3 vidas, 3 razas, una aventura
by Shunk Kisaragi
Summary: (Continuación de la historia anterior) Algo extraño ha ocurrido en ciertos poblados, y la Princesa Celestia, junto con su hermana y sobrina, con la intención de no angustiar a Twilight y sus amigas, deciden encargar la investigación de este misterio a 3 ponys de su confianza. Pesimo Summary, perdonen eso.
1. Capitulo 01

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, asi como sus personajes, locaciones y eventos ocurridos en sus capitulos y libros, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust respectivamente. Mios son unicamente, aquellos lugares y personajes que me vaya inventando, asi como la respectiva trama de este fic.**

* * *

_Se puede apreciar un escenario a oscuras y con las butacas vacias, todo en completo silencio. En eso, un reflector se enciende e ilumina a un sujeto con traje de detective portando un paraguas cerrado. El individuo empieza a hablar._

_S.K.: Saludos, yo Shunk Kisaragi, les doy la bienvenida..._

_El interlocutor toma un respiro antes de continuar._

_S.K.: No esperaba estar escribiendo otra historia, mucho menos una que fuera a tener mas de 3 capitulos, pero este, es una especie de reto que vi. Saben, lo que puedo esperar, de este capitulo al menos, es en tener un buen comienzo para la historia, de ustedes dependerán si la continuo o no._

_Da un giro con su sombrilla para luego apoyrase en el._

_S.K.: Tratare de ser explicito sin llegar a pasarme de la raya. En el marco de tiempo, pueden ubicar esta historia después de la 7ma temporada, sin incluir ningún detalle de la 8va._

_Mueve su sombrilla nuevamente y se la apoya en el hombro._

_S.K.: Los protagonistas de esta historia seran los 3 personajes de mi historia anterior, y antes de que se me olvide, hare unos ligeros cambios en ella, a fin de poder adaptarla a esta aventura... Sin mas que agregar... demos inicio..._

_El escenario queda en tinieblas nuevamente._

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana cuando la figura de una unicornio portando una alforja se acerca a uno de los tantos jardines de Canterlot, dicha figura le pertenece a Misty Spellhound, unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin castaña amarrada en una coleta, al servicio de la princesa Celestia. Una vez allí, la chica solo se detuvo a contemplar el lugar al tiempo que se sumía en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba. Instantes después, un batpony de color café claro y crin blanca hacia acto de presencia.

Misty: (En tono afable) Buenos días… ¿necesitas algo? Es raro ver a un batpony durante el día.

El recién llegado no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observar a la unicornio. Misty se acercó a el para continuar hablando.

Misty.: ¿No hablas?, dudo que seas mudo, quizás solo eras tímido o muy callado, me presento yo soy Misty, ¿y tu?

El batpony solo se le quedo viendo con una ceja levantada, sin embargo, decidió responder.

Swift: Swift Striker… pony al servicio de su majestad, la Princesa Luna

Misty: (Sonriendo) ¿Sirves a la princesa Luna?, Maravilloso, si no sirviera a la princesa Celestia, seguro que le serviría a ella o quizás a…

Striker interrumpió a la unicornio.

Swift.: Momento, ¿Tu trabajas para la princesa Celestia?

Misty.: ¡Si!, veras yo…

Pero en eso, un pony terrestre morado y crin negra usando un traje negro y portando un bastón negro que hacia juego con su indumentaria hizo acto de presencia, al brincar por una de las paredes del jardín, para luego mirar en todas direcciones. Su nombre, Wild Shock.

Wild: Creo que llegue antes, tal vez… (Viendo a los presentes) Vaya, no esperaba esto… no me hagan caso, ustedes continúen con lo que estaban haciendo…

Swift se colocó en pose defensiva plantándose frente al recién llegado.

Swift.: ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?

Wild: (de forma simple) No tengo porque responder a eso.

Misty interviene en la conversación

Misty: No pareces un mal pony, sin embargo, debes entender que la forma en como llegaste no es… usual. Asi que lo mejor que puedes hacer es explicar tu presencia aquí…

El terrestre observa cuidadosamente a la unicornio, luego alterna la mirada entre ella y el batpony.

Wild: Con el debido respeto srta., solo estoy aquí porque alguien solicito mis servicios en este lugar. Es lo único que dire.

Swift puso una mirada incrédula

Swift.: ¿Y quien te llamo?

Wild: No es asunto suyo.

Swift se iba a lanzar contra Wild pero…

¿?: DETENTE SWIFT STRIKER!

Los 3 voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la princesa Luna, inmediatamente Striker se inclino ante la princesa mientras los demás solo la veían, sin embargo, rápidamente también se inclinaron.

Swift: Perdone majestad, pero este pony…

Luna hizo un gesto con su casco para que se detuviera y luego miro al pony terrestre

Luna: Tu debes ser Wild Shock, ¿Correcto?

Wild Asintio con la cabeza

Misty: Perdone, majestad…

Luna: Y tu eres Misty Spellhound… mi hermana me ha hablado de ti. De hecho, he escuchado acerca de ustedes 2.

Tanto el terrestre como la unicornio se sorprendieron por esta revelación, y antes de que Swift pudiera preguntar algo, Luna prosiguió

Luna: (Mirando a Swift) Tus dudas serán respondidas en su momento. Ahora vámonos, hay quienes nos esperan, y hay mucho de que hablar.

Sin darles tiempo a responder, Luna uso su magia para teletransportarse junto con los 3 ponys, apareciendo en la sala del trono, en el cual se encontraban únicamente tanto la princesa Celestia como Cadence. Wild, Swift y Misty se apenas se recuperaban de la impresión cuando se dieron cuenta de las otras 2 alicornios.

Celestia: (Acercándose al grupo) Veo que nuestros invitados han llegado.

Cadence: (Uniéndose a Celestia) Es bueno verte Wild, disculpa si no te recibí.

Wild: (Encogiéndose de hombros y con una mueca) No hay cuidado Cadence, pero, ¿no hubiera sido mejor citarme aquí directamente desde un principio en vez de la repentina aparición?

Swift: Oye! (Refiriéndose a Wild) más respeto, ella es una princesa.

Wild: Eso no me importa. Además, ella no ha mostrado ningún signo de desagrado a mis modales; deberías aprender a relajarte un poco.

Swift: (Mirándolo retadoramente) Tu deberías aprender modales!

Wild: (Calmado) Y tú a controlar tu temperamento.

Misty apareció entre los 2 ponys.

Misty: Y ustedes 2 deberían aprender a no dar espectáculos como estos frente a ponys importantes

Ambos machos se dieron cuenta de las princesas los observaban, una calmada, otra sonriente y una seria.

Luna: Swift Striker, debes calmarte… después de todo, si vas a trabajar con ellos lo que menos necesitas es tener conflictos.

Los 3 ponys miraron a las princesas sin entender que quisieron decir con eso.

Swift: como… trabajar… ¿con ellos?

Wild dio un paso hacia Cadence.

Wild: Vine aquí porque necesitabas algo Cadence, dijiste que era un trabajo importante.

Cadence: (Mirándolo con algo de preocupación) Así es, sin embargo, no estoy segura de que puedas hacerlo solo.

Wild: ¿Dudas de mi habilidad?

Cadence: En lo absoluto… pero…

Celestia tomo la palabra

Celestia: Se que esto es repentino para todos ustedes, pero entiendan que esto es necesario… y no, no dudamos de ninguno de ustedes, ya que conocemos de antemano sus habilidades…

Cadence retomo la palabra.

Cadence: Wild Shock, investigador y un amigo de entera confianza. Solo toma casos en los que vidas inocentes u objetos de importancia personal corren riesgo. Posees una gran agilidad, una "peculiar" habilidad para escalar… si bien, los precios por tus trabajos justifican los resultados de estos… tienes un buen corazón (El nombrado simplemente rodo sus ojos)

Luna intervino en la conversación

Luna: Swift Striker, uno de mis pocos amigos mas cercanos, así como un fiel y fiero guerrero. Tu lealtad para el reino es indiscutible, así como tu entrega en las misiones. Siempre dispuesto a dar lo mejor en cualquier causa justa, así como detener la injusticia, aun cuando no sirves como soldado.

Striker no respondió, pero asintió con respeto. Celestia intervino.

Celestia: Misty Spellhound, una buena amiga, así como una gran usuaria de magia elemental. A pesar de tu gran poder, jamás te ha interesado presumirlo, y siempre lo has empleado con prudencia y sin importar la situación, siempre has sabido mantener una actitud positiva y alegre, ante todo.

Misty: (sonrojada y sonriente) Exagera princesa.

Luna: El punto es, que necesitamos que se hagan cargo de una investigación.

El terrestre dio un paso al frente

Wild: En ese caso, yo soy el pony indicado para este trabajo, solo denme los detalles e iniciare una vez lista su factura.

El pegaso se colocó frente al Shock y lo mira de mala gana

Swift: ¿Hablas de cobrar a las princesas por un encargo de ellas?, ¿Qué clase de pony eres?

Wild de forma simple contesta

Wild: Uno que se gana la vida trabajando honradamente.

Swift: (Señalándolo) Mercenario sería mejor titulo para ti que investigador…

Wild: (Encogiéndose de hombros) Los resultados hablan por mi

Swift: (Molesto) Serás… (Voltea hacia la Princesa Luna) Majestad, ¿No estará considerando seriamente… ?, Quizás yo debería hacerme cargo de…

Luna: Swift Striker… tanto tu como ellos se encargarán de este asunto…

Misty intervino.

Misty: Hace poco dijo que nosotros trabajaríamos juntos… ¿No es así?

Celestia: (Asintiendo) Así es.

Wild: Perdone majestad, desearía que ella y el Sr. Rectitud quedaran fuera de esto, yo trabajo mejor solo y ellos solo me retrasarían…

La princesa de cristal decidió intervenir.

Cadence: Desafortunadamente Wild, para este "caso" necesitaras toda la ayuda posible… Tia Luna, por favor.

La alicornio de la noche asintió y su cuerno brillo, todo se oscureció por un momento, y luego empezaron aparecer diferentes escenas, no de un pony, sino de varios.

Luna: Desde hace varias noches, he notado ciertos detalles en los sueños de algunos de nuestros súbditos… detalles muy curiosos… este, por ejemplo, fue hace poco que lo note.

Uno de los tantos escenarios que allí se presentaban se mostró con más nitidez, se trataba de una yegua unicornio que miraba atenta un mueble, luego una puerta se abre e ingresa un semental unicornio que le entrega un florero con rosas, la recibe la yegua gustosa y las coloca en el mueble. Luego la imagen desaparece, y el lugar recupera su aspecto.

Swift: (Con una ceja levantada) Con todo respeto su majestad, pero no entiendo que era lo que debíamos ver.

Wild: Estoy de acuerdo con el Sr. Modales, no había nada en especial

Misty no intervino, sino que más bien lucia pensativa.

Celestia: (Mirando a la unicornio) Te diste cuenta, ¿no es asi?

La yegua de crin castaña, no respondió de inmediato. Luego, miro a la princesa de la noche y pregunto.

Misty: Ese sueño, ¿Estaba alterado?

Luna asintió con la cabeza para luego retomar la palabra.

Luna: Correcto, alguien de alguna forma modifico este sueño, pero aún no logro entender el porqué de su proceder, mucho menos saber quién a sido.

Swift: ¿Por qué un unicornio intervendría en ese sueño?, ¡esperen!… no es el único sueño, ¿verdad?

La princesa del amor hablo en esta ocasión.

Cadence: Según tía Luna, ponys de distintos pueblos parecen haber sido afectados por este, digamos, lavado de sueño.

Swift: ¿Dónde ocurrió esto?

Celestia: Hasta ahora, este fenómeno ha sucedido en 3 pueblos, pero no a afectado a todos sus pobladores, solo a unos pocos…

Swift: ¿a cuantos?

Celestia: De 6 a 10 ponys por poblado, tal vez más, pero no estamos seguras.

Wild: Una baja taza, si estimamos la posible cantidad de habitantes por cada pueblo, ¿hay alguna conexión entre ellos?

Luna: Ningún tipo de relación entre los afectados.

El detective se llevo el casco pensativo por un momento, y luego pregunto.

Wild: ¿Hay algún detalle más?

Celestia se adelantó a responder.

Celestia: Al parecer, casi todas las víctimas fueron encontradas inconscientes, o incluso, despertaron sin energía y agotamiento extremo, a pesar de haber dormido sin ningún tipo de interrupción.

El cuerno de la alicornio blanca se ilumino y mostro un mapa, luego prosiguió.

Celestia: Mi hermana y yo establecimos una especie de patrón, y creemos saber donde será el próximo blanco.

Los 3 ponys se acercan a ver el mapa, específicamente, el lugar marcado por la princesa.

Swift: ¿Ponyville?

Luna: Así es, creemos que Ponyville será el siguiente blanco.

Wild: ¿No es allí donde residen las portadoras de la Armonía?, tengo entendido que una de ellas es la Princesa de la Amistad.

Misty: La princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Confirma la unicornio heterocromática.

Swift: El resto de los elementos de la Armonía son amigas de la princesa Twilight.

Wild: Y Twilight es tu cuñada y tía de Flurry Hearth, ¿verdad Cadence? (La pony rosa asiente) Ahora entiendo el porqué de tu insistencia… Bien, ¿algo más que debamos saber, princesas?…

Luna: Si, deben mantener un perfil bajo para esta misión. No queremos alarmar a Twilight Sparkle ni a sus amigas. No aun. Por el momento, ustedes deberán investigar en el pueblo cualquier actividad anormal.

Celestia: Llegaran como visitantes, y no comentaran nada de su misión.

Misty: Disculpe Majestad, ¿Por qué tanto secretismo?. Digo, seria más fácil si contamos con la ayuda de…

Celestia hizo un ademan con su ala para que callara, luego respondió.

Celestia: Mi fiel estudiante y sus amigas han pasado por muchos peligros, han salvado muchas veces Equestria, y a nosotras mismas incluso en algún momento (Luna y Cadence se le acercaron), lo que menos quiero ahora, es que realicen otra tarea peligrosa, no ahora que parece haber algo de paz en sus vidas. Puede sonar egoísta, pero quiero evitar que ellas se expongan a esto de ser necesario, y realmente espero que no haya necesidad de su intervención.

Misty miro a sus otros 2 "compañeros", Wild le devolvió la mirada de reojo, mientras Swift seguía mirando al frente. Después, el batpony dio un paso al frente.

Swift: Si es su deseo, entonces esa será mi orden.

Misty le siguió.

Misty: Cumplire con su encargo con la mayor discreción posible.

Wild Shock cerro los ojos, y mostro media sonrisa.

Wild: Podria negarme a una orden de su alteza, pero no al de una amiga… Tomare el caso.

Las 3 princesas sonrieron ante las respuestas. Celestia hablo entonces.

Celestia: Por hoy los 3 permanecerán aquí, ya mañana partirán a Ponyville.

Cadence: Asi, pueden aprovechar la oportunidad para conocerse mejor. Mientras más sepan de sus habilidades, será más provechoso.

Misty asintió, Wild solo asintió, Swift por su parte no dijo nada.

Luna: ¿Algo que desees compartir con nosotros, Swift Striker?

Swift: No realmente majestad, solo pienso como prepárame para la misión.

Luna: En ese caso, podrás hacerlo con tus nuevos compañeros en sus aposentos. (Piso con su casco fuertemente contra el suelo, un par de guardias terrestres hicieron acto de presencia) Guíen por favor a nuestros invitados a las habitaciones para huéspedes.

Los guardias y los 3 ponys salieron del salón.

Continuara…

* * *

Una pantalla de televisión que mostraba la palabra "Continuara…" se apago repentinamente. Alli frente a ella, 2 viejos de aspecto gruñón habían visto el capitulo. Uno de ellos, que estaba a la izquierda de su compañero dice

Statler: El autor menciono que deseaba tener un buen comienzo para esta historia.

Waldorf: Eso es bueno… ¿Y para cuando será ese buen comienzo?.

Statler: Ni idea.

El par de carcamanes se empezaron a reir de forma socarrona…

* * *

_**Nota del autor: Nadie se habría imaginado que incluiría a los famosos Waldorf y Statler de la serie "Los Teleñecos", también conocido como "Los Muppets", como críticos para el final del primer capitulo... Si desean que sigan apareciendo al final de cada capitulo, indiquenlo en el review o enviando un mensaje al privado.**_

_**De la misma forma, sugerencias, consejos, o tomatazos o cualquier cosa que quieran opinar, haganlo.**_

_**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía...**_

_**Nos leemos...**_


	2. Capitulo 02

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, asi como sus personajes, locaciones y eventos ocurridos en sus capitulos y libros, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust respectivamente. Mios son unicamente, aquellos lugares y personajes que me vaya inventando, asi como la respectiva trama de este fic.**

* * *

Los 3 ponys elegidos por las princesas se encontraban rumbo a Ponyville, en un completo silencio. De mutuo acuerdo, decidieron no ir a Ponyville en tren para no llamar la atención, asi que los guardias (Por ordenes de Celestia) los dejaron a mitad de camino a su destino, de esa forma harían el resto del recorrido a trote.

Mientras recorrían el camino, cada uno venia sumido en sus propios pensamientos, en concreto, en ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos en el dia anterior.

_Recuerdo de Misty._

_Una vez los guardias se retiraron, la unicornio decidio que la mejor forma de comenzar a trabajar como equipo, era conocerse un poco mejor._

_Misty: (En tono afable) Bien, me gustaría saber de ustedes._

_Ambos ponys machos la miraron._

_Striker: (Con voz escéptica) ¿Disculpa?_

_Misty: Dije que quiero saber de ustedes. Si vamos a trabajar juntos, lo mejor sería saber algunas cosas de ustedes, ya saben, su vida diaria, pasatiempos, lo usual._

_Wild: Tienes un punto a tu favor…_

_Misty: (Con voz alegre y de "yo tengo la razón") ¿Verdad que si?_

_Wild: Claro… y como se dice, las damas primero._

_La sonrisa de la unicornio bajo un poco, ante la mirada expectante de los presentes._

_Misty: ¿Yo?... bueno, y, ¿que les gustaría saber?_

_Wild: ¿Que tal si nos dices como conociste a la princesa Celestia?_

_El rostro de Misty se torno serio por un momento, pero luego cambio a uno tranquilo. Avanzo entre ambos machos y, dándoles la espalda, empezó a hablar._

_Misty: La conocí mientras viaja. Yo era una aprendiz de magia sin maestros ni nada, yo recorri diferentes pueblos, miraba a los demás unicornios emplear magia y los imitaba en secreto. También ingresaba en las bibliotecas y escribia los hechizos que juzgaba que me serian de utilidad, (Striker y Wild notaron una sonrisa en ella) No saben cuantos pergaminos llegue a acumular a causa de esto._

_La heterocromática se dio la vuelta para ver a ambos ponys._

_Misty: Un dia después de ayudar a unos ponys en un pueblo, me puse a entrenar en mis hechizos de hielo, pero en uno de mis intentos mi hechizo se descontrolo y salio disparado al cielo. Preocupada que fuese a impactar en alguien, sali del follaje para ver que había sucedido, pero en eso, me di cuenta de que mi hechizo paso cerca de la princesa Celestia, quien venia junto con su escolta luego de arreglar unos asuntos cerca de donde yo estaba._

_Misty tomo un momento de silencio antes de continuar._

_Misty: Cuando vi lo que sucedió, me incline para pedirle disculpas a su majestad, al tiempo que sus guardias venían a mi con intenciones de arrestarme, pero la princesa lo evito y en lugar de castigarme, me pregunto que estaba haciendo, allí, le explique todo… y luego me pidió que le enseñara lo que sabia._

_Wild: (Intrigado) ¿Enseñar?_

_Misty: Si, dijo que le impresiono mi hechizo, solo que le faltaba control, por eso quería ver lo que era capaz de hacer… Mas tarde, me dijo que si lo deseaba, podría hacer una prueba para estudiar en un instituto de unicornios dotados que ella misma dirigía, pero amablemente rechace su oferta…_

_Striker: (Impresionado) Rechazaste la oportunidad de estudiar en esa prestigiosa institución, ¿Por qué?_

_La interrogada hizo un ademan con su casco_

_Misty: Ya hablamos suficiente de mí, ahora quiero saber de ustedes… ¿Por qué no continuas tu, Swift?, ¿Cómo conociste a la princesa Luna?_

_El mencionado los miro en silencio por un momento, luego se acercó a un sillón y tomo asiento, quedando frente a ellos. En un tono que era como el de un profesor de historia comenzó su relato_

_Striker: Yo naci en una comunidad de batponys algo retirada de Canterlot, desde tiempos muy lejanos siempre fuimos fieles a las princesas, en especial a la princesa Luna, quien fue la fundadora del lugar…_

_Los 2 ponys observaban con atención al batpony, este prosiguió._

_Striker: Cuando ocurrio el incidente de Nightmare Moon, el líder del pueblo, decidio que debíamos permancer aislados, esto, porque queríamos evitar algún tipo de represalia._

_Misty: ¿Represalia? _

_Dijo la heterocromatica sin entender_

_Striker: al líder le preocupaba Equestria pensara que nosotros eramos únicamente fieles a Nightmare Moon y que nos alzaríamos contra la Princesa Celestia, quien desterró a nuestra fundadora a la luna._

_Wild: No lo dudaría, siempre hay algún noble pelmazo que le gusta aprovecharse de cualquier situación…_

_Misty: Yo digo que era absurdo, ¿Acaso la princesa nunca hablo con ustedes?_

_Striker: Si, varias veces, pero el líder era muy terco; por eso es que, a pesar de sabíamos de que la Princesa Celestia nunca enviaría a nadie contra nosotros, nos mantuvimos escondidos del resto de Equestria… En fin, volviendo a tu pregunta, siempre escuche historias de la Princesa Luna y busque todo lo que pude encontrar de ella, luego comencé mi propio entrenamiento._

_Wild: ¿Entrenamiento?_

_El batpony adopto una pose firme y con voz noble y decidia continuo._

_Wild: Lo que más deseaba era poder servirle a la Princesa Luna, ya que en todos los libros que vi, se le notaba ese semblante triste. Queria conocerla, ser su amigo, y protegerla de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño a ella o a su hermana._

_Misty: ¡Que tierno!_

_Wild: A mí me suena que lo único que querias es que ella se fijara en ti, porque desde potrillo ya te traía loquito._

_Striker se cae al suelo de la impresión._

_Striker: ¡Nada de eso! ¡Estas equivocado!_

_Misty: Aun no has respondido mi pregunta, y además, ¿como estabas tan seguro de que ella volveria de la luna?_

_El aludido carraspeo_

_Striker: Cuando supimos que la princesa Luna regreso, preparamos una celebración, sin embargo, antes de ir al pueblo, estuve practicando un movimiento nuevo. Estaba ascendiendo, pero no calcule la fuerza ni… (se dio la vuelta un poco sonrojado) quien estaba allí… _

_Misty y Wild se dieron cuenta lo que quiso decir con eso_

_Misty: dejavu._

_El batpony prosiguió_

_Striker: Choque y ambos caimos, luego mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al darme cuenta que era la Princesa Luna con quien me había estrellado. Avergonzado, le pedi mil y una disculpas, le explique que lo hacía porque esperba algún dia conocerla y ella me perdono, pero, con la condición de que me reuniera con ella y le mostrara lo que podía hacer… después, pude trabajar para ella como agente libre… y con respecto a tu otra pregunta, no sabia que ella regresaría…_

_Wild: Y si ella no hubiese vuelto, ¿que habrias hecho? Porque cabia la posibilidad de que te hubieses vuelto anciano y nunca hubiese vuelto… ¿nunca lo pensaste?_

_Una corriente fria paso por la habitación y el batpony no dijo nada en lo absoluto. Luego, evadiendo la pregunta, le dice al terrestre._

_Striker: Porque mejor no nos hablas de ti, Wild Shock… ¿cómo es posible que alguien como tu conozca a la princesa Cadence y la trate con tanta familiaridad?._

_El aludido alternaba la mirada entre el batpony y la unicornio. Dio unos pasos atrás y se dispuso a hablar de forma simple, como si estuviera hablando del clima._

_Wild: Yo la conoci antes de que se volviese una princesa. En el pasado, ella no era mas que una simple pegaso que buscaba resolver todo de la forma mas pacifica posible… era del tipo de yegua con la que difícilmente podrias enojarte, de hecho, dudo que alguien llegase a sentir algún tipo de odio por ella, (Hace una mueca con el rostro) a excepción de la reina de los cambiantes y una loca hechicera de nombre Prismia*, pero eso es de otro tema._

_Se encogio de hombros y continuo._

_Wild: En fin, fuimos compañeros de colegio, siempre me ayuda a resolver mis problemas…_

_Misty: ¿Problemas?_

_Wild: Digamos que yo era, algo inquieto… y curioso._

_Striker: ¿Espiabas a las yeguas?_

_Un golpe con el baston fue la respuesta que obtuvo._

_Wild: (Algo molesto y alterado) No me confundas con algún pervertido, yo soy un caballero… continuando, yo era muy curioso, me gustaba investigar cualquier cosa que me pareciese sospechosa y, a veces me metia en problemas… como cuando crei que una de mis vecinas podía cambiar de rostro, ya que este, parecía blando como crema, pero resulta que eran solo arrugas y casi no lo cuento de no ser por Cadence._

_Striker y Misty tenían una cara de ¿En serio creiste eso?_

_Wild: Bueno, era muy inocente en mis tiempos de juventud…_

_Su mirada se torno algo seria, y continuo._

_Wild: Tiempo después, vinieron a llevarse a Cadence para vivir en el palacio, no me agrado la idea, pero tampoco me opuse, después de todo, ella dijo que haría lo posible por vernos. (Esbozo una sonrisa). En una ocasión vino a pedirle consejo a todos sus conocidos en el pueblo, yo incluido, pero creo que solo la confundimos mas._

_El pony se sento en el suelo._

_Misty: Muy bien, se conocen desde potrillos._

_Striker: Aun asi, ¿por qué ella considero que eras el adecuado para esta mision?_

_Wild cerro los ojos y mostro una sonrisa._

_Wild: Desde que era joven siempre me agrado investigar, demostrar la verdad y que se mantuviera la justicia, pero desafortunadamente, no era capaz de hacer nada si no me sentía motivado._

_El batpony hablo con sarcasmo_

_Striker: Ya desde temprana edad demostrabas que eras un mercenario, que sorpresa._

_El terrestre ignoro el comentario_

_Wild: Obtuve mi cutie mark al ayudar a un vecino con un problema que tenia, y, lo hice por gusto y porque era amable conmigo._

_Misty: Ves Swift, el no es tan malo._

_Striker: ¿Así que ayudaste a ese pony solo por la bondad de tu corazón?, ¿Me vas a decir que el nunca te ofrecio nada a cambio de que lo ayudaras?_

_Striker y Misty esperaban a que Wild respondiera, el cual había quedado en silencio. Finalmente, les dio la espalda y respondio_

_Wild: Inicie y resolví el caso, antes de que pudiera ofrecerme algo a cambio. Ni siquiera le pedi algo antes de comenzar. _

_Ambos ponys meditaron un poco sobre la respuesta que les dio Shock, pero antes de que alguno de ellos dijera algo, el terrestre agrego sonriente._

_Wild: Aunque tampoco fui capaz de rechazar el pastel de 7 capas de chocolate que me obsequio al final._

_Fin del recuerdo de Misty_

La unicornio piensa con una gota de sudor.

Misty: "Vaya par de compañeros que me ha tocado"

Por otro lado, Striker pensaba en otro momento del dia anterior.

_Recuerdo de Striker._

_Striker: Sean bienvenidos al laboratorio de pruebas e investigación._

_Misty y Wild veian impresionados el lugar, un enorme salón con varios cuartos, en algunos de ellos se observaban a varios ponys haciendo chequeos o pruebas de quien sabe que cosa._

_Wild: (Con los ojos bien abiertos) Lo veo y no lo creo._

_Misty: Jamas imagine que el castillo tuviese un lugar como este. Pero, ¿cual es su función?_

_El batpony adelantándose a ellos les comienza a explicar_

_Striker: Estoy seguro de que ustedes estarán al tanto de que, desde hace un tiempo hasta hoy, Equestria ha sufrido ataques de distintos tipos, y me refiero a ataques mas alla de los normales. El regreso de Discord seria un buen ejemplo._

_Misty y Wild lo piensan un momento, y el terrestre tomo la palabra._

_Wild: Ataques como el del Rey Sombra justo después de que reapareciera el Imperio de Cristal, ¿Verdad?_

_Misty: O como el que realizo Tirek, ¿Correcto?_

_El batpony asintió._

_Misty: Pero todos esos ataques fueron frustados por las portadoras de la armonia._

_Striker: Exacto, e incluido al mas reciente, que fue afortunadamente no paso a mayores, y no solo fue controlado con éxito, sino que además trajo a nosotros de regreso a Starswirl el Barbado. (Levanta el casco hacia Misty quien abrió la boca) Ya después se te explicara con más detalle._

_Misty no insistió, y Striker prosiguió._

_Striker: Ahora bien, todo esto nos ha hecho pensar que dependemos de las portadoras para todos los problemas o catástrofes que pueden amenazar nuestra nación, no digo que nos parece mal, al contrario, siempre hemos estado agradecidos con ellas, por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, pero como nosotros, ellas también son ponys comunes, tiene sus vidas, y no pueden estar en todas partes. Allí, es en donde entra esto._

_El batpony comenzó a caminar y fue seguido por sus acompañantes._

_Striker: Este lugar se creó con el fin de desarrollar dispositivos que nos permitan defendernos de cualquier invasor, solo en caso de que las portadoras por alguna razón no puedan estar presentes o si necesitan algún tipo de apoyo. También, un grupo de guardias seleccionados para usar los dispositivos en pruebas de campo._

_Wild Shock detuvo su caminar, el cual fue notado por los otros 2 ponys. Dudando, pregunto_

_Wild: ¿Ustedes… fabrican armas?_

_Striker: El concepto de armas es… muy amplio. No, todos los dispositivos que se han fabricado tienen un propósito defensivo._

_Wild: Dispositivos, ¿no?. (Aprieta su bastón) Otra manera de llamar a cualquier arma._

_Striker: Quizás una muestra de lo que hacemos te calme…_

_Minutos después, ambos ponys se encontraban en un terreno experimental para combates. Este contaba con algunas rocas altas, asi como arboles artificiales. Striker traía su capa y en su casco portaba un martillo, y al mismo tiempo, en el otro extremo, Wild solo portaba su baston._

_Misty: (Rodando los ojos) Machos… siempre resolviendo todo a casco limpio._

_Striker: Estas serán las reglas: El objetivo será inmovilizar al oponente o hacer que se rinda, ¿De acuerdo?... (hizo girar su martillo) Y algo mas, no volare para que luego no digas que hago trampa._

_El terrestre dio un golpe con fuerza contra el piso con su baston_

_Wild: Por mi usa tus alas, no habrá diferencia._

_Striker: ¿Misty, podrías dar inicio a este calentamiento?_

_Wild: (Con los ojos entrecerrados y sonriendo) Sigue confiado murciélago de quinta._

_Misty: (Con aburrimiento) ¿Liiiiistos?... comiencen._

**_Para la siguiente parte, pueden colocar el tema "__Hand in Hand - Kingdom Hearts Music Extended", disponible en youtube_**

_Striker salió impulsándose hacia el frente contra Wild, pero el terrestre ya se esperaba y solo dio un salto y girando en 360, le dio un bastonazo en las posaderas al batpony, dándole mas velocidad y haciendo que se estrelle contra las rocas._

_Wild: (con voz tranquila) Predecible._

_Apenas termino de hablar, Swift Striker salió volando hacia arriba, para luego hacer un arco y caer en picada contra el pony de tierra, pero este solo avanzo al frente para esquivarlo, obligando al volador dar un giro ascendente para no chocar con el suelo._

_Wild: Me lo imagine._

_Striker (Quien parecía molesto) Bajo a tierra y se lanzó, martillo en casco, contra Wild, quien pacientemente le espero. Al llegar, el batpony intento darle un martillazo por el lado derecho, pero el terrestre lo bloqueo con su bastón usando un casco. Un giro rápido para golpearlo a la izquierda, pero nuevamente fue bloqueado. El batpony atrajo su martillo lanzo un golpe de frente, pero el arma de Wild (Sujetada con sus dos cascos) se atravesó nuevamente._

_Striker, con cara de frustrado, retrocedió y dio un nuevo giro, solo para que su ataque fuera nuevamente contenido. En eso, dio un salto rápido sobre su oponente para caer detrás de el sobre sus patas traseras y lanzar un martillazo a su cabeza. Pero no conto con que se lanzara al suelo de barriga, mirándolo, y apoyando firmemente su bastón contra el suelo, mientras lo sostenía con sus cascos. El martillo dio contra la cabeza del bastón, haciendo que por un instante el cuerpo del volador se entumiera, tiempo que le dio a Wild para levantarse y darle un fuerte golpe con la base de su arma en el pecho a su contrincante, haciendo que tomara distancia._

_Wild: Te felicito por eso último, pero me imagine que harías algo así… ¿Ya terminamos?_

_Striker levanto su rostro y clavo sus ojos serios contra Wild. Repentinamente, para desconcierto de el terrestre, el batpony sonrió._

_Striker: Si… terminamos con el calentamiento._

_Sin previo aviso, el batpony se lanzo a una velocidad mayor a la antes mostrada anteriormente, esgrimiendo su martillo al frente. El terrestre apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar su bastón para protegerse del impacto. El choque fue tal que retrocedió a Wild un par de metros._

_Inmediatamente, Striker ascendió con rapidez y haciendo un giro cargo con su arma nuevamente contra el terrestre, quien a duras penas lograba esquivar los ataques del volador._

_Striker: Buenos movimientos… a ver que haces ahora._

_El batpony tomo distancia para luego ascender varios metros, para luego empezar a girar como trompo. Varios proyectiles con forma de cruces salieron girando en dirección al terrestre, el cual corrió para evitarlas, al tiempo que se escondía detrás de una roca para evitar los proyectiles. Momentos después, el batpony detuvo su ataque, para luego descender, quedando frente a el, a una distancia prudente, y reanudar su ataque arrojadizo._

_El terrestre de inmediato dio un salto alto, para caer contra el batpony y golpearlo con su arma con un movimiento de abanico. Striker sin embargo, al percatarse de ese movimiento, dejo de atacar y se cubrió con su capa, tensándola contra el suelo. Cuando el ataque del terrestre hizo contacto con la capa, este fue mandado varios metros atrás de allí, mientras el volador estaba quieto. Después, miro a Wild._

_Striker: Esta capa esta hecha de materiales cuidadosamente seleccionados e imbuida con magia, de esta forma es tan resistente como el mejor de los escudos._

_Wild reanudo el ataque, pero el batpony se cubrió con su capa. El pony de tierra no se detuvo y cargo con su bastón, al tiempo que el volador dio un salto atrás (aun cubierto con su capa) y una esfera dorada salió de su capa. Un repentino resplandor cegó a Wild, quien detuvo su ataque, instantes después, el resplandor se apagó y Wild sintió que lo atrapaban en una llave y lo trababan cara contra el suelo._

_Striker: Bombas de luz, ciegan al oponente por unos instantes, e incluso pueden lastimar a seres oscuros ya que están cargadas con luz solar genuina… muy efectivas, ¿No crees?_

_Wild se movía desesperadamente, incluso trataba de empujar a Striker, sin mucho éxito._

_Striker: (Con voz seria) Supongo que esto me hace el ganador._

_Wild: Es verdad… de no ser porque aun no me rindo._

_Con rapidez, el pony de tierra le arrojo un polvo rojizo al rostro del volador, quien lo soltó por la sorpresa y el ardor en sus ojos, para luego sentir un fuerte dolor, producto de un cabezazo que lo saco de balance momentáneamente. Al recuperar la vista, se fijo que el terrestre ya no estaba._

_Striker trataba de ubicarlo con sus ojos pero no lo veía así que levanto vuelo para buscarlo mejor, pero en eso, presiente que algo no esta bien y, mira hacia arriba. Su quijada casi toca el suelo al ver que Wild Shock esta, literalmente, pegado al techo, como si de una mosca se tratara._

_Wild: (Con una sonrisa inocente) ¡Sorpresa!_

_Fuera de la arena, Misty pensaba en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento._

_Misty: (Son obstinados, pero se nota que saben pelear)_

_Regresando al terreno de combate._

_Wild observaba el rostro impresionado de Striker, quien no articulaba ninguna palabra. Dispuesto a continuar con el combate, repentinamente, empezó a caer hacia el batpony, al tiempo que soltaba algo detrás de el. El impacto del golpe contra el suelo fue suficiente para que Striker reaccionara, pero antes de que hablara, Wild se le adelanto._

_Wild: No mires arriba._

_Por reflejo, Striker levanto la vista, a tiempo para que una luz lo cegara repentinamente, y un golpe en la cara lo hiciera retroceder, y otro lo enviara al suelo, haciendo que soltara su martillo lejos de el. Como impulsado a seguir (Y ya habiendo terminado el resplandor) el volador repitió su ataque lanzamiento de cruces/shurikens, pero estos fueron cortados por la mitad y cayeron frente al terrestre, quien esgrimía una espada en un casco, la cual, yacía oculta en el bastón._

_Wild: No eres el único con armas ocultas, como esta (refiriéndose a su bastón), y, ¡como esta!_

_Un movimiento de su casco, y de su manga salió algo girando rápidamente hacia el batpony, el cual recibió el impacto. Al revisar, se dio cuenta de que sus alas estaban atadas. Luego miro al frente, y se percató que Wild ya estaba casi sobre el, apuntándole con su bastón/espada._

_Wild: ¡Perdiste amigo!_

_El sonido de metal chocando se escucho fuertemente. El ataque de Wild fue detenido por dos espadas que sostenía el batpony._

_Striker: Yo no me rindo aún._

_Ambos tomaron distancia, y se miraban fijamente._

_Striker: No creíste que el martillo era mi única arma, ¿Verdad?, ¡No te preguntaste acaso de donde saque todas esas armas que te arroje?_

_Wild no contestaba, solo lo miraba. Striker, prosiguió._

_Striker: Esta capa cuenta con bolsillos expansibles. Necesarios para llevar provisiones para viajes largos, o esconder armamento para las misiones._

_Wild: Veo que tienes mas sorpresas de las que creí._

_Striker: Tu también me impresionas, esa bomba de luz, seguro que me la quitaste durante el forcejeo de hace poco, ¿Correcto?_

_Wild: (Asintió) Culpable._

_Striker: Te parece si terminamos con esto en el próximo ataque._

_Wild: Convenido._

_Ambos se lanzaron, dispuestos a finalizar el combate con un ultimo golpe._

**_Fin del OST_**

_Sin embargo, unas cuerdas se enredaron en ellos, atándolos y haciéndolos caer. Iban a levantarse, pero varios cuchillos se clavaron alrededor de ellos._

_¿?: Lo siento, pero con esto doy por terminada esta sesión._

_Ambos miraron hacia arriba y se percataron que la voz provenía de una pegaso, de pelaje rosado y melena color lila, traía un peinado que consistía en 2 chongos amarrados en su cabeza. Usaba un traje estilo oriental negro, verde y blanco, con un escote discreto y de mangas largas y holgadas._

_La recién llegada veia a ambos con una expresión entre seria y complacida._

_Wild: Disculpe, pero estábamos en algo importante señora._

_Un tridente impacto cerca del terrestre, haciendo que se callara, y cuando se dio cuenta, la pegaso ya estaba junto a el, quien de inmediato lo levanto usando un casco y lo puso a su altura. Luego le sonrio de forma dulce._

_¿?: Señorita, para la próxima vez. Ademas, como encargada de este lugar, yo digo cuando terminan o no los combates… (Miro a Wild a los ojos sonriendo de manera dulce) ¿He sido clara?_

_Wild iba a alegar, pero al percatarse de su mirada, prefirió solo asentir. La pegaso lo solto haciendo que se azotara contra el suelo, al tiempo que tomaba el tridente y lo guardaba en su manga izquierda, ante la mirada atónita del detective. Luego fue donde Striker._

_¿?: Mi batpony favorito, es raro ver que saques estas linduras (dijo refiriéndose a sus espadas). Aunque deberías darles un poco mas de mantenimiento, aun asi, por las demás, veo que si han tenido un mejor trato. Pero mira esa cara, no me vas a decir que no echabas de menos a tu maestra._

_La pony exhibía una sonrisa de confianza y una mirada picara. Striker, no pudo mas que soltar un pesado suspiro._

_Striker: Claro que me alegra verte Blossom… Ahora, podrías desatarme, ¿por favor?_

_La llamada Blossom sonrio. Una hoz conectada a una cadena salió de su manga derecha y de un rápido movimiento, corto las ataduras del batpony, quien, ya estando libre, se incorporó. Misty, quien se había mantenido al margen, se acerco a los dos voladores._

_Misty: (Mirando a la pegaso) Woah, ¡eres increíble!_

_Blossom: ¡Gracias!_

_Misty: Esa cadena… y esa otra arma… fue como lo de la capa de Striker, es decir, puedes guardar varias cosas, ¿verdad?_

_Blossom: (Sonriendo) Correcto, solo que yo prefiero trajes o vestidos, y no capas como (señala a Striker) el señor aburrido._

_Striker: ¿Sabes que te estoy escuchando no? _

_Blossom: (Ampliando su sonrisa) ¡Lo se!_

_Wild: Oigan, ¿y no me van a desatar a mi también?_

_Los 3 miraron al terrestre._

_Blossom: Upsi, me olvide de ti. En un momento lo hago… solo no te muevas._

_Wild no sabia por que la pegaso dijo eso, pero pronto entendio la respuesta cuando ella tomo, de la espalda de Swift Striker, uno objeto plano y alargado el cual se abrió, revelando un cruz enorme y afilada._

_Wild: ¡OYE! ESPER…_

_Wild Shock vio como esa cuchilla volo hacia el cortando sus ataduras por la espalda. El pony se puso de pie y la miro molesto._

_Wild: ¡No era necesario que hicieras eso!_

_Misty: ¡WILD! ¡CUIDADO ATRÁS DE TI!_

_El terrestre miro hacia atrás y tuvo que brincar a un lado para esquivar la enorme cuchilla voladora que le había arrojado la pegaso, el cual volvió a ella como si fuese un bumerang. Haciendo un movimiento, el arma se plego._

_Blossom: Como me gusta este juguete. Siguelo cuidando Swift, toma._

_El detective, algo molesto, se acerco a la pegaso._

_Wild: ¿Por que no me dijiste que esa cosa regresaría?_

_La pegaso simplemente respondio._

_Blossom: Yo te dije que no te movieras, tu fuiste el que no me hizo caso. Ademas, después de la exhibición que diste, sabia que serias capaz de esquivarlo. Y en caso de que te hubiera tocado solo te habría roto algunos huesos._

_Termino de hablar sin darle importancia al asunto. El pony terrestre golpeo con su baston en el suelo._

_Wild: De todas formas, no era para que me soltaras asi. ¿Sabes?_

_En eso el terrestre se da cuenta de que Blossom ya no estaba frente ella. Miro asi atrás y la vio allí, con su baston en los cascos, el cual le había sido arrebatado, sin que el se diera cuenta._

_Blossom: (Examinando el bastón) No esta mal, un material resistente e impermeable, se podría dar un buen azote con el… veamos… (Comienza a sacar el filo escondido del baston) Se nota que tiene un excelente filo... también es tratado con regularidad…_

_La pegaso comienza a realizar movimientos de ataque empleando el baston/espada y la funda ante la vista de los 3 ponys. Instantes después, se detuvo guardo el filo nuevamente, para luego también tomar el martillo de Striker y examinarlo un momento. Casi de inmediato, se la arrojo al batpony._

_Blossom: Deberías concentrarte en un solo estilo de armas, no todos tienen el talento de dominar varias especialidades._

_Despues, le devolvió el bastón al terrestre, el cual tenia cara de poker._

_Blossom: No es una mala arma, y se ve que la cuidas. Deberias aprender de él, Swift. Por cierto, ¿como se llaman?_

_La unicornio dio un paso al frente._

_Misty: Misty Spellhound… y el es Wild Shock._

_Respondio la unicornio. La pegaso los miro a ambios con una sonrisa._

_Blossom: Yo soy Blossom Sharp. Nos vemos._

_Y diciendo eso, la pegaso se fue de ese lugar._

_Fin del recuerdo de Striker._

Striker: "Esa Blossom, recuerdo que cuando me cuando la conocí quería ver lo que sabía, y yo que crei que le enseñaría algunas cosas, y al final casi me dejo como alfiletero… toda una experta en armas"

El batpony sonrió con tranquilidad al pensar en eso.

Wild: ¿En que piensas volador?

Striker: Solo en algunas cosas… nada mas.

Wild: ¿Como cuales?

La unicornio se unió a la conversación.

Misty: ¿Pensabas en el grito que las princesas Luna y Celestia dieron usando la voz real cuando nos habíamos marchado de allí?

Striker: No, pero ahora que lo mencionas… me pregunto, ¿por qué habrá sido eso?

Wild: Lo mas probable es que hayan recibido una carta que la impresiono.

Striker: (Mirando a Wild) ¿Tu crees?

El terrestre, sin mirar al bat pony, respondio

Wild: Por supuesto. No debió ser nada grave, olvídate de eso, ya casi estamos por llegar.

Mientras continuaban caminando, Wild pensaba en algo relacionado con su reciente conversación.

_Recuerdo de Wild_

_Wild: Bien Cadence, ya sabes que hacer entonces._

_La princesa del amor, veía 2 pergaminos que Wild Shock acababa de escribir._

_Cadence: Lo se, este pergamino lo enviare por correo, ¿Correcto?_

_Wild: Asi es. Es muy importante. Se que puedo confiar en ti._

_Cadence: Gracias, en cuanto al otro…_

_Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por un guardia._

_Guardia: Princesa, disculpe mi intromisión, pero me pidieron que les avisara que el carruaje ya esta listo para partir, y que esperan a sr. Wild Shock._

_Dicho esto, el guardia se retiro. Wild se acerco a la puerta, y mirando a Cadence, le dijo._

_Wild: Ya es hora amiga, a cumplir con mi deber._

_Ya fuera del castillo, los 3 ponys llamados por las princesas estaban en un carruaje volador con 4 pegasos._

_Celestia: Entonces, ¿quieren que los dejen a cierta distancia de Ponyville?_

_Striker: Así es majestad, de esa forma solo verán llegar a 3 simples viajeros y no llamaremos tanto la atención._

_Luna: Les deseo éxito en esta encomienda._

_Misty: No se preocupe, haremos lo posible para cumplir nuestro objetivo… ¡Un momento!_

_La unicornio repentinamente se bajo del carruaje, saco una pluma y un pergamino y comenzó a escribir a toda velocidad. Una vez terminado, saco una bolsa pequeña y tomo de ella un puñado de un polvo plateado el cual fue arrojado al pergamino. Despues, un rayo salió de su cuerno y el pergamino se consumio en fuego._

_Celestia: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?_

_Misty: Solo por si necesitamos ayuda, le envie una carta a alguien que conozco… (regreso al carruaje) dejando eso de lado, ahora si estoy lista._

_Luna: En caso de necesitar ayuda, solo avísenos, nos encargaremos de enviar apoyo de inmediato._

_Misty observo a Luna y Striker enarco una ceja, pero ninguno dijo nada. Wild miro a Cadence, y entonces sonrio._

_Wild: No te preocupes, me asegurare de que no le pase nada a tu pequeña Twilight._

_Cadence le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces los pegasos se pusieron en marcha llevandose a los 3 ponys, y las princesas entraron al castillo. Una vez adentro, Cadence se acercó a sus tias._

_Cadence: Tias, un momento por favor._

_Calestia: ¿Que ocurre Cadence?_

_La alicornio rosada saco un pergamino, lo extendió y lo coloco frente a sus tias, quienes aun miraban a su sobrina._

_Cadence: Wild me pidió que les diera esto, dijo que… después de analizar la situación, para cuando terminaran la misión, estos serian sus… honorarios…_

_Las aludidas voltearon su cara para ver la carta. Al mismo tiempo, Misty Spellhound, Wild Shock y Swift Striker trataban de distraerse con el paisaje cuando escucharon un fuerte ¡QUEEEEEE! que parecía venir del castillo de las princesas. Si bien, Striker quería regresar a ver que paso, Wild le recordó que ya estaban en misión y no debian perder ni un minuto._

_Fin del recuerdo de Wild._

Wild: "Uno no debe hacer las cosas esperando una recompensa… pero la promesa de una buena recompensa siempre es un buen incentivo para hacer bien las cosas".

Ya estaban a unos pocos metros de la entrada de Ponyville.

Striker: Se ve que es un pueblo como muchos.

Misty: No te dejes engañar, he escuchado que sus habitantes son un tanto… peculiares…

Wild: Independientemente de eso, somos los elegidos para hacer este trabajo… además, ¿Qué tan peculiar puede ser este lugar?

Continuara…

* * *

**El rincón de Waldorf y Statler**

Los 2 viejos gruñones habían finalizado de ver el capitulo de hoy.

Statler: Sabes Waldorf, yo creía que hoy vería una mala historia, pero estaba equivocado.

Waldorf: ¿En serio?

Statler: Si, vi 3 malas historias… Je je je je je!

Waldorf se unió a la risa de su compañero.…

* * *

_**Nota del autor: **__**La hechicera Prismia NO es una invención mía, es un personaje que aparece en uno de los libros de oficiales de MLP, titulado "Twilight Sparkle y el Hechizo del Corazón de Cristal"**__**.**_

_**El personaje de Blossom Sharp es una mezcla de los personajes de Tenten (De la serie Naruto) y **_**_Hsien-Ko (de Darkstalkers). El traje seria como el de esta ultima, solo sustituyan el azul, rojo y amarillo por negro, verde y blanco. _**

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**Acepto sus criticas, comentarios u opiniones.**_

_**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía...**_

_**Nos leemos...**_


	3. Capitulo 03

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, asi como sus personajes, locaciones y eventos ocurridos en sus ****capítulos**** y libros, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust respectivamente. Mios son ****únicamente****, aquellos lugares y personajes que me vaya inventando, ****así**** como la respectiva trama de este fic.**

* * *

Striker: (Con cara de poker) Ok, esto no lo esperaba.

Wild: (Con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa) Concuerdo contigo.

Misty: (Con los ojos cerrados y una gota de sudor) No es para tanto saben…

**Retrocedemos unas horas atrás**

Striker: ¡Bienvenidos a Ponyville!

Hablo el batpony haciendo un ademan con el casco, al tiempo que sus 2 acompañantes observaban el lugar. En apariencia, era solo otro pueblo como cualquier otro, sin embargo, les llamaba la atención la cantidad de ponys presentes, específicamente, la diversidad que había. No es que en otros lugares no estuviesen de las 3 razas, sino que siempre habían visto mas de una en específico, como en Canterlot, donde los unicornios eran la mayoría dominante, o en el Imperio de Cristal, donde eran mas los terrestres que otra especie. Y Cloudsdale, aunque este ultimo por razones obvias.

Misty: (Sonriendo) Parece… interesante.

Wild: (Dando una mirada rápida a diferentes direcciones) Se ve muy… alegre.

Striker: Lo mejor será que busquemos algún lugar donde hospedarnos

Wild: Eso esta bien, pero con que uno de nosotros haga eso sería suficiente.

Los otros 2 voltearon a ver al terrestre, y antes de que hablaran, el terrestre continuo

Wild: Lo que quiero decir, es que, mientras uno averigua algún lugar donde quedarnos, los demás pueden ir investigando los alrededores, de esa forma tendríamos conocimiento del terreno. Y quien sabe, podríamos obtener alguna información valiosa.

Swift Striker, luego de pensarlo por un momento, hablo.

Striker: No es mala idea, pero recuerden, lo importante es no llamar la atención.

El batpony se dio la vuelta, solo para toparse de frente con otra pony de pelaje rosa, con una melena igualmente rosada que daba la impresión de ser de algodon de azúcar, y su cutie mark era unos globos. La pony se le quedo viendo fijamente al batpony.

Striker: (Extrañado) Ejm… ¿se le ofrece algo, srta?

Repentinamente, la pony dio un grito asustando a Striker y a los demás, para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Wild: (Sarcásticamente) ¿Que decías de no llamar la atención?

El batpony tenía rostro de confundido.

Striker: Pero… yo no hice nada…

Rato después, Misty se encontraba caminando por los alrededores del pueblo. Su caminata la llevo hasta Sweet Apple Acres, donde quedo maravillada por la cantidad de manzanas que vio.

Misty: Cuantas manzanas, me pregunto, ¿Cuántas cosas podría preparar con todo esto?

En eso, ve a una pony naranja de crin rubia usando un sombrero de vaquero, golpeando con sus cascos traseros un árbol y haciendo que caigan manzanas. La pony no estaba sola, con ella estaban 3 potrillas (las CMC) y una pegaso amarilla con crin rosada.

Applejack: (limpiándose el sudor) Nada más relajante que una tranquila mañana de trabajo.

Fluttershy: Si, y gracias por las manzanas. Estoy segura que a mis animales les gustara.

Applejack: De nada, amiga.

Applebloom: Bien, hora de llevar estas manzanas.

El grupo de ponis ya se disponía a retirarse cuando se percataron de la unicornio.

Applebloom: Hermana, tenemos visitas.

Scootaloo: Nunca la había visto.

S. Belle: Esa pony no es de por aquí. Quizás este perdida.

Applejack se adelanto al grupo y observo a Misty. Con voz fuerte y amable, se dirigió a la recién llegada.

Applejack: Buenos días Srta. ¿Le podemos ayudar en algo?

La aludida se dirige al grupo.

Misty: Es que recién llegué al pueblo y quise dar una vuelta. Perdón si interrumpí su trabajo.

Applejack: para nada. Aquí en Ponyville nos gusta hacer amigos. Por cierto, mi nombre es Applejack.

La campirana le extendió el casco, la unicornio imita su gesto.

Misty: Misty Spellhound, un placer.

Fluttershy: Disculpe, srta. Spellhound, pero, ¿está de visita?

Misty: Llamame Misty, y estoy de viaje con unos amigos, pero pensamos quedarnos aquí por un tiempo. ¿Y tu nombre es?

Applejack: Ella es Fluttershy.

Applebloom: Yo soy Applebloom, y ellas son mis amigas Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo

S. Belle: Y juntas…

Scootaloo: Somos…

Las 3: ¡Las Cutie Mark Crussaders!

La unicornio se les quedo viendo con una sonrisa

Misty: Crussaders, ¿eh?

Appplebloom: Así es, nos dedicamos a ayudar a los ponys a descubrir el significado de sus cutie marks, e incluso, a ayudarles a descubrir para que sirven sus talentos.

S. Belle: Sin importar cuanto tardemos.

Scootaloo: Ni cuán difícil sea.

Misty: Una loable labor si me lo preguntan, debe sentirse orgullosas.

Applejack: Asi es, estoy orgullosa de mi hermana y sus amigas.

Entonces Scootaloo se fija en la marca de la unicornio.

Scootaloo: Por cierto, ¿qué significa tu cutie mark?

La yegua de crin castaña observo su cutie mark, y luego le contesto con un tono suave.

Misty: Es que yo he estudiado magia. Practicando mucho, y realizando diferentes hechizos pude descubrir mi talento.

S. Belle: Supongo que fue el momento mas alegre de su vida.

La heterocromática no contesto, pero en eso, su estómago rugió, trayendo consigo un sonrojo a su cara.

Misty: Perdonen, es que llevo mucho caminando y no he comido aún.

Applejack acerco una manzana a la unicornio.

Applejack: Toma amiga, cortesía de Sweet Apple Acres.

La yegua la tomo gustosa, y empezó a comérsela. Justo en ese momento, se percata de que un globo color rosa que volaba hacia ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, noto que traía consigo una nota amarrada. Leyó la nota, y extrañada, volteo a mirar a las otras chicas, quienes la veían sonriendo.

Misty: Alguien me puede explicar…

La pony naranja le interrumpió.

Applejack: No te preocupes, solo haz lo que indique allí. Te puedo asegurar que no es nada malo. Solo digamos que es una costumbre de este lugar.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Wild Shock estaba enfrente de un edificio con un aspecto algo, curioso.

Wild: (Pensando) "Un diseño muy original, aunque demasiado llamativo para un pueblo tranquilo"

Pensando en eso, decidió entrar al lugar. Con un poco de suerte, podría enterarse de sucesos recientes o algo de importancia. Al ingresar al recinto, sonó la clásica campana que daba a entender el ingreso de un cliente, y en eso, una unicornio de pelaje blanco marfil y cabellera morada muy arreglada salió a recibirlo. Con una voz muy refinada le hablo al detective.

Rarity: Bienvenido a la Boutique Carrusel, caballero.

Wild: (Haciendo un ademan de saludo) Gracias.

Rarity: Lamento no poder atenderlo en este momento, pero en este momento estoy algo ocupada con el inventario, tengo que prepararme para la moda de las próximas 2 temporadas…

Menciona la unicornio al tiempo que revisaba unos papeles. El detective, con voz amigable y despreocupada responde.

Wild: No hay cuidado. Solo me dio curiosidad el edificio y quería ver lo ultimo en moda. Nunca esta de mas en conocer las últimas tendencias.

Rarity parecía complacida con la respuesta. La campana de entrada sonó nuevamente y ambos ponys se dieron la vuelta. Al edificio entraron una pegaso color cian con una llamativa crin multicolor, y (para sorpresa del detective) un pequeño dragón.

Spike: Hola Rarity, imaginé que empezarías con tu inventario de moda, así que pensé que necesitarías una garra.

R.D.: ¡Y yo vine a saludarte!

Rarity: ¡Hola Rainbow! ¡Y Gracias por la ayuda Spike-wikey! Me vendría bien un poco de apoyo.

Los recién llegados notan la presencia del semental. Rainbow es la primera en hablar con Wild.

R.D.: Tu no eres de por aquí. ¿Cierto?

Wild: Así es. Mi nombre es Wild Shock, a su servicio.

El detective termina su presentación con una gentil inclinación.

R.D.: Un gusto, mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, la única y original.

Rarity: Mi nombre es Rarity, y soy la dueña de esta boutique.

Spike: Y mi nombre es Spike. Bienvenido a Ponyville

Wild: Un placer conocerlos… (Observa fijamente a Spike) No había visto a un dragón de cerca desde hace mucho tiempo, ni crei que en este lugar habitara uno.

Spike: (Dubitativo) Ehm… gracias.

R.D.: No tienes nada contra los dragones, ¿Verdad?

Wild: En lo absoluto. Solo digo que no sabia que me encontraría uno aquí, eso es todo. Además, como ya mencioné, no es la primera vez que estoy cerca de un dragón.

Rainbow cerca a el, con el ceño fruncido.

R.D.: ¿A sí?, ¿Y en que otro lugar has visto dragones?

Wild: En *Dragon Town. Es una comunidad de dragones que esta ubicada en Phillydelphia, es un lugar tranquilo y pintoresco.

Spike: Ya había escuchado de ese lugar Rainbow, es cierto lo que dice.

La pegaso se alejo del detective, pero no lo quito la vista de encima.

R.D.: De todas formas, ¿A que viniste a Ponyville?

Rarity: Rainbow Dash, no seas grosera con nuestro invitado.

EL detective levanta el casco.

Wild: La Srta. Dash tiene todo el derecho a preguntar pues soy un extraño en esta comunidad. Verán, vine con unos amigos a pasar una temporada aquí en Ponyville, luego continuaremos con nuestro camino.

Spike: Que bien, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarán aqui?

Wild: Aun no sabemos. El tiempo lo dira.

R.D.: ¿Y de que exactamente vienes disfrazado?

La pregunta saco un poco de onda al terrestre.

Wild: ¿Disculpe?

R.D.: Digo, solo mira ese traje. Es que acaso eres un pony vampiro, o saliste de una fiesta de disfraces.

Wild: Nada de eso. Solo que pienso que este traje va bien conmigo y mi profesión.

R.D.: ¿Pues sabes?, Deberías usar un sombrero para complementar ese atuendo.

Terminado de decir esto, Rainbow toma un sombrero de copa color negro y rápidamente, se lo pone al terrestre en la cabeza.

Rarity: Rainbow, ya te dije que no molestes a nuestro invitado; además, estos sombreros no combina con este tipo de prendas.

Wild observa con detenimiento a las 2 yeguas, al tiempo que se quitaba el sombrero. Le sorprendió mucho que al momento de hacerlo, una carta cayo de el. Tal suceso detuvo la discusión de las 2 amigas, luego, Spike se acerco al sobre y leyó a quien iba dirigido. Después, miro a Wild.

Spike: Esta dirigido a usted, amigo. Y le puedo asegurar que no es nada malo.

Wild tomo la carta sin comprender, al tiempo que procedía a abrirla.

En otro lugar de Ponyville, Striker había recorrido el pueblo, visitando lugares donde poder hospedarse él y sus compañeros.

Striker: "Bien, he consultado en distintos lugares y los precios son accesibles, ahora solo tengo que hablar con esos 2 para decidir por uno. Menos mal que contamos con suficiente dinero, aun así, no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos tomara esta misión… quizás deberíamos considerar en tomar algún empleo, seria una cuartada perfecta, eso creo."

Mientras caminaba y veía a todos lo ponys que estaban a su alrededor, hubo una que le llamo la atención, particularmente, una yegua unicornio que cargaba consigo unas cajas y unos pergaminos. Un par de pegasos jóvenes volaron bajo y con rapidez, pero sin percatarse de la unicornio con la que estaban apunto de estrellarse. Si bien, evitaron impactar en ella, hicieron que perdiera la concentración y que sus cosas cayeran al suelo. Swift no se quedo allí, y fue a ayudarla.

Swift: ¿Se encuentra bien?

¿?: Si, estaba algo distraída.

Swift: Mejor dicho, esos potrillos deberían tener mas cuidado. (Se dio la vuelta) Ya los busco.

¿?: ¡Espera! No es necesario… solo estaban jugando.

Swift: (Replicando) Aun así…

¿?: No tiene importancia. (En eso, mira fijamante al batpony) Tu no eres de por aquí.

Swift: (Respirando profundo) No acabo de llegar. Mi nombre es Swift Striker. (Estiro el casco)

La chica imito el gesto.

¿?: Starlight Glimmer.

Striker: ¿Le ayudo con sus cosas?

La aludida negó cortésmente y levito todo nuevamente. Después, se acercó al pony y le pregunto casi a modo de confidencia

Starlight: Dime algo, ¿No has visto algo inusual?

El batpony la miro sin comprender, sin embargo, él pensaba.

Striker: "¿Qué si he visto algo inusual?, soy yo el que debería haberle hecho esa pregunta, después de todo ella vive aquí". No, nada fuera de lo común, tu pueblo es tranquilo, como muchos.

Starlight: En realidad, no es mi pueblo como tal, aunque ya tengo un largo tiempo viviendo aquí. Aun así, a veces me sorprenden con las particularidades de sus habitantes, que hacen de este lugar único.

El batpony puso una cara de "No entiendo nada", Starlight solo sonrió ante su incertidumbre.

Starlight: No te preocupes, ya lo entenderás.

Striker no sabía que pensar. Alli entonces, se dio cuenta de algo y le hablo nuevamente a la unicornio.

Striker: Oye, Starlight. Se te quedo un pergamino.

La chica volteo y observo un pergamino rosa a un lado de la calle, e inmediatamente respondió.

Starlight: Ese no es mío, y si eso es de quien pienso que es, estoy segura de que ese pergamino es para ti.

Al volador, esa respuesta lo confundió más aún. Así que tomo el pergamino y lo abrió, solo para que su rostro fuera bañado en confeti al tiempo que sonó una corneta de quien sabe dónde. Sorprendido, miro a la unicornio, quien solo se encogió de hombros y respondió de forma simple.

Starlight: Te dije que este lugar tenía sus peculiaridades.

Mas tarde, los 3 ponys enviados por las princesas se reunieron en un mismo lugar. Curiosamente, las calles lucían muy vacías a pesar de la hora (Que era más del medio día). El batpony fue el primero en hablar.

Striker: Déjenme adivinar… (muestra el pergamino) ¿Ustedes recibieron una de estas también?

Misty y Wild asintieron y cada uno mostro su respectiva misiva.

Misty: Así es, y ya que estamos aquí, debo suponer que el contenido de las suyas es el mismo que la de la mía.

Striker: Debo entender que nosotros, 3 desconocidos, que jamás habíamos venido a este pueblo anteriormente, que no conocemos a nadie de este lugar, acabamos de recibir cada uno una invitación, citándonos a esta… esta pastelería.

Wild: Específicamente, a Sugarcube Corner.

Striker: Una de las habitantes me comento que este un lugar muy peculiar, así que, prepárense para todo.

Los 3 se dirigieron al local. Striker se dispone a abrir la puerta, cuando esta se abre repentinamente.

¿?: ¡SORPRESA!

De la impresión, y debido al grito, Swift fue mandado hacia atrás, cayendo a cierta distancia de la puerta de la pastelería, junto a sus compañeros, quienes observaban impresionados como un grupo de globos, confeti y ruido de cornetas salían de Sugarcube Corner, y detrás de todo esto, la misma pony rosada que habían visto hace rato, la cual lucia una enorme sonrisa.

¿?: ¡MUCHO GUSTO AMIGOS PONIS! ¡BIENVENIDOS A PONYVILLE! ¡MI NOMBRE ES PINKIE PIE! ¡PREPARE ESTE RECIBIMIENTO PARA TODOS USTEDES! ¡APUESTO QUE A LES SORPRENDIO MUCHO! ¡VERDAD QUE NO SE ESPERABAN ALGO ASI! ¡¿VERDAD QUE NO?! ¡¿VERDAD?!

Misty y Wild se dieron cuenta que ahora estaban rodeados de ponys, todos vitoreando por las palabras de la terrestre rosa. Swift trato de articular alguna palabra, pero la rosada le interrumpió.

Pinkie: ¡CUANDO LOS VI, NO LOS RECONOCI, Y NO LOS RECONOCI PORQUE NUNCA LOS HABIA VISTO, Y ESO ES PORQUE YO CONOZCO A CADA PONY DE PONYVILLE, Y SABIA QUE DEBIA PREPARARLES UN RECIBIMIENTO, Y POR ESO LES ENVIE LAS INVITACIONES, PORQUE SOLO ASI LOS PODRIA CONOCER, Y SOLO ASI PODRIAMOS SER AMIGOS, Y PODRIA SABER DE DONDE VIENEN, SUS CUMPLEAÑOS…!

**Regresando al tiempo actual.**

Pinkie seguía hablando, mientras Striker trataba de procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir. Misty le pone un casco en el hombro.

Misty: Supongo que esta es la manera de recibir a los turistas.

Wild: Nunca había visto una recepción así.

Striker: (Aun con cara de poker) Creo que peculiar seria quedarse corto.

Starlight Glimmer en compañía de una alicornio morada se unió a la conversación.

Starlight: Quizás, pero como vieron, Pinkie Pie no tiene malas intenciones.

La pony heterocromática se percata de la alicornio.

Misty: Usted es…

Twilight: Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle. Es un placer conocerlos.

Los 3 recién llegados hicieron una respetuosa reverencia (Al menos, 2 de ellos) al tiempo que se presentaban.

Misty: Mi nombre es Misty Spellhound, su alteza. Es un honor conocer a la Princesa de la Amistad.

Striker: Swift Striker, y estoy a su servicio princesa Sparkle.

Wild: (Haciendo un ademan de saludo) Wild Shock, es un gusto poder saludarla.

El batpony deja su reverencia y encara al terrestre detective.

Striker: Demuestra algo de respeto. Estas frente a una princesa.

Wild: Le devolví el saludo, eso es ser educado.

Striker: De todas formas…

Twilght interviene entre los 2.

Twilight: No hay necesidad de discusiones, ni tampoco de reverencias. Esta todo bien, no pasa nada Swift.

Striker: Pero…

Twilight: ya lo dije, no pasa nada. Mejor continuemos con la celebración.

Swift iba a refutar, pero su boca fue cerrada con un trozo de pastel.

Pinkie: No discutas nuevo amigo, mejor divierte. Tenemos juegos, tenemos comida, tenemos música…

"Esto será largo…", eran los pensamientos del batpony.

Ya era casi el ocaso cuando la fiesta ya casi llegaba a su fin, muchos ya se habían retirado, Wild y Misty estuvieron todo aprovechando lo que pudieron mientras Swift trataba de mantener distancia, pero de una u otra forma Pinkie aparecía tratando de que se integrara. Sus 2 compañeros de viaje fueron en su auxilio.

Wild: Muy enérgica la pony, ¿Verdad?

Striker: (Ajetreado) Ni te lo imaginas, ese torbellino rosa no piensa más que en diversión.

Misty: Deberías ver el lado bueno, por lo menos no es una mala pony.

Striker: Tal vez…

En eso llegan las mane 6, en compañía de Starlight y Spike.

Pinkie: Que opinan de la fiesta, ¿Quieren más pastel?, ¿Alguna bebida?, ¿un poco de… ?

Striker ya estaba retrocediendo, pero la heterocromática intervino.

Misty: Estamos bien, gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Applejack: Esperemos que este recibimiento haya sido de su agrado. ¿Y a que se debe su visita en Ponyville?

Swift Striker fue el que contesto.

Striker: Nosotros solo… solo estamos de paseo, planeábamos quedarnos un tiempo.

Fluttershy: Que bien, un viaje con amigos es bueno.

Rarity: Eso es divino. Supongo que se conocen desde hace mucho para viajar los 3 juntos.

Los 3 ponys no sabían como contestar a eso, sin embargo, Wild se aventuró a responder.

Wild: En realidad, no nos conocemos bien aún.

Las todos observaron al detective.

Wild: Verán… cada uno de nosotros se encontraba de viaje y, coincidimos en cierto punto de este. Entonces, acordamos viajar juntos, de esa forma, el trayecto seria menos aburrido y más seguro.

Wild Shock trataba de sonar convincente al hablar, después de todo, Celestia les había indicado que no debían levantar sospechas.

Starlight: (Con una ceja enarcada) Quieres decir que, sin saber ni siquiera quienes son, simplemente, ¿se pusieron de acuerdo en viajar juntos?

Wild: bueno… cuando lo dices así…

Twilight se adelanto

Twilight: Eso… es… ¡asombroso!

Los 3 enviados por las princesas observaban a la alicornio con cara de no comprender.

Twilight: ¿Qué no lo ven, chicas? Sin darse cuenta, ellos 3 han empezado a forjar lazos de amistad. Esto nos recuerda que podemos encontrar amigos incluso en de forma inesperada. Quizás podamos aprender algo de ellos.

La pegaso arcoíris intervino en la conversación.

Rainbow: Pues no se, este sujeto me parece algo sospechoso. (Se planta frente a Wild) ¿A que te dedicas exactamente?

Wild: Soy detective.

Las chicas y el dragón escuchaban atentas.

Rarity: ¡Impresionante!

Spike: Genial.

Rainbow: (Mirándolo con duda) ¿Con que detective, eh?, Demuéstralo.

Applejack: Un momento, caramelo. Como esperas que demuestre eso.

Rainbow: Oye Rarity, tu una vez actuaste como toda una investigadora y me ayudaste a salir de un caso, estoy segura de que puedes deducir si este sujeto es un farsante.

Rarity: Pero yo…

Rainbow: Y tu Applejack, tu eres capaz de darte cuenta cuando alguien miente. Tu podrías juzgar lo que dice.

Applejack: Es verdad, pero…

Misty iba a intervenir, pero Wild Shock levanto un casco.

Wild: Bueno srta. Dash, me parece que ha hablado lo suficiente. Creo que es mi turno para decir algunas cosas.

El terrestre se acerco a la portadora de la lealtad.

Wild: Escuchándola, puedo decir que es del tipo de pony que actúa muchas veces de manera impulsiva, se deja llevar por la impresión, y siempre dice lo que piensa sin medir sus actos. Además, por la forma en que te mueves o esos ademanes sutiles con los cascos, puedo decir que te tienes en muy alta estima.

La pegaso iba a protestar, pero quedo muda cuando Wild dio un paso hacia ella y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella

Wild: Por otro lado, debido a su condición atlética, debo entender que siempre se asegura de comer lo suficiente, por lo que no es raro que haya tomado algunos bocadillos. De hecho, notando los pequeños restos de comida, puedo decir que comió de todo… o casi de todo.

El terrestre se detuvo frente a ella y se acercó a su rostro.

Rainbow: ¡Oye! Que es lo que…

Wild Shock no dijo nada, simplemente respiro profundamente, luego, se dirigió una mesa, tomo algo y se lo ofreció a Dash.

Wild: ¿No quiere un poco de **pie, señorita Dash?

Rainbow solo observaba el trozo de pie que le ofrecía el detective.

Rainbow: No gracias, no tengo apetito.

Wild: Yo diría, que no quieres, porque no te agradan.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Wild: Primero, lo rechazaste. Segundo, no note restos de este o algún otro pie en ti, ni siquiera el olor. Y tercero… jamás te acercaste a ellos.

Culmina el detective dándole una mordida al pie.

Applejack: Totalmente cierto.

Pinkie: ¡Eso fue fenomenal! Descubriste que a Rainbow no le gusta ningún tipo de pie. Y eso que yo le hice varios, pero ninguno fue de su gusto. Y yo tarde mas en darme cuenta de eso.

En eso llegan las crussaders y se acercan a Misty.

Applebloom: Oye, dijiste que eras buena en la magia, ¿Verdad?. Te molestaría, mostrarnos algún truco.

S. Belle: Si, muestra nos alguno.

Scootaloo: ¿Alguno genial?

Applebloom: Niñas, no es correcto molestar así a cualquier pony.

Rarity: Así es. Sweetie Belle, esa actitud no es de una dama.

La heterocromática interviene.

Misty: No es ninguna molestia en absoluto… hmm, veamos, que se me ocurre…

La unicornio castaña miro a las 3 potrillas, y luego esbozo una sonrisa.

MIsty: Ok, a ver que les parece esto.

El cuerno de la Spellhound brillo y un rayo blanco salió de su cuerno, directo al suelo. Cuando el rayo ceso, donde había impactado, habían 3 pequeñas figuras idénticas a las crussaders, solo que hechas en hielo. Las potrillas las miraban impresionadas.

S. Belle: Miren, somos nosotras.

Applebloom: Se ven geniales.

Sootaloo: ¡Asombrosas!

Starlight y Twilight se acercan a la unicornio heterocromática.

Starlight: Ese fue un buen hechizo. Tienes control y el parecido con las niñas es asombroso.

Misty: (Hablando con humildad) Gracias.

Twilight: Debes saber mucho sobre magia (Observaba con cuidado las figuritas de las crussaders), los detalles son impecables.

Misty: Cuando tienes mucho tiempo viajando, es necesario aprender todo lo que puedas, así que visite cada biblioteca que pude, y observe a todos los unicornios que vi en su momento.

Como un bólido, la princesa de la amistad, tomo los cascos de Misty, y se acerco a ella. MIsty se asusto al ver el rostro de Twilight, la cual lucia una mirada entre asombro y curiosa.

Twilight: ¿Dices que has estado viajando por muchos lugares?, Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que has visto, seguro habrá partes de Equestria de las que ni siquiera he escuchado, incluso, debe haber cosas nuevas de aquellos que ya conozco…

Misty: (Nerviosa) Bueno, yo…

Twilight: ¡Spike! ¡Pluma y pergamino! ¡Rápido!

Spike: Enseguida…

El dragoncito ya estaba a punto de marcharse, pero un carraspeo proveniente de Swift les llamó la atención a todos.

Striker: Aunque lamento interrumpir esta agradable tertulia, temo que mis "amigos" y yo tenemos un asunto que discutir. (La unicornio y el detective se volvieron) Aun no hemos acordado en donde vamos a hospedarnos.

Wild: Buen punto. Supongo que ya tienes alguna sugerencia.

Striker: Así es, yo digo…

El sonido de una corneta junto que el vuelo de serpentinas interrumpe a Striker.

Pinkie: Si lo que buscan es alojamiento, entonces yo conozco el mejor lugar para que ustedes se queden.

Las chicas y los recién llegados veían con expectación y duda a la pony fiestera.

Rato después.

Applejack: ¿Es esta tu idea, terroncito?

Pinkie: Sip, ¿No es genial?, hay tanto espacio que podrán estar cómodos. Y estoy segura de que a Twilight le encantara la idea, ¿No es así, Twilight?

La alicornio purpura no sabía que decir en ese momento, pues la idea de Pinkie consistía básicamente en que Swift Striker y sus compañeros se alojaran en el Castillo de la Amistad.

Rainbow: (Con voz dudosa) Oye Pinkie, ¿estas segura de esto?

Pinkie: Tan segura como que me gustan las fuentes de chocolate.

Starlight: No crees que esto es un poco…

Pinkie: Es lo mejor, me lo dice mi Pinkie-sentido.

El batpony intervino en la conversación

Striker: Agradecemos su oferta, pero no queremos ser una molestia.

Misty: Es cierto, no queremos hospedarnos a costillas de la princesa Twilight.

Wild: Por muy tentador que suene vivir sin costo alguno, me rehusó a hospedarme si no hago algo a cambio.

Applejack: Pues eso no seria un problema, pueden trabajar en mi granja medio tiempo. Por supuesto, les pagaría lo justo por su ayuda.

Rainbow: Cierto, así no tendrían que preocuparse de estar de vagos aquí en el castillo.

Rarity: Rainbow Dash, no era necesario que lo dijeras de esa forma.

Fluttershy: O También, si quisieran, podrían ayudarme con mis animales, digo, un par de cascos extras nunca está de más.

Los recién llegados se apartaron un poco, y empezaron a hablar entre ellos

Spike: (Susurrando) ¿Que opinas, Twilght?

Twilight: No lo se, es una idea poco usual… sin embargo, el Pinkie-sentido de Pinkie Pie tampoco es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera.

Con Striker y los demás.

Striker: (Susurrando) ¿Como fue que nos metimos en esto?

Misty: (Susurrando) Ni idea, pero al parecer nos tocara quedarnos aquí.

Striker: (Susurrando) Ni hablar, nuestra misión estará en peligro.

Wild: (Susurrando) La misión no peligrara, solo habrá que actuar de tal manera que la princesa ni sus amigas noten lo que hacemos.

Striker: (Susurrando) Fácil de decir, pero no de hacer.

Misty: (Susurrando) Pensemos rápido como rehusarnos. Por otro lado, no entiendo eso que menciono Pinkie.

Wild: (Susurrando) ¿Hablas de lo del Pinkie-sentido?

Striker: (Susurrando) No tiene sentido hablar de eso ahora.

Pinkie: (Susurrando) Eso cierto, lo importante ahora es aceptar la oferta de quedarse en el castillo.

Striker: (Susurrando) Si, eso es verdad.

Pinkie: (Susurrando) Y divertirnos y comer algo rico.

Striker: (Susurrando) Eso también es lo queeehhhh…

Swift cayo sentado al darse cuenta de que la rosada esta junto a ellos, cosa que también sorprendió a Misty y Wild, quienes pensaban "¿En que momento llego aquí?"

Striker: Pero, ¿tu?, ¿Pero que…?

Starlight: ¡Pinkie! ¿Qué haces?

Pinkie: Es que creí que estaban jugando a susurrarse cosas, y creí que podría unirme

Contesto de manera simple la pony rosa mientras daba saltitos para regresar con sus amigas. Cuando Swift iba a decir algo, fue interrumpido por un carraspeo.

Twilight: Ajumm… (cambiando su tono a uno solemne) bien, dejando esto de lado, lo he pensado y confiando en las palabras de mi amiga Pinkie Pie, los invito a quedarse en el castillo, hasta que sea el momento de su partida. Bienvenidos a Ponyville y al Castillo de la Amistad.

Varias serpentinas y confeti salieron disparados de todos lados, cayendo sobre los enviados por las demás princesas, al tiempo que aparecía un cartel diciendo: ¡Bienvenidos al Castillo de la Amistad!

Wild: ¿Cuándo hiciste eso?

Pinkie: Lo he tenido preparado en caso de emergencia, por si algún momento teníamos la oportunidad de estrenar las habitaciones para huéspedes desconocidos aquí en el castillo.

Wild iba a preguntar más, pero el batpony levanto el casco.

Striker: No lo hagas, tengo la sensación de que por cada respuesta que ella te diga, saldrán más preguntas…

Continuara…

* * *

**El rincón de Waldorf y Statler**

Waldorf: Este capitulo me ha parecido muy inspirador.

Statler: (Mirando a su compañero) ¿Enserio? Explícate.

Waldorf: Bueno, si yo tuviese un castillo, también les hubiera preparado un lugar para quedarse.

Statler: ¿De verdad?

Waldorf: Si, en el calabozo.

Los dos amigos soltaron la risotada.

* * *

_**Nota del autor: *****Dragon town: es un pueblo que aparece en uno de los comics oficiales. EN aquella ocasión, la princesa Luna, junto con Spike, fueron a descubrir la causa de unos misteriosos incendios.**_

_****Pie: Son pasteles. En un capitulo se ve que Rainbow Dash no le agrada ningún tipo de pie.**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias, o críticas son recibidas…**_

_**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía...**_

_**Nos leemos...**_


	4. Capitulo 04

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, asi como sus personajes, locaciones y eventos ocurridos en sus ****capítulos**** y libros, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust respectivamente. Mios son ****únicamente****, aquellos lugares y personajes que me vaya inventando, ****así**** como la respectiva trama de este fic.**

* * *

Una repentina luz ilumina un escenario, mostrando a Shunk Kisaragi, el cual miraba al suelo.

S.K.: Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la demora en este capitulo, pero por fuerzas mas alla de mi control, y atasco de creatividad, no logre terminarlo a tiempo. Espero que sea de su agrado, y nuevamente, perdón por la demora.

¿?1: Para nada.

¿?2: Ni en sueños.

Shunk mira hacia el frente y observa Waldorf y Statler sentados en las butacas del teatro.

S.K.: Oigan amigos, créanme que hice lo que pude para poder terminar a tiempo. Pero haré lo posible de tener el siguiente mas rápido.

Waldorf: Ese no es el problema.

Statler: Nos preocupa que te tardes en escribirlo.

S.K.: (Extrañado) ¿No?

Waldorf: No. Nos preocupa que lo termines je je je.

S.K.: (Con una vena resaltada) ¡Oigan!

Statler: No te molestes, mira el lado bueno.

Waldorf: (Mira a su compañero) ¿Hay algo bueno en esto?

Stattler: No.

Waldorf: Entonces esa frase no sirve para este caso.

Los dos viejo empiezan a reir. Shunk por su parte jalo una cuerda, y los 2 titeres cayeron por un hueco que se abrio a sus pies.

S.K.: Bien, dejando eso de lado, y aunque ya es un poco tarde para mencionarlo, les digo que lo escrito entre _"..."_ son los pensamientos de los personajes. Ahora sin mas que decir... que disfruten el capitulo.

La luz se apaga y todo queda en oscuridad.

* * *

(Introduzca secuencia en blanco y negro)

Una potrilla unicornio sin cutie mark corría con prisa.

¿?: Vamos, apresúrate.

Una sombra se acercaba rápidamente a la pequeña. La unicornio se detuvo repentinamente y levantando el casco, la sombra detrás de ella también lo hizo, y en un susurro le dijo

¿?: Ahora observa, y maravíllate.

La pony aparto unos lianas dándole el paso a su acompañante, quien veía un lugar amplio, con unos árboles tan tupidos que sus ramas superiores hacían de buen techo para el lugar.

¿?: ¿Genial, no es así?, con solo ver tu rostro puedo darme cuenta de que lo apruebas. Aquí será el inicio de todo.

La cámara se enfoca en el medallón que portaba la pequeña.

(Fin de la secuencia)

.

.

.

Habían pasado 2 días desde la llegada de Swift Striker, Misty Spellhound y Wild Shock a Ponyville, y solo ese corto tiempo basto para que se dieran cuenta que este lugar no tenia igual. El lugar de por si era tranquilo, las actividades cotidianas de por si eran bastantes comunes, y sus habitantes…

Pinkie: (Flotando desde un globo) ¡Buenos días Ponyville!

Mejor juzguen por ustedes mismos…

En el Castillo de la Amistad, Swift Striker se dirigía a la salida, con el fin de dirigirse a Sweet Apple Acres. Mientras estaba en eso, meditaba de los eventos más recientes.

Striker: _"2 días aquí, y hasta ahora, los 2 eventos mas raros que han ocurrido ha sido el hecho de que yo no haya perdido la razón, y de que no se me haya subido el azúcar al cuerpo… bueno, no todo ha sido malo, este lugar es tan tranquilo, al menos la mayoría del tiempo, tanto que se te olvidan los problemas… aun así, no debo descuidar mis labores, pero el problema es que los habitantes de aquí parecen no saber nada"_

En ese momento recordó cuando Wild trato de conseguir, de manera sutil, alguna información por parte de la Abuela Smith y de Big Mac, quienes eran parte de la familia Apple, así como la abuela y el hermano mayor de Applejack respectivamente. Mientras la abuela le conto anécdota tras anécdota de diferentes recetas para manzanas, el pony rojo hermano del elemento de la honestidad no hacía más que contestar con Sip y Nope a todo lo que el detective le preguntaba.

Esto, le hizo reflexionar al batpony en algo más, cuando buscaba información por medio de los habitantes, se le ocurrió detenerse en una dulcería.

_Flashback_

_Después de su primer día de trabajo en la granja Apple, el batpony se dirigía al castillo de Twilight, cuando en eso vio a dos potrillos saliendo de un local. Así que, por curiosidad, ingreso al lugar._

_¿?: Buenas tardes._

_El saludo venia de una yegua terrestre de color crema y crin de color azul oscuro con una franja rosa en medio, y con una cutie mark de 3 caramelos_

_Striker: Buenas tardes._

_¿?: Tu eres uno de los 3 ponys a quien Pinkie le preparo el recibimiento, ¿no?, pues bienvenido a mi dulcería. Mi nombre es Bon Bon._

_Striker: Un placer. Soy Swift Striker._

_Bon Bon: Y dime Swift, ¿que deseas?, Tenemos caramelos de distintos sabores, también paletas. O quizás quieras chocolates, están recién hechos._

_Menciono la pony al tiempo que le mostraba una bandeja con diferentes chocolates que se veían exquisitos._

_Striker: Claro, me llevo algunos. Sera un buen cambio de tanto pastel y helado._

_La chica creyó saber a que se refería, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una voz le llamo por su nombre._

_¿?: Hola Bon Bon._

_Dicha voz provenía de una unicornio color verde menta* y crin verde claro con un blanco, y su cutie mark era una lira. Portaba una alforja con libros._

_Bon Bon: Hola Lyra, ¿cómo estas?_

_La unicornio se acerco y le dio un abrazo._

_Lyra: Bien, solo quería ver si necesitabas ayuda._

_Bon Bon: Gracias, pero hoy ha sido un día tranquilo. (Se volteo a ver al batpony) Swift, ella es Lyra Heartstrings, mi mejor amiga. Lyra, el es Swift Striker._

_Lyra: Esa soy yo. Un gusto Swift._

_Striker: Igual. (Mira fijamente los libros) ¿Eres fanática de la lectura?_

_Lyra: No, más bien investigadora._

_En eso, Bon Bon empieza a hacer señas al batpony para que no siguiera preguntando, pero el no se daba cuenta._

_Striker: (Con interes) ¿Investigadora?, ¿De qué?_

_Bon Bon hizo un facehoof, Swift había hecho justamente la pregunta que no debía. La unicornio contesto con emoción._

_Lyra: ¡De humanos! ¡Investigo sobre humanos! _

_Swift simplemente se le quedo mirando._

_Striker: … ¿Eh?_

_Lyra: Hay muchas leyendas que hablan sobre ellos. De hecho, hay mitos e historias que narran que alguna vez tuvimos contacto con ellos**. Aunque debo decir que hay ciertos detalles intrigantes en las leyendas, al parecer, los unicornios tenían mas contacto con los humanos del genero femenino, mientras que en las historias que tratan de humanos machos, son los pegasos los protagonistas. En cuanto a los terrestres, parece que se llevaba bien con ambos géneros de humanos, pero…_

_Bon Bon aparta a su amiga a un lado y queda frente al batpony._

_Bon Bon: No quiero que pienses mal de Lyra, es que todo acerca de ese mito la enloquece, y siempre quiere averiguar lo que pueda y…_

_Striker: … no hay nada malo en eso._

_Las 2 chicas se le quedan mirando._

_Striker: Digo, hasta ahora, lo que sabemos es que son solo leyendas, sin embargo, toda leyenda o mito tiene una base real o no… quien sabe, tal vez no se hayan extinguido…_

_Bon Bon quedo con la boca abierto por lo que escucho, pero fue empujada por la pony mentolada._

_Lyra: Tu si me entiendes, ¿y sabes algo?, seguiré investigando sobre humanos hasta que tenga la oportunidad de ver o atrapar uno. Ahora me disculpo, quiero agarrar un bocadillo. (Mira a su amiga) Voy a la trastienda Bon Bon._

_Cuando la unicornio se perdió de vista, la terrestre se le acercó al batpony, al tiempo que lo miraba seriamente_

_Bon Bon: ¿Le dijiste esas palabras por decirlas y salir del paso?_

_El bat pony miraba sin ninguna emoción por donde se fue Lyra_

_Striker: En lo absoluto. Cuando era potrillo, yo tuve un deseo también, deseaba conocer a una pony en particular, y años después, por difícil que parecía, se hizo, realidad.*** Y ese sueño tenia la misma dificultad que el que tiene ella ahora. _

_Volvió su mirada hacia la pony de color crema y le dio una pequeña sonrisa_

_Striker: Quien sabe… hasta que no se demuestre nada, no habrá forma de que afirmar que su sueño no se pueda cumplir… por muy descabellado que suene…_

_Bon Bon mantenía su expresión seria, pero luego sonrió._

_Bon Bon: Creo que querías unos chocolates, ya te los tengo. Y si esperas un poco, preparare unas tazas de chocolate caliente… ¡LYRA, MAS TE VALE QUE NO ME ESTES AGOTANDO LA MERCANCIA!_

_Fin de Flashback_

Striker: (Con una mirada seria) _"Esa taza de chocolate realmente fue relajante, y esas chicas realmente son buenas ponys. Pero, cuando empecé a hacer discretas preguntas sobre el pueblo, Bon Bon siempre contestaba antes que Lyra. Luego, parecía que Heartstrings le siguiera la corriente, ¿Estarán ocultando algo?... creo que estoy pensando mucho… aun así, y pase lo que pase, me asegurare de que no pase nada en este lugar…"._

Un poco mas tarde, esa misma mañana.

Misty: Aun no puedo creer que tu sola te haces cargo de todos estos animales.

La unicornio veía (al tiempo que bañaba a un grupo de tejones) como la pegaso le hacia un masaje en la espalda a un oso. Y es que desde que empezó a ir con ella, ya había visto como ella limpiaba, alimentaba, curaba y hasta daba alojamiento distintos tipos de animales.

Fluttershy: Si, todos ellos necesitaban un poco de atención.

Misty: De verdad que te gusta hacer esto.

Fluttershy: Pues tu no lo estás haciendo nada mal. Quizás podrías considerar en dedicarte a esto.

Reconoció la pegaso. La unicornio (Con una gota enorme de sudor tras de ella y una sonrisa nerviosa) le responde.

Misty: No me siento capacitada para ello, prefiero dejarte esto a ti, "Eso sin olvidar como me fue en mi primer día".

_Flashback_

_Fluttershy: (Al tiempo que rizaba la cola de su conejo Angel) Todo lo que necesitan es un poco de comprensión y cariño._

_Atrás de ella, Misty tallaba la espalda de una ardilla con un cepillo, pero lo hacia tan fuerte que esta le arrojo una bellota (Todo esto sin que la pegaso se diera cuenta). La unicornio iba a replicar, pero varias ardillas cayeron sobre ella, cubriéndola casi por completo. Solo un casco salía de ese mar de pequeños animales._

_Fluttershy se dio la vuelta, solo para ver a Misty en el suelo mareada, siendo "atendida" por las ardillas. _

_Fluttershy: ¿Vez?, Ya hiciste amigos._

_Poco después._

_Fluttershy: Haber, coma un poco sra. ratona, ya vera que esto le hará bien. _

_El elemento de la amabilidad le daba de comer a una ratona en compañía de la familia de esta última. Al mismo tiempo, Misty alimentaba a unos gatos._

_Misty: Veamos… di, Ahh._

_Pero el minino se resistía. La unicornio no se había dado cuenta de que equivoco el frasco de comida felina por una de perros_

_Misty: Vamos, come, por favor._

_Pero la gata no demostraba interés._

_Misty: (Molesta) Ahhh, por favor, ¿qué es lo que quieres?_

_La gata (varios más la rodearon), solo para saltar sobre ella sin darle oportunidad de gritar. Cuando Fluttershy se dio la vuelta, vio como los gatos se llevaban atada a Misty (quien se revolvía) fuera de la casa árbol de la pegaso, al tiempo que algunos felinos saltaban felices a sus cascos._

_Fluttershy: No hay nada mejor que un buen juego después de una buena comida, bien pensado Misty. Que se diviertan._

_La unicornio trato de llamar su atención, pero la puerta se cerró._

_Un poco después._

_Fluttershy: Misty, necesito ir por algunas cosas que olvide, ¿Podrías cuidar de los animales un momento?, no tardo._

_Antes de que la unicornio pudiera contestar, la pegaso ya había salido. La Spellhound se dio la vuelta despacio solo para ver a los animales de Fluttershy quietos, lejos de ella, mirándola fijamente. Le llamaba la atención que ninguno hubiese reaccionado de alguna manera._

_La unicornio cerro los ojos y suspiro._

_Misty: "Creo que todo saldrá bien al menos ahora"_

_Cuando abrió los ojos se impresiono (o aterro) al ver a las "inofensivas criaturitas" de Fluttershy, a tan solo medio metro de distancia de ella. Sus miradas seguían fijas en ella sin mostrar emoción alguna._

_Por instinto, Misty retrocedió un par de pasos, luego miro abajo y vio al conejo Angel, mirándola._

_Misty: (Nerviosa) je je… ¿Si?_

_Un grito de Angel fue todo lo que necesito para saber que no debía estar allí. Un par de minutos después, la unicornio se encontraba bien sujeta a una silla, y con algunas avispas encima._

_Misty: Oigan, lamento si no los trate bien, pero yo no soy como Fluttershy, es decir, no tengo la facilidad para los animales._

_Angel le hizo una seña para que se callara, y luego empezó a ser señas. Misty se quedó viéndolas, y luego argumento._

_Misty: Espera, espera, que sucede, no entiendo._

_El conejo muestra un cepillo, un frasco de comida y otros artículos, los mismo que ella uso con ellos._

_Misty: No entiendo, ya me disculpe._

_Angel se dio un palmada en la cara, y luego hizo otras señas al tiempo que señalaba los objetos y a los demás animales. Misty creyó entender lo que decía, pero tenía que asegurarse._

_Misty: Estas tratando decir que, ustedes fingieron que yo me había equivocado, pero ¿por qué?_

_Harry el oso, otro de los animales de Fluttershy se unió a la conversación, haciendo señas, rugiendo y haciendo poses de ruego._

_Misty: Ustedes… ¿Quieren mi ayuda?_

_Angel y Harry sonrieron y aplaudieron cuando la unicornio menciono esas palabras, ya que le habían entendido. Misty sonrio comprensiva._

_Misty: Entiendo que solo querían llamar mi atención para que les ayudara, aunque quizás exageraron un poco._

_Las avispas se apartaron y unas ardillas cortaron las sogas, luego estas últimas, junto con otros animales inclinaron la cabeza a modo de disculpa._

_Misty: Esta bien, olvidemos eso. Ahora explíquenme, ¿qué pasa?_

_Angel señala una mesa, Misty se dirige allí. En la mesa, había una fotografía, que la unicornio mira con detenimiento. Antes de poder preguntar algo, Angel señala la foto y agitaba las manos, para luego hacer una pose de no saber nada. Spellhound volvió a mirar la foto, y su rostro se volvió serio._

_Misty: Entiendo… y supongo que no quieren que Fluttershy se entere de esto, ¿o me equivoco?_

_Los animales asintieron_

_Misty: Esta bien, haré lo que pueda._

_Angel la miro seriamente._

_Misty: (Con una gota de sudor) De acuerdo, les ayudare, no se preocupen._

_Fin del flashback._

La unicornio soltó un suspiro.

Misty: Y dime Fluttershy, ¿Tienes mucho muchos amigos en Ponyville?

Mucho mas tarde, ese mismo día.

Wild Shock y Swift Strike habían terminado su rutina, sin embargo, Swift decidió quedarse un poco mas para descansar en el huerto de manzanas, mientras el terrestre detective regresaba y pensaba sobre unos encuentros, un tanto especiales, que tuvo en su primer día de trabajo en la granja.

_Flashback_

_Wild: ¡Hyaa!_

_El detective se encontraba tumbando manzanas en la granja de los Apple, como parte de su cubierta. Mientras él y Applejack junto con Apple Bloom trabajaban en este sector, Swift y Big Mac se encargaban de otro punto de la granja. La campirana miraba sonriente al detective mientras tumbaba las manzanas de otro árbol._

_Applejack: ¡Con más empeño amigo!_

_Otro golpe, y las manzanas que quedaban cayeron en el canasto._

_Applejack: Así se hace, ¿verdad, Apple Bloom?_

_Apple Bloom: Así es._

_Applejack: Vamos compañero, aún quedan algunos árboles antes de almorzar._

_Mientras se limpiaba el sudor, Wild seguía a las 2 hermanas a otro nutrido grupo de manzanos. El detective decidió hacer un poco de charla amistosa con ambas yeguas, quizás ellas sabían cosas que sus otros parientes no._

_Wild: ¿Ustedes solos administran toda esta granja?_

_Applejack: Así es. Este ha sido el negocio familiar que ha pasado de generación en generación._

_Wild: Es impresionante que ustedes solos se dediquen a toda una granja._

_Apple Bloom: (Emocionada) Y eso que no has visto al resto de la familia._

_Wild: ¿Hay más Apple?, hasta ahora solo los he visto a ustedes._

_Applejack: Pronto te darás cuenta. Tan cierto como que las manzanas caen de los árboles._

_¿?: ¡CUIDADO!_

_El detective no reacciono hasta que ya era demasiado, cuando algo cayó del cielo, chocando con él y hundiéndolo en el suelo. Wild, con los ojos cerrados debido al golpe trato de incorporarse, pero sentía un peso encima._

_Wild: (Abriendo los ojos con dificultad) Pero… ¿Qué.. es… ?_

_Wild se dio cuenta que sobre el había algo… no, alguien. Dicho individuo se levanto casi de inmediato y se colocó a un lado._

_¿?: Lo siento amigo. No sé que salió mal._

_Applejack: Creo que debes practicar más tus aterrizajes._

_Apple Bloom: ¿No te lastimaste, Derpy?_

_Derpy: No, ya estoy acostumbrada a estos golpes._

_Al incorporarse, Wild se dio cuenta de que era una yegua quien se había estrellado contra el, una pegaso portando un uniforme de cartera para ser precisos. El detective la miraba con detenimiento. Pelaje gris, crin rubia, unas burbujas como cutie mark. Los ojos bizcos de la pony cartera le observaban._

_Derpy: Lo siento, ¿Te hice daño?_

_El detective se sacudió el polvo._

_Wild: En absoluto. Ya estoy acostumbrado a los golpes._

_Derpy: Me alegro. Mi nombre es Derpy Hooves._

_La pegaso estiro su casco, el terrestre respondió chocando el suyo contra el de ella._

_Wild: Wild Shock, un placer._

_Applejack: (Hablando amablemente) ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?_

_Derpy: (Mirando a la pony naranja) Tienen correspondencia._

_La pegaso gris se volvió y saco de su alforja varias cartas. La más joven de las Apple las recibió y miro las cartas._

_Apple Bloom: Son de la familia. Seguro son para confirmar su llegada._

_Derpy: Me retiro. Hoy quiero terminar rápido para pasar un rato con Dinky y Amethyst. Hasta luego._

_Y la pegaso emprendió vuelo, mientras los 3 ponys de tierra veían como se alejaba._

_Wild: (Señalando a la pegaso) Ella…_

_Applejack: Es la cartera del pueblo, y es eficiente con su trabajo. Te lo aseguro._

_Apple Bloom: Y Dinky y Amethyst son su familia. Dinky va conmigo a clases._

_Wild iba decir algo más, pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio. En vez de eso, siguió a las chicas Apple para continuar con su labor._

_Mas tarde, ese mismo día._

_Tanto Wild como Swift habían ya terminado su labor en la granja Apple, al menos por ese día. El detective le indico al batpony que daría una vuelta por el pueblo, para así ver o escuchar alguna noticia interesante._

_Ya habían transcurrido algunos minutos y no había resaltado nada en particular, hasta que algo le llamo la atención. Era una casa, sin embargo, lo mas llamativo de ella, es que parecía como si hubiesen tomado dos casas distintas y las hubiesen fusionado dejando una mitad distinta de la otra. En eso, escucho una voz a su espalda._

_Derpy: ¡Hola! Nos volvemos a ver._

_Wild se volvió para ver a la pegaso gris, quien no estaba sola. La acompañaban 2 unicornios, eran una potrilla unicornio de pelaje morado claro y crin rubia, y no tenía cutie mark. La otra, era del tamaño de Derpy, con pelaje purpura claro y crin morado oscuro con lila, con 3 diamantes por cutie mark._

_Wild: Hola Derpy._

_Derpy: ¿De paseo, o estás buscando el castillo? _

_Menciona la pegaso de forma divertida. El detective solo sonrió._

_Wild: Solo quería ver los alrededores, aun no conozco todo el pueblo._

_El detective miro a la pequeña que acompañaba a la pegaso._

_Wild: Hola pequeña, tu eres Dinky, ¿Verdad?_

_La unicornio sonriendo asintió._

_Dinky: Si. Hola señor._

_Wild: Mi nombre es Wild Shock, un placer jovencita. Puedes llamarme Wild, no soy tan anciano para llamarme señor. (Luego miro a la unicornio) Y tu debes ser Amethyst_

_Amethyst: (Con desconfianza) ¿Cómo me conoces? (Luego miro a Derpy) ¿De donde lo conoces?_

_Derpy: Lo conocí esta mañana en Sweet Apple Acres, estaba con Applejack y Apple Bloom._

_Respondió la cartera sonriendo._

_Dinky: ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?_

_Wild: Por supuesto._

_Dinky: ¿Iba a visitar al dúo compositor?_

_Wild no entendía la pregunta, pero Derpy intervino, señalando la casa que tenían enfrente._

_Derpy: Dinky se refiere a quienes viven allí. Ahí viven las 2 mejores compositoras de Ponyville y… ahh mira, allí vienen._

_Wild pudo ver que se acercaban 2 ponys y, sin ninguna duda, podía afirmar lo opuesto que se venían una de la otra. Una era una terrestre de pelaje gris claro, crin castaño oscuro, una clave de sol como cutie mark y portaba un moño rosa en el cuello, que le daba aire de elegancia. La otra pony, era de pelaje blanco su crin era de color azul azul y turquesa, su cutie mark era una corcheta musical y portaba unos lentes redondos morados y unos auriculares grandes._

_Wild: (Una parece una concertista y la otra una DJ… un par muy curioso a mi parecer)_

_¿?: Hola Derpy, Dinky, Amethyst. ¿Hay correo hoy?_

_Derpy: No, solo hablaba con mi nuevo amigo. Wild, ella es Octavia, y la unicornio es su amiga Vinyl Scratch, también conocida como DJ Pon-3. Amigas, el es Wild Shock._

_Wild: Un placer, Srtas._

_Octavia: Soy Octavia Melody, un gusto. Te vimos en la fiesta de recibimiento que te hizo Pinkie Pie. A ti, y a tus 2 amigos. ¿Verdad, Vinyl?_

_La unicornio miro a la terrestre y solo asintió._

_Octavia: Y dígame, Wild Shock, ¿A qué se dedica?_

_Wild: Soy detective, pero por ahora decidí tomarme un breve descanso._

_Octavia: Interesante, aunque no vistes como uno._

_Dinky: Si, te falta la capa, el gorro chistoso y la pipa._

_Wilda enarco una ceja._

_Dinky: Es que así describen a los detectives en los libros. Por cierto, ¿Se ha enfrentado a muchos ponys malos?_

_Wild soltó una pequeña carcajada._

_Wild: No necesariamente. Es verdad que a veces este oficio presenta sus riesgos, pero en otros, es más sencillo (y aburrido) de lo que parece. Tampoco utilizo ese tipo de trajes, no van conmigo._

_Derpy: ¿Y aceptas cualquier caso?_

_Wild: Depende del cliente. Me reservo el derecho de elegir a mis empleadores. Digo, imagino que a ningún pony le gustaría trabajar para alguien a quien no soporten, ¿Cierto?_

_La Dj sonrió e hizo un gesto de aprobación, sin embargo, Octavia intervino._

_Octavia: Perdóname que te lo diga, pero con esa forma de pensar, no debes tener muchos clientes._

_Wild: (Meditando su respuesta) Quizás, pero, sin embargo, es mi forma de pensar. Y por otro lado, los resultados al final no son cuestionables._

_Octavia: Luces muy seguro de ti mismo. ¿Nunca has fallado algún caso?_

_Wild: He procurado de no fallar, además, no trabajo solo._

_Dinky: (Acercándose a Wild) ¿Tienes un ayudante?, ¿Es bajito, gordito y bigotón, como el ayudante de Shercolt Hooves?_

_Derpy: ¿Es alguno de los que vinieron contigo?_

_Octavia y Vinyl dieron un paso hacia el detective._

_Octavia: Es el batpony, ¿verdad? Es que la chica no tiene pinta para trabajar contigo._

_Amethyst: No necesariamente Octavia. Quizás usa un uniforme y como esta descansando dejo de usarlo. _

_Con algo de nervios por la cercanía de las chicas, el detective les explica_

_Wild: En primer lugar, los ponys con quienes llegue aquí no son mis amigos, en realidad nos conocimos en el camino, así que no los conozco a plenitud. En segundo lugar, yo trabajo solo, no tengo ayudantes ni secuaces._

_Octavia: (Contrariada) Pero acabas decirnos que no trabajabas solo._

_Wild: Cuando inicio la investigación, actuó por mi cuenta. En caso de encontrarme en algún atolladero, suelo recurrir a alguien para que me preste apoyo. Cuando ya este seguro de lo que ocurre, si es algo muy grave, doy aviso a las autoridades_

_Dinky: ¿recurres a tus amigos?_

_Wild: (Rodando los ojos) Si los quieres llamar así._

_Dinky: (Con expresión triste) ¿No tienes amigos?_

_Wild Shock al notar la tristeza en el rostro de la potra, pensó cuidadosamente su respuesta, y luego respondió de forma calmada._

_Wild: Tengo una amiga, una gran amiga a quien aprecio mucho, y que siempre valorare su amistad sin reservas. Sin embargo, ella esta muy ocupada, por lo que no hablamos mucho, y afortunadamente, nunca le he llamado para alguno de mis casos. Además, la amistad puede ser algo muy peligrosa en este tipo de oficio. Pero no te tienes que preocupar, ya estoy acostumbrado._

_La potrilla, negando con la cabeza, dio un firmemente un paso al frente._

_Dinky: Eso no esta bien, no puede pensar así. Si piensa que no tiene amigos aquí, entonces puede contarme como su primera amiga._

_Fin del Flashback_

Wild: _"Después de esas palabras, Derpy y las otras (Vinyl a su manera) dijeron se convertirían en mis amigas durante mi estadía en Ponyville. Y no solo ellas, Twilight y sus amigas han sido amables con nosotros. Puedo entender que la amistad es importante. Yo valoro la amistad que tengo con Cadence, pero estas chicas… no, quizás el pueblo entero lleva este concepto a un nuevo nivel. ¿Sera esto influencia de la princesa Twilight? ¿Tan importante es la amistad en este lugar, como para preocuparse por extraños como nosotros?... no sé qué pensar. Esto me confunde."_

En eso, el detective noto a Rarity y a Rainbow Dash corriendo (volando en el caso de la pegaso) al castillo e ingresando en el de forma apresurada…

_"Una posible señal de problemas"_, pensó el detective, al tiempo que se dirigía allí también.

En el castillo de la Amistad

Rainbow: ¡Twilight!

La alicornio purpura junto con Spike observaron como la pegaso arcoíris en compañía de Rarity entraban de golpe.

Rarity: ¡Querida, tenemos un problema! ¡Una desgracia!

Spike: ¿Qué sucede?

Rarity: ¡Es Zecora! ¡Ella… ¡

Rainbow: ¡Desapareció!

Twilight y Spike no creían lo que escuchaban.

Spike: ¿Desapareció? Oh, Ohhhh.

El bebe dragón se desmayó, mientras la alicornio se dirigía a sus 2 amigas.

Twilight: Explíquense.

Rarity: Veras, fuimos donde Zecora para pedirle que por favor me preparara un acondicionador para mi melena. Pero cuando llegamos a su casa, no la encontramos.

Twilight enarco una ceja

Twilight: Ehh, Rarity, ¿no has pensado que quizás Zecora solo salió a buscar algún ingrediente que necesitaba?

Rainbow: Eso mismo pensé yo, así que salimos a buscarla.

Rarity: Pero mientras la buscamos… encontramos esto.

La unicornio blanca el mostro una pequeña bolsa.

Rarity: Encontramos esto en el bosque, estaba aplastada y alrededor de ella, había huellas de timberwolves.

Rainbow: No podemos ignorar esto, debemos asegurarnos de Zecora este a salvo.

Twilight: adopto un gesto serio.

Twilight: Y lo haremos. Rainbow, busca a las demás chicas. Ustedes se reunirán con Rarity y a conmigo en la entrada del bosque Everfree.

Unos minutos después, Las mane 6, junto con Starlight y Spike, estaban reunidas frente al bosque.

Twilight: Bien amigas ponys…

Spike: Ejemm…

Twilight: (Rodando los ojos) Y dragón… nos internaremos en el bosque para buscar a nuestra amiga. Ahora en marcha.

Striker: ¡Un momento princesa!

Las portadoras de la armonía se dieron cuenta de que habia llegado Swift en compañía de Misty y Wild.

Twilight: ¿Qué sucede?, amigos, no tenemos tiempo, hay algo que debemos hacer.

Striker: Lo sé. Wild nos conto lo que paso, y vinimos a apoyarlas.

Starlight: ¿Y cómo Wild lo supo?

Wild: Cuando llegue al castillo, accidentalmente escuche lo que Rarity y Rainbow le dijeron princesa.

Rainbow: Mas bien nos espiaste.

Menciono la pegaso, señalando al pony detective de forma acusadora.

Wild: Aunque me gustaría comenzar a debatir sobre este asunto, temo que no tenemos tiempo.

Twilight: Wild tiene razón, Rainbow. Pero no creo que deba dejar que ustedes se involucren en esto. Digo, es peligroso.

El detective tenía que pensar en alguna excusa para poder acompañarlas. En eso, se le ocurrió algo, y quiso probar suerte.

Wild: Pero princesa, ustedes nos han recibido de forma tan grata en su comunidad, que sería una descortesía no poder ayudarles. Es decir, ustedes nos han mostrado su amistad, ¿Qué clase de ponys seriamos si no les demostramos a ustedes lo que hemos visto? (Se volteo a ver a sus compañeros) ¿No piensan así?

Swift Striker y Misty Speelhound entendieron lo que les quiso decir y le siguieron el juego.

Striker: Estoy de acuerdo con Wild. No podemos abandonarlos si están en dificultades, eso iría en contra de lo que hemos visto en este pueblo.

Misty: Ayudar a un amigo en necesidad es una muestra de amistad, Y usted nos ha demostrado que quiere ser nuestra amiga, ¿Nos va a negar la oportunidad de ayudarle?

Twilght meditaba lo que habia escuchado de los 3 ponys. Al final, soltó un suspiro.

Twilight: Ok, pueden venir con nosotros. Pero no se separen, el bosque Everfree es muy peligroso. No saben las reglas por las que ese lugar se rige.

Misty: No te preocupes Twilight, ya veras que te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu amiga.

Sin perder mas el tiempo, el grupo comenzó a internarse en el bosque. La mayoría de los presentes se encontraban preocupados por su amiga cebra, Applejack sin embargo, tenia sus pensamientos en otro asunto, al tiempo que le daba una discreta mirada al trio de ponys que las acompañaban.

Continuara…

* * *

**El rincón de Waldorf y Statler**

Statler: Los personajes volvieron a tener recuerdos.

Waldorf: Pues yo quisiera que esta historia se convirtiera en eso.

Statler: ¿En que?

Waldorf: En un recuerdo.

Waldorf rio mientras su amigo lo veia.

* * *

_**Nota del autor: *********En internet indican que el color de Lyra es turquesa, pero para mí siempre ha sido verde menta.**_

_****En algunas películas, series, o libros de fantasía, se hace mención que los unicornios solo se acercaban a las doncellas vírgenes. Y en películas como Hércules o Furia de Titanes es un pegaso quien ayuda a Perseo y Hércules respectivamente.**_

_***** Aquí se refiere al hecho de conocer a la Princesa Luna**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias, o críticas son recibidas…**_

_**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía...**_

_**Nos leemos...**_


	5. Capitulo 05

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, asi como sus personajes, locaciones y eventos ocurridos en sus ****capítulos**** y libros, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust respectivamente. Mios son ****únicamente****, aquellos lugares y personajes que me vaya inventando, ****así**** como la respectiva trama de este fic.**

* * *

Las Mane 6, junto con Starlight Glimmer y Spike, y acompañadas por Wild Shock, Misty Spellhound y Swift Striker se había internado en el bosque Everfree para buscar a Zecora, quien al parecer, se haya desaparecida.

Misty: Si entiendo bien, en este lugar las nubes se mueven por si solas, ¿no es así?, aparte de que los animales se cuidan ellos mismos, ¿Correcto?

Fluttershy asiente.

Fluttershy: Así es, todo es tan antinatural. Extraño.

Striker: También mencionaron que este lugar está habitado por…

Pinkie: Timberwolves… (Respondió apareciendo junto al batpony) lobos enormes hechos de madera y con un terrible caso de mal aliento. Como cuando hice unos caramelos hechos de ajo y cebollas. Deliciosos y picosos, pero no recomendables para el día de Corazones y Cascos.

Swift iba a preguntar algo, pero decidió continuar con el hilo de la conversación.

Striker: ¿Alguna vez se han enfrentado a esas criaturas?

Pinkie: Solo alguna que otra vez, nada más.

Respondió la pony rosa sin darle importancia, y luego agrego con una sonrisa.

Pinkie: Pero no temas nuevo amigo, si estas en peligro, yo te protegeré.

El batpony abrió grande los ojos, le iba a replicar, pero solo vio como la pony fiestera se iba alejando dando saltitos

Wild: Disculpe, princesa… ¿Exactamente hacia donde nos dirigimos?

Twilight: Lo recomendable es ir primero a la casa de Zecora, quizás encontremos alguna pista de hacia donde se dirigía.

Wild: Buena idea, pero dígame, ¿Conoce el bosque como para saber hacia dónde dirigirse una vez salgamos del hogar de su amiga?

Twilight: (Algo apenada) En realidad, Zecora es quien mas conoce este bosque. Una vez que salgamos de su casa, nos dirigiremos a donde Rarity y Rainbow encontraron su bolsa.

Wild: Por cierto, ¿Qué contenía esa bolsa?

Twilight: Solo raíces.

Wild no dijo más nada y siguieron su camino.

Rato después, los ponys llegaron a la casa de Zecora, y allí revisaron por todos lados para buscar algún indicio. No paso mucho cuando Twilight encontró lo que parecía ser una lista. Todo en ella esta tachado, con excepción de 2 cosas.

Twilight: Raíces de sauce negro… lo mismo que estaba aquí (Señalando la bolsa)

Rainbow: ¿Y que mas dice?

Twilight: Lo ultimo en su lista eran flores purpuras de zarza venenosa.

Rarity: ¡Eso es!

Exclamo la modista, todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

Twilight: ¿Qué sucede… ?

La unicornio rápidamente se acerco a la salida y observo a los presentes.

Rarity: Rápido, todo el mundo sígame.

Todos fueron tras Rarity. Minutos después, vieron como se detenía en una zona despejada, rodeada de arboles y arbustos.

Applejack: ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Rarity?

Rarity: Aquí fue donde encontré la bolsa de Zecora… y miren.

La modista señalo hacia abajo. Los presentes se acercaron y vieron varios pétalos purpuras y varias huellas alrededor.

Applejack: No hay duda, Zecora estuvo aquí.

Misty: Tiene razón, miren esto.

La alicornio morada se acerco y vio que Misty había encontrado un grupo de zarzas de las cuales brotaban flores purpura.

Twilight: Esto refuerza lo que Applejack dijo, ahora debemos averiguar por donde se fue.

Fluttershy: (Nerviosa) Chicas…

Wild: Opino que debemos rastrear las huellas.

Rainbow: (Sarcástica) Una deducción muy lógica, como no se me ocurrió.

Wild mira a Rainbow retadoramente.

Rainbow: Al menos doy una sugerencia, srta. _Yo todo lo puedo_.

Spike: (Nervioso) Twilight…

Rainbow mira enfadada al detective, pero Applejack y Misty intervienen

Applejack: (Molesta) No hay tiempo para esto.

Misty: Hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

Twilight: ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Wild Shock! ¡Tranquilos los dos!

Fluttershy: (Con un tono más alto) Chicas…

La modista observa a Fluttershy

Rarity: ¿Que sucede, querida?

La pegaso amarilla señala al frente.

Fluttershy: Tenemos compañía.

Un grupo conformado de 6 lobos de madera estaban allí frente a ellas, dándoles una mirada que oscilaba entre furiosos y hambrientos. El batpony se planto frente a los lobos.

Striker: Vaya, me imaginaba que eran feos, pero no tanto.

Twilight: ¿Cómo fue que no los escuchamos?

Pinkie: Ya tampoco puedo olerlos. Epidemia de falla de nariz.

Rainbow: No es eso. Pero parece que estos lobos no tienen olor alguno.

Misty: Se equivocan. Ustedes no se dieron cuenta del olor porque estaban discutiendo. Sin embargo, no hay que negar que olor que desprenden es muy sutil.

Twilight: Misty tiene razón. Además, mírenlos, no lucen como los timberwolves que hemos visto anteriormente.

Cuando las amigas de Twilght y Spike vieron a sus atacantes, se dieron cuento de lo que hablaba la alicornio. Eran mas grandes, sus colores se veían mas oscuros, y sus ojos eran más brillantes, mas, siniestros.

Swift deseaba intervenir, pero recordó una conversación que tuvo con sus compañeros antes de iniciar la búsqueda de Zecora.

_Flashback_

_Misty: ¿Quieres decir que no podremos usar nuestras habilidades?_

_Swift solo veía a sus 2 compañeros_

_Wild: No me malentiendas. No digo que no podamos usar nuestros, talentos, sino que debemos ser cuidadosos. Si mostramos demasiada habilidad y poder, podrían empezar a hacer preguntas._

_El batpony se unió a la conversación, mirando a Misty._

_Striker: Debes entender que no queremos llamar la atención mas de lo necesario. Sin embargo, eso no significa que nos descuidaremos. Seremos cautelosos, pero valientes._

_Fin del flashback._

Striker: Princesa, ¿Qué sugiere?

Rainbow: ¿No es obvio?, Vamos a patearle el trasero a esos cachorros.

Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, la pegaso arcoíris se lanzó contra los lobos, dispuesta a darle una patada a uno de ellos. 5 de ellos se hicieron a un lado, pero un se planto firme, para luego embestir a Rainbow con un cabezazo y mandarla hacia arriba. La pegaso quedo aturdida que cayo al suelo y fue rodeada por las 6 criaturas de madera.

Rainbow: (Recuperándose del golpe) Genial Dash, bien hecho.

Cuando los lobos la iban a atrapar, un rayo purpura y uno rosado impactaron cerca de ellos. Se volvieron a ver y vieron a Twilight apuntándoles. La distracción le sirvió a Rainbow para escapar y regresar con las chicas. Uno de los lobos al ver esto, intento atraparla, pero un rayo blanco impacto en sus patas, congelándolas, sujetando no solo a ese, sino a los demás lobos al suelo.

La pegaso volo y aterrizo cerca de Misty, quien aun estaba apuntando a los lobos

Rainbow: Gracias amiga.

Misty: (Sin dejar de mirar a los lobos) No le des importancia.

Applejack: Rainbow Dash, ¿En que estabas pensando?

Rainbow: Ya nos hemos topado con lobos de madera antes.

Starlight: Pero no se veían como estos, ¿No lo notaron? Parecen más preparados, no actuaron por instinto.

Twilight: No podemos enfrentarlos a todos aquí, lo mejor será dividirlos.

Rarity: ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

La alicornio veía como los lobos luchaban por liberarse. El hielo que los retenía comenzaba a agrietarse.

Twilight: Escucha Starlight, llévate a un grupo de nosotros en aquella dirección (Señala hacia el frente de la zarza), Spike y los demás deberán seguirme… ¡ahora!

Un segundo después de que dio la señal, los lobos lograron liberar de su atadura de hielo, y observaban como sus presas escapaban. Instantes después, se dividieron para perseguir a los ponys.

Con el grupo de Starlight.

Starlight corrió lo mas que pudo hasta que llego a una zona donde los arboles se imponían como si fuesen una muralla. La estudiante de Twilight se dio la vuelta y vio que Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Swift Striker estaban allí.

Starlight: Espero que plan funcione.

Rainbow: ¿Crees que no hayan seguido?

En respuesta, 2 de los timberwolves hicieron acto de presencia, mas que dispuestos a hincarles el diente.

Striker: Hay un dicho que dice, ten cuidado con lo que preguntas, porque te pueden contestar. (Plantándose frente a las chicas en posición de ataque) En fin, hay que acabar con estas bestias. Quédense atrás de mí.

Rainbow se coloca al lado del batpony.

Rainbow: ¿Crees que somos niñas indefensas? Sabemos defendernos.

Striker: (Sin dejar de mirar a los lobos) No es tiempo de discutir.

Rainbow: Entonces no lo hagas, y vamos a pelear.

Ambos monstruos de madera se lanzaron al ataque, y ambos voladores se evitaron el ataque volando en direcciones opuestas. Rainbow provocaba a uno para que lo siguiera y estaba surtiendo efecto, mientras Striker se maniobraba acercándose y alejándose para enfurecer a al otro timberwolf. Al mismo tiempo, Starlight preparaba un hechizo para poder destruir a los atacantes. Mientras, Rarity veía el accionar de sus amigos, y Pinkie les hacía porras.

Pinkie: ¡ESO ES RAINBOW DASH! ¡CUIDADO CON LAS ALAS SWIFT! ¡POR POCO AMIGA! ¡BUEN MOVIMIENTO DEL VOLADOR! ¡ESOS LOBOS NO SABRAN QUE LOS GOLPEO!

Uno de los lobos entonces miro en dirección a la pony rosada y se lanzó contra ella, cosa que noto Striker y este se lanzo para embestirlo, sin embargo, la criatura solo dio un salto a un lado evitando el ataque, luego rápidamente embestir al batpony y estrellarlo contra los árboles.

Rarity y Starlight: ¡SWIFT!

Swift reacciono al grito de las chicas, y vio como el timberwolf corría hacia el. Instantes después, un borrón rosa caía sobre al cabeza del lobo de madera, haciendo que este se agitara ya que no podía ver nada.

Pinkie: ¡Aja toro! ¡Asi se monta en el rodeo!

La criatura brincaba frenética tratando de quitarse a Pinkie de encima, pero esta resistía allí. No aguantando más, este corrió hacia un árbol para estrellarse contra en el, pero la rosada dio un salto justo en el momento del impacto, dando como resultado una pony ilesa y un timberwolf hecho pedazos.

Luego, Pinkie se dirigió a Striker, este solo la observaba impresionado

Striker: Pero por…

La pony solo respondió con una sonrisa.

Pinkie: Dije que cuidaría de ti, ¿No?

Al mismo tiempo, la pegaso arcoíris seguía entreteniendo al timberwolve que quedaba. La criatura empezaba a impacientarse cuando en eso presintió algo, se volvió y observo a la unicornio de pelaje lila quien tenia una luz en la punta su cuerno y presintió peligro.

Starlight: ¡Rainbow, apartate!

Rainbow entendió lo que quería hacer su amiga, pero, en un movimiento que nadie anticipo el lobo dio un salto giratorio, cayendo atrás de la pegaso, para luego atraparla entre sus patas, ante la vista de las demás.

Rarity: ¡Rainbow Dash! (Su mirada se tornó amenazadora) ¡Quite sus asquerosas patas de mi amiga, bestia infame!

Un gruñido amenazante fue la respuesta del lobo al tiempo que ejerció presión sobre la pegaso. Un repentino pastelazo impacto a un lado del rostro de la fiera, buscando encontró a la pony rosada mirándole seriamente con otro pastel en su casco.

Pinkie: Oye, deja a mi amiga, o te daré otro.

El lobo se quedo fijo mirándola, pero un repentino golpe en un costado lo empezó a alejar del sitio, soltando a su presa. Swift Striker, aprovechando que el timberwolve estaba enfocado en las unicornios, le pidió a Pinkie que llamara la atención o provocara al monstruo, de esta forma podría hacer algo para ayudar a Rainbow. Así, el batpony voló alto y se lanzó, al tiempo que giraba como si fuera un tornillo, chocando contra el lobo y alejándolo de la pegaso.

Ya a cierta distancia, Striker detuvo su ataque y con sus cascos apoyados en el cuerpo del lobo, se dio un impulso para alejarse. Rainbow, que había visto todo y caido en cuenta que estaba libre, reacciono tomando vuelo y uniéndose con sus amigas. El lobo iba a reiniciar pero un rayo impacto en el, convirtiéndolo en astillas.

Rarity: Rainbow, ¿estás bien?

Striker se unió al grupo.

Striker: ¿Se encuentran bien?, ¿Alguien herido?

Rainbow: (Sonriendo) Solo mi orgullo.

Pinkie: (Mirando a Starlight) Eso estuvo genial. Primero Rainbow se lanzo y fue atrapada, eso me preocupo mucho, pero luego Swift se lanzó y wuu, choco con el lobo malo y lo alejo, y luego Starlight shuuuuuu lo derroto con ese rayo. Fue sensacional.

Starlight: (Mirando al batpony) ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Striker: A que te refieres.

Rarity: Ese movimiento que hiciste contra el timberwolve.

Pinkie: Si, diste muchas vueltas. ¿No te mareaste?

Striker: Solo fue casualidad, no es algo que hago a menudo.

Rainbow: Como sea, fue asombroso. No es como lo que yo hago, pero aun así, fue increíble.

Striker: (Con una mirada evasiva) ¿No creen que es mejor preocuparnos por las demás?, aun hay 4 timberwolves al acecho, ¿Recuerdan?

Las chicas asintieron, pero en eso, notaron una figura acercándose a ellos.

Rainbow: ¿Quién esta allí?

Una sombra salió de unos arboles y quedo a la vista de los presentes.

Con Twiligth y el resto de los ponys.

Twilight, con Spike en su lomo, habían logrado llegar con su grupo a una zona cercana a un enorme estanque. Al darse vuelto noto que de sus amigas solo estaban Applejack y Fluttershy, y junto a ellas, venían Misty y Wild.

Twilight: Bien, ahora debemos organizarnos, esos lobos de madera pronto llegaran y debemos recibirlos.

Wild: Quiero ayudarles, usted no podrá sola con esas cosas.

Misty: Lo mismo digo, estoy segura de que seremos de utilidad.

Twilight: De acuerdo, pero si ven que es peligroso deberán alejarse. Fluttershy, tu y Spike permanezcan atrás.

Spike: Pero Twilight…

Twilight: Sin peros Spike.

Applejack: Entiende Spike, esto es serio. Pero si quieres ayudar, puedes proteger a Fluttershy, ¿entendido?

Spike iba a protestar, pero pensó en lo que dijo la pony campirana, y simplemente asintió. Twilight miro a la unicornio y al terrestre y se acercó a ellos.

Twilight: ¿Seguro que quieren hacer esto?

Los dos ponys se miran entre si y luego se vuelven a la princesa (Applejack los miraba atentamente).

Misty: Con el debido respeto, alteza. No podría dejar que usted se enfrentara a este peligro sola, digo, ¿Qué clase de amiga seria? (Le guiña un ojo)

El detective saca un bastón de su manga.

Wild: Si bien es la primera vez que me enfrento a este tipo de criaturas, no es la primera vez que estoy en una situación riesgosa. Y como dijo Misty, no le voy a permitir que luche sola.

Twilight sonrió con la respuesta, sin embargo, no pudo pensar en nada más, ya que escucho el ruido de pasos acercarse a ellos. Los 2 terrestres y las 2 usuarias de magia se colocaron frente a sus amigos, cuando 4 lobos de madera aparecieron delante de ellos.

Wild: (Mirando a los recién llegados) Veo que nos tocó el grupo grande.

Twilight: Por lo menos Starlight y las demás no tendrán tantos problemas en detenerlos.

Applejack: Nosotros tampoco, Twilight.

Misty: Concuerdo.

La alicornio lanzo un rayo directo a la manada, quienes se dispersaron para evitar el ataque. Rápidamente, un se lanzó contra Applejack corrió hacia el, para luego deslizarse entre las patas de la criatura. Esta se dio la vuelta y no se percato cuando Misty le arrojo un rayo mágico aturdiéndolo. El segundo lobo se lanzo contra Wild Shock, se alejo de las chicas y espero al atacante. Ya estando cerca, el lobo abrió ampliamente su boca, pero el pony brinco a un lado, al tiempo que metió su bastón en la boca de la criatura, quien desesperado, trataba de sacarse el objeto sin éxito.

El 3er lobo brinco contra la alicornio, quien lo evadió volando, pero este repitió el movimiento. Sin embargo, Twilight lo esquivo dando un giro vertical 360 (Al estilo Rainbow Dash) para luego enviar otro rayo mágico para tratar de incapacitarlo. El ultimo de los lobos, aprovechando que nadie le tomaba en cuenta, se acerco a Spike y Fluttershy y se lanzó quedando frente a ellos. La pegaso se alarmo, pero Spike se coloco frente a ella y le arrojo un chorro de su fuego de dragón para hacerlo retroceder. La criatura, con parte del rostro lastimado por las llamas se preparaba para arremeter contra el pequeño dragón, pero una bola de fuego impacto en su espalda, haciendo que aullara de dolor y volviera su rostro, observando a Misty, quien la observaba de forma desafiante. Una bola de fuego flotaba sobre su casco derecho.

Misty: ¿Por qué no juegas conmigo, cachorrito?

El lobo miro a la pony ferozmente y se lanzo para atacarla, pero la unicornio le lanzo la bola de fuego directo a la boca, la cual se trago. El lobo se retorció y comenzó a prenderse en fuego, para luego dirigirse al lago y zambullirse en el.

Misty: (Dirigiéndose a Spike) ¿Estas bien, pequeño?

Spike: Sip, no me paso nada.

En eso, el dragóncito sintió que le faltaba el aire por el fuerte abrazo que le dio la pegaso amarilla.

Fluttershy: ¡Spike, gracias!

Spike no podía decir nada porque el apretón se lo impedía. Misty se volvió a ver como iban los combates. Logro ver como Applejack y Wild lograron que 2 de los timberwolves se estrellaran entre si para destruirse por el golpe. Mientras Twilight, usando un rayo de su cuerno, logro noquear al timberwolve restante.

Twilight: Creo que ya acabamos.

Applejack: Así es.

Fluttershy: Que bueno. Ya quiero irme de aquí.

Mientras los presentes elementos de la armonía hablaban, el ultimo timberwolve (que ya habia salido lago) les tomo por sorpresa, apareciendo repentinamente, pero una piedra impacto contra el, desviando su atención.

¿?: Si a mis amigas piensas atacar, muy caro te puede costar.

Los ponys y el dragón presente se dieron vuelta para ver quien había hablado, y fue reconocida con alegría por la mayoría del grupo.

Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy y Spike: ¡ZECORA!

La unicornio heterocromatica y el detective terrestre observan a la recién llegada. Era una zebra con una cutie mark en forma de sol en espiral. Ambos ponys se unieron con Twilight y las demás.

Wild: ¿Es ella a quien estábamos buscando?

Fluttershy: Así es. Ella es nuestra amiga Zecora.

Twilight: Zecora, ¿Dónde estabas?

Zecora: Las explicaciones pueden esperar, ahora un peligro inminente debemos confrontar.

El lobo al ver a la recién llegada, se alejo y se fue donde su compañero inconsciente. Al llegar allí, y para sorpresa de los presentes, ataco a su compañero, haciéndolo pedazos.

Fluttershy: (Aterrada) ¿Pero que hace?

Applejack: Jamás vi a un lobo de madera hacer eso.

La criatura luego se acerco a los restos de sus compañeros y emitió un aullido, y los pedazos se levantaron, uniéndose a el, creando un lobo más grande y feroz.

Twilgiht: ¡Eso es imposible!

Wild: Solo es mas grande. Aun si, podemos detenerlo.

Zecora: Es enorme y aterrador, pero aun si debemos proceder sin temor.

Misty: Bien dicho.

Un rayo blanco dio en las patas traseras del lobo, congelándolas y haciéndole caer sentado. Luego Twilight ataco una de sus patas para hacer que cayera. Cuando el lobo se estaba incorporando, Applejack y Wild aprovecharon para darle una doble embestida y hacerlo caer de espalda.

Wild: Bien hecho.

Applejack: Si.

Pero no contaron con que el lobo se apoyara con sus patas delanteras e hiciera una pirueta para quedar derecho, para luego levantar sus patas traseras y estrellarlas con el suelo, quebrando el hielo y en el proceso, sus patas. Pero no duro mucho, ya que estas se armaron casi de inmediato.

Misty: Eso fue inesperado.

Los 2 terrestres retrocedieron y regresaron con los otros.

Applejack: ¿Alguna idea como podemos detenerlo, Twilight?

Twilight: No lo sé, escucho sugerencias.

¿?: Entonces permítanme intentar algo.

Misty: "Esa voz…"

Los presentes vieron como un par de botellas impactaron en el lobo. Una nube purpura cubrió a la criatura completamente. Twilight y las demás se fijaron que Starlight y las demás iban a su encuentro.

Twilight: Amigas, me alegra verlas sanas y salvas.

Pinkie: Y no vinimos solas.

El Twilight y quienes estuvieron con ella se percataron que a cierta distancia del lobo se hallaba una pony de color verde menta y crin larga de color plateado. Dicha pony portaba una especie de chaleco azul y un sombrero ancho y puntiagudo*.

Cuando el humo que cubría al lobo se disipo esta empezó a brillar, y a encogerse hasta quedar de un tamaño normal para su especie. Tampoco tenia la mirada feroz de hace unos instantes, sin embargo, se veía tan amenazador como cualquier Timberwolve. La pony hablo en voz suave.

¿?: Te sugiero que te retires, si no quieres que te convierta en leña.

El lobo dio un paso para acercarse, pero la pony de crin plateada saco otra pócima y la soltó frente a ella. Una barrera de fuego de 3 metros de ancho apareció, separando al lobo de la pony. El lobo, por seguridad, decidió marcharse rápidamente hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque.

La pony se dio la vuelta, y los que no la conocían se percataron de como lucia. Sus rasgos eran orientales y era de complexión delgada (Como Sassy Saddles), su cutie mark era un estante rodeado de chispas y monedas, sin embargo, lo mas llamativo o inquietante eran sus ojos. Si bien, su mirada en sus ojos azules era de tranquilidad y normalidad, la esclerótica que poseía no era normal ya que eran de un color gris algo oscuro.

¿?: Supongo que no hay más de esos lobos, ¿no es así?

Twilight: No. ¿Pero quien…?

Misty: ¡Jade!

La unicornio blanca se abrió paso y le dio un abrazo a la pony de chaleco azul.

Misty: Jade, que alegría de verte amiga.

Jade: Yo también estoy contenta.

Respondió la pony mentolada con suavidad.

Misty: Princesa Twilight, amigas y amigos, ella es Jade Trade, mi mejor amiga. Jade, te presento a la princesa Twilight, la princesa de la amistad.

La pony de esclerótica gris se quito el sombrero para revelar que era una pony terrestre, e hizo una reverencia.

Jade: Un placer conocerla princesa.

Twilight: No hace falta reverencias, solo llámame Twilight.

Jade solo asintió.

Rarity: Veo que ustedes encontraron a Zecora, es grandioso.

Rainbow: Excelente. Nos tenías preocupadas. ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

Spike: Esperen, antes de comenzar con las explicaciones, no creen que seria mejor apagar ese fuego.

Spike señalo la barrera que había hecho aparecer Jade.

Twilight: Es verdad. Starlight, ayúdame a traer agua.

Jade soltó una pequeña risa, y todas le vieron.

Jade: No hace falta, observen.

Vieron como la pony se acercaba a las flamas, llegando a estar a tan solo un metro de ellas. Los presentes (Con excepción de Misty) se asustaron al ver lo que se disponía la yegua. Pero se impresionaron al ver que, a pesar de encontrarse en las llamas, no le hacían nada.

Twilight: Pero... pero…

Jade: Este fuego es falso, solo una ilusión. Es verdad que produce calor, pero no hace daño. Vamos, inténtenlo.

Pinkie fue la primera en acercarse y saltar entre las llamas, y todos vieron que estaba ilesa.

Pinkie: Es verdad, no hace daño, de hecho, hace cosquillas, ji ji ji. ¡MIREN TODAS! ¡SOY PINKIE PIE, LA SEÑORA DEL FUEGO!

La pony rosa movía sus cascos entre las flamas, levantando algunas bolas de fuego sin sufrir daño. Esto hizo que las demás se acercaran.

Twilight: (Con interés) Sorprendente. ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?

Starlight: No habia visto algo así nunca.

Jade: Son solo algunas de las cosas que he creado, otras las consigo.

Fluttershy: Perdone, srta Jade...

Jade: Solo Jade.

Fluttershy: Eh, si. Bueno, Jade, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara antes de que se apague?

Jade: Ya no debe tardar demasiado.

Dicho esto, el fuego comenzó a achicarse hasta desaparecer. No quedo rastros del fuego, ni siquiera la maleza sufrió.

Pinkie: Ahhhh, yo quería seguir jugando.

Rato después, en la casa de Zecora.

Applejack: Ahora si Zecora. Explícanos que paso.

La cebra (quien se encontraba revolviendo su caldero) comenzó a hablar.

Zecora: Tenia que preparar una poción, pero no contaba con todos los ingredientes para la ocasión. Así que una bolsa fui a buscar, para los ingredientes poder recolectar.

Rarity: Hablas de los últimos ingredientes de la lista que encontramos, ¿verdad?, la de las raíces y las flores purpura.

Zecora asintió al tiempo que echaba algo en el caldero.

Zecora: Rarity respondió correctamente, yo buscaba esos 2 ingredientes específicamente. Las raíces las encontré sin novedad, pero al buscar las flores no creí que encontraría alguna adversidad.

Rainbow: Fueron los lobos del bosque, ¿verdad?

La cebra hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Zecora: Ya antes había evitado el acecho de esos depredadores, pero jamás los había visto tan feroces. Sus ojos cargados de brío, me hicieron sentir un escalofrió. Algo me decía que debía escapar, por eso huí de ese lugar. Llegue a un lago y allí pude ocultarme, esperando que mis perseguidores no pudieran encontrarme.

Wild: Fue en el lago donde combatimos con los lobos, ¿no es así?

Zecora: así es, esa la verdad es, y cuando escuche la voz de mis amigas luchar, ya sabia que no me debía preocupar.

Twilght: ¿Para que eran los ingredientes?

Zecora tomo un frasco y lo relleno con parte de lo que había en el caldero.

Zecora: Anteriormente Rarity me pidió que le prepara una poción, así que supuse que debía preparar otra por si se prestaba la ocasión.

Rarity: Mi acondicionador, yo venia para solicitarte uno. Gracias Zecora.

La unicornio modista tomo la poción. En eso, Fluttershy se atrevió a hablar.

Fluttershy: Pero, que pudo causar ese comportamiento en esos aterradores lobos.

Striker: Esa respuesta la tiene la srta Jade.

Las miradas de algunas de las mane 6 se centraron en la pony verde. Ella simplemente carraspeo.

Jade: Si, en cierta forma soy responsable de lo ocurrido.

Applejack: Explíquese señorita, porque no entiendo.

Jade: Cuando llegue a este bosque, pensé que era el momento de hacer inventario, así que saque algunas pociones para revisarlas y luego fui por más, pero al regresar, me di cuenta de que los lobos de madera quebraron algunos de mis frascos, específicamente uno que motiva la ira, otro de temeridad, y uno de concentración. Aunque ya estaban pasados de fecha de caducidad, me sorprenden los efectos.

Twilight: Un momento, que no logro entender. ¿De dónde sacaste esas botellas que mencionas?

Unos minutos después.

Jade: De aquí fue de donde los saque.

Las residentes de Ponyville tenían frente a ellas una pequeña tienda de campaña en medio del bosque.

Twilight: ¿Que es este lugar?

Misty: Es la tienda de Jade. Ella es comerciante.

Una sonrisa enorme adorno el rostro de la pony vendedora, haciéndola ver más inquietante para algunos, menos para Pinkie.

Jade: Así es. Vendo o adquiero artículos de diferentes partes de Equestria y mas allá. Y algunos otros los preparo yo. (Se acercan a la entrada y los mira de reojo) ¿Gustan pasar?

Jade Trade ingreso y los demás presentes le siguieron. Cuando ingresaron, se dieron cuenta de que la tienda era mas grande por dentro que por fuera.

Fluttershy: Increíble.

Wild: Cuantas cosas hay aquí.

Starlight: Sorprendente. Tanto espacio. Esto es obra de un hechizo de expansión, ¿correcto?

Jade que estaba frente a ellas dándoles la espalda les responde.

Jade: Así es. De esta forma puedo llevar muchas cosas con solo un poco de espacio.

Rarity: No se ve mal el lugar. (Se percata de algunas telarañas) Aunque quizás deberías invertir en un servicio de limpieza, puaj.

Jade: A algunos nos gusta decorar a nuestro antojo, ¿sabes?

Rarity pego un brinco que cayó en los cascos de Applejack, ya que Jade literalmente apareció detrás de ella de forma repentina, dándole un susto tremendo. Mientras, Twilight veía maravillada el lugar, específicamente, un librero con varios títulos que le llamaban la atención.

Twilight: Varios de estos volúmenes no se consiguen, y estos… son primera edición. Y mira esto, ¿Una colección completa?, los quiero.

Twilight retiro 4 volúmenes grandes y allí estaba el rostro de Jade. La alicornio dio un traspié por la sorpresa.

Jade: Lo siento alteza, pero estos libros están fuera de venta, así que le pido cortésmente que los regrese a su lugar.

Twiligth: Pero, pero eso no es justo. Esto es una tienda. Te los comprare, solo di el precio.

Jade: Lo lamento pero no están a la venta.

La pony le quito los libros a Twilight y los devolvió a su lugar. La princesa le suplico (Casi haciendo berrinche) que considerara vendérselos, pero Jade no quería dar su casco a torcer. Luego miro a Misty.

Jade: Misty, ¿por qué no pasas la noche hoy aquí? De esa manera podemos actualizarnos en ciertos temas.

Misty: Me gustaría, es más, estoy segura de que a mis compañeros de viaje les gustaría escuchar algunos de tus relatos.

Striker y Wild no sabían que planeaba la pony, pero le siguieron el juego.

Striker: Nos agrada la idea. Applejack, ¿Habría algún inconveniente si nos quedamos hoy aqui?

Applejack: Si fuesen trabajadores fijos de la granja me opondría, pero ya que solo me están ayudando hasta que reanuden su viaje, no veo el problema.

Wild: Te lo agradecemos.

Spike: Chicas, ya se esta haciendo tarde. Debemos volver.

Rarity: Es verdad, y ya quiero probar mi nuevo acondicionador.

Rato después, las mane 6 se fueron de la tienda para regresar a Ponyville (No antes de que Twilight hablara con Misty para que convenciera a su amiga para que le vendiera al menos uno de los libros). De regreso en la tienda, los 4 ponys estaban sentados en una mesa.

Jade: Así que ellos son los compañeros de los que me hablaste, ¿no es así?

Misty: Así es.

Striker: ¿Le comentaste de nosotros?

Wild: Supongo que fue en la carta que le enviaste antes de que partiéramos del castillo.

Misty: Así es. Aunque me sorprende que hayas llegado aquí con tanta rapidez.

Jade: En realidad, ya estaba de camino aquí. Este bosque es un paraíso de hierbas raras y plantas exóticas. Necesarias para crear pociones interesantes, así como otras cosas. Con esto, posiblemente mis ventas suban.

Wild: Pues no parecías muy interesada en aumentar tu margen de ganancias hace unos minutos.

Jade: Cosas que es mejor no perderlas de vista… pero dejando eso en segundo plano, vine porque mi amiga podría necesitar mi ayuda. Así que, mi mercadería esta a tu disposición… lo que me recuerda…

Jade Trade deja la mesa y va aun armario y saca un paquete, el cual entrega a Misty.

Jade: Aquí tienes un pequeño presente, estoy segura de que sabes lo que es, puesto que siempre quisiste una desde el momento que las mencione.

A Misty le brillaron los ojos, dando entender que ya sabía lo que había allí.

Ya en Ponyville, las chicas se dirigieron a sus hogares. Sin embargo, Applejack reflexionaba de ciertos detalles del día.

Applejack: "Que estarán escondiendo esos 3 ponys. Se veían muy interesados en ingresar al bosque, pero también pude notar que demostraron genuino interés en querer ayudarnos a encontrar a Zecora. No veo malas intenciones en ellos. Striker y Wild saben trabajar y no se ven perezosos, y Misty realmente le pone empeño al ayudar a Fluttershy. Realmente no se que pensar, pero lo que si se, es que hay algo que no quieren mencionar."

Ya de noche, cuando todos dormían.

… Striker… Swift Striker…

El mencionado pony abrió los ojos, solo para ver que estaba en una inmensa bruma.

Striker: ¿Dónde estoy?

Misty hace acto de aparición, junto con Wild.

MIsty: Los mismo nos estábamos preguntando.

Wild: ¿De quien será obra esto?

… eso sería obra mía…

La bruma levanto y dejo a la vista a la princesa Luna.

Striker: Princesa, ¿dónde estamos?

Luna: Este es el mundo onírico, la tierra de los sueños. Mi hermana y yo nos preguntábamos que han averiguado hasta ahora y como les va en su estadía en Ponyville.

Swift Striker comenzó a relatar los acontecimientos desde su llegada a Ponyville, hasta lo ocurrido en el Bosque Everfree.

Luna: Entiendo. Si esa pony es de tu confianza Misty Spellhound, entonces no dire nada mas de este asunto. Es curioso como las líneas del destino hicieron que terminaran bajo el techo Twilight, pero lo mejor, es que mantengan el perfil bajo como hasta ahora.

La princesa Luna tomo un pequeño respiro antes de continuar.

Luna: También les tengo noticias que deben escuchar.

Los 3 ponys miraron a la princesa de la noche.

Luna: Algunos guardias fueron enviados a investigar los pueblos afectados y zonas aledañas. Y en todos ellos, se encontró algo común. Por alguna razón desconocida, había rastros muy pequeños cristal.

Luna proyecto lo que ella vio, esquirlas muy pequeñas de cristales negros se veían allí. Wild noto que los ojos de Misty veían como mucho interés ese detalle.

Striker: ¿Hallaron esto en todos los pueblos?

Luna: Así es, así como en los lugares que conectaban a un pueblo de otro. Deducimos que sea lo que fuera que causo los ataques a los ponys dejo ese rastro. Deben hacer lo posible para averiguar de que se trata, y detenerlo. Recuerden que si necesitan apoyo, avísenos. Solo deberán recurrir a Twilight y sus amigas solo en caso de que no haya otra opción.

Los 3 ponys asintieron.

.

.

.

(Introduzca secuencia en blanco y negro)

Una potrilla unicornio levitaba rocas para luego hacerlas girar, pero perdió parcialmente el control y salieron en todas direcciones, al tiempo que ella caía al suelo. Luego de esto, se levanta y dice.

¿?: Ya sé, ya sé, no necesitas decírmelo. Pero para eso son las prácticas. Pero dime, ¿que estas haciendo?

La potrilla se acercó a una sombra, esta le respondió. La potrilla simplemente se encogió de hombros.

¿?: Lo importante es que pueda sernos útil. Solo ten cuidado o podrías volar todo nuestro escondite, y en tal caso, tu te encargarías de buscar uno nuevo, ¿Entendiste?

La sombra asintió, y la unicornio se dio la vuelta para continuar lo que hacía.

(Fin de la secuencia en blanco y negro)

.

.

.

Ya en la mañana temprano, Striker, Misty y Wild, se encaminaron a Ponyville.

Misty: Según Zecora, esta es la ruta más segura para Ponyville.

Striker: Mejor, así podremos seguir vigilando el lugar en caso de cualquier actividad sospechosa.

Wild: Relajate un poco. Hasta ahora Ponyville ha demostrado ser tranquilo.

Striker: Hasta en los lugares mas tranquilos pueden ocurrir desastres.

Wild: Quizás, pero que podría pasar hoy.

Unos ruidos de explosiones iluminaron repentinamente el cielo.

Misty: Miran allí.

La unicornio señalo al frente. Se podían apreciar una serie de explosiones sobre el pueblo. Los 3 enviados de las princesas corrieron para llegar lo más rápido posible. Poco antes de llegar, notaron que dichas explosiones ya habían finalizado, y una vez ingresaron allí se toparon con algo que no esperaban ver.

Striker: ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Continuara…

* * *

_**Nota del autor: *El sombrero de Jade es un "Nón Lá", que son los sombreros cónicos chinos, como el que usa Raiden de Motal Kombat.**_

_**Los ojos de Jade Trade, así como un poco su vestimenta, los base en el personaje de Natsumi Tsujimoto del anime "Están Arrestados", mas específicamente, en el capítulo 44 "Cuentos de terror en Bokuto", en el relato en la que ella aparece como una vendedora de sandias. **_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas o críticas son recibidas…**_

_**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía...**_

_**Nos leemos...**_


	6. Capitulo 06

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, asi como sus personajes, locaciones y eventos ocurridos en sus ****capítulos**** y libros, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust respectivamente. Mios son ****únicamente****, aquellos lugares y personajes que me vaya inventando, ****así**** como la respectiva trama de este fic.**

* * *

_Una repentina luz ilumina un escenario, mostrando a Shunk Kisaragi, el cual miraba al suelo._

_S.K.: Saludos a todos los que siguen esta historia. Antes de empezar, quisiera decir algunos detalles de este capitulo. En primera, y principal, decidí cambiar un poco el estilo de escritura, no solo para variar la lectura, sin no para ver cual puede ser mejor. Segundo, este capitulo puede que sea el mas largo hasta ahora. y tercero, me tarde en subirlo porque realmente trate de que saliera aceptable... Espero que sea de su agrado... Ahora si... disfruten el capitulo._

_La luz se apaga y todo queda en oscuridad._

* * *

Ya era de mañana en Ponyville, y todas las actividades cotidianas se desarrollaban con total normalidad, o más bien, casi todas. Cierta pony naranja se encontraba a las puertas del Castillo de la Amistad, preguntándose si debía o no hablar con Twilight sobre sus sospechas. Por un lado, le preocupaba que estos "nuevos amigos" estuviesen planeando algo. Pero por otro lado, hasta el momento no habían hecho nada turbio.

-Tal vez… le estoy dando demasiada importancia a esto… (murmuraba en voz baja Applejack) Soy buena para darme cuenta de las mentiras, y si bien, el único momento en que me pareció algo falsa su forma de hablar, fue cuando querían que los dejáramos acompañarnos al bosque Everfree, todo lo demás que nos han dicho pude notar que ha era sincero…

La pony vaquera opto por alejarse del castillo.

-Quizás en este caso… sea yo quien deba acercarme y hablar con ellos… tal vez…

-¡Hola Applejack!

La chica se detuvo, y se dio la vuelta para ver a Twilight saliendo del castillo.

-Hola… Twilight…

-¿Todo está bien?

La granjera estaba algo nerviosa, y en el mejor tono que pudo respondió.

-Si, todo en la granja esta bien, solo me acerque un rato por aquí antes de comenzar con las labores, asi es.

-Entiendo.

La granjera suspiro con alivio, pero en eso, una serie de detonaciones se dio a escuchar por todo el pueblo, llamando la atención de todos los habitantes de Ponyville. La princesa comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, tratando de ver de donde venían las explosiones.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

-Twilight, alla arriba.

La alicornio miro hacia arriba, viendo como varias explosiones de colores se daban a conocer en el cielo, al tiempo que una estela de confeti caía por todas partes. Starlight y Spike también salieron del castillo a ver que ocurria

-Por todas las granjas de manzanas, ¿Qué esta pasando?

-No lo se Applejack. Tal vez Pinkie esta ensayando.

-Hola amigas, ¿disfrutando las explosiones?, porque yo si.

Twilight y Applejack miraron a un lado y vieron a Pinkie Pie acostada en una silla de playa, mirando al cielo. Starlight se dirigio a la pony fiestera.

-Pinkie, ¿esto es obra tuya?

-No, pero sea quien sea el autor, tiene estilo. A mí nunca se me habría ocurrido hacer eso para despertar a todo Ponyville.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿de que se trata esto?

Pregunto la alicornio, a lo que Pinkie Pie responde, señalando con el casco.

-Quizás se trata de eso

Las presentes miraron hacia donde señalaba la pony rosa.

.

.

.

(Pueden colocar "Entry Of The Gladiators - Julius Fucik", esta en youtube)

Una curiosa melodía llamo la atención de los pueblerinos al tiempo que una pareja de ponys (un terrestre regordete color crema, de crin corta gris y bigote de morsa, usando un sombrero de copa morado y traje rojo, en compañía de una unicornio amarilla de crin blanca, vestida de la misma forma) montados en una carroza hacían acto de presencia.

Atrás, un potrillo terrestre vestido de arlequín, montado en una pelota enorme, avanzaba al tiempo que sonaba una corneta y saludaba al público.

Detrás, una carroza con un pony unicornio azul de crin blanca y mechon rojo, portando unos lentes de Dj alargados con cristales rojos, tocaba un tablero del que salían varias luces y música circense. Le seguía un yak cargando sobre su lomo una roca que se veía muy pesada.

Una cebra macho portando sombrero de copa, traje negro y bastón, con una mirada astuta, se acercó a un grupo de ponys. Se quitó su sombrero y haciendo un movimiento hacia arriba, varios extraños objetos pequeños salieron de el, luego todos cayeron de vuelta al sombrero excepto uno hecho de madera y con forma de cabeza de unicornio, que cayó en el casco de la cebra. Lo extendió a una pony, quien miro el artilugio. Dicho objeto repentinamente estallo, cegando a todos momentáneamente, para luego convertirse en un grupo de tréboles de 4 hojas, que luego se volvieron cenizas con un movimiento de cascos.

Varios ponys vestidos como payasos seguían a la carroza, así como 2 grifos (de cuerpo marron y cabezas azules) hacían piruetas en el cielo, creando un pequeño ciclón, el cual, lo impulsaron hacia arriba para luego, estrellarse con el, haciéndolo desaparece. Encabezando ese grupo, estaba un pony terrestre naranja de crin negra, que usaba un traje blanco y un sombrero de copa del mismo color, su cutie mark eran un grupo de reflectores.

Cerrando el grupo, estaban 2 manticoras marchando con tranquilidad y elegancia. Frente a ellas, iban 2 ponys, el primero era un terrestre de pelaje marron oscuro y crin azul corta, su cutie mark era un latigo y una silla, el cual saludaba a todos los presentes, al tiempo que, de vez en cuando, se detenía para acariciar a las bestias tras el. El 2do se notaba que era un unicornio, sin embargo, usaba un traje negro que lo cubría totalmente (Incluso su cuerno estaba envuelto) y portaba una mascara blanca, con solo 2 rendijas por las cuales se asomaban su ojos. El misterioso pony miro a un grupo entre el público, dio un paso hacia ellos, y estallo un nube espesa blanca, la cual se disipo rápido, dejando ver que el pony de negro no estaba ya allí, sino no en medio del público. Dio un salto, y luego de un hacer una reverencia, regreso a la caravana.

-¡SALUDOS PONYVILLE! ¡HEMOS LLEGADO PARA TRAERLES ALEGRIA, DRAMA Y PELIGRO!- Anuncio el pony gordo. Entonces, la unicornio que iba junto a el, tomo la palabra.

-¡ASI ES, PUES NOSOTROS…!

-¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA ENTRETENERLOS!

(Detener la musica aquí.)

Cerca de allí, el grupo enviado por las princesas de Canterlot, habían llegado justo al momento de que ambos ponys anunciaran quienes eran.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

Pregunto Swift Striker viendo a todo el desorden en las calles de Ponyville. La unicornio Spellhound responde con calma

-Pues por lo que escuche, es un circo.

-¿Supongo que sabes que es un circo verdad?- Pregunta de forma burlesca Wild.

-Se lo que son. Nunca he ido a uno, en teoría, se lo que hacen allí.- Responde el batpony, luego, la unicornio completa.

-Pues acerquémonos más a ver.

De regreso con las mane 6, Twilight decidió acercarse a la pareja de ponys. Ellos al verla, solo se inclinaron. El pony gordo decidió hablar.

-Usted debe ser Twilight Sparkle, Princesa de la Amistad, ¿Correcto?

-Asi es.- Responde la aludida – Y usted…

-Mi nombre es Big Funny. Dueño del Circo de La Herradura Plateada.

-Y yo soy su hermana, Lovely Funny. Un placer conocerla, princesa.

Ambos ponys se quitan sus sombreros a modo de saludo. Allí, la princesa noto sus cutie marks. La cutie mark de Big Funny era una carpa de circo, mientras que la de su hermana era un espejo brillante. Rarity se acercó con ojos brillantes a los hermanos.

-Debo decir que esos detalles en sus vestuarios son divinos. Que buen gusto.

La princesa y las demás chicas notaron que en los sombreros de ambos ponys circenses había una joya redonda. Una azul en el del macho y una rosada en la de la chica.

-Eso fue idea mía- declara Lovely -Digo, si vamos a divertir a los ponys, no necesariamente debemos dejar el glamour de lado, ¿no lo crees?

-Concuerdo contigo, querida.

Responde con una sonrisa la modista.

-Debo decir que esa fue una presentación… interesante.

Twilight y las demás voltearon a ver a Wild (quien fue el que acababa de hablar) y a sus compañeros, quienes se acercaron a ellos.

-Si, vaya manera de llamar la atención- Menciona Misty

-Si. Pensamos que sería una buena forma de promoción.- Respondio Lovely

-Yo diría que es una buena forma de iniciar una celebración- Se une Pinkie Pie –Y cuanta música y colorido. Tiene payasos flacos, gordos, altos, bajos… ¿Siempre viajan así o lo hacen todos en un carruaje muy pequeñito?

-Eso lo veras en la función pequeña. Todos lo verán en la función de apertura bajo la gran carpa.

Hablo con simpatía y convicción Big Funny. Spike decidió preguntar.

-¿Y dónde pondrán la carpa?

.

.

.

Twilight, sus amigas, y los enviados por las princesas no podían creer lo que veían, una enorme carpa amarilla de circo ya levantada y arreglada. A sus alrededores, varios miembros del circo preparaban varios puestos de juegos, recuerdos, alimentos y demás cosas para entretener al público. El circo se había establecido a cierta distancia del pueblo, a unos 20 minutos de trote, sin embargo, no se explicaban como no habían notado la gran carpa.

-No puede ser cierto… - decía Twilight boquiabierta

-¡Increíble!- Mencionaba Spike con los ojos bien abiertos

-¡FENOMENAL!- Exclamaba Pinkie Pie

-Maravillosa, ¿no es así?- Dice Lovely –La montamos anoche.

-Pero eso no explica porque nadie la vio al despertar.

Dice Starlight, a lo que Big Funny responde.

-Nuestro circo cuenta con excelentes ponys en el manejo de espejos.

-Cuidado hermano- Le reprende amistosamente la unicornio amarilla –No querrás arruinarle el show al público, ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón, Lovely…. Ya se- Exclama repentinamente Big Funny –Que les parece un tour por los alrededores, estoy seguro de que les gustaría ver el lugar antes de la gran función de esta noche.

-¡ESO SUENA GRANDIOSO!- Dice Pinkie

-Viva- Dice Fluttershy con su voz de siempre –¿Dónde están los animales del circo?

-Le pediré a Whip Safe, nuestro domador de fieras, que te lleve a verlos.

Contesta Big Funny, a lo que Misty agrega.

-Yo te acompaño

-Me apunto- completa Spike

-Estoy segura de que a la pegaso le agradara ver a los miembros de nuestro espectáculo aéreo.

-¿Me pregunto si serán tan geniales como yo?

Pregunto en voz alta y con orgullo la pegaso arcoíris. Lovely dio un golpe con su casco en el suelo.

-Bien, entonces aprobado.

.

.

.

-En esta sección adiestramos a las bestias salvajes.

Quien hablaba era Whip Safe, un pony con una cutie mark era un latigo y una silla, a quienes los presentes lo recordaban de haberlo visto en el desfile. Fluttershy acompañada de Spike y Misty, observaban los alrededores mientras eran observados seriamente por las cabezas de una hidra.

-Y esto… ¿es seguro?

Pregunto una nerviosa Misty al tiempo que una manticora se le acerca, pero Fluttershy la quita de en medio.

-Hola lindo, ¿te sientes bien?, Claro que estás bien.

Decía la amante de los animales al tiempo que la criatura con cabeza de león ronroneaba por las caricias que le hacia la pony en su mentón. Whip miraba de manera aprobatoria su accionar.

-Excelente trato. Apuesto que este también te gustara.

Menciono el domador del circo, el cual hizo un silbido. Un par de Orthros hicieron acto de presencia en posición de ataque. MIsty y Spike retrocedieron, pero Fluttershy se les acerco maravillada.

-¡Que hermosos! ¿Les gustaría que les rasque la barriga a ambos?

Los fieros canes cambiaron su expresión de asesinos a mansos al sentir el tacto de la pegaso, al tiempo que se colocaban panza arriba para que Fluttershy les acariciara el estómago. Whip Safe sonrio al ver esto.

-Se nota que eres buena con los animales.

-Asi es, Fluttershy es la experta en animales de Ponyville- Remarco el Spike

-Nos sería muy útil alguien como tú en el circo.

-Gracias Sr. Safe, pero ya tengo a mi cuidado muchos animales.

Agradeció la pegaso mientras se ocupada de los dos canes de 2 cabezas. A lo que Whip contesta.

-De acuerdo. Pero viendo lo bien que les caíste a mis amigos, puedes venir a verlos cuando quieras.

-Estupenda noticia, ¿no lo crees Fluttershy?

La pegaso ya no los escuchaba, ya que estaba entretenida con los cachorros.

.

.

.

-Ellos son 2 de nuestros mejores acróbatas aéreos… los Alas Rapaz…

Mencionaba Big Funny mientras los 2 grifos que estuvieron en el desfile practicaban unas piruetas. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Swift Striker miraban a los dos artistas como se desplazaban con rapidez y cuidado.

-¡Wow! No lo hacen mal- Pinkie Pie

-Tal vez… aun así, son algo lentos en mi opinión. Yo puedo ser más rápida… estoy segura de que hasta Swift podría hacerles morder el polvo.

-No lo creo, ellos son buenos.- contesta el mencionado

-Claro que si, te he visto en acción. Eres rápido, no como yo por supuesto, pero lo eres.

Mencionaba Rainbow Dash al ver al par de grifos. En eso Big Funny, con una sonrisa se le acerca a la pegaso celeste.

-Si tan buena eres, no te importara ensayar con ellos en su forma habitual.- Luego mira hacia arriba- ¡Razor! ¡Claw! ¡Bajen un momento!

Ambos grifos se detuvieron al escuchar el grito del dueño del circo y con rapidez bajaron a su encuentro. Alli los ponys ajenos al circo se dieron cuenta de que ambos grifos eran parecidos, salvo por el estilo de plumas en su cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo, jefe?- Pregunto uno con las plumas de la cabeza erizada, mirada autosuficiente y portando un brazalete con una piedra roja.

-Te lo dire en un momento Razor, pero primero, les presento a unos residentes de Ponyville, que verán el show de esta noche.

-Hola, soy Rainbow Dash, la mejor voladora de Equestria.

-Swift Striker.

-Un placer conocerlos a todos. Mi nombre es Razor.

\- Lo mismo digo, y mi nombre es Claw.- Agrego el otro grifo, cuyo peinado era mas ordenado y portaba un brazalete con una piedra azul. Big Funny empieza a hablar.

-Aquí la Srta Dash quiere entrenar con ustedes a la forma tradicional, si no les molesta, ya que ella cree que puede hacerlo mejor.

-Por supuesto Sr. Funny, no nos importa, pero tendremos que ir a otra tienda. ¿No hay inconvenientes, verdad, srta?

-Claro que no. Vamos.

-Un momento- dijo repentinamente Striker -¿Dónde esta Pinkie Pie? Se supone que estaba con nosotros.

-¿Una pony rosada?- Pregunto Claw, los 2 voladores asintieron -Se dirigió hacia allá. Probablemente fue a la casa que esta aquí al frente. La de color blanco.

Ambos ponys salieron en dicha dirección seguidos por Big Funny y los grifos, quienes le susurraron al oído algo al tiempo que señalaban un reloj que estaba cerca. Big entendió y rio por lo bajo.

_Flashback…_

_Cuando el batpony empezó a hablar con Rainbow Dash, Pinkie noto que un casco blanco que sostenía un globo rojo se asomaba por la salida de la carpa. Rápidamente dando saltitos se dirigió allí. Mientras se acercaba, el casco junto con el globo salía de la carpa. La pony rosa salió y vio al mismo globo entrando a una casa blanca allí enfrente, y sin más lo siguió._

_Fin de Flashback._

Ambos ponys salieron de la carpa y se dirigieron a una casa de color blanco, la cual, no era muy alta, pero si bastante ancha. Allí adentro lo único que vieron fue un enorme reloj de abuelo (Esos grandes con péndulo) y junto a el una mesita con una fonola apagada con un disco puesto. Aparte, también habían unos armarios, un sofá enorme más otros 2 individuales, un closet, pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue que, en medio de ese cuarto, había un carruaje más pequeño de lo normal y encima, puesta en ella, una enorme llave de para dar cuerda.

-¿Que es este lugar?

Justo en ese momento, el minutero del reloj marco el numero 12, sono unas campanadas y al finalizar, la aguja de la fonola cayo sobre el disco, y el aparato musical comenzó a sonar.

(Pueden colocar "Amnesia Dark Room Crazy Pedobear music FullHD (10MIN) (Running in the 90's)", esta en youtube).

Se abrió la puerta frontal del reloj, entonces, un grupo de 6 ponys terrestres vestidos de payasos (2 de ellos en zancos con tirantes naranja y morado respectivamente), haciendo malabares con pelotas, cuchillos y antorchas salieron en fila de allí, con dirección al closet. Del closet salieron (No en el mal sentido), 3 ponys gordos también disfrazados de payasos en color azul, los cuales rodaron por el suelo en dirección al sofá enorme, brincando en el, para luego salir hacia el techo, del que se abrió una puerta por la cual ingresaron, al tiempo que al lado, se abrió otra puerta y de ella bajaron 4 terrestres con trajes de mimos haciendo movimientos con los cascos, para luego, en grupos de dos, dirigirse a los sofá pequeños. El primer grupo levanto uno de los asientos, y repentinamente, una de las puertas del carruaje se abrió y salió un grupo de 6 ponys con trajes de bufón y máscaras, los cuales brincaron uno por uno dentro del asiento, y una vez que entraron todos, los 2 mimos dieron un brinco simultaneo y cayeron por el mismo lugar donde se fue el grupo. Luego el asiento cayó y quedo tal cual como estaba en un principio.

El segundo grupo de mimos también levanto el asiento del otro sillón. Otro grupo salió del mueble, esta vez de 9 ponys terrestres payasos de los cuales destacaban uno con un enorme trasero usando tirantes verdes. Otro, enorme de traje purpura que llevaba en sus hombros a otro igualito a el, solo que mas enano. Uno blanco, sonriente, de melena roja portando globos, y atrás de el, Pinkie Pie le seguía, con un globo en el casco dando brincos al son de la musica.

El nuevo grupo (Con excepción de Pinkie), junto con los otros 2 mimos, entraron al pequeño carruaje, y una vez que se cerro la puerta, la llave de cuerda empezó a girar. El carruaje arranco para dirigirse a una pared, de la cual, se abrió una puerta secreta por la que el vehiculo ingreso. Luego, la puerta se cerro.

(Detener la música aquí).

La aguja se levantó, y la música de la fonola ceso. Mientras, Pinkie movía su casco, despidiéndose.

-Volveremos a jugar, lo prometo.

-P-P-P-Pin-Pinkie… ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash disimulando sus nervios

-Eran los payasos del circo, bobita. Me dijeron que ellos practican así 2 veces al día para mantener sus habilidades.

-¿Qué habilidades?, ¿Las de como matar de un susto?- Menciona Swift Striker tratando de parecer estoico.

-Ja Ja Ja, claro que no tontito. Cuando vienes a un circo es para que te sorprendan y te hagan reir, no para asustarte y llorar. Oigan, ¿Regresamos aquí en un rato?

-¡NOOOOO!- Dijeron Dash y Striker al mismo tiempo.

-Oki Doki Loki.

La pony rosa se alejó dando saltitos de allí, pero antes de salir, se dio la vuelta y les dijo.

-Oigan, la próxima vez que haya una competencia de abrazos me avisan, ¿ok?- después de mencionar eso, salió del lugar.

Los presentes no entendieron que quiso decir la rosada, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que, por la sorpresa, y el susto tan repentino, los 2 se habían quedado prendados en un fuerte abrazo. 2 segundos después, se alejaron uno del otro. Ambos se miraron fijamente con cara de poker.

-Si tú no dices nada, yo tan poco.

El batpony solo asintió ante el comentario de la pegaso. Justo en ese momento, una trampilla se abrió en el suelo y de allí, emergía algo que, una vez fue avistado por ambos ponys, les sirvió como señal para salieran volando aterrados a toda velocidad del lugar. El lugar quedo tal como estaba cuando Pinkie salió de allí, con la diferencia en que no estaban sus dos amigos, pero si un carruaje pequeño.

.

.

.

Twilight y Starlight seguían a un pony de traje blanco y sombrero del mismo color. Dicho pony ya lo habían visto en el desfile, y respondía al nombre de Quick Master.

-Asi que usted es el maestro de ceremonias.

-Asi es princesa Twilight, yo organizo todas y cada una de las funciones de este circo. Algo extenuante, pero muy gratificante al final.

-Es bueno encontrar a alguien que se preocupe por organizar, yo vivía en una biblioteca antes, y me preocupaba por mantener organizados todos los libros de allí.

-¿Por adquisición?, ¿Publicación, quizás?, ¿Tal vez por género o posiblemente, por tamaño?

-No quiero interrumpir esta interesante conversación- Interrumpió Starlight con algo de sarcasmo –Pero, Quick, ¿a donde vamos?

-Ah sí, quería presentarles a uno de nuestros ilusionistas. Y ya llegamos al lugar.

El "lugar" al que se refería era un carromato en color purpura con negro, con unas extrañas mascaras que, ambas ponys, estaban seguras de haberlas visto en algún lugar. Cuando ingresaron al carromato, vieron a 2 personajes muy singulares.

-Que sorpresa- Declaro Quick Master volviéndose a las 2 yeguas–Yo venia a presentarles a un ilusionista y nos topamos con 2.

Frente a ellas, se encontraban el unicornio de traje negro y mascara blanca, y la cebra macho. Quienes, al notar a los visitantes, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo. Quick Master continuo hablando.

-Srtas, con placer les presento a Hidden Face, el amo del misterio.

El pony enmascarado hace una reverencia.

-Y por ultimo, y no por ello, menos importante…

-Amigo puedes descansar, y déjame mi presentación llevar.

Interrumpió la cebra macho con elegancia al tiempo que movían su bastón, el cual tenía en la punta una esfera de cristal color verde. Luego, sonríe a las visitantes al tiempo que se quita su sombrero.

-Soy el Profesor Grevyile queridas damas, y he venido a dar una función que no olvidaran jamas.

-Un placer conocerlo profesor.- Dice Starlight.

-Lo mismo digo.- Completa Twilight, y luego mira al pony de negro.- A ambos.

El enmascarado no dijo nada, solo repitió la reverencia y se retiró del lugar. Twilight se volvió a Quick preocupada.

-¿No lo ofendí, verdad?

-Para nada- Responde el pony naranja con una sonrisa –Su forma de actuar es para conservar el aire de misterio. De hecho, todos los que han usado ese traje, son así de misteriosos. Es parte del show.

-Así es, majestad, no se debe preocupad. Esa forma de actuación, es solo parte de la ocupación.

Starlight veía la decoración del carromato, notando cada una de las cabezas talladas, mascaras con raras sonrisas, un enorme sarcófago con un cráneo que parecía de bufalo, extrañas muñecas y collares que allí había.

-¿De que hablan cuando llegamos, Grevyile?

-Solo de unos puntos de afinación, para la futura función. Detalles sin aparente importancia, que podrían dar, relevancia.-Contesta la cebra al pony naranja

-Muy bien. Esta noche de estreno será emocionante, estoy seguro

-Veo que tiene muchas cosas interesantes… todo es tan, distinto, pero muy llamativo.- Comenta Starlight

-Mi placer y ocupación disfruto juntar, aunque parezca que no voy a trabajar. Me gusta siempre a todos ayudar, y los resultados más me gusta contemplar. Aunque hay quienes se alegran, algunos otros se quejan. Pero eso no me detiene para al final, poder yo salir triunfal.

Grevyile toma un collar y se lo entrega a Starlight.

-Una cortesía para la unicornio, para que no tenga infortunio.

Starlight lo recibe de buen agrado.

-Y de la princesa no me voy a olvidar, ya el show se lo voy a dedicar. Y ahora yo le entrego, esta piedra que con usted hace juego.

La cebra el entrega a Twilight una pequeña esfera morada.

-Este articulo le brindara un sueño sosegado, solo acuéstese con ella a su lado.

-Muchas gracias, Profesor Grevyile.

.

.

.

Applejack, Rarity y Wild Shock seguían a Lovely Funny, mientras se dirigían a una carpa azul y roja. La hermana de Big Funny les mira de reojo.

-Estoy segura de que les encantara esto, es donde nuestro maestro en música prepara los efectos de sonido para nuestros show.

-¿Acaso todas sus presentaciones incluyen música?- pregunta interesada Applejack.

-Claro que si. La música no solo es para animar el ambiente, sino para relajar al público. A veces, es bueno dejarse llevar por el dulce sonido de las melodías al tiempo que se disfruta del show.

-No se si eso vaya conmigo, srta Funny- Menciona Rarity –Personalmente, prefiero relajarme con un buen día de spa.

-Creo que no puedo discutir eso.

Las chicas comienzan a reir, mientras Wild solo escucha en silencio todo lo que hablan las 3 yeguas. Ya adentro de la carpa, pudieron ver al pony que musical del desfile, detrás de una consola musical revisando el equipo.

-Damas y caballeros, nuestro genio musical, Sound Tremor.

El mencionado pony, al oir su nombre, detuvo su trabajo y miro a los recién llegados, salio de su consola y con un ademan de su casco, les saludo. Alli notaron que su cutie mark eran un disco con notas musicales.

-De veras que ese armatoste se ve complicado.- Menciona la pony granjera.

-Quizas, aunque para el es simplemente coser y cantar.

-Si su presentación equivale a costura de alta calidad, podría afirmar que de verdad vale la pena- Agrega la modista.

-Vean eso chicas, esa cosa es enorme.

Los presentes se dieron la vuelta y vieron a las cutie mark crussaders ingresando a la carpa.

-¡Sweetie Belle!.

-¡Apple Bloom! ¿Qué corrales haces aquí?

-Tranquila Applejack- habla la potra amarilla –Solo queríamos ver el circo.

-Así es- Respaldo Scootaloo –Se veía tan genial que no pudimos resistirnos a acercarnos.

Rarity intervino en la conversación.

-Aun así, no es correcto que hayan venido a un lugar como este sin la supervisión de un adulto. Sweetie Belle, niñas, no pueden andar solas en un lugar desconocido.

-Pero Rarity, no vinimos solas.

Declara la potrilla unicornio, señalando la entrada de la carpa. En ese momento, ingresaron al lugar Derpy junto con Dinky, además de Octavia, Vinyl y Amethyst.

-Hola- Saluda Derpy

-Ves hermana- Declara Sweetie Belle –Ellas querían venir aquí en primer lugar.

-Asi que aprovechamos y les preguntamos si podíamos acompañarlas.

Menciono Apple Bloom. Applejack y Rarity se acercaron a las otras yeguas. Mientras Dinky se acerco a Wild.

-Hola Wild.

El detective la mira y le da una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola. ¿Todo bien?

-Si. Quería ver el circo. ¿Vendrá esta noche a ver la función?

-Es posible, no lo se.- Menciona el detective como quien no quiere la cosa

-Asiste Wild, será algo bueno. Estoy segura.

-De acuerdo, pequeña.

-¡Siii!

Las CMC se acercan a Dinkie y Wild Shock. Sweetie Belle se dirige al detective.

-Perdone sr. Shock, ¿Podria contarnos alguna de sus aventuras?

-Si- secunda Scootaloo –Apple Bloom y Dinkie mencionaron que usted trabaja como investigador, así que debe haber visto muchas cosas y enfrentado a muchos villanos.

El mencionado solo ríe ante la declaración de la pequeña pegaso.

-No todo es como crees, aunque si he tenido alguna que otra anécdota interesante… hmmm, como por ejemplo…

Al mismo tiempo, donde las yeguas.

-Espero que las niñas no te hayan dado problemas, y gracias por cuidarlas.

-Si. Sweetie Belle suele ser inquieta a veces.

-No hay de que. Ellas no dieron problema alguno.- Menciona Derpy –Ademas, Dinky y Vinyl querían venir.

-Puedo entender a Dinky, pero, ¿por qué Vinyl?- Pregunto la granjera

Octavia responde a Applejack

-Porque le llamo la atención la consola de ese pony, y quiere verla para actualizar la suya.

Las yeguas se dan cuenta de que la pony dj estaba junto a Sound Tremor, mientras la unicornio blanca señalaba tocaba varios detalles de los instrumentos, el unicornio de azul solo afirmaba o negaba lo que la chica le indicaba.

En eso, un Yak de pelaje café oscuro, con un casco azul, entra en la tienda, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes posaron su mirada sobre el recién llegado. El yak hablo con una voz firme.

-Yorkus querer saber si pony musical tener lista pieza para acto de Yorkus.- El yak se percata de los presentes en el lugar –Oh, perdonar ustedes. Yorkus no saber que haber visitas.

-No hay inconveniente Yorkus- menciona Lovely –Amigos, el es Yorkus, el elemento fuerte del circo.

-Correcto, Yorkus el más fuerte del circo.

Las yeguas mayores se acercan al yak, viéndolo con detenimiento.

-Se nota que tienes fuerza, amigo.

-Asi es, se ve fuerte, señor.

El yak escuchaba los comentarios de Applejack y Rarity, luego observa a Wild, y se acerca a el.

-¿No te gustaría probar tu fuerza con Yorkus?, No temer, Yorkus no ser rudo contigo.

El detective respetuosamente declina la oferta.

-No gracias. Tengo total seguridad de que usted es más fuerte que yo.

-Vamos, Yorkus querer hacer algo de ejercicio, al menos brindarle 2 rounds a Yorkus en una lucha a casco limpio.

Los presentes veían la situación con gracia, cuando Apple Bloom se percata de algo. Un potrillo, sobre una pelota, pasa frente a la carpa. La hermana menor de Applejack decide salir a ver. Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle se dan cuenta y la siguen.

-¡Apple Bloom, espera!- dice Sweetie

-¿Que sucede?…- preguna Scootaloo

-Es que vi a un pony y me dio curiosidad por… ah, ese pony.

Las chicas observan al potrillo. Totalmente vestido como un arlequín, balanceándose sobre esa enorme pelota como si caminando en el suelo estuviese. Las chicas se le acercan para verlo.

-Oye amigo, que buen control tienes

El potrillo, al oir el halago proveniente de la pegaso, se inclina en señal de respeto, sin bajar del balón.

-Así es. No muchos pueden hacer eso.

Menciona Apple Bloom. El arlequín saca una corneta y la toca.

-Aunque debes mejorar un poco tus tonadas.

El potrillo sonríe y se encoje de hombros.

-Mucho gusto, Yo soy Apple Bloom. Ella es Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El potrillo las observo e hizo unos ademanes con los cascos, entonces Sweetie Belle, extrañada, dijo.

-Creo que quiere que lo adivinemos.

-Que raro- Menciona Apple Bloom

-A mí me parece un reto… Bien. Empieza.

El potrillo levanta un casco, lo baja y luego levanta el otro, para luego bajarlo también.

-No entiendo- Dice Sweetie.

El arlequín le hace una señas con el casco a la potrilla unicornio para que espere. Luego señala su ojo, y repite la acción de levantar los cascos.

-Veamos, ¿cascos?, no ¿Hooves?, no… espera… ya se, 2 palabras. ¿Cierto?- Dice Apple Bloom

El potrillo vestido de bufon señala a la potrilla granjera y hace un gesto de afirmación. Luego hace otro gesto para que esperen. El potrillo piensa por un momento, mira a un lado y luego señala a un enorme semental, después, alza su casco hacia arriba y hace un gesto de negación. Casi de inmediatos, las señala a ellas, mueve el casco hacia abajo y asiente con la cabeza para afirmar.

-¿Nosotras?, ¿Tu nombre se parece al de nosotras?- Dice inocentemente Swettie Belle. Apple Bloom menciona

-La pista esta en lo que señalo, a nosotras y a ese pony. Veamos, ¿Macho?, no… -

-Un momento,- Dice de repente la potrilla pegaso -¿olvidan lo que hizo con los cascos cuando nos señalo?

-Es verdad. Como de alto y bajo.- Recalca la unicornio. La terrestre agrega.

-Mas bien, grande no, pequeño si.

-Little.

Ante la respuesta de Scootaloo, el payaso hace un gesto de correcto.

-Que bien, solo nos falta uno.

El pony que estaba sobre la pelota lleva sus cascos a la cara, lo medita un momento, y luego sonríe para luego señalar su cara.

-¿Little Face?- pregunta Scootaloo

-No- Habla la hermana de Rarity –Little Smile.

El pequeño aplaude y señala luego a la unicornio.

-Te llamas Little Smile, ¿verdad?- Pregunto Apple Bloom, para ver como el arlequín asentía con su cabeza.

-Sabia que adivinaríamos. ¿Sabes? Nosotras nos dedicamos a averiguar el talento de los ponys al analizar su cutie marks.- Menciona Scootaloo

-O les aconsejamos cuando tienen problemas con sus cutie marks- dijo Sweetie Belle

-No importa que tan difícil sea, siempre lo resolvemos.

Little Smile simplemente dio una voltereta alegre sobre la pelota en la que estaba. Luego este hizo un ademan para indicar que se retiraba.

-¿Ya te vas?, De acuerdo, te veremos esta noche- Dijo Apple Bloom

-Si. Sera divertido.

-Hasta luego, amigo.

Las potrillas rápidamente regresaron a la carpa, mientras Little Smile se despedía.

.

.

.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, ya todo el grupo se disponía a regresar a Ponyville. Lovely Funny les acompañaba a la salida.

-Pueden creerlo- Comenzó Wild –Ese yak no me dejo tranquilo hasta que le permití retarme a una competencia de vencidas a casco limpio.

-Bueno, lo importante es que todo salió bien al final.- Comenta Derpy

-Si, una victoria por parte de él, y en mi caso, un casco para colocar en hielo.

-Te quejas mucho, creí que los detectives eran más geniales- Menciona Rainbow mirándolo maliciosamente.

-No es por nada Shock, pero estoy de acuerdo con Dash.- Agrega Striker -Compórtate como un semental y olvídate de eso.

-Ja ja, que graciosos- Recalca Wild Shock -¿Por qué no averiguan si el circo está contratando comediantes?, Tal vez los pongan con los payasos.

Tan pronto como menciono eso, sintió como la pegaso y el batpony lo tomaban de la chaqueta y lo acercan a ellos. Ambos voladores hablaron al unisono.

-¡JAMAS VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!

El detective iba a protestar, pero al ver los ojos siniestros de ambos ponys, sabía que si no quería algo más que un casco inflamado, debía quedarse callado. Twilight carraspeo un poco.

-Ejem, ya cálmense. Mejor olvidemos eso. Alégrense, al menos dimos un vistazo de lo que veremos esta noche.

-Twilight, ¿no deberíamos comprar los boletos ya?- Dijo de repente Spike.

-Es cierto. Debemos hacer fila, y me imagino que será enorme.

Dice preocupada la princesa, pero la risa de Lovely le saco de sus pensamientos, al tiempo que sacaba 7 boletos de su bolsillo.

-No hay problema por eso princesa, tenga. Estos boletos son para usted, su estudiante y el resto de las portadoras de la armonia.- Twilight iba a preguntar algo, pero Lovely se adelanto a responder –Tuvimos la fortuna de conocer a unos ponys cuando estábamos decidiendo nuestro próximo destino. Ellos nos hablaron de usted y sus amigas. Después de unas cuantas charlas y negociación, formamos una sociedad temporal y si al final, esta gira en Ponyville resulta un éxito, podríamos formalizarla permanentemente. De ellos, al igual que mi hermano, fue la idea de prepararles este pequeño obsequio.

-Gracias por esto, pero aun así, debemos ir a comprar las entradas para las demás.- Menciona Twilight

-Si miran los boletos, podrán ver que cada uno es doble, es decir, el portador mas un acompañante.

Las palabras de Lovely hicieron que las chicas miraran los boletos, y si, era verídico lo que decía, 7 boletos para un total de 14 ponys, pero aun asi…

-Ah, y antes de que se me olvide… -Mirando a Spike y a las 4 potrillas con una sonrisa–Los niños hoy entran gratis.

Los más pequeños no pudieron más que ponerse a brincar de alegría.

-Srta. Lovely, ¿No cree que es un poco exagerado?- Dice Rarity -digo, serian 19 asientos gratis.

-No se preocupen. Créanme. Por otro lado, me entere de que vendimos toda la boletería. Así que estamos bien, y además, una vez que Ponyville vea nuestro show, estamos seguros de que querrán regresar a ver la próxima función.

Declaro animada Lovely.

.

.

.

Ese mismo día, en la noche.

Las mane 6, junto las CMC, los enviados de las princesas, Derpy, Dinky, Octavia y Vinyl, estaban sentadas en un área intermedia, frente a la pista de la gran carpa. El lugar era perfecto ya que no estaba ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de la pista, por lo que podían ver todo a la perfección. Como una curiosidad, durante la ida al circo, se encontraron con Lyra y Bon Bon, y como ellas conocían a Striker, decidieron ir con el y las demás chicas, además, ellas ya habían comprado sus boletos.

-Por cierto- dijo Twilight –¿Fue una larga espera para comprar sus entradas?

-En lo absoluto- Dijo Bon Bon –Las compramos en Ponyville.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto Rarity.

-Pues veras, 2 ponys llegaron al pueblo después de que ustedes se marcharon y comenzaron a vender las entradas…- dijo Bon Bon

-¿En serio?, ¿Quienes?

Pregunto la princesa de la amistad, pero en eso, las luces del escenario se apagaron y un reflector ilumino repentinamente el centro de la pista, mostrando a Quick Master.

-Yeguas y corceles… humildemente, les damos la más cordial bienvenida al Circo de La Herradura Plateada… Esperamos que disfruten el show que hemos preparado para ustedes esta noche. Y ahora, sin mas demora… ¡QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW!

.

.

.

(Pueden colocar el OST "Sailor Moon Super S OST - Dead Moon", lo pueden buscar en youtube)

Sound Tremor hizo acto de presencia tocando su equipo, varias luces de colores iluminaban algunas butacas, alumbrando al publico, las cuales se intercambiaban por cada tecla que el músico tocaba.

Yorkus demostró su fuerza cargando una piedra enorme junto con una banca en la que estaban sentados diez ponys, ambos, sus patas traseras, al tiempo que se aguantaba con las delanteras...

Hidden Face entro en una caja al tiempo que esta cae en una piscina para luego ser aplastada por un bloque de 16 toneladas, para luego aparecer entre el publico….

Un carruaje de cuerda apareció en el escenario y de el salieron un grupo de payasos haciendo reír al publico, aunque para desconcierto de las chicas, Rainbow y Striker, desaparecieron de sus butacas y no regresaron hasta que el carruaje dejo el escenario…

El Profesor Grevyile golpeo con la punta de su baston en el suelo, y flamas verdes surgieron del suelo. Después abrió su chaqueta y lanzo dos artilugios con forma de cabezas de pony, las cuales flotaron en el escenario y luego sobre el publico, al tiempo que reian.

Los hermanos Razor y Claw dieron vueltas por el escenario, girando cada vez mas rápido y mas cerrado y cuando estuvieron apunto de chocar, uno se desvió hacia arriba y uno hacia abajo, para luego volar en ascenso y picada para aterrizar limpiamente.

Varios ponys hacían de trapecistas, dando vueltas en el aire sin chocarse. Algunos se soltaban para luego caer al vació, pero eran rescatados por sus compañeros, que hacian una cadena de ponys. Al final, todos dieron un brinco y cayeron de pie en una cuerda suspendida en lo mas alto del escenario.

(Detener la canción.)

Unas horas despues.

Quick Master se acerco al centro del escenario.

-Gracias Ponyville. Gracias por sus asistencia en esta hermosa noche… y ahora, unas palabras del dueño de este maravilloso circo, con ustedes, Big Funny, en compañía de su talentosa hermana, Lovely Funny.

Los 2 ponys mencionados aparecieron en el escenario, ambos mostraban una sonrisa. Big Funny fue el primero en hablar.

-Estimado publico, estamos contentos de que hayan querido acompañarnos esta noche. Durante el tiempo en que permanezcamos aquí, habrá más sorpresas de las que se puedan imaginar.

-Asi como lo dijo mi hermano,- Comenzó Lovely -haremos lo posible para que en cada función que hagamos, ustedes vean no solo algo distinto… sino algo que puedan recordar con alegría…

-Que les motive a continuar con una vida llena de satisfacción y orden- Menciona Big Funny

-Ademas, también queremos dar gracias a nuestros nuevos socios, los cuales, sin su consejo, no habríamos llegado aquí en este momento- Recalca Lovely

-Ademas de que fueron los responsables de la venta de boletos de hoy en Ponyville. Caballeros, pasen al escenario por favor.

Del fondo del escenario, emergieron dos ponys unicornios los cuales caminaban en dirección a Big y Lovely. Una vez que los reflectores los iluminaron, fueron reconocidos por las mane 6.

-No puede ser…- Dijo Twilight.

-¿Que significa esto? –Enarco una ceja Rainbow

-¡Que hacen ellos aquí!- Demando Applejack.

-Esto no es bueno- Menciono Spike.

En el escenario.

-Damas y caballeros, un fuerte aplauso para Flim y Flam.

Continuara…

* * *

**El rincón de Waldorf y Statler**

Statler: Ya habia escuchado de ese par que salio al final.

Waldorf: Yo igual. Dicen que son unos estafadores.

Statler: Y tramposos.

Waldorf: Y picaros.

Statler: Y rufianes.

Waldorf: Y mentirosos.

Statler: Creo que me agradan.

Waldorf: A mi también.

Ambos amigos simplemente se relajaron en sus sillones.

* * *

_**Nota del autor: Los lentes de Sound Tremor son iguales a los que usaba Mouser, personaje de Super Mario Bros 2.**_

_**Pueden opinar si les gusto mas este estilo de escritura o el anterior. Comentenlo por el privado.**_

_**Si se les ocurre algún acto el circo, también pueden mencionarlo por el privado.**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas o críticas son recibidas…**_

_**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía...**_

_**Nos leemos...**_


	7. Capitulo 07

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, asi como sus personajes, locaciones y eventos ocurridos en sus ****capítulos**** y libros, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust respectivamente. Mios son ****únicamente****, aquellos lugares y personajes que me vaya inventando, ****así**** como la respectiva trama de este fic.**

* * *

Twilight y las chicas salían de la gran carpa sin poder creer que Big Funny, ese amable pony, dueño del circo que había llegado a Ponyville, estuviese considerando en formar una sociedad con Flim y Flam, los 2 ponys mas tramposos que ellas hubieran conocido. En la mente de Twilight, rondaban los acontecimientos de hace unos minutos.

_Flashback_

_-Gracias a Big y Lovely Funny por esas hermosas palabras- menciona Flim_

_-Asi como gracias a todos los miembros del circo, quienes fueron las estrellas de esta noche- agrega Flam_

_-Y gracias a todo Ponyville por asistir a la función- continúa Flim_

_-Y como apreciamos mucho a todos los que vinieron esta noche, les hemos preparado una sorpresa que podrán ver al salir de aquí.- Comento el unicornio bigotón_

_-Y que podrán disfrutar mientras el circo permanezca en Ponyville- declaro el gemelo_

_Fin del Flashback_

Twilight miro alrededor suyo, y asi como sus amigas, y el resto de los habitantes de Ponyville, pudieron ver la sorpresa a la que se referían los gemelos. De alguna manera, ellos y los miembros del circo, habian logrado armar varios juegos de feria, desde los mas simples como lanzamientos de aros, hasta lo que parecía ser una montaña rusa. Si bien, la alicornio morada estaba impresionada, no cabia duda de que no se fiaba de los juegos, al ser Flim y Flam, parte de la aparición de los mismos. La primera en hablar fue Pinkie Pie.

-¡QUE EMOCION! ¡MIREN TODOS ESOS JUEGOS! ¡¿ESO DE ALLA ES UN TREN?! ¡VOY PRIMERA!

La pony rosada ya estaba por ir allí, pero Twilight la detiene con su magia y le reclama.

-¡Detente Pinkie! ¡Sabes bien que no podemos fiarnos de algo en lo que estén involucrados Flim y Flam!

Applejack se une a la conversación algo molesta.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Twilight. Nunca se sabe con clase de trampas y farsas habran preparado esos 2.

-Sin embargo, parece que cuenta con la confianza de los hermanos Funny- Dice Fluttershy

-Todos creíamos que eran buenos ponys, Fluttershy. Luego trataron de apoderarse de Sweet Apple Acres, ¿Recuerdas?

Comenta Rainbow de forma acusadora a la pegaso color canario. En eso, Misty interviene.

-Perdonen, pero podría explicar que sucede. ¿Ustedes ya conocían a esos 2 ponys?

Twilight le responde.

-Asi es. Flim y Flam son un par de ponys embaucadores. Siempre buscando la forma de hacer dinero mediante estafas y mentiras.

-Solo saben engañar a la gente, y son muy buenos para ello.- Agrega Applejack.

-Se puede decir que ya han tenido experiencia confrontando a ese par, ¿no es asi?.

Pregunta Wild curiosamente mirando a Starlight, a lo que la unicornio responde.

-En realidad, quien mejor les puede explicar son Twilight y las demás. Yo no se mucho de ellos.

Amethyst se une a la conversación.

-Recuerdo que vinieron en 2 ocasiones aquí, y trataron de vendernos productos que al final resultaron fraudulentos.

-Asi es, y sabemos lo suficiente como para saber que no se puede confiar en ellos.

Menciona Applejack, a lo que Fluttershy agrega.

-Aunque en una ocasión nos ayudaron, Applejack.

La campirana rodo los ojos.

-Solo una… y al final fue para su beneficio.

-Quisiera saber más de ellos- Declara el detective –Si no les molesta.

-Yo creo que lo mejor seria continuar con esta conversación mañana… después de un sueño largo y reparador. Quizas asi, podamos pensar con clama y claridad lo que se va a hacer con esos 2.

Sugiere Starlight bostezando, pero Applejack interviene.

-Yo digo que lo mejor seria hablar con Lovely y su hermano. Debemos explicarle lo que sabemos de ese par de hermanos.

-Deberias escuchar a tu amiga Applejack. Se que te molesta la presencia de ellos aquí, pero ya es tarde, y Big Funny ya debe estar cansado. Es mejor esperar hasta mañana.

Menciono Derpy, en un intento de convencer a la granjera y de paso, a Twilight, quien también estaba considerando hablar de una vez con los dueños del circo. En eso, interviene Swift.

-Apoyo lo que ella dice. Con la mente descanzada y la cabeza fria, podras mostrar un buen argumento para Big y Lovely. Aunque también me gustaría que nos hablaran un poco mas de esos Flim y Flam.

Twilight, quien escucha los argumentos de sus amigos y veía el rostro de los presentes, lo pensó por un momento y volteo para ver a Applejack.

-Ellos tienen razón. Es mejor regresar mañana.

Applejack quería argumentar, pero decidio hacer caso a su amiga.

-Muy bien. Vamos entonces.

Soltando un bostezo, Applejack encabezo el regreso regreso a Ponyville, siendo seguido por los demás adultos, y las CMC, quienes recién salian de la carpa, cerrarndo la marcha.

.

.

.

Un poco mas tarde, en el Castillo de la Amistad.

Twilight ya se había despedido de Spike, Starlight y el resto de sus, "nuevos inquilinos", y se disponía a dormir. Aun asi, sus pensamientos estaban con el par de hermanos unicornios.

-Ughh, necesito hacer algo para no pensar en ellos… quizás pueda pueda leer algo, o quizás hacer unos planes sobre lo que hablare con Lovely y Big o…

En eso, observa el obsequio que le dio el llamado Profesor Grevyile. La examino por un momento, se veía como una simple bola de cristal de tamaño compacto. En eso, pensó en lo que le había mencionado la cebra macho

-¿Con que un sueño reparador, no?... probemos.

La princesa coloco el orbe en un mueble cercano a su cama, para luego acostarse en ella. Y después de unos minutos no supo mas nada.

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente, Starlight y Spike desayunaban en el comedor. El pequeño dragon decidio inicar la conversación.

-No imaginaba que te interesaba ese estilo de adornos, Starlight.

La aludida escucho lo mencionado por su amigo dragon, para luego mirar a lo que se referia. La pony usaba un collar, el cual consistía en una especie de cuerda, la cual tenía un par de adornos que parecían colmillos, unas piedras verdes, y como adorno principal, lo que parecía ser una perla negra con una marca blanca redonda. La yegua respondio.

-En realidad, esto fue un regalo. Me dijeron que me traería suerte, y quize probarlo.

-¡Ohhh!, ¿y que tal a funcionado?

Quizo saber el dragon. Starlight solo se encogio de hombros.

-Pues hasta ahora, lo único bueno ha sido este desayuno.

-Pues yo necestio algo de suerte, se suponía que ayer debia acomodar unos pergaminos que deje en la biblioteca. Aunque la verdad me gustaría más poder olvidarme de eso.

La puerta del comedor se habre y por ella ingresa Twilight, quien tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Buenos días a todos!

-Buenos días, Twilight. Me doy cuenta de que alguien amanecio de buen humor hoy.

Menciona la unicornio al ver a su amiga alegre. Esta solo se acerco a la mesa, al tiempo que Spike le traía su desayuno. La alicornio responde.

-La verdad es que si, he dormido profundamente. Y además, me siento un poco mas, ligera, por asi decirlo.

-¡Eso es genial, Twilight!- Declara Spike.

Unos minutos después.

-¡Que bien comi!

Spike y Starlight vieron como Twilight había desayunado el doble de lo normal. Ambos, observaban a la alicornio para ver si se le notaban algo anormal.

-¿Te sientes bien, Twilight?- Se aventuro Spike

-Mejor que nunca-Respondio con sinceridad la alicornio morada- ¿Sabes?, creo nunca me había dedicado ha apreciar la buena comida que siempre haces. De verdad, gracias por el desayuno.

-Ejm, si, de nada- respondio algo inseguro el dragoncito. La alicornio continuo.

-Bien, ¿que tenemos para hoy?.

-Se supone que iríamos a hablar con Big Funny sobre Flim y Flam.

Respondio Starlight. Twilight reflexiono un poco, y luego respondio.

-Es cierto. Creo que lo mejor será reunirnos con Applejack. Pero antes, debemos buscar a las demás. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Misty, Wild y Swift?

-Ellos salieron a Sweet Apple Acress- Respondio el dragon

.

.

.

Más tarde. Twilight, sus amigas y Spike fueron a la granja Apple para ver a Applejack y luego de allí, dirigirse al circo para hablar con los hermanos Funny. Por indicacion de la granjera, Wild y Swift quedaron libres de labores, debido a que con la ayuda de Misty, habian adelantado el trabajo esa mañana. Aun asi, la pony Spellhound le menciono a la terrestre y a sus "amigos" que se quedaría un rato en la granja, ya que según ella, no había terminado de apreciarla por completo.

-Pedone princesa, pero creo me iba a hablar sobre ese par de timadores que conoce, ¿no es asi?.

Menciona Wild Shock, cuando noto que la alicornio y las otras ya iban de camino al circo.

-Te explicare en el camino, ahora vámonos.

El detective, en compañía de Twilight y las demás, se encaminaron al circo, dejando a Misty y Swift allí. Cuando notaron que estaban solos, el batpony miro a la unicornio, quien solo asintió, para luego ver como su compañero de misión se alejaba volando de alli, al tiempo que recordaba la reciente conversación que tuvieron con la princesa Luna.

_Flashback_

_La princesa Luna se había puesto nuevamente en contacto con su enviado Swift Striker, al sentir una preocupación en su propio espacio onírico. Alli, el le comento lo sucedido recientemente a la princesa, omitiendo claro, el bochornoso suceso con el carruaje de payasos. Despues de buscar a Wild y Misty, hablaron del estado actual de Ponyville._

_-Sin duda ha llegado a Ponyville unos artistas muy… peculiares._

_Comento Luna en su forma habitual. Misty prosiguo._

_-Exacto. A excepción de los llamados Flim y Flam, todos los miembros del circo parecen ser buenas personas._

_-¿En serio?_

_La pregunta formulada por el detective llamo la atención de los presentes. Misty, da un paso a el y le pregunta._

_-¿Que sucede, Wild?_

_-Recuerda porque estamos aquí en primer lugar- Comenta el detective –Han ocurrido sucesos inexplicables y nuestro deber es detener a los culpables. Y esos artistas circenses son los únicos a parte de nosotros, quienes han llegado a este lugar._

_-Crees que ellos estén detrás de los sucesos mencionados por las princesas?_

_-Culpables hasta no demostrar lo contrario, srta.- Responde el terrestre a la unicornio. –Y lo mejor será que investiguemos ese lugar._

_-¿Y que me dices, de los 2 estafadores de los que nos hablo Twilight?- replico Misty con interes_

_-Twilight Sparkle y el elemento de la verdad nos han hablado a mi hermana y a mí sobre esos 2 ponys. No representan una amenaza, sin embargo, su presencia aquí resultaría un factor muy problamatico para la misión._

_Comenta la Princesa Luna, a lo que Striker agrega_

_ -Mientras ellos estén aquí, la princesa Sparkle podría interferir de manera indirecta con nuestra investigación._

_-Twilight Sparkle no estará satisfecha hasta que esos 2 rufianes queden expuestos. La investigación debe seguir, por ello, lo mas lógico seria ayudarle _

_-Y asi será princesa Luna…- Dijo Wild en respuesta al argumento de la alicornio –Y creo que he encontrado una forma de poder continuar con la misión, y averiguar algo más de ese par de unicornios al mismo tiempo. Despues de todo, ellos nos han proporcionado una tapadera excelente._

_Los presentes observaban al terrestre sin entender a que se referia. Rapidamente, el procedio a explicarles su plan._

_Fin del flashback._

-"Bien…"- pensaba Misty –"Wild usara de excusa el hecho de querer saber sobre Flim y Flam, de esa forma acompañara a las chicas al circo. Luego hara preguntas sobre ellos, de tal forma que podrá entrener a Twilight, y asi, al llegar a donde los hermanos Funny, podrá estar presente mientras lo convence."

Spellhound se dirigio a la granja Apple

-"Ahora me toca hablar con Big Mac y la abuela Smith, para que me hablen un poco mas de esos hermanos".

.

.

.

Mientras, Striker ya habia llegado al pueblo, y pensaba en el plan propuesto.

-"… y mientras Wild usa su chachara detectivesca para conocer mas acerca de los gemelos unicornios, podrá espiar de forma discreta al circo sin que sospechen… arriesgado y simple, pero quizás pueda se efectivo…"- Piensa el batpony mientras caminaba por las calles de Ponyville. –"Ahora debo averiguar lo que pueda de esos hermanos por mi cuenta, eso es parte del plan… sin embargo, no veo el propósito… ¿Por qué averiguar de ellos en el pueblo?, Con la informacion que le brinden los Elementos de la Armonía debería ser mas que suficiente para tener un perfil de ellos…"

El batpony solto un suspiro, cuando repentinamente sintió un frio en el estomago.

-Creo que debería comer algo, tal vez, debería volver al castillo.

Sin embargo, al mirar a un lado, noto la la dulceria de Bon Bon. Esbozo una media sonrisa, y sin pensarlo mucho, fue al establecimiento. Alli, Bon Bon le saludo de buen agrado.

-Hola Swift.

-Hola Bon Bon, ¿Qué tal las ventas?

-Pues no me puedo quejar- Admitio la terrestre –Aunque hoy han estado un poco bajas, pero no es de extrañar.

-Supongo que te refieres por sus "vecinos temporales", ¿correcto?

Comento el batpony refiriéndose al circo, la pony color crema asintió. Swift Striker prosiguió.

-Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno, solo estarán por un tiempo, y luego se iran. Y ya tendras tus clientes regulares nuevamente.

-Es cierto- dice Bon Bon

-Cambiando el tema, ¿que me puedes decir de Flim y Flam?. Es que Twilight y sus amigas se veian alteradas cuando se esos 2 hicieron acto de presencia.

La dueña de la dulcería permaneció por un momento en silencio. Luego, respondio.

-Bueno, la primera vez que vinieron trajeron consigo un armatoste que, según ellos, produciría el mejor jugo de manzanas de toda Equestria.- Striker la escuchaba cuidadosamente –Incluso, estallo una conflicto que termino en una loca competencia entre ellos y la familia Apple, una competencia por ver quien producia mas barriles de jugo de manzana, y quien ganara, se quedaría con Sweet Apple Acres…

El batpony seguía escuchadola, luego noto que la pony terrestre hacia una mueca, como si hubiera probado algo asqueroso. Bon Bon continúo narrando.

-Ellos ganaron, pero resulto que su bebida fue un fiasco total. Crei que me quebraría un diente a causa de las piedras que tenía el jugo.

-¿Piedras?- Swift enarco una ceja

-Asi es,- Confirmo Bon Bon –al final, como nadie quizo su producto, se fueron… pero después de un tiempo regresaron y, curiosamente, la familia Apple se vio involucrada nuevamente con ese par.

-En serio…- Pregunto con interés el batpony –Explicame…

.

.

.

-… y esos 2 pillos me vendieron un tónico que aseguraba que me curaría de todo y me haría sentir mas joven, ja!. Si no hubiese sido por Applejack, seguro me habría lastimado más que solo mi cadera, ¿Verdad, Big Mac?

-Sip!

Fue la rotunda respuesta del pony rojo ante la pregunta de su abuela. En silencio, la unicornio había escuchado como los 2 tramposos casi se habian apoderado de la granja, y como les habian tratado de vender un brebaje que podia curar cualquier tipo de mal.

-Perdone que lo mencione abuela Smith, pero, ¿Nunca les parecio sospechoso una medicina de ese tipo?

-Jovencita, esos tipos son más listos de lo que crees. Ademas, en aquella ocasión Applejack había dicho que su pócima funcionaba bien, y todos saben que ella no es ninguna mentirosa. Sin embargo, ella solo lo había dicho para no hacerme sentir mal, ya que después de que la probe, sentí que podia comerme el mundo como si de una manzana acaramelada se tratara.

-Sip- afirmo el hermano mayor de Applejack.

-Sin embargo, parece que por lo menos ahora están haciendo algo de provecho.

Misty observo interesada a la anciana pony cuando menciono esas palabras, por lo que decidio hacerle una pregunta.

-¿En que se basa para decir algo como eso, abuela Smith?

-En el hecho de que los vi trabajar de forma honesta ayer cuando vinieron al pueblo.

La unicornio enarco una ceja, para luego preguntar.

-¿Ellos estuvieron en el pueblo?, ¿En que momento?

La abuela Smith responde.

-Poco después de que la carvana comenzara a salir del pueblo, ¿verdad, Big Mac?

-Sip.

-Fue cuando fuimos con Twilight a ver el circo, antes de la primera función…- Menciono Misty en voz alta, mientras se tocaba la barbilla con el casco -¿Pero díganme, que estuvieron haciendo aqui?

.

.

.

-¡¿Cómo que ellos estuvieron vendiendo los boletos en Ponyville?!

Exclamo Twilight al escuchar esas palabras de Big Funny. El pony gordo respondio.

-Asi es. Gracias a ellos, todas las entradas se vendieron, y la primera función fue todo un éxito.

-Entiendo que este contento por sus ganancias, pero aun asi, no puede confiar en ellos. Ellos solo son unos embaucadores, siempre buscando la forma de obtener dinero- Dice Applejack.

Big Funny y Lovely (Quien también estaba alli) observaron a la pony granjera en silencio, y luego de unos segundos, el pony gordo empezó a reir a carcajadas, ante el desconcierto de los presentes. Rainbow Dash, fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Oigan, ¿se están burlando de nosotras?

-Calma, amiga- comenta Lovely tranquilamente –Es que todo lo que nos has dicho, ya lo sabíamos.

-¿Eh?, ¿En serio?, ¿Y quien se los dijo?- Pregunto la pegaso arcoiris

-Pues Flim y Flam. Ellos nos dijeron todas las fechorías que habian hecho antes de proponernos esta sociedad.- Respondio Big Funny con sinceridad

-Es verdad- Completo Lovely -

-Por un lado, creo en las 2das oportunidades…- menciona Big funny –Y por otro, tomando en cuenta su pasado, me he asegurado de revisar el contrato que vamos a firmar para asegurar una sociedad justa.

-¿Contrato?- Menciona Rarity.

Al mencionar dicha palabra, Wild entrecerró los ojos, Twilight y Applejack mostraron caras de asombro, Starlight no dijo nada, Rainbow fruncio el ceño, Fluttershy y Spike abrieron la boca impresionados y Pinkie… veía muy alegre por la ventana a un pony con un traje de payaso color rojo escupiendo fuego.

-¿Como que es eso de un contrato?- Pregunto Spike

-Un contrato de sociedad, claro- responde Big.

-Ellos lo redactaron, pero nosotros lo hemos revisado minuciosamente, y no hemos encontrado nada que nos haga dudar de su palabra.- Completa Lovely

-Quizas… seria buena idea que hablaramos personalmente con esos Flim y Flam.

Menciona el detective, Twilight y sus amigas, (con excepción de Pinkie), asintieron.

.

.

.

Un llamativo carromato estaba aparcado detrás de la gran carpa, a una distancia de seguridad de la misma. Dicho carromato, les recordó un poco a las mane 6, a la exprimidora automática con la que casi les habian quitado a Applejack y a su familia su granja. Solo que este, traía una enrome caseta que, según les explico Big Funny, hacia de casa y oficina para los gemelos.

Las chicas tocaron, pero no escharon a nadie responder, asi que decidieron entrar, y vieron que ninguno de los 2 hermanos estaban allí.

-Esta algo oscuro- Menciono Fluttershy

-Aquí no hay nadie- Exclamo Applejack.

-Pues los esperaremos, quiero leer ese contrato por mi misma.

Dice decidida Twilight, las demás solo asienten. En eso Starlight se acerca a Pinkie.

-Te pasa algo Pinkie Pie, has estado algo, no se, callada.

La pony rosada, con una sonrisa, responde.

-Solo estoy pensando en algo, pero son demasiados ingredientes.

-¿Ingredientes?

-Asi es, y por eso… ¡WOOHOO!, eso es, justo lo que necesito.

La rosada rápidamente se acerco a un escritorio, de su melena saco un pergamino, tomo una pluma y un frasco de tinta que estaba en el escritorio y rápidamente comenzó a escribir algo en el pergamino. Un minuto después, guardo el pergamino en su melena y se alejo de la mesa.

-Listo, con esto debería ser suficiente, a menos que se me ocurra algo más.- Dice Pinkie muy convencida.

-Eh, ¿que fue todo eso?

Pregunta la unicornio rosa, pero cuando la terrestre iba a responder, la puerta del carromato se abrió e ingresaron los hermanos unicornios.

-Mira hermano, parece que tenemos visitas, visitas inesperadas.- Meciona Flim

-Y no cualquier tipo de visitas, querido hermano. La Princesa de la Amistad en persona y sus amigas.- Completa Flam -¿Vienen a agradecernos por las entradas de cortesía que les dimos?

-¿O a decirnos que disfrutaron el show?- Pregunta Flim

-Lo único que queremos saber es que están planeando realmente ustedes dos- Applejack fue la primera en hablar.

-¿De que hablan?- Preguntan de forma incocente ambos hermanos

-Sabemos que quieren hacer una sociedad con Big Funny, sin embargo, también los conocemos lo suficiente para saber que planean algún truco.- Menciona Twilight

-¡Asi es! ¡¿Cual es el plan?, tramposos!- acusa Rainbow Dash

-Lo único que planeamos es crear el mayor espectáculo que este pueblo ha visto.- Menciona Flam, y Flim agrega

-¡Asi es! ¿Creen ustedes que si el Big y Lovely Funny no confiaran en nosotros lo suficiente, nos habrían entregado esto?

Ambos hermanos levantaron sus corbatas. Los presentes pudieron observar que debajo de estos, los dos unicornios tenían un cristal de color verde.

-Esto es una prueba de la confianza que nos tienen.- Menciona Flim

-De su total confianza- Agrega Flam

-Ellos no saben la clase de rufianes que son ustedes.- Puntualiza Rarity.

-Tanta confianza les tienen que hasta están considerando en formar una sociedad con ustedes.

Ante las palabras de Wild, ambos hermanos voltean a verlo y se acercan a el.

-Mira Flam, una cara nueva.

-Concuerdo Flim, pero, ¿Quién es usted?, mi buen amigo.

-Soy solo un simple vacacionista, que vino a este pueblo por un poco de descanso y tranquilidad- Responde humildemente Wild.

Twilight interviene

-Dejando eso de lado, queremos ver el contrato que le ofrcieron a Big Funny.

-Calma princesa Twilight, solo denos un momento.

Contesta Flim, quien saco una carpeta color negro y usando su magia, la coloco frente a Twilight. La alicornio pudo ver que dentro de la carpeta habia de allí una hoja, la cual, empezó a revisar minusiosamente. Applejack y Wild se acercaron a la princesa para ver el susodicho contrato.

Alli hablaba de división, a partes iguales, de ganancias y responsabilidades, además de alguna que otra trivialidad legal, y allí al final de la hoja, un espacio más que suficiente para colocar las firmas. Unos minutos después, la alicornio dejo de mirar el documento, y mira a los hermanos con el ceño fruncido antes de hablar.

-Parece que esta… todo correcto.

-No logro ver ni un detalle que me parezca sospechoso. –Menciona la granjera sin dejar de mirar el documento con exceptisismo –todo esta en orden.

-Se ve todo legal- Dice el detective sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

-Y lo será aun mas, una vez que haya sido firmado ante alguna autoridad, y quien mejor para ello que la Princesa de la Amistad y la pony mas honesta del lugar– Menciona Flim, al tiempo que retiraba el folio de la vista de los presentes.

-¿Qué quieren decir?- pregunta Rainbow

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decir, es que humildemente solicitamos a la princesa Twilight y a la srta Applejack a que este presentes como testigos cuando firmemos nuestra sociedad con el Circo de la Herradura Plateada. Una figura autoritaria como la princesa Twilight, junto con Applejack, una pony que no es capaz de mentir. Quienes mejor que ellas para validar este contrato.

Agrega Flam, dándole a los presentes mucho en que pensar.

.

.

.

-¡No puedo creer que aceptaramos formar parte del juego de Flim y Flam!

Menciona una molesta Applejack. Minutos después de haber dejado el carromato de ambos hermanos, Twilight y sus acompañantes habian decidido caminar por los alrededores del circo para tratar de despejarse un poco.

-Lo se. Pero al menos yo, como una autoridad en Ponyville, hubiese sido mal visto que me negara.

-Te endiendo, y como tu amiga no podia dejarte sola en esto. Pero aun asi da coraje.

Menciona de forma frustrada Applejack. Twilight agrega.

-Lo mas raro de todo, es lo que mencionaron antes de irnos.

_Flashback_

_-Esperamos que no nos haga un desaire al no presentarse srtas. La firma será después de la función de mañana en la noche.- Menciona Flim_

_-Asi es. Los vermos en la noche afuera de la carpa, ante la luna como otro testigo de este gran acontecimiento._

_Fin del flahsback_

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto.

La voz del detective les llamo la atención.

-Para todo problema hay solución, asi que no hay de que preocuparse… y si no hay solucion, ¿Cuál es el objeto de preocuparse?

El elemento de la lealtad se planto firme frente a Wild, y lo mira a los ojos al tiempo que lo toma del cuello de la camisa.

-Escucha, detective de quinta. Tú, no conoces a Flim y Flam como nosotras, asi que no entiendes como nos sentimos con esta situacion.

Wild, con una mirada tranquila, le responde a la pegaso

-Es cierto. Sin embargo, al verlos ayer y luego hoy, me he dado una idea de ellos. Y si, estoy de acuerdo que son del tipo de pony con los que Big Funny no debería hacer tratos.

-Eso cualquiera pudo habértelo dicho.- reclama Rainbow

-Tambien es verdad. Pero, una cosa es lo que escuchas, y otra lo que compruebas por ti mismo. ¿Puedes negar eso?

Antes de que Dash pudiera contestar, el detective se libero del agarre de la pony. Luego continúo hablando

-A leguas se nota que esos hermanos poseen lenguas de plata, y antes de que diga algo, srta Pie,- interumpio Wild justo antes de que Pinkie hablara –no, no digo que literalmente tengas lenguas color plateadas, me refiero a que ellos son buenos mentirosos, hábiles manipuladores, y saben como engatusar y adular a los demás para que piensen que son buenos ponys.

-Por eso no podemos perder el tiempo ni distraernos con nada, ¿verdad, Fluttershy?

Pregunta la alicornio morada, pero en eso se da cuenta de que Fluttershy se habia acercado a un pony de pelaje gris, crin, barba y cola color negro, usando un traje color café junto con un sombrero del mismo color, su cutie mark era un organillo. Dicho pony tocaba un instrumento idéntico a su cutie mark, haciendo la función de orgallinero, al tiempo que un monito bailaba y sonreía, al son de la música, para el deleite de la pegaso, quien solo podia mirar muy emocionada.

-Que monito más tierno. Y te ves tan simpático.

El mico se quito el sombrero y sonrio con todos sus dientes. La pegaso iba a decir algo más, pero la voz de Twilight le hizo recordar que ya se retiraban, asi que rápidamente dejo a los 2 artistas y regreso con el grupo. Rarity decidio continuar con el tema.

-Entonces, estas de acuerdo en que ellos planean algo, ¿verdad?

El semental simplemente responde.

-De eso, no hay duda. La firma será mañana en la noche, ¿no es asi?, Quizas podamos averiguar algo antes.

En eso, Rarity se da cuenta de algo. Alli, a varios metros de su posición, se encontraban las CMC. La unicornio se encamina al encuentro de las potras mientras era seguida por los demás.

-Sweetie Belle, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

La mencionada se da la vuelta

-Eh, hola Rarity. No estoy sola, vine con Apple Bloom y Scootaloo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, jovencita. Es muy peligroso que anden solas sin un adulto por lugares desconocidos.

-Eso es cierto- Se une Applejack observando a las niñas –Apple Bloom, deberías estar en casa.

-Lo siento, hermana. Pero vinimos a ver si habia algún pony que necesitara nuestros servicios.

-Asi es, y aunque no hubo nada aun que pudiéramos hacer en este lugar, al menos pudimos ver a un amigo nuevo que conocimos ayer. Y este lugar no parece peligroso.

Completa Scootaloo ante la mirada de los adultos. Twilight decide intervenir.

-Es bueno que tengan un amigo nuevo y que estén preocupadas por ayudar a los demás en redescubrir su talento, pero no es excusa para su comportamiento.

-Pero no hay peligro aquí.- recalca la potrilla pegaso.

-Es cierto Twilight, lo único malo son esos 2 de Flim y Flam.- Menciona Rainbow

-Por eso mismo, hasta que no hayamos resuelto las intenciones de ellos aquí, no me parece seguro que las niñas anden solas por aquí. Ninguna de nosotras tiene tiempo para jugar ahora, ¿verdad Pinkie Pie?

La alicornio morada se da la vuelta para ver a su amiga, solo para darse cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo malabares con unos pinos en conjunto con un pequeño pony arlequín que estaba sobre un balón enorme.

-Oye, eres bueno en esto, ¿aumentamos la velocidad?

El potrillo solo sonrio, al tiempo que Twilight se llevo un caso al rostro en señal de irritación.

.

.

.

-Deberias calmarte un poco Twilight, en ese estado no conseguiras nada.

Starlight le hablaba a la Princesa de la Amistad, mientras esta lucia muy estresada. Despues de dejar los terrenos del circo, las chicas junto con Spike regresaron al castillo. Striker, Wild y Misty les comentaron que irían a la tienda de Jade (Ante la mención, Twilight le recordó que convenciera a la mercader para que le vendiera los libros). A su alrededor, pudo ver que Rarity y Fluttershy la observaban. Rainbow se paseaba por sobre el lugar, mientras Applejack se veía pensativa al tiempo que estaba apoyada en uno de los tantos libreros de la habitacion. Pinkie se encontraba pensativa y hablando consigo mismo en susurros, afirmando y negando de tanto en tanto, al tiempo que Spike traía algo de te y galletas a los presentes. El pequeño escamozo se dirigio a la pony morada.

-Starlight tiene razón, Twilight. No dejes que esa preocupación te domine. Debes tener la cabeza fria.

-Spikey Wikey esta en lo correcto.- agrega Rarity –Ese estado de preocupación no es bueno para tu salud, además te saldrán arrugas en la cara.

Twilight miro de mala manera a la modista, sin embargo solo solto un suspiro.

-Quizás un poco de aire fresco te calme.

Comenta Fluttershy al tiempo que se dirige una ventana

-Ya encontraremos la solución a esto, siempre lo hacemos.- Menciona Rainbow.

-Cierto Twilight- Habla Pinkie quien saco un pergamino de su melena para dejarlo en la mesa y fue con la pony alicornio –No dejes que los problemas le quiten la diversión a tu vida. Deja esa cara larga y sonríe.

La rosada muestra una de usu típicas sonrisas marca Pinkie. La princesa, al escuchar a sus amigas no puede más que sonreir.

-Tienen razón, no dejare que esto me agobie. Gracias.

-Ya veras. Descubriremos lo que planean- Le menciona Starlight

-¡Y si se resisten, yo les aplicare el uno, dos y hyyya!

Decia Rainbow al tiempo que hacia movimientos de golpes con sus cascos ante la diversión de los presentes. Pero en eso, perdió el control y se dio contra uno de los libreros, el cual cayo, dando con otro. Este, a su vez, caia hacia donde estaba la pony vaquera, quien de la sorpresa y susto, corrió para evitar el mueble, pero tropezó con una alfombra que la hizo rodar, chocando contra un grupo de pergaminos, cayendo varios de ellos en la mesa donde estuvo la pony fiestera.

Fluttershy, (Quien habia abierto la ventana justo en el momento en que Rainbow se estrello con el librero), se dirigio volando a dondeestaban sus amigas. En eso, una fuerte brisa entro haciendo que varios de los papeles que estaban allí, se dispersaran por todas partes.

Twilight y Rarity fueron donde la pegaso de crin arcoiris (Quien habia caído tras el impacto), y Starlight junto con Spike llegaron a donde estaba Applejack.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta el dragon

-Si… solo fue un tropezón, aunque me duele el casco.

Menciona la vaquera quien se movia el casco delantero derecho.

-¡No se preocupen, estoy bien!- mencionaba la pegaso de la lealtad –Aunque quizás mi cabeza se gano un chichon.

La pegaso paso un casco por su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que si tenia un chicon producto del golpe. La alicornio volteo a ver el estado del cuarto, y luego miro de forma seria su ayudante numero uno.

-Spike, ¿estos son los pergaminos que te dije que ordenaras ayer?

El dragoncito contesta algo nervioso

-S… si, solo que cuando… los iba a organizar, escuche… unas explosiones y bueno… ya sabes como termino el dia de ayer.

La princesa fruncio el ceño mientras observaba al bebe dragon. En eso un grito de Pinkie llamo la atención de los presentes, quienes voltearon a ver a la pony rosada, quien revisaba los pergaminos que estaban allí.

-¡Este no es!, ¡este tampoco!, ¡este menos!, ¡ni se acerca!, ¡este no dice nada!, ¡este dice mucho… pero no es el que quiero!

-Pinkie Pie, ¿que pasa?

Pregunta Fluttershy. La rosada le responde.

-Mi pergamino no esta. No es este, ni este, ni este. ¡No esta!

-Calma compañera, lo encontraremos.

Mencionaba Applejack, en eso Starlight se asoma por la ventana, y ve que uno de los pergaminos estaba afuera. Usando su magia, lo atrae a donde si, para luego mirar a todos los presentes.

-Pinkie, creo que tenemos que enfrentarnos con la pequeñísima posibilidad de que tu papel haya salido por la ventana.

En respuesta a esa posibilidad, a Pinkie se le desinflo su melena.

.

.

.

Ya casi era el atardecer, cuando los 3 enviados por las princesas regresaban a Ponyville. Misty traía una enorme sonrisa mientras era seguida por los 2 sementales.

-Espero que el te que tu amiga me vendio sea tan bueno como lo asegura.- Menciono Wild

-Ella no vende nada que no sea cien por ciento seguro, te aseguro que nada malo te pasara.

Aseguraba la unicornio.

-Dejando la compra de lado, aun tenemos nada sobre nuestra misión. Se suponía que algo sucedería en Ponyville, ¿no es asi?. Al menos eso nos dieron a entender.- Comenta el detective.

-Si las princesas lo dijeron, asi debe ser, ¿O piensas que ellas se han inventado un peligro solo para divertirse?- Pregunta Striker entrecerrando los ojos. El terrestre le responde

-De que algo ataco a esos pueblos, no hay duda. Solo digo que, habría que considerar la posibilidad de que...

-¿De que?- Quizo saber el batpony, al tiempo de que la unicornio le miraba de reojo

-De que quizás, nuestra presa, cambio el rumbo.

Las palabras del detective hicieron que sus dos compañeros detuvieran la marcha. ¿Otro pueblo fue o será victima de ese suceso?. Ya fuese provocado por alguien o algo, lo cierto es que habia que considerar que pudiese haber ocurrido en otro lugar. Son embargo, a pesar de eso, también recordaban que según el mapa, este pueblo podria ser la próxima victima de ese mal. Podria… esa palabra los hacia pensar en que…

-Por ahora, lo mejor es que permanezcamos aquí un poco mas.- Dijo repentinamente Misty -Ademas, aun no debemos descartar ese circo. Quien sabe si ellos son los responsables… y por otra parte, deberíamos yo debo de ayudar a…

La unicornio no siguió hablando ya que una hoja de pergamino dio contra su cara. Misty retiro el papel de su rostro.

-Pero, que…- La yegua observa la hoja y lee el titulo –¿La Fundacion de Ponyville, versión para donmies?

-¿De donde vino eso?- pregunto el batpony

-Quizas ella sepa algo.

La unicornio y el batpony observaron que el detective señalaba a Fluttershy, quien se acercaba volando a ellos.

.

.

.

Ya en la noche en el Castillo de la Amistad, un Spike muy apresurado revisaba un grupo de pergaminos, siendo observado por la mirada severa de Twilight.

-No es para tanto Twilight, al final recuperamos todos los documentos que se habian perdido- Menciona Starlight

-Nunca se hubieran perdido si Spike los hubiera organizado en primer lugar- declara la alicornio

-Bueno, pudo haber sido peor, al menos encontramos los tuyos.

Ambas yeguas se dan la vuelta, y observan a una triste Pinkie, quien estaba reunida con sus demás amigas, además de Misty, Striker y Wild.

Despues de que Fluttershy les explicara a los enviados secretos de Celestia lo que ocurrio, decidieron ayudarles a las chicas. Pero a pesar de que hayaron todos los papeles de le pertenecían a Twilight, no pudieron encontrar el que le pertenecia a Pinkie.

-No debes sentirte mal, compañera- Dice consoladoramente Applejack

-Asi es querida, son accidentes que ocurren.- Agrega Rarity.

-Yo quisiera saber, que tenía ese papel en especial- Menciona Misty.

-Pinkie, mencionaste algo sobre unos ingredientes, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Las miradas se posaron en la pony rosa, quien suelta un suspiro y responde mirando al suelo.

-La verdad estaba preparando una sopresa, un enorme pastel con varios ingredientes dulces, quería que fuera una idea original, y la estaba preparando Swift.

El mencionado batpony, enarco una ceja.

-¿Para mi?, no entiendo.

-Es que desde que llegaste has estado con un gesto muy serio, casi como mi amigo Gruñon Rebuznon. Y ultimamente, pareces preocupado, asi que pensé que un gran pastel te haría muy feliz. Ademas, quería hacerlo porque eres especial.

Los presentes no entendían, pero Pinkie continúo.

-Tengo amigos pegasos, unicornios, ponys terrestres, dragones, una grifo, burros, mulas, cambiantes, yaks, pero nunca habia tenido un amigo batpony, eso te hace extra especial. Eres el primer batpony con el que he tenido la oportunidad de hablar, y por eso me esfuerzo. De verdad quiero que seamos amigos.

Todas las miradas se enfocaron, en Swift Striker. Este, por su parte, procesaba cuidadosamente la confesión de la terrestre rosada. El batpony entrecerró un poco la vista.

-Le estas dando mas importancia de la necesaria a algo como eso.

Las amigas de Pinkie abrieron grande los ojos al escuchar esas palabras. La pony rosa levanto su rostro al tiempo que tenía una mirada dolida. Pero antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo, el batpony continuo.

-Tu misma dijiste que ese pastel era una idea original, por lo tanto, no habia garantía que fuera bueno o no. Si fuiste capaz de pensar en varios ingredientes deliciosos para ese pastel, estoy seguro de que podras pensar en otros que sean incluso superiores a esa receta.- Swift Striker levanto el casco antes de que ella o cualquier otro hablara –Mira, no soy bueno en este tipo de cosas, pero no era necesario que te tomaras tantas molestias, en verdad, aunque no lo demuestre, aprecio esos detalles que has tenido, no solo conmigo, si no con todos mis…- Se da la vuelta para ver a Misty y Wild –amigos.

El batpony finaliza con una pequeña sonrisa. Despues, Striker saco un pegamino en blanco y se lo da a Pinkie.

-Encontre esta hoja por ahí, mientras buscaba tu pergamino. Tal vez, te sirva para que puedas escribir una nueva receta, y quien sab…

Swift no pudo continuar ya que un par de cascos rosas lo estaban abrazando, apretando con tanta fuerza que creía que sus costillas se iban a quebrar, al tiempo que le empezaba a faltar el aire.

-¿Somos amigos, no?- pregunta la rosada

-S..i… somos… amigos….- Responde con dificultad Striker.

El abrazo se volvió más fuerte (Striker temia por sus costillas)

-Hare el mejor pastel que tu y tus amigos hayan probado. Ya veras.

-Y si… quieres que… llegue a porbarlo… será mejor… que me sueltes…

Pinkie se dio cuenta de que el rostro del batpony marron ahora estaba azul.

-¿Puedes cambiar el color de tu rostro?, ¿Es una habilidad de lo batponys?, ¿Me la puedes enseñar?

Applejack y Rainbow se acercaron para que Pinkie soltara a Striker, quien comenzó a tomar bocanadas de aire que en este momento, le hacían falta.

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente, Striker y Wild se dirigieron a Sugar Cube Corner para ver a Pinkie Pie. Misty decidio no acompañarlos ya dijo que iria donde Fluttershy. Swift Striker le habla al detective con una ceja enarcada.

-Explicame de nuevo el porque querias que viniera aquí.

-Como te diste cuenta ayer,- Inicia Wild –la srta. Pie es muy emocional, a su estilo. –Asi que, quizás se animaría mas si la vas a ver mientras prepara su receta.

El batpony solto un susprio cansado.

-Yo creo que exageras. Ademas, con lo que mencione ayer, me parece que arregle las cosas.

El detective se detiene en seco, y le hablo con el ceño algo fruncido.

-¿Acaso solo le dijiste lo que creías que ella quería decir?

-Nada de eso.

Contesta de forma sincera el batpony al tiempo que se colocaba frente a la entrada de Sugar Cube Corner. Striker se da la vuelta para ver a su compañero y continúo hablando.

-Todo lo que le dije ayer fue cierto, es solo que creo que es algo exagerado el tener que venir aquí, solo para ver como le va con esa receta. No hay garantía de que siquiera haya llegado a la mitad de ella. Lo más probable que ayer al regresar a su casa, se haya dormido, toma en cuenta que fue una dia agitado. Es mas, puede que en este momento es que haya comenzado a elaborar la lista de lo que necesita.

El batpony se vuelve a establecimiento para ingresar, sin embargo, un cometa rosa salio sopresivamente, derribando al batpony y quedando sobre el.

-Sabía que vendrías. Estaba segura.

El batpony estaba mudo por la cercanía de la yegua, la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa enorme. Wild se acerca a la pony rosa.

-Hola Srta. Pie, ¿como esta?

La pony fiestera se quita de encima del batpony y se dirige al detective con una sonrisa.

-Yo me encuentro bien.- Su sonrisa decae un poco y le señala con el casco. –Pero no me digas "srta. Pie", llamame Pinkie, o Pinkie Pie, como todos mis amigos. Despues de todo, somos amigos, ¿no?

El detective responde

-Claro, pero srt..

Wild Shock no siguió hablando ya que el rostro de Pinkie (el cual tenia una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes) estaba cerca de su cara, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos. Por alguna razón, los colores de la pony parecían más opacos y su cabello se hizo lacio.

-¿Que acabo de decir?

-… Que todo esta bien, Pinkie Pie.

Wild contesto con una cara de poker, al tiempo que los colores regresaban a la pony rosa (asi como su sonrisa normal y su cabello esponjoso) y se daba la vuelta. El detective, pensando que lo mejor, era que no debía buscar que salga a flote "ese" lado de la fiestera, decidio cambiar de tema.

-¿Como supiste que vendríamos?

-Mi pinkie sentido me dio el aviso, pero llegaron muy temprano. Pero vamos, pasen.

Los 2 sementales (Striker ya estaba de pie y repuesto del efusivo saludo del Elemento de la Risa), miraron a la pony sin comprender. Los 2 preguntaron simultáneamente de que preparativos hablaba, mientras seguían a la yegua a la pasteleria

-Pues el del pastel, par de bobitos. Ya estaba por ponerlo en el horno.

Ya adentro, vieron una enorme bandeja llena de una mezcla de pastel, lista para ser horneada. El batpony iba a preguntar al respecto, pero el sonido de la campana de entrada les llamo la atención.

-Buenos días.

Quien saludaba era Derpy, quien venia junto con Dinky. La potrilla se separo un momento de la pegaso y fue donde el detective para saludarlo.

-Hola Wild.

-Hola pequeña.- El detective vio a la cartera –Hola Derpy, ¿De compras?

Derpy asintió.

-Veniamos a comprar unos muffins- dijo Derpy –y ustedes también, ¿no?

-¡En realidad, ellos llegaron antes de que metiera en el horno mi más reciente creación! ¡Es una receta nueva, no dormi en gran parte de la noche escribiéndola, tratando de recordar lo que habia escrito en la receta que perdi!... Fue triste… Pero no importa. ¡Aquí esta y tengo la esperanza de que esta saldrá bien!

Mientras la pony rosa hablaba (y su rostro cambiaba de humor al tiempo dependiendo lo que mencionaba de su historia) levanto con su casco un pergamino. Striker tomo la hoja y comenzó a ojearla, para luego preguntar.

-¿Esto lo escribiste, durante la noche?

Wild se acerca también para ver lo escrito en la hoja.

-Asi es, no fue sencillo, pero era un reto pastelero y no podia negarme. No para mis amigos.

Dinky se acero y le pidió la hoja a Swift para ver la receta. Este se la cedió y luego le hablo a Pinkie.

-Mira, esta bien que te esforzaras en hacer esa receta, pero, ¿no crees que exageraste?, digo, ¿No estas cansada?

La rosada niega enérgicamente antes de hablar

-¡Para nada! ¡Estoy llena de energía! ¡Podria comerme un pastel entero yo sola! ¡No este claro, porque será para ustedes! ¡Pero hare otro y melo comere!

-¡Dinky, cuidado!

Los 2 terrestres y el batpony vieron como la pegaso se acerco a la potrilla con un gesto algo severo.

-Dinky, eso fue arriesgado.- La pegaso sostiene un papel frente a la niña -En la cocina no se puede dejar objetos flamables cerca de los hornos o estufas, no importa si no están muy calientes. Podria ocurrir algún accidente.

-Lo siento.

Dice Dinky con la mirada baja. Wild toma el papel y le da una mirada, examinándolo.

-Solo cometio un pequeño descuido Derpy, afortunadamente estabas tu allí para que no pasara a mayores…- Luego le da la vuelta al pergamino sin dejar de verlo -y estoy seguro de que Dinky ya aprendio la lección y que no se volverá a repetir. ¿No es asi?

La pequeña asintió. Derpy solo suspiro.

-De acuerdo, solo ten mas cuidado, ¿si?

La potrilla solo asintió con una sonrisa. El detective enrollo el pergamino, se volvió a Pinkie y le hablo.

-Por lo que se ve, tuviste mucho cuidado con los ingredientes.

-Eso es correcto.- responde la chica –crei que tomaría mas tiempo, y que ocuparía mas espacio. Por fortuna todo me cupo en un solo lado de la hoja. Asi podre ocupar el revés para anotaciones extra por si hay que mejorar algo.

Las cejas del detetive se alzan sorpresivamente.

-Interesante. Sabes, eso es algo que no muchos cocineros hacen, y se conforman con lo que crean en vez de ver como mejorarlo. No digo que sea necesario todo el tiempo, pero con una receta nueva, nunca esta demás.

La pony rosada asiente. El detective continúa.

-Hablando de otra cosa, Applejack me conto que en una ocasion tu y Rainbow le jugaron bromas a ella y a las demás chicas, ¿verdad?.

-Asi es, déjame contarte…

.

.

.

Ya habia finalizado la ultima función de esa noche, cuando una reunión se celebraba en un área cercana a la gran carpa. Alli, alrededor de una mesa, se encontraban los hermanos Funny, junto con Twilight, Applejack y la alcaldesa Mare. Un poco mas alejados, Starlight junto con Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity y Striker. Fluttershy estaba junto a Spike y Misty. Al mismo tiempo, Wild observaba el cielo algo despejado, iluminado por la luna.

Poco después, llegaron los hermanos Flim y Flam. Ambos unicornios venían con una sonrisa en su rostro. El bigotón de ambos hermanos cargaba mediante su magia un pergamino.

-Creo que después de este espectáculo, a Big Funny no le debe quedar la menor duda que una sociedad entre ambos es lo mejor, no lo crees, ¿Flam?

-Totalmente cierto, Flim. Y espero que también lo concidere asi, Big Funny. ¿O debo llamarlo, socio?

Antes de que el pony gordo hablara, Twilight se adelanto.

-Aun pienso que ustedes traman algo. Pero si de verdad no traen nada entre cascos, no se opondrán a que revisemos nuevamente ese documento, ¿No es asi?

Ambos hermanos sonrieron de forma complacida.

-Por supuesto que no, puede revisarlo. Sin embargo, tengo una pregunta de todo esto. ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo, Flim?

-Claramente, querido hermano- responde Flam –Nos preguntamos, ¿Por qué la alcaldesa de Ponyville se encuentra aqui?

Applejack se adelanta a responder.

-Creiamos que no les molestaría contar con una presencia más de autoridad para este asunto.- la campirana entrecierra los ojos mientras sonríe -¿O, hay algún problema?

Ambos sementales unicornios se miran entre si y, se encogen de hombros, para luego responder a coro.

-No tenemos ningún inconveniente. Veran que todo lo que esta escrito allí, es la propuesta que esta dispuesto a aceptar.

Flam les entrego el pergamino, el cual comenzó a ser examinado por la alcaldesa, junto con Twilight. Rainbow observa de mala gana a los 2 ponys unicornios.

-Espero que la alcaldesa encuentre algo. De lo contrario, soy capaz de ir y quitarles ese papel yo misma.

Menciona la pegaso multicolor.

-Esa no es una buena idea Rainbow Dash- comenta Rarity.

-Pero es que…

-¡Rainbow!- Dice Starlight –Hacer eso solo traería mas problemas.

Por otro lado, Misty mira a la alcadesa y a Twilight.

-¿Crees que encuentren algo raro en ese papel?- pregunta la unicornio castaña

-No lo se. Pero ojala y asi fuera.- contesta la pegaso.

-Yo creo que si lo harán.- Comento convencido Spike.

-Definitivamente, no hay nada fuera de lo común. En términos legales, todo esta en orden.

Las palabras de la alcaldesa Mare calaron en los oídos de los Elementos de la Armonia. Los hermanos Flim y Flam se veian contentos anten lo mencionado. Flim hablo entonces.

-Bien, creo que no debemos demorar este asunto más tiempo.

-Asi es- Completo Flam –Vamos a firmar esto de una vez.

Wild Shock, quien no habia dicho nada en lo absoluto, dejo de mirar el cielo para dirigirse a los hermanos unicornios.

-Quizas sea lo mejor. Después de todo, este contrato garantiza solo lo mejor para ambas partes, ¿verdad?

-Claro que si- Responde Flam

-Indudablemente- completa Flim

-Bien.- El detective suspira –¿Alguien tiene pluma y tinta?.

-¡YO! ¡YO TENGO! ¡YO!

Contesta la rosada, sacando de su melena lo solicitado por el detective, que es entregado a Big Funny. El y su hermana se acercan a la mesa, al tiempo que los hermanos unicornios extendían el pergamino en la mesa, a la vista de la alcaldesa, Twilight y Applejack. Big Funny humedece la punta de la pluma listo para firmar.

-Perdonen, hay algo que no entiendo.- Menciono repentinamente Wild –Las chicas me comentaron que ustedes tienen un negocio en Las Pegasus, ¿no es asi?

-Es cierto.-Confirma Flim -Deberia ir allí alguna vez, le aseguro que seria bien atendido.

-En su momento, lo hare.- Responde el detective dando una vuelta alrededor de la mesa. Cuando se detuvo, se paso un casco por la frente al tiempo que alza su cabeza, para luego mirar a los hermanos –Pero, lo que yo me digo es que… ¿Esto no seria demasiado trabajo para ustedes?. Digo, ya tienen un negocio que parece muy lucrativo, y ahora se asocian con un circo… a mi me parece que seria montarse en el lomo una carga innecesaria de trabajo.

-No hay problema con eso. Nosotros sabemos como manejar este tipo de situaciones.

Contesta Flim de forma simple. El terrestre detective se dirige a Flam.

-El piensa que podrán hacerse los 2 a cargo de esto, ¿Usted piensa lo mismo?

-Sin ninguna duda. No hay problema que los hermanos Flim y Flam no puedan resolver.

-Espero que puedan traer al circo más atracciones. Ustedes fueron quienes trajeron a esa hermosa acróbata del espectáculo de hoy, ¿cierto?

-¿Hablas de Trapeze Star?- Pregunta Flam –Claro que fue nuestra idea. La conocimos hace mucho cuando mostro sus habilidades en Las Pegasus.

-Eso es correcto. Y asi como ella, habrá mas variedad que llegaran aquí pronto- menciona Flim

-Es una alegría escuchar eso.

Dice Wild con una sonrisa. En eso, Big Funny le toca el hombro.

-Perdone, sr. Shock- Le interrumpe Big Funny –No quiero sonar grosero, pero debemos finalizar un contrato y no deseo que se haga mas tarde.

El detective mira a Big Funny para luego mirar a los hermanos Flim y Flam, por ultimo mira de reojo hacia arriba y se lleva un casco a la nuca.

-Si, perdonen. Solo espero que después de firmar, puedan contestarme algunas cosas mas.

-Claro que si- Comenta Flam –solo denos un minuto y ya.

Todos fueron testigos de como Big Funny deslizo la pluma sobre el pergamino, indicando que habia aceptado la alianza entre el y los gemelos. Justo al terminar de firmar, todo se torno oscuro.

-La luna se cubrió, necesitamos luz.- Menciona lovely Funny

-Yo me encargo- Dice Wild Shock –¿Pinkie?

-Oki dokie lokie.

La rosada dio un silbido. Un payaso vestido de rojo hizo acto de presencia, con una antorcha en el casco. El pony emitio una llamarada pasando entre los presentes, y encima de la mesa, provocando que ambos unicornios, asi como Twilight, Applejack y la alcaldesa Mare retorcedieran del susto.

-¡Pinkie!- reclamaron las chicas.

-Ups, me equivoque.

La rosada se acerco y coloco una lámpara encendida sobre la mesa.

-¿De donde sacaste eso, jovencita?- Pregunta Lovely

-Tengo lámparas escondidas por todas partes, en caso de una emergencia de lámparas.

Contesta la pony rosa.

-Lo cual es una suerte, para poder iluminar la verdad del contrato que acaba de firmar. Creo que encontrara muy interesantes las clausulas que están allí, Sr. Funny.

El pony gordo tenia cara de desconcierto, pero cuando vio el documento, su desconcierto se acentuo mas. En el espacio que habia antes de la firma, el cual anteriormente estaba en blanco, habian aparecido unas letras pequeñas, o mejor dicho, otras condiciones en el contrato. Las cuales hablaban de cederle un 80% de las ganancias, sin objeción alguna, a Flim y Flam. Ademas de realizar presentaciones en Las Pegasus, cada vez que ellos lo solicitaran.

Ambos hermanos circenses, miraron a los gemelos de forma incrédula. Molesto, Big Funny les reclama.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!, ¡¿Qué son estas condiciones que no habia visto?!

Flim y Flam se veian nerviosos, todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos. Flim, usando su magia atrajo el pergamino hacia el, alejándolo de Twilight y Applejack, quienes habian logrado leer las nuevas clausulas que aparecieron.

-Sabia que tramaban algo.- Menciono Applejack mirando a los 2 hermanos unicornios.

-Eso fue muy bajo por su parte.- Dice Twilight

-Sin embargo, la ley es la ley. Y ustedes fueron testigos en la firma de este documento.- Comenta Flim –¿Acaso la srta Applejack no fue testigo de la firma de este papel?

-Pues si, pero….

-Usted alcaldesa, ¿No es testigo de que se firmo el contrato?- pregunta Flam

-Por supuesto, pero…

-Entonces no hay mas nada que decir.- Menciona Flim al tiempo que extiende el contrato a la vista de todos –Ante 2 testigos confiables, 3, si contamos a la princesa Twilight, la firma aquí presente es la de Big Funny. Y la que nos convierte en socios.

Los Elementos de la Armonia y sus amigos veian el documento expuesto a ellos, sin embargo, Spike se acerco y dijo.

-Eh, yo no veo ninguna firma.

Los hermanos no entendían lo que dijo el bebe dragon, asi que miraron el contrato. Ante su sorpresa, donde se suponía que tenia estar la firma del hermano de Lovely Funny, habia solo un espacio en blanco.

-¡¿Pero que pasa aquí?!- Dicen ambos unicornios

-Pues que a su sociedad le falta una firma para ser legal.- Dice el detective acercándose a los hermanos –Supongo queahora, si querrán contestar mis preguntas. Y también los de todos los aquí presentes, ¿No?

Los gemelos veian como los dueños del circo los miraban de mala manera, y como las mane 6 se acercaban lentamente a ellos.

-Creo que es hora de la graciosa huida, ¿No lo crees?- Menciona Flam

-Concuerdo, Flim.

Ambos hermanos, a una velocidad digna de Rainbow Dash (O de Pinkie cuando ve a un pony nuevo y le va a preparar una fiesta de bienvenida), salieron huyendo, directo a su carromato. Una vez allí, el carromato se puso en marcha, emprendiendo huida.

-¡Alto allí ustedes!

Dijo Twilight al tiempo que lanzaba un hechizo al vehiculo, el cual se detuvo solo un momento, para luego escaparse de los allí presentes.

-Pero, que…

-¡Twilight!

Starlight y Spike se acercaron a la princesa. Starlight le habla.

-¿Qué paso?-

-No estoy segura. Queria retener esa cosa, pero creo que era mas fuerte de lo que crei.- Explica Twilight. Spike le comenta.

-No importa ya, lo que importa es que esos 2 no volverán por aquí.

-Deberian haberme dejado ir por ellos.- Menciona Rainbow

-Olvidalo, no vale la pena- Comenta Striker –Lo que mas me interesa es saber que fue todo eso.

Las miradas se centran en Pinkie y Wild, quien sonrieron de forma complice.

.

.

.

-¿Quieres decir que usaron tinta invisible?- Pregunto Twilight

Dentro de la gran carpa. Wild Shock procedio a explicar lo que sucedió.

-Si. Ellos escribieron con tinta invisible en el espacio que esta antes de la firma.

-Pero no es posible- Dice Twilight –Discretamente, probe un hechizo que revelaria cualquier rastro de tinta. No entiendo porque no funciono.

-Quizas, el motivo fue que no era necesaria magia para que se revelara lo escrito.

Wild mira a Pinkie, quien mostro un pergamino a los presentes. Striker reconoce la hoja al ver el contenido.

-Esa es tu receta. ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?

-Lo suficiente para alcarar todo esto. Pinkie, si fueras tan amable…

-Claro, amigo.

La yegua le da la vuelta al pergamino y ve otras palabras. Starlight se acerca, y ve lo escrito allí, y les mira desconcertada.

-Esos son solo otros ingredientes. No entiendo a que quieren llegar.

-Ya lo veras.

Menciona la rosada, quien con su casco levanta una linterna y la coloca detrás del papel. Unos unos segundos mas tarde, todos veian como otras palabras iban apareciendo en dicho pergamino.

-Ese par de listillos de verdad que lo planearon bien. De alguna forma, consiguieron una tinta que no solo se hace invisible, sino que además, que reacciona ante el calor.- Aclara el detective

-¿Pero como conseguiste una muestra de eso?- Pregunto Rainbow

-Yo no la consegui. La consiguió Pinkie.

Las yeguas miraban a la pony rosa, quien se sintió abochornada, y miro a Starlight.

-Starlight, recuerdas que cuando ingresamos en el carromato de Flim y Flam, Pinkie escribió algo en un pergamino.

La pregunta fue hecha por el detective. La unicornio rosa asintió y respondio.

-Si ella uso un pergamino suyo y…

-Y un frasco de tinta que estaba en el escritorio del carromato, ¿Correcto?

La unicornio rosa asintió nuevamente. Pinkie entonces miro a Striker y continuo.

-Resulta que el pergamino que me diste ayer era el mismo en el que yo escribi los ingredientes para el pastel, pero como use la tinta que era de Flim y Flam, las letras desaparecieron como rollos de canela recién hechos. Yumi.

-¿Pero como supieron lo de la tinta?- Pregunto Big Funny

En eso Striker cayó en cuenta.

-Dinky… el horno…

El detective asintió, mientras todos (Excepto Pinkie Pie) y procedio a hablar.

-Correcto. Cuando Dinky dejo el papel sobre el horno, este estaba lo suficientemente tibio para activar la tinta para que se hiciera visible, y afortunadamente, Derpy lo retiro rápido antes de que se quemara. Cuando revise el papel, Pinkie menciono que solo habia escrito en una cara de la hoja, pero yo vi un lado lleno, y el reverso con algunas líneas, y me parecio muy curioso.

-Fue una suerte que no se perdiera ese pergamino- Dijo Fluttershy.

-Pero, ¿y que paso con la firma de Big Funny?- Pregunto Applejack.

La pony rosada retomo la palabra.

-Cuando Wild me pregunto sobre las bromas que les hice hace mucho con Rainbow, le comente la que le hice a Twilight, la de escribir con tinta invisible.

-Y yo le pregunte si aun conservaba el frasco.- Menciono Wild

-Luego me explico que habia una posibilidad de demostrar el engaño de esos 2 tramposos, asi que lo preparamos todo.

-¿Y lo del pony que arroja fuego y casi arruina mi melena?- Pregunto Rarity

-Fue idea de Pinkie. Yo le pregunte como podríamos alejar lo suficiente a Flim y Flam del papel para que no lo tomaran mientras estaba oscuro el lugar. Yo contaba con que la luna, al estar cubierta, produciría suficiente oscuridad para que no se notara lo de la firma. Aunque una segunda distracción no estaba de más.

-Pero como fue eso posible, solo los pegasos podemos mover las nubes.- Dice Rainbow

-Asi es. Pinkie…

Ante la mención del detective, la yegua rosa silvo con su casco. En eso, Derpy hace acto de presencia ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

-Le explicamos nuestras sospechas y plan a Derpy, y ella se presto a ayudarnos. Solo tuvo que esperar a que le hiciera una señal para mover una nube sobre la luna (Todos recordaron cuando el detective llevo su casco a la nuca), justo cuando Big Funny empezara a firmar. Supongo que la luna ya esta despejada otra vez, ¿no es asi?

La pegaso de ojos bizcos asintió.

-Bueno. Han sido muchas emociones para un dia. Asi que lo mejor es que vayamos ya a descanzar.- Dijo Twilight.

-No saben como les agradezco a los 3 por habernos ayudado a evitar el peor error que pudimos haber cometido.- Menciono Big Funny mirando a Pinkie, Derpy y Wild

-No se preocupe, fue un placer.- Dijo Wild.

-Mañana vere otra función.- Dijo Pinkie

-Quizas yo también vuelva y traiga a Dinky.

-Seran mas que bienvenidos.- Comento alegre Lovely.

-Me pregunto, ¿Dónde estarán ahora esos 2 ahora?- Menciono Applejack refiriéndose a Flim y Flam.

-No lo se… pero espero que no volvamos a ver a esos rufianes.- Dijo Rarity.

.

.

.

Lejos de allí, el carromato de Flim y Flam se habia detenido en un bosque cercano.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevara reparar la falla, Flim?

-No mucho, ya casi… espera… ¡si!

El ruido del motor indicaba que ya la maquinaria estaba funcionando.

-Excelente, ahora podemos continuar hasta la próxima…

Pero Flam se cayo cuando le parecio escuchar un ruido.

-¿Que ocurre, hermano?

-No lo se Flim, crei escuchar algo.

-¿Algo aquí?, tonterías.

Pero ahora fue Flim quien escucho algo, algo que parecía ser el sonido de una pisada.

-Creo que ambos tenemos nuestra imaginación activa, ¿no lo crees, Flam?

-Estoy contigo, Flim. Lo mejor será irnos.

Ambos unicornios se dieron la vuelta para montarse en el carromato. Pero en cuanto Flim se monto en carromato, escucho un quejido a su espalda y cuando volteo a ver, se dio cuenta de que su hermano no estaba. El unicornio bajo del carromato.

-¿Flam?, ¿Dónde estas, Flam?

Un golpe, como de algo cayendo se escucho detrás de el. Al darse la vuelta, algo lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto del suelo.

La luz de la luna hacia notar que una enorme sombra sujetaba a dos mas, las cuales forcejeaban para liberarse, sin embargo, era inútil. Los cuernos en sus cabezas brillaron, pero casi de inmediato se apagaron. Poco a poco dejaban de moverse hasta que el atacante los dejo caer en el suelo.

La criatura observaba s sus 2 recientes victimas. Un polvo cristalino se podia apreciar en sus cuerpos. El ser emitio gruñidos de forma jadeante, al tiempo que expulsaba aire de sus fosas nasales, mientras observaba la maquina de los hermanos, pero decidio ignorarla.

Al internarse nuevamente en el bosque, el ente, a pesar de que no parecía tener una capacidad alta de raciocinio, se notaba insatisfecho al tiempo que complacido. Habia encontrado muchas, presas por asi decirlo, pero ninguna era la que buscaba, no. Pero casi podia sentirla, en sus últimas victimas habia "algo".

Cada vez estaba mas cerca de su objetivo, el cual, ni el mismo parecía saber, pero desde que comenzó a respirar, sabía que buscaba "algo" en especial.

Y ese "algo", estaba ya muy cerca.

Muy cerca…

Y podia sentir a donde dirigirse...

.

.

.

(Introduzca secuencia en blanco y negro)

Se podia ver una potranca con los ojos cerrados, de pie en medio de un claro. Partes de su cuerpo tenían polvo, y alguno que otro rasguño. Se le notaba cansada, pero no se movia.

Repentinamente abrió los ojos y su cuerno brillo, segundos después, el suelo comenzó a temblar, y de el salieron frente a ella 2 diminutos trozos de roca acompañados de pequeños chorros de agua. La chuiquilla vio esto y dio un grito de júbilo.

-¡Yuju! ¡Ya empiezo a entender este hechizo! Con más practica, y dedicación, estoy segura de que saldrá perfecto. Necesito practicar más. Necesito leer más.- Se olio a si misma –Y necesito tomar un baño.

Un chorro de agua le cayó encima, empapándola por completo. La potrilla miro al culpable de tal acción.

-Que divertido, ja ja.

Su gesto era de molestia, pero se esfumo casi de inmediato y empezó a reir

(Fin de la secuencia en blanco y negro)

Continuara….

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas o críticas son recibidas…**_

_**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía...**_

_**Y disculpen la demora... mucho trabajo limitan la creatividad.**_

_**Nos leemos...**_


	8. Capitulo 08

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, asi como sus personajes, locaciones y eventos ocurridos en sus ****capítulos**** y libros, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust respectivamente. Mios son ****únicamente****, aquellos lugares y personajes que me vaya inventando, ****así**** como la respectiva trama de este fic.**

* * *

Era una tranquila mañana en Ponyville. En la granja Apple, la abuela Smith preparaba el desayuno para sus nietos.

Abuela Smith: ¡El desayuno esta listo!

Big Mac fue el primero en llegar junto con Applejack.

Applejack: Un buen desayuno antes de empezar la jornada, nada mejor que eso, ¿No es así Big Mac?

B. Mac: Sip.

Abuela Smith: Applejack, ve colocando los platos.

Applejack: Claro.

Una vez colocados, los ponys se dirigieron a comer. En eso llega Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: ¡Hola! Lamento el retraso, pero es que preparaba una cosas para mas tarde.

La potra se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó junto a su familia. En eso, se da cuenta de algo.

Apple Bloom: Oigan, ¿y mi plato?

Los 3 adultos miraron a Apple Bloom. Applejack fue la primera en hablar.

Applejack: ¿Cómo?

Apple Bloom: Mi plato. Falta mi desayuno.

La pony naranja miro a la mesa y, efectivamente, el plato de la crussader no estaba.

Applejack: Ups, perdona, debí olvidarlo. Ya lo traigo.

La campirana regreso en poco tiempo con el desayuno de su hermana menor.

Apple Bloom: Gracias.

Applejack: Perdona terroncito, creo que estoy algo distraída.

Abuela Smith: Solo que eso no te haga descuidar tu trabajo, ¿Cierto, Big Mac?

B. Mac: Sip.

Luego del desayuno.

Applejack: Ya me siento lista. Hora de trabajar.

B. Mac: ¡Sip!

Apple Bloom: Igual yo. Quiero comenzar lo antes posible.

Abuela Smith: Se te ve muy animada, ¿No?, ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy, jovencita?

Pregunto la anciana a Apple Bloom. La potranca respondió.

Apple Bloom: Solo algunas cosas con Swettie Belle y Scootaloo. Ya sabes, actividades de las Crussaders.

Respondió la menor de las Apple con una sonrisa. La abuela se dio por satisfecha con esa respuesta. En eso, la abuela noto que Wild Shock y Swift Striker se acercaban a la granja.

Abuela Smith: Vaya jovencitos, no esperaba que vinieran hoy.

Wild S.: Creímos que necesitarían un poco de ayuda.

S. Striker: Así es. Además, es divertido.

Contestaron ambos sementales como como si nada.

Applejack: Unos cascos extra nunca están de mas, compañeros. Así que vamos a comenzar.

Los 2 adultos Apple se encaminaban junto con Wild y Swift a los manzanos, mientras eran observados por Apple Bloom y la Abuela. Esta ultima le paso el casco a su nieta por la cabeza.

Abuela Smith: ¡Vamos, jovencita! ¡Recuerda que entra mas pronto inicies, mas pronto terminaras tus labores diarias!

Apple Bloom: ¡Sip!

.

.

.

En el Castillo de la Amistad, Misty se preparaba para ir a ver a Fluttershy, ya que le habia prometido continuar ayudándola con el cuidado de sus animales. Sin embargo, 2 pensamientos ocupaban su mente en ese momento.

El primero, trataba de su actual misión.

_Flashback._

_MIsty S.: Entonces, ignorando todo lo del incidente con los gemelos, ¿no viste nada sospechoso en particular?_

_Wild S.: Así es. Estuve muy atento a lo que habia en mi alrededor._

_S. Striker: Lo que necesitamos ahora es un nuevo punto de vista._

_La unicornio y el terrestre miraron al batpony._

_S. Striker: Quiero decir, que yo me dare una vuelta por ese circo hoy. Quizás la opinión de alguien que nunca ha visto uno de sus lugares personalmente, pueda aportar mas pistas que la de alguien quien ya ha estado en muchos._

_Wild solo asintió mientras Misty le dio una sonrisa de confianza._

_Misty S.: Estaremos listos por si descubres algo._

_Fin del flashback._

Su mirada cayo en un paquete recién desenvuelto y actualmente vació, para luego tomar su capa y colocársela, al tiempo que su mente se ocupaba de su segundo pensamiento del día, el cual, era de un tema totalmente distinto a su tarea actual.

_Flashback._

_Misty S.: Sabes mi primera impresión de ti, es que eras del tipo tímida y silenciosa, pero veo que estaba equivocada._

_Hablaba la unicornio mientras miraba como Fluttershy alimentaba a su conejo Angel. La pegaso volvió su mirada a Misty._

_Fluttershy: ¿Disculpa?_

_Misty S.: Digo que, cuando te vi por primera vez, crei que eras una pegaso tímida. Pero, al verte con tantas amigas, me di cuenta de que no eras así._

_Fluttershy: (Algo apenada). Bueno, gracias. Aunque siendo sincera, yo no era así antes. De hecho, era tal como me acabas de describir. Solo confiaba en mis amigos los animales, yo… no me acercaba a ningún pony, excepto Rainbow, que ya la conocía antes._

_La Spellhound enarco una ceja, para luego sonreír._

_Misty S.: ¿En serio?_

_Fluttershy: Así es. Yo era demasiado tímida, muy reservada y hasta algo cobarde. Pero, cambie desde que Twilight y Spike llegaron a Ponyville, de hecho, fue gracias a Twilight que las chicas y yo somos amigas hasta el día de hoy._

_Misty S.: Entiendo. Sabes, espero que algún día me cuentes esa historia, seguro será interesante._

_Fluttershy: Claro. No hay problema._

_Misty S.: Debo entender que, desde que Twilight llego, ahora eres capaz de hacer amigos por ti sola, ¿verdad?_

_Menciono la unicornio al tiempo que se acercaba a una foto que estaba en una mesita._

_Fluttershy: Eh, si., supongo._

_Misty S.: Por cierto, ¿Quién es el?. A pesar de que no llevo mucho en este lugar, estoy segura que de haberlo visto lo recordaría._

_Fluttershy se acerco a la foto que Misty observaba. Su rostro tranquilo y feliz disminuyo un poco._

_Fluttershy: El es otro amigo, se llama Discord._

_Misty S.: ¿Discord?, vaya nombre… un momento, ¿Qué no es ese el nombre del Amo del Caos?. Se supone que el es enemigo de las princesas._

_Fluttershy miro a la unicornio de forma seria._

_Fluttershy: Es verdad que en un principio Discord era un ser malvado. Incluso, intento separarnos a mi y a mis amigas y casi lo consigue. Aun así, le dimos una oportunidad y conseguimos que se reformara. Ahora el es nuestro amigo, algo travieso pero amable, bueno, casi._

_Misty S.: Me alegra escuchar eso. Por cierto, ¿Podrías presentármelo?, me da curiosidad el saber como es un villano reformado._

_Fluttershy: Por ahora no esta. De hecho, dijo que iba a atender un asunto y regresaría cuando pudiera. Pero ya ha pasado algún tiempo y no ha vuelto todavía. Estoy preocupada._

_El rostro de Fluttershy mostraba algo de preocupación. Misty comento._

_Misty S.: Supongo que es inevitable, pero no dejes que eso te desanime. Lo mas probable es que sea lo que sea que este haciendo le este tomando mas tiempo de lo que crees, así que tranquila. Ya veras que cuando menos te lo esperes, el aparece. _

_Fin del flashback._

La unicornio guardaba algo en un cajon de la mesita de su cuarto. Su rostro se tornaba serio mientras caminaba por su cuarto.

Misty S.: (Pensando) "Cuando los animales de Fluttershy me mostraron la foto la primera vez, me dio mucho que pensar. Ya habia escuchado de la redención del Amo del Caos, pero no estaba segura. Pero ahora que Fluttershy me ha hablado de el, supongo que debo creer que de verdad esta arrepentido."- Soltó un suspiro –"Esto es difícil, una cosa es buscar a un pony, pero buscar un draconequus que pudo haberse ido hasta la luna en un parpadeo… en que clase de asunto me meti."

La unicornio se acerco a una ventana para abrirla.

Misty S.: Pero le ayudare, ya verán que lo encontraremos de golpe y porrazo.

Un bulto enorme dio contra la pony de capa azul justo en el momento que abrió la ventana, haciéndola rodar por el suelo.

Derpy: Ups, perdón.

Un instante después.

Derpy: Disculpa por eso.

Misty S.: Olvidalo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La pegaso gris abrió su alforja y saco un sobre enorme.

Derpy: Llego esto para Wild, ¿esta aquí?

La unicornio negó con la cabeza.

Misty S.: El salió a la granja de la familia Apple.

Derpy: Diantres, y yo estoy retrasada con las entregas.

Misty S.: Si quieres yo le entrego este sobre por ti.

Apenas termino de decir esto, el rostro de la pegaso cartera estuvo a unos centímetros de su cara. Su rostro lucia serio. Sus ojos, fijos en los de ella, estaban derechos y no bizcos.

Derpy: ¿Cree usted ser capaz de hacer mi trabajo mejor que yo?

Misty S.: (Con una sonrisa nerviosa) Claro que no. Es que, como dices que estas atrasada en tu trabajo, crei que podría ayudarte, digo, somos amigas. ¿No?

El rostro serio de la yegua cartera cambio a uno alegre de inmediato.

Derpy: En ese caso, te lo encargo.

Derpy se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la ventana.

Derpy: Me voy entonces. ¡Adiós!

La cartera emprendió vuelo dejando a una Misty Spellhound sin palabras y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Poco después de haber dejado su habitación, Misty se puso en camino, cuando escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la biblioteca del castillo. Discretamente, se acerco a mirar y vio a Twilight sumergida en varias pilas de libros, aunque lo que mas le llamo la atención es que lucia algo despeinada.

Twilight: No por aquí… este tampoco… tiene que haber algo… lo que sea… es que no tiene sentido…

La unicornio iba a acercarse, pero pensó que quizás lo mejor seria dejarla tranquila. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ingresar para tratar de saber que sucedía.

Misty S.: Hola Twilight.

La aludida dio un respingo, causando que empujara una torre de libros y cayera al suelo.

Twilight: (Nerviosa) Ah, hola Misty. ¿Cooomo estas?

Misty S.: Yo estoy bien, pero quien parece preocupada eres tu.

La alicornio morada toma algunos de los libros con sus cascos y los aparta, al tiempo que le daba la espalda.

Twilight: Solo por algunas cosas pequeñas. No te preocupes.

Misty S: ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Pregunto la unicornio blanca al tiempo que tomaba 2 de los libros con su magia. Al ver esto, Twilight soltó los libros que traía consigo y agarro uno con la boca y el otro con los cascos, intentando que Misty no los viera. Misty soltó los que tomo e intento atraer otro, pero Twilight lo retuvo con su magia. Sin embargo, su hechizo desapareció y el libro floto frente a Misty, quien leyó el titulo para luego enarcar una ceja.

MIsty S.: ¿Enfermedades raras de unicornios?

De inmediato, Twilight le arrebato el libro y lo oculto tras ella.

Twilight: Es solo que quería hacer una investigación. Si, así es. Solo una investigación.

Misty S.: (Dudosa) … siiii. Si tu lo dices.

Twilight: ¡Es verdad! ¡Es una investigación privada! ¡Y como es privada, debo hacerlo sola, y por favor, no cuentes esto a nadie!

La unicornio hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza al tiempo que salía de ese lugar.

.

.

.

Ya habia pasado algunas horas y Swift Striker se encontraba ingresando al circo de la Herradura Plateada. Tenia planeado mezclarse entre la multitud y solo hacer de un visitante mas. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber sido el mismo quien se ofreció, no se sentía nada a gusto con el lugar de investigación.

S. Striker: "Preferiría estar investigando en una cueva, un laberinto, e incluso un cementerio. No me gusta revisar en lugares tan… bulliciosos… pero tengo ordenes, y por mas extraño…"- En eso vislumbra la casita de los payasos, y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda –"o bizarro que sea esto, debo inspeccionar…"

El batpony detiene su marcha.

S. Striker: ¿Por donde debería empezar?

Pinkie: ¿Qué tal, por el paseo en tren?

S. Striker: Tal vez, pero…

El batpony se da la vuelta y vio a Pinkie con una sonrisa, y no estaba sola. A su lado, se encontraba Spike.

S. Striker: (Sorprendido) ¡Pinkie! ¡Spike!

Pinkie y Spike: ¡Hola!

El batpony trato de parecer lo mas calmado posible.

S. Striker: No esperaba verlos por aquí, ¿También de paseo?

Pinkie: No exactamente. Te vi salir de la granja Apple, así que te seguí. Quería ir hablar contigo, pero decidí jugar a **_Sigue al batpony sin que se de cuenta_**. Y luego terminamos aquí.

Spike: Y a mi Twilight me dijo que me daba el día libre, y que podía salir hasta la tarde, pero que tuviera cuidado. Fue cuando me encontré con Pinkie, y me uní en su juego.

S. Striker: … ok. Bueno, no les quito mas tiempo.

Striker se dio la vuelta, pero ya Pinkie estaba frente a el.

Pinkie: No tienes porque estar solo, eso es triste. Lo mejor que puedes hacer en un lugar como este es divertirse, ¿y que mejor que estando entre amigos?

Spike: Así es. ¡Vamos!

Swift se quedo callado viendo a la pony rosa y al bebe dragon. En un principio lamento el hecho de haberlos encontrado, pero después de un instante, pensó que quizás, no pudo tener mejor golpe de suerte.

S. Striker: "Con ellos conmigo, no levantare sospechas. Y estoy seguro de que podre ir a cualquier atracción"- esbozo una sonrisa -Pues no se diga mas. Vamos a divertirnos.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro sector del circo, se encontraban las CMC. Estas arrastraban por medio de una carretilla algunas telas, madera y herramientas.

Scootaloo: ¿Crees que bastara con esto?

Apple Bloom: Así es. Si hace falta mas madera, yo puedo ocuparme.

Sweetie Belle: Me pregunto como se vera cuando lo terminemos.

Apple Bloom: No lo se, pero tengo confianza de una vez terminado, sera grandioso.

**_Flashback_**

**_La noche de la primera funcion_**

_Las CMC seguían a las mane 6 y al resto de sus amigas, quienes estaban saliendo de la carpa, hablando sobre lo que acababan de escuchar de Flim y Flam. Un ligero viento llamo la atención de Swettie, quien volteo a su espalda._

_Swettie Belle: Chicas miren._

_Las 2 potras voltearon y vieron a un pequeño pony en un traje de arlequín encima de un enorme balón._

_Apple Bloom: ¡Little Smile!_

_Las 3 ponys se acercaron al aludido, y este les dio una sonrisa._

_Apple Bloom: Fue un grandioso espectáculo._

_Sweetie Belle: ¿Crees que saldrás en la próxima función?_

_El pony de circo simplemente se encogió de hombros. Luego de eso, se acerco a Scootaloo e hizo unos ademanes con los cascos._

_Scootaloo: ¿Qué sucede?_

_El arlequín hizo otros ademanes, pero Scootaloo no sabia que pasaba. Las otras chicas se acercaron a la potra pegaso._

_Sweetiee Belle: Creo que esta tratando de decirnos algo._

_Apple Bloom: Creo que… quiere que nos reunamos mañana, ¿no es así?_

_Little Smile cruzo los cascos e hizo un gesto de afirmativo._

_Apple Bloom: Bien, nos reuniremos mañana._

_Dicho esto, Apple Bloom y las otras salieron de la carpa para reunirse con las demás._

_._

_._

_._

**_Al día siguiente._**

_Las 3 crussaders regresaron al circo, curiosas por saber que queria decirles Little Smile._

_Apple Bloom: ¿Donde crees que estará?_

_Scootaloo: Debimos haberle preguntado._

_Sweetie Belle: Que tal si vamos allí._

_La hermana menor de Rarity señalo una tienda color verde algo alejada de varios carromatos. Cuando ingresaron, vieron a un potro terrestre de color blanco y crin azul y roja, el cual estaba sobre una pelota. Dicho potro, estaba frente a un enorme espejo, haciendo diferentes posturas y dando brincos sobre el esférico. Usaba en ese momento unos zapatos enormes color café en sus 4 patas._

_Sweetie Belle: ¿Little Smile?_

_El pony casi se cae al suelo de la impresión, pero logro mantener su equilibrio. Volteo para ver a las chicas y se acerco a ellas haciendo rodar la pelota._

_Scootaloo: ¿Practicando?_

_Little Smile asintió._

_Sweetie Belle: Eso que hacías fue impresionante. Tu equilibrio es increíble._

_El aludido dio un brinco de jubilo por las palabras de la unicornio._

_Apple Bloom: A mi me llama la atención su cutie mark._

_Las otras crussaders cayeron en cuenta en las palabras de la Apple y se fijaron en el costado de Little. Su cutie mark eran 2 mascaras, una tenia la boca triste y la otra una sonriente. Los ojos de ambas mascaras parecían tristes._

_Sweetie Belle: Es verdad, ¿Qué significa?_

_Smile miro a todas partes, y luego se acerco a una mesa, tomo un papel y una pluma e hizo como si escribiera y luego señalo su cutie mark. Scootaloo fue la primera en entender._

_Scootaloo: Entiendo. Little Smile escribe historias. Quizás dramas o comedias._

_El potrillo empezó a dar saltos de alegría y señalo a la pegaso._

_Apple Bloom: Así que historias… ¿Estas escribiendo alguna en este momento?_

_El potrillo asiente._

_Apple Bloom: Genial, ¿Podemos verla?_

_Esta vez, Little Smile hizo un gesto de negación, luego señalo la hoja que había tomado anteriormente y movió sus cascos como si estuviera enrollando algo invisible._

_Sweetie Belle: Creo que esta diciendo que aun esta en desarrollo._

_Little Smile afirmo lo dicho por Sweetie Belle._

_Apple Bloom: Entiendo. Sin embargo, nos pediste venir aquí. Y es relacionado con tu talento, ¿Verdad?- El potrillo sonrió -Y, ¿De que se trata?, ¿Quieres ayuda con tu guion?_

_Little Smile movió su cabeza en forma negativa, y luego señalo su mesa. Las chicas se acercaron y vieron otra hoja, esta tenia dibujado algo._

_._

_._

_._

_Las crussaders y Little Smile caminaban (Este ultimo iba en su balón y usando su traje de arlequín) por entre las exhibiciones del circo._

_Apple Bloom: Entendemos lo que quieres construir, pero, ¿no seria mejor si solicitaras la ayuda de alguno de los adultos del circo?. Digo, ¿por que el secretismo?_

_Little Smile hace unos movimientos con sus cascos, como si estuviera martillando y serruchando. Luego llevo sus cascos al pecho y luego los extendió a los lados. Por ultimo, hizo una pose como si observara algo y luego hizo un gesto de asombro._

_Sweetie Belle: ¿Dices que quieres hacer algo impresionante?_

_Little Smile niega con la cabeza para luego afirmar._

_Scootaloo: Creo que lo que dice, es que quiere impresionar a alguien. ¡No, espera! ¡Quieres impresionar a todos los del circo! ¿Verdad?_

_El potrillo blanco afirmo e hizo un movimiento con ambos cascos, como si estuviese atrayendo algo._

_Apple Bloom: ¡No solo a tus amigos del circo, a todos los ponys de Ponyville!_

_El repentino comentario de la Apple gano otro otro gesto afirmativo del pequeño circense._

_Sweetie Belle: Si es así. Puedes contar con nosotras. Ya veras que todo será grandioso._

_En eso, una voz llama la atención de la pequeña unicornio._

_Rarity: Sweetie Belle, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?_

_La mencionada se da la vuelta y observa a su hermana mayor, quien llega en compañía de sus demás amigas y el detective de nombre Wild Shock._

_Sweetie Belle: Eh, hola Rarity. No estoy sola, vine con Apple Bloom y Scootaloo._

_Rarity: Sabes a lo que me refiero, jovencita. Es muy peligroso que anden solas sin un adulto por lugares desconocidos._

_Applejack: Eso es cierto. Apple Bloom, deberías estar en casa._

_Apple Bloom: Lo siento, hermana. Pero vinimos a ver si había algún pony que necesitara nuestros servicios._

_Scootaloo: Asi es, y aunque no hubo nada aun que pudiéramos hacer en este lugar, al menos pudimos ver a un amigo nuevo que conocimos ayer. Y este lugar no parece peligroso._

_Ninguna de las CMC quisieron comentar sobre el proyecto que deseaba hacer Little Smile. Tenían plena certeza de que al final, se vería justificado este acto de silencio. Twilight decide intervenir._

_Twilight: Es bueno que tengan un amigo nuevo y que estén preocupadas por ayudar a los demás en redescubrir su talento, pero no es excusa para su comportamiento. _

_Scootaloo: Pero no hay peligro aquí._

_Rainbow: Es cierto Twilight, lo único malo son esos 2 de Flim y Flam._

_Twilight: Por eso mismo, hasta que no hayamos resuelto las intenciones de ellos aquí, no me parece seguro que las niñas anden solas por aquí. Ninguna de nosotras tiene tiempo para jugar ahora, ¿verdad Pinkie Pie?_

_La alicornio morada se da la vuelta, y se dio cuenta de Pinkie, en vez de prestarle atención, se encontraba ocupada haciendo malabares con alguien del circo._

_Pinkie: Oye, eres bueno en esto, ¿aumentamos la velocidad?_

_Las crussaders aguantaban la risa al ver como Twilight se enfadaba, al tiempo que Little Smile sonreía ante lo dicho por Pinkie._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Scootaloo: Por cierto, Sweetie Belle, ¿como hiciste para conseguir esas telas?

Sweetie Belle: Le dije a Rarity que necesitaba unas muestras de tela para un proyecto de las crussaders y ella accedió, aunque estaba algo atareada por uno pedido que le hicieron de ultimo momento para arreglar un vestido. Si vieras que tan ocupada estaba que esta se le paso por alto lo que le pedí, claro que cuando se lo solicite estaba en su zona.

Apple Bloom: Se a lo que te refieres. En fin, dejando eso, estoy segura de que podremos ayudar a Little Smile con su plan.

Scootaloo: Cuando lo terminemos quedara magnifico.

Sweetie Belle: Ese es el animo, Crussaders.

.

.

.

Ya habia transcurrido algunas horas, y podemos ver Misty caminando por Ponyville. Mientras ayudaba a Fluttershy con los animales, trato de indagar un poco sobre el asunto de Discord, así como la amistad de ella con las demás Elementos de la Armonía.

Como lo supuso, Flutteshy no sospecho nada, y si bien, la pegaso en si no hablo mucho, pudo reunir suficiente como para darse cuenta de que la unión que tenia con las chicas era geniuna. Del mismo modo, parecía que Discord se había regenerado, por lo menos, lo suficiente como para no ser considerado una amenaza potencial, solo una amenaza molesta no mortal.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a Starlight Glimmer, la cual portaba una alforja. La alumna de Twilight se veía alegre, aunque se notaba algo pensativa. Sin esperar, decidió acercarse a la unicornio.

Misty S.: Hola Starlight.

La mencionada pony casi dio un salto de la sorpresa.

Starlight: ¡Ah! ¡Hola Misty!

Misty S.: ¿Sucede algo?

Starlight: ¡En absoluto! ¡Solo que he estado disfrutando de este dia!

Misty S.: ¡¿En serio?! ¡Cuéntame!

Starlight: (sonriendo) Así es. Recapitulando: En Sugar Cube Corner alcance a comprar mi postre favorito antes de que se terminaran. A unos pegasos se les escaparon unas nubes de lluvia y bañaron a un grupo de ponys con los que estaba, pero no me cayo ni una gota. Participe en un pequeño evento de pintura, y gane porque a un pony se le cayo un barril con removedor de pintura sobre los cuadros y el mio se salvo porque estaba de ultimo. Además de que sali del spa muy relajada, pero justo entonces hubo una avería en las tuberías de agua, y tuvieron que cerrar por mantenimiento. Oh, y mira, acabo de encontrar un bit.

Misty mira hacia abajo, y efectivamente, habia una moneda en el suelo, la cual, Starlight procedió a recoger con su magia.

Starlight: En resumen, un buen día hasta ahora.

Misty S.: Ya lo creo. Cambiando de tema, ¿No notaste a Twilight algo rara esta mañana?

La expresión en el rostro de Starlight cambio de alegre a serio. El cuerno de la alumna de Twilight se ilumino y de un instante a otro, ambas yeguas se teletransportaron de Ponyville al Castillo de las 2 hermanas.

Misty S.: Oye, que…

Starlight: Lo siento, pero no podíamos hablar de eso y arriesgarnos a que nos escuchen, y no podíamos volver al castillo, porque Twilight podría darse cuenta de que te lo conte.

Misty iba a decir algo mas, pero decidió callarse para escuchar a la unicornio rosa.

Starlight: Esto no es fácil de decir, y normalmente, no lo contaría a alguien que llevo pocos días de haber conocido… pero, después de lo que paso en el bosque, cuando lo del asunto de Zecora, creo que puedo confiar en ti.

La Spellhound continuaba escuchando atentamente a Starlight.

Starlight: Desde el incidente con Flim y Flam… Twilght noto que, su magia esta disminuyendo.

.

.

.

Faltaban pocas horas para que se diera el ocaso en Ponyville, cuando se celebraba una reunión en el bosque Everfree, específicamente, en la tienda de Jade Trade.

Wild S.: Gracias por permitirnos nuevamente reunirnos aquí, Jade.

Jade T.: (Sonriendo) No hay de que. Les dije que mi mercancía estaba a disposición de ustedes, por lo tanto, un lugar para poder tratar de su, encomienda, también les puedo permitir.

Misty S.: Aun así. Te lo agradecemos.

La unicornio vira su rostro hacia Swift Striker.

Misty S.: Ahora, por favor, Swift, dinos que viste durante investigación.

El batpony comenzó a rememorar todo lo que vio.

_Flashback_

_Pinkie: ¡WIIIIIIIIIIII!_

_Era lo que gritaba la pony rosa mientras iba en un paseo en tren. Spike estaba a su lado, y Swift iba en el atrás de ellos. De alguna forma, el Elemento de la risa se las arreglo para que los 3 estuviesen situados en la locomotora._

_Pinkie: ¡¿NO ES GENIAL ESTO?! ¡¿ALGUIEN MAS QUIERE TOCAR EL SILBATO?!_

_Los gritos de alegría de la pony rosada (quien traía puesto traje y sombrero de maquinista) apenas se escuchaban, ya que ella estuvo jalando la cuerda que activaba el silbato de la locomotora. Spike solo reía y veía los alrededores. El batpony solo observaba los hechos con un rostro impasible, aunque su mente era lo contrario._

_S. Striker: (pensando) No preguntes de donde saco la ropa, o capaz y pierdes la razón._

_._

_._

_._

_Clink clink clink_

_Era el sonido de que en este momento preocupaba al batpony. Striker aun se preguntaba como se dejo convencer para ser usado como blanco en una practica de lanzamiento de cuchillos, y mas aun, ¿por que precisamente tenían que amarrarlo, en posición de X, en un tablón puesto de pie? Cerca de el, se encontraba Spike_

_S. Striker: (Nervioso) ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?_

_Pregunto el batpony, mientras veía como una pony terrestre de pelaje crema, cola roja, usando un leotardo con rojo con blanco chocaba unos cuchillos entre si soltando chispas, para el disfrute de Pinkie_

_Spike: No me preguntes. Pinkie fue la de la idea._

_S. Striker: ¿Y si ella me da?_

_Spike: Pues… supongo que para eso son las practicas._

_S. Striker: ¡Eso no ayuda!_

_Lanzacuchillos: Lista_

_La pony toma posición. Al frente, Spike se alejaba rápidamente de Striker, quien lo miro molesto._

_S. Striker: ¡No te vayas sin soltarme, enano!_

_Pinkie: Tranquilo, ella es una profesional, ¿verdad?_

_Lanzacuchillos: Sip, casi nunca fallo._

_Pinkie: ¿Lo ves?, estas en buenos cascos._

_Lanzacuchillos: Y asi es fácil, deberías verme con los ojos cerrados._

_Al escuchar esto, de inmediato Pinkie Pie saco una venda y la coloco alrededor de los ojos de la pony del circo._

_Pinkie: Listo. Ahora inicia, por favor._

_Lanzacuchillos: ¡Claro!_

_El batpony iba a protestar, pero la terrestre del circo inicio su practica, para terror del volador, quien solo atino a cerrar los ojos._

_Tac tac tac tac tac tac tac tac._

_Fue lo único que el batpony escucho. Después de unos instantes Swift Striker abrió los ojos y noto que todos los cuchillos dieron en el tablón, pero ninguno lo había siquiera rozado. Con esto, el batpony respiro tranquilo y bajo su cabeza. La pony de los cuchillos se quito los vendajes._

_Lanzacuchillos: ¿Lo ves?, Es fácil._

_Pinkie: Pero, ¿No vas a practicar mas?, por no los usaste todos._

_Pinkie señala que aun quedaban 1 cuchillo por lanzar._

_Lanzacuchillos: Nah, con esto fue suficiente._

_Pinkie: Ok. Mi turno entonces._

_Apenas dijo eso, Striker levanto la vista y vio que Pinkie ya estaba frente a el, con los ojos vendados y en posición de lanzamiento._

_S. Striker: ¡Espera!_

_Tac_

_Interrupción del flashback_

Wild S: (Tratando de contener la sonrisa) Asi que por eso se ve tu melena asi.

S. Striker: (Enfadado) Estoy hablando, no me interrumpas.

_Retomando el flasback_

_Pinkie: Para mi primer intento no fue tan malo._

_S. Striker: ¡¿No fue malo?! ¡Me rozaste la crin!_

_Menciono el batpony señalando su crin, la cual se veía algo dispareja al frente._

_Spike: Tuviste suerte que solo te pasara por encima._

_Pinkie: Además, luces a la moda._

_Striker solo respiro profundo, y trato de calmarse, debía concentrarse en la misión._

_S. Striker: Bien, ¿Y ahora a donde nos dirigimos?_

_Spike: Oigan, ¿que tal allí?, parece misterioso _

_El dragoncito señalaba un carromato purpura, el cual, Spike y sus amigos allí presentes no sabían, pertenecía al Profesor Grevyile._

_El batpony miraba el lugar con escepticismo y la pony terrestre con mucho interés._

_Pinkie: He visto cosas parecidas, pero no recuerdo en donde. ¿Dónde las abre visto?_

_Spike: Oye, esas mascaras son algo parecidas a las que tiene Zecora._

_Pinkie: ¡Eso es Spike! ¡Zecora! ¡Y aquí en el circo hay una cebra macho! ¡Ese carromato debe ser suyo! ¡Vamos a saludarlo!_

_Pinkie tomo a sus 2 amigos con sus cascos y los arrastro rápidamente ante la puerta del carromato, antes de que alguno pudiera opinar al respecto._

**(Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Si ella pudo empujar a el resto de las mane 6 desde la alcaldía de Ponyville a una mueblería, esto era mas fácil)**

_Pinkie toco la puerta y esta se abre:_

_P. Grevyile: Visitantes no esperaba en este momento. ¿A que se debe tal evento?_

_Pinkie: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie! ¡Es un placer conocerte! ¡Vimos tu acto hace unos días! ¡Fue increíble!_

_La cebra macho sonrió mostrando sus dientes por el comentario de la rosada._

_P. Grevyile: Por esas palabras me siento agradecido. Pero pasen, cada uno es bienvenido._

_Haciéndose a un lado, Grevyile permitió el paso a Pinkie, Spike y Striker._

_P. Grevyile: Visitas me alegra recibir, aunque de momento tengo nada para compartir._

_Pinkie: Eso no es problema. -La pony rosada saco de su melena una canasta- Siempre traigo algunos bocadillos por si hay una emergencia de compartir bocadillos._

_El actor de circo iba a preguntar como hizo eso, pero Striker se le adelanto._

_S. Striker: No pregunte. Créame._

_Grevyile decidió hacer caso al consejo._

_P. Grevyile: Ahora deseo saber, de su visita a que debo el placer._

_Pinkie: Solo queríamos saludarlo, además, me dio curiosidad este lugar. Es tan distinto._

_El profesor parecía complacido con las palabras de la rosada. Aprovechando esto, Striker dio una ojeada rápida por el lugar, dándose cuenta de que la palabra "distinto", usada para definir el interior del carromato era muy vago. Cabezas de madera, muñecos extraños, mascaras, collares, adornos hechos con lo que parecían colmillos, en fin, cosas que no había visto en su vida, salvo por la ocasión en la que fue a la casa de Zecora._

_Spike: Si, es algo que no se ve a menudo._

_P. Grevyile: (Mirando a Spike) Agradecido por tus palabras estoy, me gusta escuchar opiniones de decoración para ver como voy._

_S. Striker: Disculpe la pregunta pero, ¿Se entero de lo ocurrido con Flim y Flam? -La cebra asiente- ¿Y qué opina de lo ocurrido?_

_La cebra suelta un suspiro, y su cara adopta un gesto de lastima_

_P. Grevyile: Una verdadera lastima debería ser, pero lo intuí con solo ver._

_Spikie: ¿Que quiere decir?_

_P. Grevyile: Quiero decir que yo imaginaba que cada uno era farsante. Lo sospechaba con sus promesas a cualquiera que estuviera presente._

_Pinkie: Increíble que lo supiera._

_S. Striker: ¿Hablaron con usted?_

_Con su bastón, el Profesor evito que Pinkie se acercara a los collares._

_P. Grevyile: (Sonriendo) Claro que si, simpáticos he de admitir, y con una gran capacidad para mentiras difundir. Un largo discurso me dieron y con el cual me trataron de engañar, pero sus falsedades yo pude evitar._

_Spike: ¿Pero por que nunca se lo comento a Big Funny?_

_P. Grevyile: No había pruebas para mi sospecha demostrar, y si intentaba algo mal podría quedar. Pero eso de importancia carece totalmente, su merecido en algún momento recibirán totalmente. _

_Spike quería preguntar algo mas, pero en eso, alguien entro al carromato, era uno de los payasos._

_Payaso: Disculpa Grevyile, pero Big Funny quiere hablar contigo un momento. Esta allí afuera._

_P. Grevyile: De seguro para algo de mi futuro acto. No toquen nada, si no quieren pasar un mal rato. _

_El profesor salió del carromato, dejando a al batpony y al dragón bebe algo confundidos._

_Spike: ¿Que crees que haya querido decir con eso?_

_S. Striker: Bueno, toma en cuenta que estos son los terrenos de un ilusionista, seguro que varios de sus trucos tienen elementos volátiles o algo asi._

_Pinkie: En ese caso, ¿Qué creen que haga esto?_

_Striker se dio la vuelta y vio a Pinkie encima de un sarcófago enorme con la cabeza de un búfalo en el, el cual, estaba de pie allí._

_Spike: Saben, creo que esa cosa es lo menos raro que hay por aquí._

_S. Striker: (Mirando a Spike) Eso no importa. Además, quizás ya deberíamos irnos. _

_Striker se dio la vuelta para ver a Pinkie, pero ella ya no estaba. Luego se volvió para ver a Spike, solo para toparse con una de las mascaras del lugar, justo frente a el._

_Pinkie: ¡Huga Buga Buga!_

_Del susto, el batpony solo atino a retroceder, para asi chocar contra el enorme ataud y hacerlo tambalearse hacia atrás. Al darse cuenta lo que iba a pasar, Striker junto con Spike (Quien rápidamente se movió hacua allá) Los sujetaron para que este no se cayera._

_Spike: Ufff, eso estuvo cerca._

_S. Striker: Si. (Volteo a ver a Pinkie) Pinkie no vuelvas a dar un susto asi, ¿Quieres?_

_La rosada se quito la mascara, al tiempo que sonreía._

_Pinkie: Ups, perdón, es que con tantas cosas curiosas no me pude resistir._

_Spike: Saben, lo que sea que haya adentro es grande. Cuando la sostuve, sentí que algo golpeo desde adentro._

_Striker entrecerró los ojos un poco mirando el ataúd. Particularmente, la cabeza de búfalo, la cual, en sus cuencas, traiga 2 piedras moradas a modo de ojos. Luego, su expresión se torno misteriosa._

_S. Striker: Es cierto… bueno, tomando en cuenta lo que es… (Mostro una sonrisa maliciosa) Quizás haya una momia._

_Spike parecía incomodo con la idea y Pinkie parecía emocionada. Striker continuo._

_S. Striker: O tal vez solo sea algo para alguno de sus actos, ¿Por qué no?, cambiando de tema, lo mejor será continuar nuestro recorrido._

_._

_._

_._

_El grupo siguió caminando hasta que llegaron cerca de una carpa de la cual salía música. Por solicitud de Pinkie, fueron a ver que sucedía. Allí, se encontraba un pony unicornio tocando unas teclas en una enorme consola._

_S. Striker: (Pensando) Si recuerdo bien, Wild menciono que el nombre de ese pony era Sound Tremor. _

_Spike: Miren, es Derpy y Dinky._

_El batpony miro a un lado y si, como dijo el dragoncito, allí estaban la pony cartera junto con la pequeña unicornio, y no estaban solas. Estaban Octavia, Vinyl y Amethyst. Además, en la cabeza de Dinky, estaba apoyado un murciélago color café de alas negras._

_Pinkie: ¡Hola!_

_Los presentes en la carpa (Con excepción de Tremor que seguía tocando) saludaron a los recién llegados._

_Ocatvia: ¡Hola! ¿De paseo?_

_S. Striker: Algo así._

_Spike: Oye Dinky, ¿Y ese murciélago?_

_Dinky: Es la mascota del sr. Sound Tremor, se llama Scream. Scream, el es Spike, salúdalo._

_El alado movió sus alas a modo de saludo, luego dio una voltereta, aterrizo en el hombro de Spike y se acurruco contra su mejilla._

_Spike: Je, se nota que es simpático._

_Pinkie: ¿Qué están haciendo?_

_Derpy: Dinky quería regresar aquí, asi que una vez me libre de mis labores del día la traje junto con Amethyst._

_Octavia: Vinyl quería regresar para intercambiar unas ideas con Sound. Así que el nos esta mostrando su próximo tema para esta noche._

_En eso, escuchamos que el tema cambio a una velocidad distinta. Cuando nos fijamos, la unicornio DJ estaba haciendo uso de la consola musical, cosa que no parecía molestarle a Tremor, quien empezó a tocar por su cuenta compartiendo el teclado con la pony, al tiempo que se ocupaba de las luces para agregar efecto._

_Los 2 ponys Djs estuvieron intercambiando tonadas ante la mirada atónita e hipnotizada de los presentes. Después de varios minutos, ambos unicornios dejaron de tocar, y los sonidos de cascos a modo de aplausos no faltaron en sonar._

_Pinkie: ¡Eso!… ¡fue!… ¡increíble!_

_Amethyst: ¡Maravilloso!_

_Octavia: ¡Los 2 se lucieron!_

_Vinyl y Sound hicieron un ademan con un casco y luego ambos chocaron sus cascos entre si._

_S. Striker: Debo reconocerlo… eso fue excelente._

_Derpy: ¡Todo genial! ¡Si tocas eso para esta noche será un éxito!_

_El murciélago de nombre Scream volo y se poso en el casco de Sound Tremor, quien solo atino a darle una caricia en la cabeza del roedor. Por un instante, el cuerpo de Striker se puso rígido y miro de reojo atrás el, y observo como Dinky y Spike reían entre si mientras se detenían detrás de el._

_Fin del flashback_

S. Striker: Después continuamos el recorrido, hasta que les mencione que ya había visto suficiente, y aun asi, ambos me acompañaron en el regreso a Ponyville.

Misty S.: Hasta que te encontraste conmigo y vinimos aquí.

S. Striker: Exacto. Pero ahora díganme, ¿Algunos de ustedes a notado algo inusual en el pueblo?, Lo que sea, cualquier cosa.

Wild S.: Hasta el momento, nada. -Sonrie- Quizás que ahora soy mas fuerte por tanto trabajo de granja.

Striker miro al detective de mala manera. Misty decide intervenir.

Misty S.: Bueno, quizás haya 2 cosas que deba contarles.

Ambos sementales miraron a la yegua unicornio.

Minutos después.

Wild S.: A ver si entiendo esto correctamente. Discord, el Señor del Caos, uno de los enemigos de las Princesas, actualmente reformado, amigo a Fluttershy, corrijo, de todas las Portadoras de la Armonía, y visitante regular aquí en Ponyville… ¿esta desaparecido?... ¿es así la cuestión?.

Misty S.: Bueno, técnicamente no es que este desaparecido. Es solo que no ha venido a visitar a Fluttershy, y ella esta un poco preocupada.

Wild S.: Quizás solo esta de viaje, ¿No dijiste que el iba a hacer algo?, Tal vez le tomo mas tiempo del que creyó.

Misty S.: Quizás…

S. Striker: Dejando eso de lado, aun hay algo mas que nos ibas a contar, ¿no es así?

Misty asintió.

Misty S.: Verán, Starlight me dijo que Twilight esta… perdiendo sus poderes…

_Flashback_

_Misty S.: ¿Disminuyendo?, ¿Que quieres decir?_

_Starlight: ¿Recuerdas cuando Flim y Flam escaparon?, Twilight trato de retenerlos con su magia. Podrás pensar que no pudo contenerlos por el tamaño de su carroza, pero en realidad su poder su hechizo se rompió. Y ese no ha sido el único incidente._

_La unicornio blanca escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la estudiante de la alicornio morada._

_Starlight: He visto que varios hechizos sencillos de Twilight han comenzado a fallar, no porque se equivoque en ejecutarlos, si no porque parece que ya no cuenta con la suficiente magia para ellos._

_Misty S.: (Confundida) Pero, ¿Cómo algo asi puede ser posible?_

_Starlight: ¡No lo se! Solo se de 3 formas para robar o anular magia: Uno, por medio de un Changeling rebelde, como Chrysalis. Dos, que fuese obra de Tirek, ya que el puede robarla. Tres, por medio de una piedra negra que se hallaba en el reino Changeling. Pero no hay forma de que alguna de esas posibilidades sean las causantes._

_Misty S.: Asi que por eso la vi tan estresada esta mañana… el libro que consultaba sobre enfermedades de unicornios. ¡Seguro cree que tiene algún tipo de enfermedad!_

_Starlight: ¿Tambien viste eso?, Twilight esta desesperada, pero no quiere comentárselo a nadie. De hecho, por eso le dio a Spike el día libre, y a mi me dijo que aprovechara el día. Y yo que me sentía afortunada de no tener que ayudarle a organizar sus pergaminos sobre lecciones de amistad._

_Misty S.: ¿No habría posibilidad de que fuese algo de ella?, Digo, todos tenemos nuestros momentos malos. Tal vez, este sea uno._

_Starligth: Créeme, no tiene que ver con nada de eso._

_Fin del flashback_

Misty S.: Y eso es lo que ocurre. -Observa a su amiga Jade Trade- Jade, ¿que piensas de esto?

La pony comerciante se toma un momento para pensar, y luego responde.

Jade T.: Ciertamente, lo que ocurre con la princesa es muy curioso. Sin embargo, no podría establecer el porque de su problema.

Wild S.: Compañeros, creo que nos hemos topado con algo. Ahora que ha surgido un problema en este juego, debemos plantarle cara y mostrarles que tenemos las cartas necesarias para ganar.

Misty abre grande los ojos.

Misty S.: ¡Cartas! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Llego esto para ti, Wild!

La unicornio le entrego el sobre que le había dado Derpy. El detective miro el remitente y sus cejas se alzaron. Sin demora, procedió a abrir el sobre y saco una nota de el. Sus ojos pasaban por el contenido de la misiva, y leyendo con cuidado cada palabra contenida ahí. Después, guardo la nota y saco del sobre varios recortes, hojas engrapadas y varios papeles sueltos, junto con algunas fotos, los cuales coloco sobre la mesa.

S. Striker: (Mirando todo lo de la mesa) ¿Qué es todo esto?

Wild S.: Les explico. Antes de que llegáramos a Ponyville, le pedí a Cadence que mandara una carta. En ella, le solicitaba a un contacto mio que investigara a fondo los pueblos donde ocurrieron los ataques.

Misty S.: Entonces… ¿esta es la información que reunió?

Wild S.: Parte de ella. Dice que continuara investigando…

S. Striker: ¿Y que tenemos?

Wild S.:Pues hasta el momento, el me indica que cada pueblo recibió la visita de unos artistas muy particulares.

Striker y Misty se miraron entre si. Ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

Wild S.: Asi es. Todos recibieron la visita de nuestros queridos vecinos de la Herradura Plateada. Sin embargo…

S. Striker: ¿Sin embargo?

Wild S.: ¿Recuerdan que la princesa Luna menciono sobre los ponys que se hallaron agotados o con caso de fatiga, así como de las esquirlas de cristal que nos menciono en una de nuestras charlas?, pues, las esquirlas aparecieron pocos días después de que el circo se marcho, y coincidió con el mismo espacio de tiempo en que los ponys de esos pueblo comenzaron a mostrar signos de agotamiento.

Misty S.: Es decir, que todo ocurrió una vez que la Herradura Plateada se marcho de allí, ¿Correcto?

S. Striker: (Con voz firme) Mas claro no puede ser, ese circo esta involucrado de alguna manera. No puede ser una casualidad que una vez se marcharan, en todos esos pueblos empezaran a ocurrir esos males. Además, piensa lo que nos contó Misty sobre la afección de magia de la Princesa Sparkle, es obvio que todo esta conectado con Big Funny y toda su carpa.

Wild S.: Es una posibilidad.

S. Striker: (Algo molesto) ¿Lo dudas?

Wild S.: Si algo he aprendido, es que no me debo dejar llevar por solo las pruebas recién descubiertas sin algo que las apoye. Lo que quiero decir es que, si no hay mas pruebas no podemos culpar a Big Funny y a sus trabajadores.

El batpony iba a decir algo mas, pero el detective se le adelanto.

Wild S.: No me malentiendas. Estoy seguro de que ese lugar tiene que ver algo con todo lo que hay pasado anteriormente, incluso, con lo que ocurre con la Twiligth, solo que no logro ver de que manera. Lo mejor será que repasemos lo que sabemos, y lo comparemos con lo que hemos recibido.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche cuando los 3 enviados de las princesas decidieron regresar al Castillo de la Amistad. Por petición de Misty, sus 2 compañeros no hicieron mención de lo que la unicornio les menciono de Twilight, ya que desde un principio, Starlight le había pedido que no comentara nada de eso. Un poco mas tarde, Misty despierta, asi que decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo en dirección a la biblioteca.

Varios minutos después, Misty iba de regreso a su cuarto, cuando diviso una tenue luz saliendo de una de las habitaciones, específicamente, da le Twilight. La unicornio heterocromática quizo llamar a la puerta, pero lo pensó mejor, y siguió su camino a su cuarto y una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Misty S.: Tal vez… ya esa mejorando todo…

.

.

.

(Introduzca secuencia en blanco y negro)

Una potrilla unicornio se encontraba levitando a menos de medio metros del suelo. Tenia los ojos cerrados, concentrándose, su rostro lucia imperturbable. Instantes despues, abrió los ojos y aterrizo en el suelo sobre sus cascos, para luego levantar rápidamente uno y señalar al frente. Una ráfaga de viento salió de su cuerno y fue directo a un grupo de arbustos, quitandolos por completo.

La potra se acerco al lugar de impacto, siendo seguida por una sombra. Una vez llegado al sitio, la unicornio miro donde antes estaba el arbusto y vio que había una bolsa. Feliz, levanto con su magia el saco y se dio la vuelta.

¿?: Te lo dije. Mi habilidad con el hechizo de rastreo esta mejorando, y no solo eso. Mi hechizo elemental también a mejorado, no es genial.

La sombra menciona algo inteligible. La potrilla pone cara de extrañada.

¿?: ¿Qué quieres decir con que me extralimite?

La sombra señala la bolsa, y cuando la potrilla la hace descender, notan que el saco esta roto por algunas partes. Varios cortes se podían divisar en la bolsa.

¿?: (Apenada) Ups… quizás si me pase, pero para eso son estas repeticiones. -Hace gesto de puchero- Y no me puedes negar que a pesar de todo mis hechizos fueron efectivos.

La sombra simplemente se acerca, para luego darle un abrazo fuerte con una extremidad y con la otra la cabeza de la potrilla. La infante reía al tiempo que se sacudia alegre y su medallón se agitaba.

¿?: ¡JA JA! ¡DETENTE! ¡JA JA JA! ¡YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO! ¡PERO JA JA YA DETENTE! ¡JA JA!

El mencionado medallón se abre quedando expuesto su contenido.

(Fin de la secuencia blanco y negro)

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Misty acompañaba a Starlight quien se dirigía a la cabaña de Zecora. La alumna de Twilight pensó que quizás la cebra podría darles algún consejo de como ayudar a la alicornio morada.

Starlight: Espero que Zecora pueda ayudarnos con esto. Ver a Twilight así, no es nada agradable.

Misty S.: Y si ella no puede, ya veras que habrá otra forma de solucionarlo. Es mas, estoy segura de que pronto se arreglara. Puede que incluso, solo sea algo pasajero.

Ambas yeguas ya estaban llegando a la puerta de la cabaña, cuando Misty se adelanto para tocar.

En el momento que lo hizo la puerta se abrió, y fue derribada por una ola, formada de un liquido morado. Starlight, quien se había detenido unos metros antes, logro conjurar una barrera que le evito ser salpicada por el extraño liquido. De la cabaña, salió una Zecora tosiendo y también empapada por la sustancia.

Zecora: Esto es algo que no vi venir, quizás alguno de los ingredientes llegue a confundir.

Starlight: (Con una sonrisa nerviosa) Eso parece.

Minutos despues.

(Para esta parte busquen en youtube "Quest 64 - Left House in the Forest". Para alargar la pista, hagan click derecho con el ratón en la pantalla del video y en le menú marquen la opción "Bucle", de esa manera la pista se repetirá por si sola)

Se ve a Misty secándose con una toalla, a su lado estaba Starlight observando su amiga, mientras Zecora revisaba varias de sus pociones y su caldero. La cebra empezó a hablar sin mirarlas.

Zecora: De verdad me siento apenada, pero parece que esta receta estaba descontrolada.

Misty S.: No importa, pero, ¿Qué era lo que estabas tratando de hacer?

Zecora: Solo era una poción para endulzar alimentos, pero el resultado me puso en aprietos.

Starlight: Pero tu no eres así, digo, no te equivocas con las pociones.

Zecora: El que pudiera equivocarme es algo que puedo admitir, pero esta falla parecía de otra fuente venir.

Starlight: ¿Que quieres decir?

Zecora revisaba unos frascos y los apartaba a un lado.

Zecora: Desde hace unos días cualquier poción que hago a fallado, incluso con solo echar agua a la mezcla mi caldero ha estallado.

Misty S.: (Terminándose de secar) Pues no eres la única, Twilight también esta teniendo algunos problemas.

Starlight: Asi es. La magia de Twilight parece estar disminuyendo, y queríamos que nos ayudaras con este problema.

Zecora se da la vuelta y se acerca a las yeguas.

Zecora: Un misterio en verdad han traído a mi hogar, algo debemos hacer a como de lugar. -La cebra mira a Misty- Y dime amiga desventurada, aparte de Twilight, ¿alguien mas anda frustrada?

Misty S.: Si lo que quieres saber es, si se de alguien mas con problemas, pues no. No se de nadie.

Starlight: Hasta ahora Twilight es la única.

Zecora baja su mirada pensativa. Levanta la vista y abre la boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra sale de ella, en lugar de eso sus ojos se agrandan y se enfocan en Starlight. Su mirada se estrecha en la unicornio rosa.

Zecora: Un hermoso artilugio el que traes, estoy segura de que no lo haia visto antes.

Starlight toca su collar

Starlight: (Sonríe) ¿Esto?, me lo obsequiaron. Se supone que me daría suerte, y hasta ahora me ha funcionado.

Zecora: Algo útil para salir de algún predicamento, ¿Me lo permitirías un momento?

La unicornio se quita el collar y se lo entrega a la cebra, quien la coloca en una mesa. Después, toma unos polvos y los arroja sobre el collar. Fuertes chispas salen del collar, y luego algo de humo.

Zecora: Vaya, justo lo que creía, aunque pensé que me equivocaría.

Starlight.: Zecora, ¿que fue eso?

Zecora: Algo que sin duda te ha dado muchos triunfos, pero al mismo tiempo causa infortunios.

Starlight: ¿Infortunios?

Zecora: Buena suerte te trae ciertamente este amuleto, pero a los mas cercanos les quitas su éxito.

Misty S.: Aguarda un momento, ¿estas diciendo que el collar de Starlight le da suerte a costa de la buena suerte de los demás ponys?

Starlight: Es decir que… las cosas buenas que me han pasado… ¿El concurso, mi postre, el spa, la lluvia…?

Misty S.: (Con una sonrisa torcida) Mi reciente baño…

Starlight: (Apenada) … todos esos accidentes, ¿Fue a causa de mi amuleto?

Zecora: Eso es totalmente correcto, este collar tiene ese efecto.

Starlight: Pero, no entiendo… ¿Por que darme algo así?

Zecora: Otra cuestión es lo que quiero saber, ¿Quién puso esto en tu poder?

Starlight: Pues… una cebra que trabaja en el circo que llego recientemente e Ponyville. Se llama Grevyile, Profesor Grevyile. Me dio esto a mi y a… a… ¡esperen!

Starlight repentinamente desapareció, unos instantes después reapareció nuevamente en la cabaña, trayendo algo consigo.

Starlight: Por favor Zecora, dime que opinas de esto.

La unicornio rosa le muestra a la cebra una esfera morada, la cual toma en sus cascos. Después de examinarla por varios minutos, Zecora mira a las presentes.

Zecora: Sin duda se trabajo mucho en esto, vaya poder tiene este objeto. Respuestas para que Twilight pueda hallar su mal, las encontraras en este objeto esferal.

Starlight: Como no lo vi antes. Desde que Twilight comenzó a usar eso a estado perdiendo su magia, a pesar de que ha dormido tranquila.

Zecora: A cambio de algo su magia haber cedido, ella muy bien a dormido. Debemos ir con la princesa Twilight rápido, y decirle que a acontecido.

(Detener canción)

.

.

.

Mas tarde, en el Castillo de la Amistad.

Twilight: No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo Zecora.

Starlight: Pues es cierto, Twilight. Al igual que mi collar, ambos hacían lo que nos dijeron que hacían, pero no nos mencionaron que habría consecuencias.

Zecora: Las pruebas están allí presentes, esos objetos no son nada convenientes.

En el castillo se encontraban también las mane 6, junto con Wild y Swift.

Rarity: Es una bajeza usar tan hermosos objetos para un crimen así.

Applejack: ¿Entonces la magia que le robaron a Twiligth esta allí aprisionada?

Rainbow: Si es asi, yo digo que reventemos ese cristal y asunto resuelto.

La pegaso iba a tomar la esfera pero Zecora lo evito.

Zecora: No dejes que tu ímpetu nuble tu razón, destruirla no seria una util opción.

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué, Zecora?

Zecora: Esta esfera tomo la magia y la almaceno, pero luego la envio a otro destino. Además, si quiebras el cristal, alertaras al dueño de ese mal.

Pinkie: Seria como arruinarle a un pony su fiesta sorpresa, y eso esta mal.

Applejack: (Con un gesto serio) Solo que ese tal Grevyile se a portado mal Pinkie, y en vez de una fiesta, lo que merece es un castigo.

Rainbow: (Chocando sus cascos entre si) Le enseñare a no meterse con mis amigas.

Wild S.: Los acompañaremos.

S. Striker: Me uno también.

Twilight: De acuerdo. Vamos todos, quiero saber porque el Profesor Grevyile hizo lo que hizo.

.

.

.

Una ronca respiración era lo que se escuchaba en tan silencioso lugar. Varias criaturas del bosque Everfree se alejaron cuando sintieron su presencia. Un par de lobos de madera fueron lo suficientemente valientes para permanecer firmes cuando se dieron cuenta del "visitante" que había llegado a sus territorios, aun así, no se atrevieron a moverse y dejaron que el ser pasara entre ellos, como si intuyeran que lo mejor era permanecer quietos para no llamar su atención.

La negra figura había esta viajando durante las noches, aprovechando la oscuridad, no solo para pasar desapercibido, sino también para cazar a cualquier incauto que tuviera la mala fortuna de encontrarse con el.

Pero sus planes cambiaron. Mientras estaba "dormido", sintió por un momento que lo que buscaba, a quien buscaba, estaba cerca.

Por eso decidió proseguir con su marcha, y quitaría cualquier obstáculo que se le pusiera en el camino.

Se relamió sus labios.

Ya estaba muy cerca.

.

.

.

Varias explosiones de humo ocurrieron, al tiempo que el Profesor Grevyile hacia una reverencia ante Big y Lovely Funny quienes, entusiasmados, hicieron sonar sus cascos en el suelo de la carpa.

B. Funny: ¡Gran acto, Grevyile!

L. Funny: ¡Estamos seguros de que será otro exito!

P. Grevyile: Sus palabras me hacen sonrojar. Solo trato lo mejor de mi dar.

Twilight: (Voz irónica) ¿En serio?, No me digas.

Los 2 hermanos y la cebra se dieron la vuelta, y vieron a Twilight (La cual tenia un rostro serio) en compañía del resto de las mane 6.

P. Grevyile: (Sonriendo) ¡Princesa Twilight, que gran placer!, ¡No la esperaba volver a ver!, ¡Me imagino que por el descanso me viene a agradecer!

Twilight: (Rostro serio) Es verdad que he dormido muy bien gracias a ti, pero no esperaba que mi magia fuera el precio que tenia que pagar.

B. Funny: ¿Su… magia?, ¿De que habla?

P. Grevyile: No logro entender, yo solo le brinde ayuda. De eso, no debería tener la menor duda.

Applejack: Ya deja de fingir, amigo. Ya descubrimos tus fechorías.

Rainbow: ¡Así es! ¡Mejor confiesa todo de una vez!

Pinkie: Has sido una cebra muy mala. Pero si confiesas y te entregas tranquilamente, te haré un rico pastel.

Flutteshy: Rindase por su bien, bueno, si usted quiere.

L. Funny: (Acercándose a Grevyile) No entiendo que pasa, Grevyile. Princesa Sparkle, ¿Podría explicar lo que sucede?

Twilight: (Mirando a Lovely) La primera vez que vi a Grevyile me obsequio una esfera que me ayudaría a dormir mejor, pero también me ha estado arrebatando mi magia con cada noche que la uso.

La hermana de Big Funny retrocede unos pasos, y mira a la cebra, quien pone mala cara ante lo mencionado por la alicornio morada.

P. Grevyile: Con el respeto que se merece, esta mintiendo me parece. Yo no he tenido tal intención, y si asi fuera, ¿Cuál seria mi motivación?

… : Si hablamos de tu motivación, esto podría arrojarnos alguna solución.

Los dueños del circo y Grevyile (quien adopto un gesto de preocupación) vieron a Zecora ingresar a la carpa. Big Funny iba a hablar, pero en eso llegan Starlight y Misty, secundados por Striker y Wild. Las 2 unicornios llevaban entre si mediante su magia, el carromato de Grevyile.

.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo, en los limites del circo, un pony terrestre naranja y crin cafe, con bigote, vestido con una camisa blanca y una gorra, se encontraba barriendo el lugar.

En eso siente que es observado, se dio la vuelta, y no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando algo lo tomo de la camisa y lo estampaba contra el suelo. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero algo que parecía un casco se apoyo en su garganta, al tiempo que sintió que las fuerzas se le agotaban hasta quedar inconsciente.

La respiración de la criatura se empezó a acelerar, la sensación era mas fuerte… estaba en el lugar correcto… solo un poco mas…

.

.

.

P. Grevyile: ¿Qué significa este ultraje?, ¿Por qué trajeron mi carruaje?

Misty S.: Pues para que nos des unas respuestas.

Zecora: (Mira a Grevyile fija y seriamente) Conozco estas mascaras que adornan tu morada, pues anuncian que de bondad no encontraras nada.

La cebra macho dio un golpe con su bastón (el cual llevaba en su casco izquierdo) en el suelo.

P. Grevyile: No se de que hablas hermana, pero hablando asi, mi reputación a sido profanada.

Zecora: Por la vida mi experiencia he ganado, y te puedo asegurar que mi proceder, no esta equivocado.

Wild S.: (Mirando a Zecora) ¿Hermana?

Zecora: Con eso se refiere a que ambos provenimos del mismo lugar, los lazos de sangre no nos llegar a atar.

Starlight: (Mostrando el collar) Dijiste que este collar me traería suerte, pero nunca quise que fuese a la costa de la suerte de los demás. Si es así, prefiero hacer mi propia suerte.

S. Striker: Además de que encontré algo interesante en tu carroza.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la cabeza de Grevyile al tiempo que tragaba saliva. El pony terrestre y el batpony metieron a la carpa un enorme sarcófago, el mismo que casi se cae en su primera visita del carruaje de la cebra macho. Misty, usando su magia levanto el objeto y lo coloco junto al carromato, mientras Zecora se acercaba al enorme ataud. La cebra macho parecía relajarse un poco, pero no dejaba de mirar el feretro.

Zecora: Los ojos de esta cara son mas de lo que se puede ver. Están diseñados para la magia poder absorber.

Applejack: ¿Son como el cristal que tiene Twilight?

Zercora: Son las mismas en esencia, solo que estas están pintadas mas oscuras para hacer diferencia.

Rarity: Pero, ¿no es allí a donde esta la magia de Twilight?

Zecora: En un error te encuentras, Rarity querida. La magia de alicornio no esta aquí retenida.

Flutteshy: Pero entonces…

Twilight: (Dando un paso al frente) Tendrás que darnos muchas explicaciones.

.

.

.

Mas cerca…

Mas cerca…

La criatura podía sentirlo… si… en esa enorme estructura… su recompensa aguarda…

El ser comienza a correr a la enorme carpa, al tiempo que una aura, similar a una llama oscura, se manifiesta en su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Grevyile mira a su alrededor, tenia puesta su mejor cara de poker mientras sus ojos pasaban de un lado a otro buscando una abertura. Rainbow Dash se le acerca volando.

Rainbow: ¿Piensas acaso escapar?, Pierdes tu tiempo, estas acorralado y yo soy la pegaso mas rápida de toda Equestria.

Grevyile mira a Rainbow y sonríe maliciosamente y comenzó a mover poco a poco su bastón de izquierda a derecha.

P. Grevyile: Hablas como si de tu velocidad orgullosa estuvieras, mas que palabras bastaría con que lo demostraras.

Rainbow: ¡Cuando quieras, farsante! ¡Pero soy demasiado lista para caer en tu juego!

Twilight: ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Aléjate de el!

La pegaso miraba el movimiento del bastón, como iba de un lado a otro… de un lado a otro… una y otra vez… una y otra vez… y la pegaso se echo a reír.

Rainbow: Ingenuo, ¿Acaso esperas hipnotizarme?

P. Grevyile: (Sonriendo inocentemente) Algo como eso no podría retenerte, yo me conformo con distraerte.

El tiempo que tardo la pegaso en levantar su ceja, fue suficiente para no notar cuando la cebra movió rápidamente su casco derecho al suelo, y un grupo de explosiones llenaron el lugar, distrayendo a los presentes con su humo, el cual se disemino por toda la pista.

Twilight: (Elevandose) ¡Cof! ¡cof! ¡Rápido, se escapa!

Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Striker se juntaron para que con el batir de sus alas pudiesen dispersar el humo, pero en eso un ruido y varias cosas volando les llamo la atención.

**"Instantes antes".**

Grevyile había aprovechado la distracción provocada por su truco para llegar a su carruaje y tomar algo que estaba oculto en una de las mascaras de la entrada, pero repentinamente, siente un ligero golpe en su carruaje, para luego sentir un fuerte impacto que termino destrozando su medio de transporte, enviándolo varios metros lejos de allí.

Al aterrizar contra la pista, varios trozos de madera, así como algunos muebles, el sarcófago (al cual se le reventó parte de su estructura dejando ver lo que habia allí), un baúl enorme con candado y una de sus mascaras.

Rainbow: Pero, ¿que acaba de pasar?

La pegaso bajo y se unió con sus amigas, y antes de que alguna formulara otra pregunta, lo escucharon. El sonido de alguien respirando con dificultad. Alguien jadeando como si hubiese corrido por varios días continuos.

Los hermanos Funny se acercaron a las Portadoras de la Armonía y a sus amigos. Poco a poco el humo se iba disipando, y pronto notaron que el carruaje de Grevyile estaba hecho trizas, y que, en medio de toda esa destrucción había alguien, alguien que parecía ser un pony.

La alicornio morada estrecho sus ojos a medida que se podía notar con mas claridad la figura allí. Mas todo ese polvo no se habia quitado, cuando Twilight vio su figura, y pudo reconocerla…

"No puede ser el", Fue el primer pensamiento de Twilight.

"Se supone que el ya no existe", Fue el segundo pensamiento de la alicornio.

Y de sus labios escapo el tercer pensamiento que había llegado a su cabeza.

Twilight: … Sombra…

Continuara….

* * *

**El rincon de Waldorf y Statler**

Statler: Ya había pasado mucho tiempo que no se actualizaba esta historia, y ahora llego el nuevo capitulo.

Waldorf: Es cierto, eso demuestra que todo lo bueno tiene su final

Los dos monigotes se ríen entre ellos.

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas o críticas son recibidas…**_

_**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía...**_

_**Nos leemos...**_


	9. Capitulo 09

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, asi como sus personajes, locaciones y eventos ocurridos en sus ****capítulos**** y libros, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust respectivamente. Mios son ****únicamente****, aquellos lugares y personajes que me vaya inventando, ****así**** como la respectiva trama de este fic.**

* * *

_NOTA DE SHUNK KISARAGI**: La verdad es que queria tener este capitulo listo para el día de ayer, pero no fue sin hasta hoy que pude terminar de corregirlo.**_

_**Sin mas que agregar, por el momento, disfruten el capitulo... espero...**_

* * *

¿?: Un bit por tus pensamientos, hermana.

Al escuchar esa voz, la mencionada (quien se encontraba mirando por un balcón) se da la vuelta.

¿?: Ah, hola, Luna.

La Princesa de la Noche se encamino a donde se encontraba Celestia, con una mirada tranquila.

Luna: Celestia, estabas pensativa. ¿Debo suponer que pensabas en nuestros enviados a Ponyville?

La alicornio blanca mira nuevamente por el balcón, específicamente, en dirección al pueblo donde se encontraba su mas fiel alumna.

Celestia: No puedo mentirte, Luna. Efectivamente, solo pensaba en que situación estarán.

Luna: Ya te he comentado todo lo que me han comunicado en nuestros encuentros en el reino onírico.

Celestia: Es cierto. –Confirmo la alicornio blanca- Sin embargo, quizás haya algo que olvidaron mencionar. A veces…

Luna: Celestia.

La mencionada se calla al escuchar la voz de su hermana menor, quien camino hasta colocarse al lado de ella.

Luna: Has escuchado la frase, ¿No hay peor mentira, que una verdad a medias?

Celestia mira de reojo a Luna. Finalmente, la pony blanca suelta un suspiro. Luna continúa hablando.

Luna: Tengo una idea de que otro pensamiento ronda tu cabeza, y sabes, deberias tener mas confianza.

Celestia: (con rostro preocupado) Es solo que…

La alicornio azul oscuro coloco un ala sobre el hombro de su hermana, a modo de abrazo.

Luna: Debí anticiparme que te pondrías así después de contártelo. –Luna guardo silencio por un momento- Aun asi, como ya te explique junto con Cadence, quizás esto es lo que le haga falta para que encuentre paz. Después de todo, hemos visto como Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas han sido capaces de ayudar a muchos, ten por seguro que todo saldrá bien. Ademas, recuerda que yo también podría ayudarle.

Celestia esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante las palabras de Luna. Ambas hermanas abandonaron el balcón, sumidas en sus pensamientos, ignorantes de lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos en Ponyville.

.

.

.

El humo que cubría parte de la enorme pista ubicada en la gran carpa del Circo de la Herradura Plateada se habia disipado. Tanto Twilight como el resto de los presentes podían ver ahora claramente quien se encontraba en donde estuvo el carromato del Profesor Grevyile.

Wild Shock, Swift Striker y Misty Spellhound, junto con los hermanos Funny veían que frente a ellos, en medio de varios escombros (y algunos baúles que sobrevivieron al estallido), estaba un pony unicornio, el cual estaba cabizbajo. Su pelaje era pelaje gris, su crin y cola eran de color negro, las cuales se agitaban como si tuviesen vida propia. Su cuerno era rojo. No era posible apreciar sus ojos ya que estos estaban cerrados, pero se observar una especie de flama morada que parecían salir de ellos. Vestía una especie de armadura junto con una capa roja y usaba una corona metálica. El unicornio parecía estar tomando aire por el sonido de respiración que emitia.

Starlight: (Confundida) ¿Qué… que dijiste, Twilight?

Twilight: (Asustada) Es el… es el Rey Sombra…

Rarity: ¿Sombra?, ¿Pero como es posible que ese nefasto unicornio este aqui?

Fluttershy: ¡Zecora!

El resto de las mane 6 y Starlight reaccionaron ante lo dicho por la pegaso. Habían olvidado que su amiga cebra era la que estaba mas cerca del carromato cuando ocurrió la explosión, y ahora se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, cerca de Sombra.

Los pensamientos de las chicas fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una explosión a sus a espaldas. Atrás de ellos, se veía a Grevyile, su rostro parecía entre nervioso y asustado, mirando a donde se encontraba el sarcófago que le pertenecía a la cebra macho, mejor dicho, veía los restos del sarcófago y a su "contenido".

Allí, donde estaban los pedazos del ataúd, se hallaba una criatura similar a una alicornio. De pelaje oscuro y crin azul verdoso, además de alas similares a las de un insecto. Tenia huecos en sus patas y portaba una corona. Era la reina de los Changelings, Chrysalis, la cual, respiraba furiosamente. Sus ojos, ahora abiertos se miraban en todas direcciones, hasta que se enfocaron en Grevyile. Su semblante, hasta el momento confundido, había cambiado a uno de enojo.

Chrysalis: (Siseando) ¡TU!... ¡Criatura miserable!... ¡Como te atreviste!...

Starlight: ¿Chrysalis?, ¿Qué esta haciendo ella aqui?

Wild Shock les susurra a sus 2 compañeros.

Wild S.: Creo que esto es mas de lo habíamos imaginado.

S. Striker: (Voz irónica) ¿En que lo notaste?

Misty S.: Creo que no vamos a poder ser muy discretos que digamos.

Wild S.: Si… creo que, con esto nuestra cubierta va a caer.

Un gruñido proveniente del unicornio oscuro llamo la atención de todos. Sombra (aun con la cabeza abajo y sin abrir los ojos) se empezó a caminar hacia Zecora, pero en un rápido vuelo, Rainbow tomo a la cebra entre sus cascos, y regreso con sus amigas.

Rainbow: Ni creas que le harás nada a mis amigas, ¿Te quedo claro?

El rostro desafiante de Rainbow se aterrorizo cuando Sombra levanto su rostro y abrió los ojos, quedando a la vista de la pegaso. Y ese que los ojos de Sombra estaban en blanco, literalmente en blanco, ya que sus globos oculares carecían de pupilas, solo su esclerótica blanca era lo que estaba a la vista de los presentes.

Rainbow: (Asustada) ¿Pero, que?

Applejack: (Impresionada) ¡Por todas las manzanas! ¡¿Qué le paso a ese pony?!

Fluttershy: (Alterada) ¡Luce aterrador!

Pinkie: (Curiosa) ¿Acaso esta ciego?, y si no lo esta, ¿Cómo puede vernos?

Rarity: (Anonadada) ¡¿Twilight, que crees que le paso?!

Twilight: (Confundida) ¡No lo se! ¡Pero algo si es seguro! ¡Ese, no es el mismo Sombra que conocemos!

Starlight: (Impresionada) ¿Como es eso posible?

Sombra emitió un rugido y se lanzo contra las mane 6, quienes lo evitaron brincando en diferentes direcciones. Rainbow le entrego a Fluttershy a Zecora para poder lanzarse contra Sombra y taclearlo, el unicornio oscuro respondió a este ataque lanzándose contra ella, la pegaso lo eludió pero Sombra alcanzo a rozarla con su casco. Rainbow se sintió repentinamente mareada y perdió el control de su vuelo por unos instantes.

Las chicas llegaron a donde la pegaso, quien comenzaba a aterrizar.

Rarity: Rainbow Dash, ¿Estas bien?

Rainbow: Si... eso creo.

Twilight: ¿Qué te paso?

Rainbow: No estoy segura. Por un momento, me senti débil.

Misty se unió al grupo, junto con Wild y Striker.

Misty S.: Lo note. Pude ver como Sombra te toco justo cuando perdiste equilibrio en el vuelo. Parece ser que no podemos tocarlo sin perjudicarnos.

El ruido de una explosión mágica les llamo la atención a las chicas.

Chrysalis: (Despues de arrojar magia) Eres una miserable criatura… te haré pagar por esta osadía.

P. Grevyile: (Sonriendo nerviosamente) Tu no lo puedes entender. Esta mas allá de lo que puedes ver.

La ex-reina de los Changelings se acercaba lentamente. Las mane 6 iban a intervenir, pero el grito de Lovely Funny les llamo la atención.

Sombra, quien después de haber fallado en su ataque, aterrizo cerca de los hermanos Funny. El unicornio lanzo desde su cuerno un hechizo que provoco que surgieran cristales acorralando a los hermanos por separado, para luego lanzarse sobre el Big y tomarlo entre sus cascos, y haciendo que su hermana gritara.

Las portadoras de la armonía vieron como uno de los dueños del circo empezaba a palidecer hasta quedar casi desmayarse. Luego Sombra volteo a ver a Lovey, dando a entender que era su turno.

Esa fue la señal para que Twilight y Starlight lanzaran un rayo mágico hacia Sombra, sacándolo de la carpa. Striker rápidamente volo hacia Big Funny y Misty se dirigió hacia donde Lovely.

Misty S.: No te muevas, te sacare de allí.

La unicornio saco un extraño bastón color azul, cuya punta terminaba en una espiral. Por medio de el, la Spellhound quebró los cristales de un golpe, permitiéndole salir a Lovely, quien de inmediato se dirigió a su hermano, el cual era atendido por el batpony.

Lovely F.: (Preocupada) Big, ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¡Contesta!

Big Funny estaba consiente, pero no podía hablar, lucia como si le costaba respirar.

S. Striker: No se ve bien, lo mejor será alejarlo de aquí.

Pinkie: ¡Oigan, miren allí!

La pony rosa señalaba a donde estaban Grevyile y Chrysalis. Se habían olvidado de la Changeling por completo, al cual, en ese momento trataba de acertar con uno de sus rayos mágicos a la cebra macho.

Chrysalis: Te hare sufrir cada momento…

Se movía lentamente mientras lanzaba rayos mágicos, los cuales Grevyile evadía

Chrysalis: Y cuando me canse de ti… me encargare de que recibas un castigo mucho peor… insolente.

Twilight: ¡Chrysalis!

La Changeling freno su ataque y miro de reojo, solo para ver a la princesa Twilight, sus amigas y…

Chrysalis: Starlight Glimmer… que sorpresa…

La voz de Chrysalis denotaba el desprecio que sentido por la unicornio allí presente.

Twilight: ¿Qué estas haciendo aqui?

Chrysalis: Mi presencia en este lugar no es por gusto, sino por causa de esa peste de allí. Así que me iré una vez que acabe con el.

Starlight: Espera, ¿Grevyile te trajo aquí?

Chrysalis: ¿Grevyile?, ¿es ese su nombre? Bien, lo recordare. -Mirando a la cebra- Ahora, ¿En que estábamos?

El mencionado, que por alguna razón ahora se veía tranquilo, simplemente se apoyo en su bastón y vio a la Changeling

P. Grevyile: (Con un tono relajado) Madame, no debería alterarse asi, no creo que sea bueno para una Changeling.

Un nuevo disparo de energía mágica fue la respuesta Chrysalis, pero Grevyile lo evita.

P. Grevyile: (Sonriendo maliciosamente) Pensé que la furia de una reina seria mas contundente, pero lo que veo aquí es algo diferente.

Chrysalis: (Mientras disparaba magia) ¡Cállate!

La cebra macho solo evitaba los ataques

P. Grevyile: Creo que eso es todo lo que podre ver, creí que una reina Changeling tendría mas poder.

Chrysalis: (Furiosa) ¡¿Poder?! ¡¿PODER?! ¡YO TE MOSTRARE LO QUE ES PODER!

Furiosa la Changeling acumulo una enorme cantidad de magia en su cuerno, y miro furiosa a la cebra.

Chrysalis: ¡MIRA MI PODER, MISERABLE!

Stalight cayo en cuenta en algo al ver la sonrisa de Grevyile, trato de gritar, pero su voz fue silenciada por la erupción de poder arrojado al profesor. Este solo ensancho su sonrisa y sus ojos se abrieron grande.

P. Grevyile: Tu poder no solo veré, ¡Sino que para MI tomare!

Menciono la cebra mientras empuñaba su bastón. El rayo de la Changeling comenzó a ser absorbido por la esfera verde que estaba en la punta del bastón. La ex-reina trato de detenerse, pero el bastón continuaba aspirando su fuerza y poder. Y hubiese continuado, hasta que un rayo de Starlight impacto cerca de Grevyile, cortando el nexo que unía a ambos contendientes.

Chrysalis cayo hacia atrás, debilitada.

Chrysalis: (Enojada) ¡Tu!

El llamado profesor, hizo una reverencia al tiempo que se quitaba el sombrero

P. Grevyile: Le agradezco su cooperación. Ahora debo irme sin mayor dilación.

Twilight: ¡Un momento! ¡Aun tienes cosas que explicar!

P. Grevyile: Desafortunadamente eso no será prontamente, ya que ahora, tiene que encargarse de otro oponente.

Fluttershy: ¡Chicas, miren!

Las mane 6 voltearon y vieron como Sombra ingresaba nuevamente a la carpa. Soltó un alarido y azoto sus cascos delanteros contra el suelo. Varios cristales salieron del terreno, con dirección a las chicas y sus amigos. Todos se hicieron aun lado evitando el ataque.

Al ver que uno de los cristales iba a impactar en Lovely, Misty la empujo a un lado al tiempo que lo destrozaba.

Misty: ¡¿Estas bien, Lovely?!

La pony terrestre, (quien aterrizo cerca de Rarity) se levanto del suelo producto del empujón.

Lovely: Si. Gracias.

Rarity observo algo en el suelo cerca de Lovely y lo tomo, justo cuando un nuevo alarido de Sombra les llamo la atención. El unicornio oscuro paso su mirada pasaba por cada uno de los presentes. Su vista se detuvo sobre Chrysalis, y ella, al notarlo, le miro desafiante.

Chrysalis: ¿Que me ves, monstruo?... ¡espera!, ¿Rey Sombra?

El mencionado seguía mirándola, su respiración aumento y se encamino hacia ella.

Chrysalis: ¡Cuando una reina pregunta, se le debe contestar, insolente!

La Changeling le arrojo un rayo el cual impacto en Sombra, frenandolo, pero eso no pareció importarle, y continuo su marcha.

Chrysalis: ¡Te atreves a desafiarme! ¡Ya veras!

Mientras con las demás.

Zecora: (Despertándose) ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?, En un instante sentí que todo se movió

Fluttershy: ¡Zecora!

Applejack: ¡Bienvenida de regreso, compañera!

Rarity: Me alegra que despertaras.

Zecora iba a hablar, pero Twilight le interrumpe

Twiligth: No hay tiempo, Zecora, ahora debes huir.

Pinkie: Si, como lo esta haciendo tu amigo la cebra.

Ante la mención, Starlight observa como efectivamente Grevyile salía de la carpa a toda marcha.

Starlight: ¡Yo ire tras el!

Misty: Te sigo.

Zecora: Yo tambien quiero ayudar, no es momento para descansar.

Fluttershy: ¿Crees que podrás?

Zecora: No estoy nada lastimada, y prefiero hacer algo que nada. Además, ustedes tiene algo que hacer, pero necesitan ir por algo para a ese enemigo detener.

Rainbow: Necesitamos los Elementos de la Armonía.

Twilight: Zecora tiene razón. Rainbow, tu ve por los elementos. Starlight, tú, junto a Zecora y Misty vayan por Grevyile. Los demás ayúdenme a detener a Sombra.

A pesar de su magia, el Rey Sombra seguia avanzando hacia la Chrysalis, hasta quedar ya a 2 metros de distancia. Después, usando sus propios poderes, levito a la Changeling para luego azotarla contra el suelo, para seguidamente lanzar un hechizo contra el cuerno de Chrysalis, haciendo que este tuviera pequeños trozos de cristal en el.

Furiosa, la Changeling trato de arrojarle otro rayo, pero su cuerno había quedado inutilizado. Desesperada, trato de huir, pero Sombra logro atraparla, para ir acercándose mas a la ex-reina.

Rarity: ¡Oiga usted, Rey Sombra! ¡Asi no se trata a una dama, por mas bruja que parezca!

Chrysalis gruño ante lo mencionado por la modista. Sombra simplemente volteo a verla, solo para ser impactado por un saco de arena, que Twilight le arrojo. No logro herirlo, pero si logro hacer que soltara a la Changeling, quien aprovecho para alejarse del unicornio.

Chrysalis: No creas que te dare las gracias por esto, Twiligth Sparkle.

Twilight: Eso no me importa, lo que quisiera saber es, ¿Por qué te persigue?

Chrysalis: ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que piensa alguien con quien no he tratado?

Wild S.: Entonces, le recomendaría alejarse, porque el parece tener algo contra usted.

Menciona el detective al notar que el unicornio se encaminaba hacia ella. La Changeling al ver que efectivamente, Sombra se dirigía a ella, lo mira fijamente.

Chrysalis: Arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo en otro momento.

La exreina comenzó a huir. Sombra, al notar eso, comenzó a acelerar el paso, pero un rayo de Twiligth hizo que se detuviera.

Twiligth: No te iras de aquí. (Mira de reojo) Swift, Wild, por lo general no solicitaría esto a otros ponys, pero necesito por favor detengan a Chrysalis, ¿Notaron que salió corriendo?, ella esta débil por la absorción de magia, de lo contrario hubiese huido volando, pero aun asi, no podemos arriesgarnos a que ataque a otros ponys para recuperar su poder.

S. Striker: De acuerdo.

Wild S.: Lo que ordene, princesa.

Applejack: Los acompaño, compañeros.

La alicornio negó mientras Pinkie distraía a Sombra con su cañon de fiesta.

Twilight: No puedes Applejack, te necesitaremos para cuando Rainbow traiga los elementos. -Mira a los 2 ponys machos- Cuento con ustedes, y tengan cuidado. -Luego mira a Lovely, quien cargaba a su hermano Big- Lovely, debes sacar a tu hermano de aquí, y avisarle al resto de actores lo que ocurre para que no se acerquen aquí. Confía en nosotras.

La srta Funny asintió y procedió a sacar a su hermano, al tiempo que Swift y Wild, con una mirada determinada fueron tras la Changeling. Sombra quizo seguirlos, pero un nuevo disparo corto su paso.

Twiligth: Tu pelea es con nosotras, Sombra…

.

.

.

Grevyile corría apresuradamente, su intención era escapar y permanecer escondido por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco, para luego cambiar a una locación totalmente nueva.

P. Grevyiele: (Pensando) Mis planes arruinados, ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de que mis amuletos estaba trucados?... Claro, fue algo que no podía imaginar, no crei que hubiera una cebra viviendo en este lugar… Lo que importa ahora es poder huir, para otro día poder vivir.

Un repentino destello apareció frente a Grevyile y dejo ver a Starlight.

Starlight: (Con el ceño fruncido) Ni un paso más, amigo.

Grevyile miro a la yegua, y luego sonrió de forma amistosa.

P. Grevyile: No logro entender tu forma de proceder. Con mi talismán fuiste más feliz de lo que podrías ser.

Starlight: (Sin cambiar su gesto) No deseo triunfar si es a costa de la felicidad de los demás.

P. Grevyile: En este mundo el dinero y poder es lo que cuenta. Y es cuestión de uno aprovecharla cuando se presenta.

Zecora llega junto con Misty.

Zecora: De esa forma jamás vas a prosperar, tu vida debes cambiar para algo positivo lograr.

P. Grevyile: (Mirando a Zecora) No hables como si me conocieras, ya me cansé de escuchar frases como esas. Para lograr el éxito deseado, muchas veces debes usar algún método poco recomendado.

Misty: Y qué me dices de trabajar honestamente, sin engaños ni mentiras a los demás. Tu solo te aprovechas de otros para sacar algún beneficio.

P. Grevyile: (Quejándose) Claro que lo he intentado, y mi situación no fue de buen agrado. Trabaje duro y correctamente como cualquiera esperaría, y siempre recordare esa época como mi más terrible día.

Starlight: Razonar contigo no es posible. Ahora vendrás con nosotras.

P. Grevyile: (Con indiferencia mientras se quita el sombrero) Muchas razones habrán de tener, pero me temo que eso no se va a poder.

(Aquí pueden colocar "Festival of Servants Castlevania Symphony of the Night Music Extended HD", disponible en Youtube)

En eso, varias muñecas de trapo diminutas con forma de ponys, con sonrisas cocidas y torcidas, salieron del sombrero de la cebra y atacaron a las 3 chicas.

Zecora se movía de un lado a otro tratando de evitarlas, mientras Misty las golpeaba con su báculo. Starlight le lanzo un rayo de su cuerno, pero Grevyile lo evito, y le apunto con su propio bastón.

P. Grevyile: Una pequeña sorpresa, que le parecerá una rareza.

Un rayo de color verde y purpura salió del bastón y casi impacta en Starlight, quien, a duras penas, logro invocar un escudo de protección.

Starlight: Pero que…

P. Grevyile: Una buena defensa, lo reconozco, jovencita. Pero ¿que opinas de este truco, mi amiguita?

Un segundo rayo fue arrojado por Grevyile, esta vez al terreno donde estaba la unicornio rosa. El suelo tembló, y repentinamente, arrojo a la yegua de allí, directo a donde estaban sus amigas. Apenas tomaba conciencia de lo que sucedió, cuando un nuevo ataque mágico la impacto, arrastrándola por el suelo, dejándola inconsciente.

Zecora y Misty fueron a donde estaba su amiga caída, mientras Grevyile se acomodaba su sombrero.

P. Grevyile: Partir es una pena dolorosa, espero que se mejore su amiga rosa.

No dio más que unos cuantos pasos, cuando varias bolas de fuego impactaron frente a el creando una barrera de llamas que no pudo cruzar. La cebra se dio la vuelta y vio a la unicornio blanca, la cual tenía una firme mirada. 2 bolas de fuego flotaban a cada lado de Misty. Y en el suelo, estaban los restos de las muñecas enviadas por Grevyile.

P. Grevyile: Esto ya está comenzando a fastidiar, déjenme tranquilo, solo me quiero marchar.

La Spellhound saco una alforja de su capa y se la entrego a Zecora, luego observa a Grevyile.

Misty S.: No puedo permitir eso. Cometiste faltas que deben ser castigadas y lo sabes. No solo engañaste a Starlight, sino que, además, robaste la magia de la princesa Twilight, y por lo que vi hace poco, también robaste la de Chrysalis. ¿Por qué capturaste a la reina de los Changeling?, ¿Qué planeas con todo ese poder que robaste?, Responde.

Zecora intervino en la conversación.

Zecora: (Mirando a Grevyile) Has usado conocimientos oscuros, secretos prohibidos y turbios. Solo asi se puede explicar, que alguien como tu pudiese la magia de Twilight robar. Tienes mucho que explicar, esto tiene que parar.

P. Grevyile: (Serio) Nunca me ha gustado a hembras enfrentar, pero en este caso, será necesario para escapar.

Grevyile abrió su traje como si traje de par en par, y de allí, varios artículos de madera, muñecos, cabezas de pony talladas en piedras salieron, para luego cobrar vida y atacar a las chicas. Misty los evadio saltando a un lado, pero Zecora simplemente retrocedió para luego plantarles cara.

Misty S.: ¡Zecora! ¡Yo te ayudo!

Pero la cebra levanto su casco.

Zecora: Tu debes a ese villano derrotar, que a estos yo les mostrare que no se me debe atacar.

Misty la mira, pero al final asiente. Luego, observa al profesor Grevyile.

P. Grevyile: Te convendría más huir, realmente no te deseo herir.

En respuesta, las bolas de fuego empezaron a girar mas rápido y salieron en dirección de Grevyile, quien las evito. Un nuevo ataque flamígero emergió de la pony, pero también fue evadido por la cebra. Misty se acercó a Grevyile y trato de golpearlo con el, pero la cebra lo bloqueo con el suyo propio. Un empujón y arrojo un haz de magia, que la unicornio evadio arrojándose al suelo.

Luego tuvo que dar un salto cuando evito otro rayo mágico de Grevyile. Después, el profesor hizo aparecer 2 bolas mágicas las cuales envió contra Misty, pero ella hizo aparecer 3 esferas eléctricas que salieron contra el ataque de la cebra. 2 de los ataques eléctricos nulificaron el ataque mágico, y la tercera paso cerca de Grevyile. Este iba a contraatacar, pero presintió y brinco a un lado, solo para evitar esa esfera eléctrica que venia de regreso hacia el. Un nuevo rayo mágico destruyo el ataque eléctrico.

P. Grevyile: Vaya selección de ataques, y aun así, no creo que me ganes.

La Spellhound no dijo nada, simplemente hizo aparecer 2 bolas eléctricas, las cuales salieron disparadas hacia Grevyile, al tiempo que este creo una pared de magia para bloquear el ataque. Después, la cebra saco 2 muñecas más y las arrojo contra la unicornio, pero antes de que llegaran, una bola de fuego las incinero.

P. Grevyile: Ya no puedo mas esperar, este combate debe acabar.

Una enorme concentración de magia entre purpura y verde apareció en la punta del bastón de Grevyile y salió contra Misty, quien respondió, enviando un rayo blanco de su cuerno. Las energías chocaron y se mantenían igual, pero la unicornio comenzó a retroceder mientras Grevyile avanzaba.

P. Grevyile: (Sonriendo triunfal y avanzando) Debes saber que te esfuerzas en vano, esta partida yo la gano.

La yegua heterocromática apoyo la punta de su bastón en el suelo, al tiempo que se resistía a seguir retrocediendo.

Misty S.: (Sintiendo la presión del rayo) Aun no… me rindo. Todo es cuestión… de esperar el momento.

P. Grevyile: (Avanzando mas) El momento que dices que esperas, no son mas que ilusiones pasajeras.

Justo termino de decir estas palabras, cuando la cebra resbalo y al suelo cayo, cosa que aprovecho la unicornio para aumentar la fuerza de su ataque, impactando en Grevyile y haciendo que soltara su bastón. De inmediato, usando su magia, Misty atrajo el bastón de Grevyile ante ella y lo examino.

Grevyile trato de ponerse de pie, pero volvió a caer. Miro al suelo y se dio cuenta que el área que había pisado estaba congelada. Siguió con su mirada el camino de hielo que estaba formado, el cual iniciaba desde donde había puesto su casco antes de caer, y culminaba donde la unicornio había encajado su baculo. La voz de la unicornio le llamo su atención, al tiempo que vio que ella levanto bastón en alto.

Misty S.: Esto… concluye el juego.

(Detener la música aquí)

Y de un movimiento, estrello la punta del bastón contra el suelo, quebrando la esfera verde que había en ella. 2 esferas de luz (purpura y verde respectivamente) salieron en medio de la explosión y salieron rápidamente de allí.

P. Grevyile: Esto… no puede ser… no debía suceder.

Misty S: Pues sucedió.

Grevyile estaba furioso, pero, para sorpresa de la unicornio, logro dar un salto fuera del piso helado y trato de huir. Sin embargo, una botella cayo frente a el, y al romperse, una densa nube de humo lo hizo retroceder, para luego ser atado por una cuerda. Misty se dio la vuelta a ver lo sucedido y alli las vio.

Misty S.: ¡Zecora! ¡Starlight!

La unicornio veia a la cebra sonriendo en compañía de Starlight, quien había recuperado la conciencia.

Misty S.: ¡Que bueno que ambas están bien!

Zecora: Mejor no podría estar, y más que a ese villano pudiste derrotar.

Misty S.: Estaba preocupada.

Zecora: Al bosque Everfree pude sobrevivir, así que ante esos muñecos no iba a sucumbir.

Misty S.: Veo que ya estas mejor Starlight.

Starlight: Si, y veo que pudiste detenerlo tu sola. Eres buena.

Misty S.: No mucho, solo…

El sonido de una repentina explosión, más una fugaz columna de energía que surgió cerca de la gran carpa puso en alerta a los presentes.

Starlight: ¡Eso vino de donde estaba Twilight y las demás!

Misty S.: Debemos regresar cuanto antes.

Starlight se teletransporto junto con todos los alli presentes a la gran carpa.

.

.

.

(Momento en que iniciaba el combate entre Las mane 6, sin Rainbow Dash, contra Sombra)

Twilight: Tu pelea es con nosotras, Sombra…

Sombra miraba (Si se podía decir así) a las ponys frente a el. Su mente no estaba clara, pero un pensamiento le decía que no las subestimara, mientras que otro, más impulsivo, le decía que acabara con ellas. Un tercer pensamiento le llegaba a su mente, y era más claro que los 2 primeros, ellas se interponían en su meta, y debía quitarlas del medio.

Rugiendo cual fiera, corrió hacia las chicas, pero Applejack lo recibió enviándole un barril directo a su cara, esto solo lo saco de balance. Casi de inmediato recibió un pastelazo en la cara, cortesía de Pinkie Pie, cegándolo momentáneamente. Esta maniobra lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que, desde el aire, Twilight junto con Rarity (Quien era sostenida por Fluttershy) se posicionaran sobre el enemigo. A la señal de la alicornio, Rarity lanzo de su cuerno un rayo el cual dio en la princesa, la cual arrojo un ataque mágico e impacto contra el pony oscuro. Alrededor de Sombra, una serie de cadenas azules surgieron, enrollándose alrededor del unicornio, al tiempo que Applejack junto con Pinkie trataban de sujetarlo con unas cuerdas para inmovilizarlo.

La intención de ellas no era derrotarlo, sino hacer tiempo, no solo para que Rainbow regresara a tiempo con los elementos, sino también para que los demás se alejaran de Sombra.

Applejack: Creo que con esto servirá, por ahora.

Fluttershy descendió con cuidado al suelo y dejando a Rarity a salvo.

Rarity: Gracias, Fluttershy.

Twilight: Buen trabajo amigas.

Pinkie: Vaya, el hechizo que le enseñaste funciono. Grandioso. -Dijo mirando a las 2 usuarias de magia.

Twilight: Hubiera sido más facial con Starlight, pero debo admitir que lo hiciste bien Rarity.

Rarity: (Acomodándose la crin) Estoy acostumbrada a trabajar bajo presión.

Applejack: Terroncito. -Asegurando la cuerda, sin perder de vista a Sombra- ¿Crees que bastara con eso?

Twilight: Eso espero, pero prefiero no dejar nada al azar. Rarity, necesitare que me permitas mas de tu magia, por favor.

Rarity: (Su cuerno se ilumino) La que necesites, Twilight.

Usando la magia de Rarity para reforzar su hechizo, la alicornio morada creo una cúpula para poder contener a Sombra, quien se agitaba, tratando de liberarse. Una vez creada, Twilight cayo agotada.

Fluttershy: (Preocupada) ¿Estas bien, Twilight?

Twilight: (Tomando aire) Lo estaré… Ese domo… debería poder contener su magia por un corto tiempo… solo espero que Rainbow no demore.

Applejack: Tranquila, ya verás que regresara muy pronto.

Pinkie: Claro que si. Entrara volando y haciendo zummm y nos dará los Elementos de la Armonía, y kabumm (Brinca y sale confeti por todas partes), derrotaremos a Sombra.

La pegaso amarilla observa al mencionado revolviéndose.

Fluttershy: (Nerviosa) Sombra se ve más aterrador que la última vez que lo vimos.

El Elemento de la Honestidad entrecierra los ojos y lo mira.

Applejack: Hay algo extraño con ese Rey Sombra.

Pinkie: ¿Además de sus ojos?

Applejack y Fluttershy miran a sus amigas.

Applejack: No solo eso. Miren cómo se comporta, casi parece un animal salvaje.

Rarity: Es cierto, la última vez que lo vimos, si bien, también nos atacó, al menos parecía disfrutar que lo que hacía. Pero este Sombra carece totalmente de modales.

Twilight: Además está el hecho de que se supone que había desaparecido. Se supone que fue destruido por el Corazón de Cristal. ¿Cómo volvió?

Rarity: Además, no parecía muy interesada en nosotras. ¿Se fijaron como nos ignoró totalmente para ir por Chrysalis?

Sin que las chicas lo notaran, Sombra repentinamente se quedo quieto.

Twilight: Exacto. Presentí algo extraño cuando fue por ella en lugar de nosotras.

Rarity: Querías que la ayudáramos... para que ella escapara.

Twiligth: Así es. Mientras más lejos este mejor.

El unicornio oscuro bajo su mirada al tiempo que apretaba los dientes.

Applejack: Pero ¿por qué les pediste a Wild y Swift que la siguieran? Ellos podrían correr peligro.

Twilight: ¿Recuerdas cuando Zecora desapareció y tuvimos que pelear contra los Timberwolves?, no puedo hablar por Swift, pero tu viste como Wild y Misty se enfrentaron a ellos. Estoy segura de Wild sabrá defenderse de Chrysalis.

Salió vapor de las fosas nasales de Sombra mientras tenia sus ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Pinkie: Pero yo si vi Striker, y ese pony sabe luchar, a pesar de que según el solo trataba de ayudar. Pero aun así, lo hizo bien. Rarity, Rainbow, Starlight y yo podemos confirmarlo, aunque en este momento solo Rarity y yo podemos...

Rarity: (Interrumpiendo a Pinkie) Es verdad. No se ve que sea del tipo debilucho. El estará bien.

Pinkie: Claro que estarán bien. Además, con el malote de Sombra atrapado y Chrysalis lejos, ¿Qué podría pasar?

La respuesta llego cuando escucharon un grito que provenía de la cúpula, y allí, Sombra se revolvía de forma furiosa entre sus ataduras. Con mucho esfuerzo, logro sacar un casco de sus ataduras, y comenzó a ser rodeada por un aura oscura, para luego tocar las cadenas que lo retenían. Las cadenas azules comenzaron a tornarse negras y una vez que se oscurecieron, estas soltaron a su prisionero. Ya libre, toco las cuerdas que usaron Applejack y Pinkie para retenerlo y estas se desintegraron, después, las oscuras cadenas comenzaron a golpear y agrietar el domo.

Fluttershy: ¡Twilight!

Twilight: (Apuntando con su cuerno) ¡Lo se!

Las cadenas repentinamente dejaron de atacar la barrera y el unicornio oscuro se acerco a ella. Por la mirada que le estaba dando, parecía que lo examinaba, y en un súbito movimiento, levanto sus cascos delanteros y los apoyo en el domo, el cual empezó a oscurecer, hasta que, unos instantes después, estallo.

Como pudo, Twilight creo una rápidamente pared mágica para contener el ataque y proteger a sus amigas. El impacto casi consigue derribarla, pero logro mantenerse firme, pero no esperaba que el mismo Sombra se lanzara en embestida contra ella, chocando con su barrera, destruyéndola.

Por reflejo, la pony retrocedió y creo una nueva barrera, pero fue eliminada al instante por un golpe, producto de las cadenas que ahora controlaba el Rey Sombra, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia al yegua alicornio. Twilight creo otra barrera que fue destruida casi al instante por Sombra usando la misma cadena, al tiempo que seguía avanzando hacia ella, mientras ella seguía retrocediendo.

Applejack fue corriendo hacia el, pero ahora la cadena fue en dirección de la pony granjera, quien tuvo que evadirla para no recibir el impacto. Pinkie, Rarity y Fluttershy cargaron contra Sombra, pero el, usando su magia, hizo aparecer varios cristales, cerrándoles el paso.

Cuando ya parecía que el Rey Sombra iba a atrapar a Twilight, un repentino tornado de colores se formo a su alrededor, levantándolo y arrojándolo contra el poste principal de la carpa, dejándolo aturdido y confundido.

Junto a Twilight, Rainbow Dash desciende.

Rainbow: ¡Justo a tiempo, amigas!

Applejack: ¡Que buena entrada, Rainbow!

Twilight: ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡¿Trajiste los Elementos?!

La pegaso de crin arcoíris señala el collar en su cuello, y luego una alforja que traía consigo, alforja que le entrego a Twilight. Al abrirlo, vio que allí estaban el resto de los elementos; sin perder el tiempo, los repartió entre sus amigas, y ya con ellos, todas se volvieron hacia Sombra, el cual ya se había recuperado del ataque de Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: Es mejor que te rindas ahora Sombra. Jamás podrás vencer la magia de los Elementos de la Armonía. Y sobre todo… la magia de la amistad. ¡Vamos, amigas ponys!

Las mane 6 comenzaron a acumular energía. En respuesta, el unicornio sin pupilas hizo crecer cristales oscuros enormes detrás de ellas, formando un circulo, que parecía cerrarse detrás de el. Al mismo tiempo, mas cristales surgían, esta vez frente a ellos, creando lo que parecía ser un túnel conectaba a las chicas con el pony unicornio. Justo cuando los elementos atacaron, varios muros de cristal surgieron por el túnel bloqueándolo, y dejando a Sombra protegido y fuera de vista de las yeguas.

A pesar de su grosor, las murallas de cristal fueron cediendo por el potente ataque. En eso, una esfera morada ingreso a la carpa del circo y se fundio en Twilight, provocando con esto, que el ataque de las chicas aumentara de golpe, para luego derribar el resto de los muros e impactar al fondo de la galería, produciendo un potente resplandor, el cual deslumbro a las mane 6.

Una vez que la fuerte luz ceso, las chicas notaron que todos los cristales habían desaparecido, y vieron una figura en el suelo. Sin demora, Twiight y las demás fueron a ver en que estado se encontraba Sombra, a fin de avisar a Celestia para encerrarlo, pero al llegar…

Twilight: Pero ¿qué es esto?

Applejack: Parece… una estatua.

Rarity: Una estatua… de cristal.

Pinkie: Si, igualita al maloso de Sombra.

Fluttershy: Twilight, tu magia…

La alicornio asintió.

Twilight: Asi es, Fluttershy. Mi magia a regresado. Lo mas probable es que Starlight y las demás lograron atrapar a Grevyile.

Pinkie: ¡Grandioso! ¡fiesta de atrapar a la cebra malvada!

La celebración de la yegua fiestera fue interrumpida por el ruido de una explosión, fuera de la carpa. Dicho ruido puso en alerta a las yeguas alli presentes.

Applejack: Por todos los manzanos de Sweet Apple Acress, ¿Qué fue eso?

Rarity: ¡Eso vino de afuera!

Pinkie: Quizás fue un cañon de fiesta super duper grande, usado para celebrar que Twilight recupero su magia.

Fluttershy: No creo que haya sido eso, Pinkie

Twilight: ¡Debio ser Sombra! ¡Vamos chicas! ¡Debemos ir a ver que sucedió!

Justo en eso, se escucho el ruido de una pequeña explosión mágica, y cerca de las chicas aparecieron Starlight Glimmer, Zecora, Misty Spellhound y un atado Profesor Grevyile.

Starlight: ¡Twiligth!... ¡La explosión…!

Twiligth: ¡Lo se… todas, demonos prisa!

En eso Grevyile soltó una leve risita.

P. Grevyile: Elegir entre acudir a ayudar o al enemigo abandonar. Pero que mas se podía esperar. Ji ji…

Un golpe de Misty usando su bastón dejo inconsciente al villano, solo para luego ser impactado por una esfera de hielo, la cual lo encerró en un cubo de hielo, y finalmente, ser almacenado en un iglú.

Misty S.: (Complacida) Listo, problema resuelto.

Fluttershy: (Dudosa y con una gota de sudor) ¿Crees que estará bien?

Misty S.: (Sin mirar al profesor) Lo estará. Cuando regresemos estará fresco como una lechuga. Ahora vamonos.

Las 9 yeguas se pusieron en camino a ver que sucedía.

.

.

.

(Justo cuando Rainbow Dash regreso con el resto de las mane 6)

Swift Striker y Wild Shock habían logrado alcanzar a Chrysalis, quien había estado corriendo para alejarse del lugar, o por lo menos encontrar a alguien a quien poder absorber su amor. Sin embargo, la Changeling no contaba con el hecho de que estaba demasiado débil para utilizar sus poderes.

Chrysalis: (Pensando) Como si el hecho de no tener fuerzas para volar no fuera suficiente.

Pensaba mientras veía como unos ponys huian de ella, sin posibilidad de alcanzarles. Al frente de ella, el terrestre detective y el bat pony la observaban.

S. Striker: (Mirada seria) Lo mejor para usted, es que se entregue.

Wild S.: Al menos eso, podría hacer notar algo bueno en usted, y la ley no seria tan severa.

Chrysalis: (Enojada) ¿Quiénes se creen para darme ordenes?, Yo soy una reina, y no caere tan fácil.

Dicho esto, Chrysalis corrió para arrojarse contra ellos con el fin de tratar de absorber sus emociones o al menos poder hipnotizarlos. Wild salto a un lado, mientras Striker volo alto, para luego dar un giro 360 y embestir por un lado a Chrysalis, para luego alejarse rápidamente. La Changeling se resintió por el golpe, sin embargo, seguía de pie, pero en eso Wild llego y con un golpe con su bastón, a la altura de sus patas, hizo que Chrysalis perdiera el equilibrio. Ella iba a levantarse, pero se encontró con el bastón del detective, apuntándole a la cara. Striker bajo y se unió a su amigo.

Wild S.: Entonces, ¿desea considerar su rendicion?

(Pueden colocar "Sailor Moon Crystal OST - A Fierce Battle with the Witches (Majo to no Gekitou)")

Chrysalis rechino sus dientes, pero en eso, una esfera verde impacto contra la Changeling, haciendo que los 2 ponys machos retrocedieran por reflejo. Después, vieron como, sin ningún esfuerzo, Chrysalis se ponían de pie y les daba una mirada maliciosa.

Chrysalis: Esta es mi respuesta.

Un rayo de energía salió de su cuerno (el cual, ya no tenia esos trozos de cristal que la restringian), siendo evitado por Striker al volar, pero impacto en Wild y lanzándolo unos metros atrás. Un segundo rayo salió, y nuevamente fue evitado por el batpony, solo para ser sorprendido por Chrysalis, quien habia volado a su altura y le lanzo un 3er rayo que lo mando al suelo, justo donde estaba el detective.

Ambos ponys se incorporaron con algo de dificultad y encararon a la Changeling, quien descendió a tierra, a varios metros de sus dos atacantes y los miraba con placer al ver lo que les habia hecho.

Chrysalis: Aun debo escapar, pero creo que me dare un poco de tiempo para encargarme de ustedes.

Wild y Swift se prepararon para atacar, pero de improviso, unos cristales negros salieron cerrándoles el paso. La ex-reina de los Changelings se sorprendió al ver eso, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada mas cuando una nube oscura se enrollo alrededor de ella y la retuvo contra el suelo. El humo comenzó a tomar forma y surgió como el Rey Sombra, quien ahora la tenia aprisionada, ante la vista de los dos ponys.

Chrysalis: (Furiosa) ¡TU! ¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?!

Sombra respondió con un gruñido, acumulo energía en su cuerno, para luego juntarlo con el propio cuerno de Chrysalis.

Una repentina explosión verde, que dio paso a una energía color negra surgiendo como una erupción, se dio en el lugar donde se encontraban ambos villanos. Todo esto ocurio ante la vista de el batpony y el detective, quienes pudieron salir de la trampa de cristal.

Ambos corceles no entendían que acababa de pasar, pero notaron que la energía que rodeaba a los 2 malvados ponys comenzaba a cesar.

(Fin del OST)

Con cautela, habían dado unos pasos hacia el lugar de la "explosión". El ruido de unos cascos tras ellos les llamo la atención, y voltearon a ver, notando que Twilight y el resto de las ponys venían alli.

Twiligth: Wild, Swift, ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Qué paso?

Striker: No estamos seguros, solo sabemos que Sombra apareció y nos atrapo…

Wild: Luego fue tras la bruja de Chrysalis, y luego… esa explosión donde estaban ellos.

Wild señalo al frente, donde la columna de humo ya casi se había disipado. Instantes después vieron que allí, había un pony, inclinado en el suelo, pero no era Chrysalis, ni tampoco Sombra.

Era un pony enorme, casi como Rockhoof, su cuero era de color azul oscuro; su crin y cola eran de color gris con una franja de color negro. Los presentes, notaron el cuerno negro que estaba en su cabeza, dándoles a entender que era un unicornio. Su cutiemark era una gema gris, la cual estaba rodeada de una flama verde con toques rojos y negros.

Twilight (Seguido por el resto de los presentes), se acerco a aquel extraño pony y le hablo.

Twilight: Yo soy Twilight Sparkle, ¿Quién eres tu?

Al escuchar esa voz, el extraño levanto su cabeza y vieron que el miraba hacia abajo para ver a las presentes. Allí se dieron cuenta de que ese unicornio era mas alto que Rockhoof. Sus ojos, de pupilas amarillas y de esclerótica blanca, les observaba de forma intimidante. Unas alas, de color azul, se desplegaron repentinamente de su lomo. No habia duda, ese pony era un alicornio macho.

¿?: Yo soy Blight Curse… y todo lo de ustedes, me pertenece...

Twilight: Pues entonces no podrás salir de aquí.

Starligh avanza a donde esta Twilight.

Starlight: Estamos de acuerdo.

Ambas yeguas le arrojan un rayo mágico impactando en el llamado Blight Curse, ambas dejaron de atacar al darse cuenta de que su magia estaba siendo drenada por el pony.

Starlight: (Asombrada) ¿Ese pony puede absorber magia?

Twilight: (Entre impresionada y molesta) ¡Por favor, esto no puede ser!

Blight Curse cerro sus ojos un momento e inhalo muy fuerte

Blight C.: Tanta magia… y vida… cuanta comida…

Los presentes pensaban como lidiar con su actual enemigo, pero no contaron con que hubiese curiosos que se acercaran a ver de donde había provenido la explosión de hacia poco, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, Blight ya estaba observando a varias "presas" muy atrás de donde estaban los presentes.

Fluttershy: ¡Rápido, huyan de aquí!

Los ponys no entendían lo que sucedía, pero al ver al enorme pony de mirada maligna, se dieron cuenta de que no debieron haber venido. Intentaron huir, pero esto fue evitado cuando Blight cayo frente a ellos.

Twilight: (Pensando) ¿Cuándo se movió?

Rainbow: (Pensando) ¡Que rapido!

El cuerno de Blight brillo y un rayo impacto en el pony mas cercano, quien adopto un gesto de asombro. Instantes después, ese pony estaba encerrado en un cristal oscuro de gran tamaño, ante el asombro de los presentes. Otro trato de correr, pero Blight repitió su ataque y también fue paralizado dentro de un cristal.

Después, Blight respiro profundamente, al tiempo que de los cristales surgieron una delgada línea mágica que fue a parar en el oscuro alicornio. Una vez la línea desapareció, el alicornio mira a sus prisioneros, y suelta una expresión de satisfacción.

Blight C.: (jactándose) Deliciosa magia… un entremés estupendo.

Con las mane 6

Applejack: ¿Qué corrales acaba de pasar?

Twilight: Parece que absorbió su parte de su magia, o quizás toda.

Rarity: ¡Que terrible! Pero, ¿Cómo los liberamos de esas horribles prisiones?…

Starlight: Quizás, solo estén así hasta que ese pony sea derrotado… o el los devuelva a la normalidad.

Fluttershy: ¡Pobres!

La unicornio heterocromatica vio como Blight iba por su siguiente presa, pero por impulso, le arrojo una bola de fuego, la cual hizo retroceder al alicornio, y dándole tiempo a los demás ponys que escaparan. Misty hablo sin dejar de ver al alicornio.

Misty: Odio interrumpir, pero debemos encargarnos de ese sujeto.

Twilight: Es verdad. Tenemos…

Pero Twilight no continuo ya que un grito de Blight llamo su atención. Al verlo, noto que el alicornio macho disparo un rayo al cielo, el cual se esparció por sobre todo el circo, dejándolo atrapado en una cúpula que parecía de cristal oscuro.

Blight C.: Asi… mi comida no escapara.

El alicornio miro a las man los demás ponys, quienes comenzaron a huir para evitar ser atrapados por ese monstruo. Blight, al ver esto, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de perseguirlos. Para el, seria mas divertido buscarlos a todos con paciencia, después de todo, no había escapatoria.

Con Twilight y el resto de sus amigos.

Applejack: ¿Que hacemos?

Pregunto la pony naranja mientras corría.

Twilight: Ese pony es capaz de absorber magia, además, puede encerrarnos en prisiones de cristal.

Starlight: Si nos atrapa, podrá robarnos nuestra magia mas fácilmente.

Rarity: Pero, ¿Qué haremos?, si usamos nuestros elementos, ¿Qué garantía hay que no pueda absorber su magia también?

Rainbow: Pues no usemos nuestra magia, y simplemente démosle un par de buenos golpes y listo.

Twilight le miro seriamente

Twilight: ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que te paso con apenas tener contacto con el, Rainbow? Si tratas de golpearlo te quedaras sin energía.

Rainbow: Entonces, ¿que hacemos?

La alicornio no sabia que responder.

En otra parte del circo.

Yorkus: ¡AAGHHH!

Fue el grito del yak de pelaje oscuro antes de impactar contra la pared cristal, sin hacerle la menor grieta, a la vez que algunos de los actores del circo, entre ellos, algunos especializados en escupir fuego, intentaban abrir un agujero con sus habilidades.

Todo esto ocurría en una zona con varios carromatos alrededor, mientras eran observados por las CMC, asi como Spike, Dinky, y varios compañeros de su escuela, además de la profesora Cheerilee y otros ponys.

Apple Bloom: ¿De donde salió esto?

Sweetie B.: Quien sabe, pero el caso es que ahora parece que estamos atrapados.

Scootaloo: Pero Spike, se supone que eres un dragón, ¿No deberías poder comerte eso?

Spike: Ya lo intenté, pero ese cristal es demasiado duro. Además, no tiene buen sabor, ¡puaj!

Se defendió el dragoncito mientras veía como algunos de los integrantes de la Herradura Plateada continuaban en vano quebrar el duro cristal. La hermana de Rarity observa a su alrededor, los rostros de algunos de los presentes denotaban preocupación y confusión.

Lo único que sabían, es que Whip Safe se presento repentinamente, diciendo que por ordenes de Lovely Funny, todos debían salir de los terrenos del circo de forma inmediata, y mientras trataban de pedir detalles de lo que pasaba, una luz negra había surgido repentinamente. Luego, el domador de fieras se retiro de forma apresurada, seguido al poco por Little Smile, quien les hizo señas a las crussaders de que no lo siguieran, y a los pocos minutos, otra luz surgió hacia arriba, creando la cúpula de cristal que los tenía prisioneros

Sweetie B: ¿A dónde creen que fue Little?

Apple Bloom: Seguro fue a ayudar a sus amigos del circo. Si algo asi ocurriera en la granja, haría lo mismo.

Afuera de la cúpula, varios residentes de Ponyville se reunieron alrededor del circo al ver el extraño fenómeno que había ocurrido. Al principio, pensaron que podría tratarse de algún nuevo acto, pero, al ver los rostros de preocupación de varios ponys de allí adentro, sabían que algo estaba fuera de lo normal. De inmediato, varios grupos se organizaron, tratando de abrir algún agujero en la superficie de cristal para hacer salir a quienes se hallaban en su interior.

Algunos cargaban un ariete hecho de madera y lo estrellaban contra el cristal a toda velocidad. Otros, trataban de abrirse paso con picos, cinceles, martillos o cualquier herramienta que fuese puntiaguda o pesada. Incluso, algunos unicornios intentaban inútilmente con su magia tratar de hacer algo para abrirlo, pero les era imposible.

Pony1: Es inútil, ni una fisura.

Pony2: Debemos hacer algo, pero no podemos pasar.

¿?: ¿Y ya han intentado por debajo?

Los presentes voltearon a ver a una pony terrestre de pelaje gris, la cual usaba un vestido color azul. Su melena era violeta, y su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción. Se trataba de Maud Pie, la hermana de Pinkie Pie.

Pony1: Perdon, ¿Cómo dice?

Maud: (Con una voz plana) Dije que, ¿Si ya intentaron hacer un túnel que pase por debajo del cristal?

Todos los que escucharon a la pony se miraron entre si y de inmediato comenzaron a excavar. Maud no dijo mas nada, sin embargo, se quedo viendo el cristal y se acerco para examinarlo.

.

.

.

De regreso con las mane 6.

Applejack: ¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!

Las chicas junto con los enviados de Celestia decidieron esconderse, a fin de poder pensar como detener al llamado Blight Curse.

Twilight: Bien repasemos lo que nos ha llevado a nuestra actual situación. Primero, fuimos atacados por Sombra, o por lo menos, por alguien muy parecido a el.

Rainbow: Luego se escapo cuando lo atacamos con los elementos. Y luego Sombra se hizo mas fuerte.

Wild S.: Querrás decir fue Sombra, atrapo a la Changeling, y de alguna manera, se fusionaron, dando como resultado, nuestro enemigo actual.

Starlight: He escuchado de hechizos que pueden hacer que algunos objetos adquieran ciertas propiedades de otros materiales, pero nada como esto. Mucho menos unir 2 seres vivos. Esa clase de magia no es posible que exista.

Pinkie: Yo se de mezclas deliciosas, como las manzanas y el caramelo, o las donas con glaseado de chocolate y nuez. Pero esto, definitivamente es una mezcla no recomendada, como los pasteles y la sal.

Los presentes miraron a la pony rosa. El batpony carraspeo.

S. Striker: No nos desviemos del tema. Hay que pensar, y hacerlo rápido, recuerden que hay ponys en riesgo, además de nosotros.

Rarity: Es cierto. Este villano suelto es como una mancha difícil de quitar de un hermoso conjunto diseñado por mi.

Misty escuchaba en silencio a los presentes, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, se escucho gritos de ponys. Los presentes, aun sin tener un plan en concreto, y sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser, decidieron salir para tratar de ayudar.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a donde ellas sospechaban que había venido el grito. Allí, habían otras prisiones de cristal, y cerca de allí, estaba Blight, quien observaba a sus futuras presas.

_Instantes antes_

Yorkus jadeaba por el agotamiento, sin entender lo que ocurría. Lo único que sabia es que un extraño pony con apariencia de alicornio había aparecido y ataco a algunos de los presentes encerrándolos en lo que parecía ser cristal. Después, sus camaradas circenses gritaban a los presentes que se fueran mientras ellos trataron de conseguirles tiempo con un ataque combinado de lenguas de fuego con artículos de malabares, pero justo al iniciar el ataque, el pony azul oscuro volo rápidamente y de alguna forma, logro noquearlos, arrojándolos por todas partes, para luego encerrar a otros en prisiones y frenando la huida de los demas. Pero cuando vio que luego se acercaba sus amigos, no lo aguanto y tomo lo primero que tenia cerca (Una carreta en este caso) y la estrello con fuerza contra el alicornio.

El yak noto que el alicornio seguía de pie y no parecía lastimado, pero si molesto. Como presintiendo algo, Yorkus brinco a un lado, justo cuando Blight ataco con un rayo de su cuerno, para luego embestir cual locomotora a su enemigo.

Las Crussaders, así como el resto de los presentes, vieron como alicornio simplemente alzo vuelo, se posiciono detrás del yak y lo embistió brutalmente. A pesar del golpe, Yorkus logro mantenerse en pie, para luego tratar de aplastarlo con todo su cuerpo, pero Blight lo levanto con sus cascos, le dio un par de vueltas y lo estrello contra la pared de cristal, dejándolo K.O.

Con el fortachon fuera de combate, Blight se encamino hacia sus nuevas victimas.

_Presente_

Blight se acercaba a los ponys cuando un grito llamo su atención, al darse la vuelta, observo a Rainbow acompañada de Striker, asi como el resto de sus amigos quienes habían llegado.

Spike: ¡Twilight!

Twilight: ¡Spike!

Applejack: ¡Todos márchense de aqui! ¡Nosotras nos ocupamos!

Los potrillos empezaron a retirarse a prisa mientras los ponys mas adultos iban detrás de ellos con el fin de protegerlos. A pesar de que las CMC no querían dejar a sus hermanas, sabían que no podrían hacer nada, asi que emprendieron la retirada.

Blight, al notar que sus presas se iban, se dispuso a perseguirlos, pero una pequeña piedra impacto contra su rostro. Confundido, se dio la vuelta para ver de donde vino y observo a Rainbow Dash, com la causante de ese acto.

Rainbow: (Con voz desafiante) ¡¿Qué sucede, no piensas atacarnos?!

Pinkie: (retándolo) ¡Vamos! ¡¿Acaso no puedes con nosotras?!

El alicornio maligno resoplo y se preparo para atacar.

Sweetie B.: (Preocupada) ¡Srta. Cheerilee!

El grito llamo la atención de los que luchaban. Durante la carrera, la maestra de las niñas tropezó con un una pequeña pelota que estaba en el suelo, haciendo que se tropezara. Esa distracción fue suficiente para que las portadoras descuidaran a su enemigo, quien rápidamente se lanzo contra la potra terrestre. Cheerilee se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, sin embargo, Blight la alcanzo, acorralándola contra el suelo, para despues levantarla con sus cascos.

El alicornio abrió su boca y comenzó a aspirar.

La Srta Cheerilee comenzó a perder color en su pelaje al tiempo que sentía que sus fuerzas se le escapaban, para luego quedar inconsciente ante la vista de los presentes. Luego, la dejo caer en el suelo, para inmediatamente encerrarla en un cristal.

Apple Bloom y Spike: (Asustados) ¡No puede ser!

Scootaloo: (Furiosa) ¡No! ¡Srta. Cheerilee!

Blight Curse miro a las Crussaders y a los que detuvieron su marcha, al tiempo que preparo su cuerno. Una soga (Arrojada por Applejack) se enredo en el cuello de Blight y lo obligo a mirar a las mane 6.

Starlight: ¡Váyanse de aqui!

De inmediato reanudaron su huida. Blight quiso atacar, pero una muralla de hielo se hizo presente, cortándole el paso. Misty lo miraba, desafiándolo.

Misty S.: ¡Usted no se ira de aquí!

La Spellhound lanzo una bola de fuego al alicornio, pero este hizo surgir un cristal y se protegió con el, al tiempo que este cortaba la cuerda que lo sujetaba. Striker y Rainbow crearon un tornado para en el cual encerraron a Blight. Después, Misty arrojo una serie de bolas de fuego, las cuales impactaron en el torbellino, creando un remolino igneo.

Los dos voladores bajaron y se reunieron con los demás.

Rainbow: ¿Lo vencimos?

S. Striker: Lo dudo.

Starlight: Chicas, ¿Se dieron cuenta?

Rarity: ¿De que hablas?

Starlight: Cuando Twilight y yo lo atacamos con nuestra magia, el la absorbió.

Twilight: (Pensando en voz alta) Pero no absorbió la magia de Misty… no, el fuego. Eso significa que tal vez no puede absorber magia elemental.

Starlight: Como el fuego, el viento, el agua…

Twilight: ¡Asi es!

Applejack: (Con voz dudosa) Quisiera ser optimista, pero dudo que con eso lo derrotemos.

Wild S.: Es posible que no, pero quizás sirva para entretenerlo mientras ustedes se preparan y lo atacan con los elementos.

Misty: Podría funcionar. No se si podre contenerlo, pero lo intentare.

S. Striker: Querrás decir, lo intentaremos.

Wild S.: ¡Asi es!

Zecora: Con mi ayuda también pueden contar, a como de lugar a ese pony hay que derrotar.

Misty observo a los presentes y no pudo mas que sonreír, para luego mirar a las mane 6.

Misty S.: (Confiada) Le conseguiremos tiempo. Ustedes, prepárense.

Justo en eso, el tornado de fuego ceso y revelo a un Blight molesto por dicha acción.

Blight C.: Eso… no me gusto, para nada.

Lanzo un rayo de su cuerno, el cual fue esquivado por los presentes. Misty le hablo a quienes la acompañaban, sin dejar de ver al alicornio.

S. Striker: Debemos retenerlo, pero no lo toquen.

Misty S.: Mantengan su distancia. Los cubriré si es necesario.

Wild y Zecora fueron en dirección de Blight, este simplemente se relamió los labios y se lanzo volando a los 2 ponys, pero recibió un tacleo en su lomo por parte de Striker, quien rápidamente se alejo del villano. Blight, levanto la vista y se preparaba para perseguirlo.

Zecora: Oye, alicornio malvado, ¿A dónde estas mirando?

El enorme pony dirigió su mirada a Zecora, quien de inmediato, le arrojo unos polvos a los ojos, cegando al alicornio, al tiempo que ella retrocedía. Blight trato de avanzar y apuntar con su cuerno a la cebra, pero recibió un golpe en la cara, cortesía del bastón de Wild Shock. Rápidamente, golpeo con su arma las patas delanteras de Blight, quien trastabillo.

Furioso, empezó a tomar altura, pero una bola de fuego impacto en el atendiéndolo, para luego ser embestido nuevamente por Striker, quien logro derribarlo. Momento que aprovecho Misty para arrojar unos proyectiles de hielo, los cuales lograron encerrar a Blight, en un cubo de hielo.

Wild se acerca a Striker.

Wild S.: (Sarcásticamente) ¿Que paso con lo de "no tocarlo"?

S. Striker: Lo se. Pero, tenia cierta teoría.

Misty llego rápidamente.

Misty S.: Explícate.

S. Striker: Cuando ataco a esta ultima pony -Menciono señalando a Cheerilee- Note que ella no comenzó a sentirse debilitada hasta que ese pony abrió su boca. Lo que daba la posibilidad de que ahora que esta, fusionado, a perdido de la capacidad de robar energía tocando, o por lo menos, no a menos que el lo desee.

Misty S.: ¿Y si te equivocabas?

S. Striker: Por eso evite lo cascos y ataque su cuerpo.

Twilight: ¡Todos, háganse a un lado!

El grito de Twilight alerto a los presentes, quienes se movieron de alli. A cierta distancia, las Portadoras de la Armonía, con sus elementos brillando intensamente, estaban mas que listas para atacar al alicornio congelado.

Twilight: ¡Blight Curse! ¡En el poco tiempo de tu aparición lastimaste a varios ponys! ¡Tu magia es grande, pero no se compara con la verdadera magia… la magia de-!

Un repentino estallido del cubo de hielo corto el discurso de la alicornio morada. Varias esquirlas de hielo así como rayos mágicos salieron en diferentes direcciones. Los presentes, se limitaron a tratar de esquivarlos hasta que el ataque ceso. Cuando Twilight miro a su alrededor, sintió que su garganta se secaba.

.

.

.

Maud Pie seguía estudiando con detenimiento el cristal que rodeaba los alrededores del circo. Le daba varios toques a la superficie en distintos lugares, algunos suaves, otros mas fuertes, y unos como tratando de pulverizarlo. En eso, un pony se le acerco. Ella, solo lo observo.

Pony1: Perdone srta, pero acabamos de confirmar que hay otra capa de cristal que se ha extendido por debajo de toda el área. Prácticamente, están encerrados en una enorme gema, por asi decirlo.

Maud lo observo detenidamente, volvió a mirar la pared, y continúo dándole pequeños toques, cuando repentinamente, se detuvo, y comenzó a golpear en un mismo lugar, para luego darle un fuerte golpe con su casco, causando una grieta, pero de inmediato comenzó a repararse.

Un grupo de ponys hizo su aparición del otro lado del cristal, varios de los artistas circenses, asi como habitantes de Ponyville. Rostros como los de las Cuite Mark Crussaders y el de Spike fueron reconocidos por la Pie, mientras pensaba alguna forma de poder ayudarles. Fue cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en alguien que llevaba un equipo muy particular. De inmediato, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los que la acompañaban.

Maud P.: Necesito que vayan por alguien a Ponyville, también necesito pluma, tinta y papel. Tengo una idea.

.

.

.

Blight se veía complacido. No solo habia sido capaz de liberarse de esa fría prisión, sino que su ataque había sido capaz de conseguirle unas nuevas fuentes de alimento. Por otro lado, Twilight veía impotente los nuevos cristales que estaban alli.

Twilight: (Con un hilo de voz) Fluttershy… Applejack… Rainbow… Zecora…

Starlight, Rarity, Pinkie, Misty, Wild y Striker veía con asombro lo ocurrido, cuando los cristales empezaron a brillar y veían como un hilo mágico salían de estos en dirección del alicornio, quien comenzó a alimentarse de esa nueva magia. El poder de Blight se comenzó a incrementar, pero fue interrumpido por una bola de electricidad que impacto en el, haciéndolo retroceder. Molesto, observo a su atacante.

Blight C.: ¿Por qué… por que me interrumpes mientras me alimento?

Misty S.: (Esgrimiendo su báculo) Porque no dejare que les hagas daño a mis amigas.

Blight Curse rugio de ira y comenzó a disparar rayos con su cuerno a diestra y siniestra, no iba a permitir que ellos interrumpieran su comida. Twilight y Co., optaron por ocultarse detrás un carromato, mientras Misty le arrojaba esferas eléctricas, las cuales, el alicornio lograba esquivar.

Twilight: (Respirando rápido) Esto no puede ser… Esto no puede ser… sin todas mis amigas no podremos detenerlo…

Wild S.: (Sin emoción) ¿Sabe que, princesa?, Creo que lo mas recomendable es que ese tipo de discursos los de una vez neutralizada la amenaza, no antes.

S. Striker: ¡No es momento para bromas! ¡Esto es serio!

El Elemento de la Generosidad se acerca a Twilight.

Rarity: ¡Twiligth, querida! ¡Cálmate, por favor! ¡Esto no es tu culpa!

Wild S.: ¡Pues…!

S. Striker: ¡WILD!

El detective carraspeo un poco.

Wild: Bueno… tampoco sabemos si el ataque de los elementos habría hecho efecto, digo, ese pony es la combinación de 2 villanos, si estuviesen separados quizás habría alguna posibilidad, pero…

Pinkie: ¡Eso es! ¡Hay que dividirlo! ¡Divide y vencerás!

El batpony observo a Pinkie con una ceja enarcada.

S. Striker: ¿Dividirlo?, pero como…

Starlight interrumpió a Striker y observo a Pinkie y a Wild.

Starlight: ¡Ambos tienen razón! ¡Si pudiéramos extraer su magia, podríamos desestabilizarlo y quizás forzar una separación!

Rarity: ¿Y si aplican el hechizo que utilice para darle magia a Twilight?

Twilight: No funcionara. Tu cediste parte de tu magia voluntariamente, pero te aseguro de que el no lo hará.

Un estruendo interrumpió la conversación, y observaron un enorme cubo de hielo, en el cual estaba atrapado Blight. Luego, Misty observo a los demás ponis, su gesto era serio.

Misty S.: ¡Twilight tiene razón! ¡Ese hechizo no podrá funcionar! ¡Al menos, no de esa forma!

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la unicornio heterocromática.

Misty S.: Por eso… creo que tengo una idea de como podría funcionar ese hechizo. Escuchen bien, porque solo lo explicare una vez…

.

.

.

Maud Pie observaba la situación. Frente a ella, y a una distancia de seguridad del muro de cristal, se encontraba un equipo de sonido, armado con 2 enormes altavoces, y ocupados por Vinyl Scratch. Mientras que del otro lado del cristal, ubicado frente a la Dj pony, se encontraba un equipo similar, solo que este era ocupado por Sound Tremor.

La pony dueña de un Rocktorado se dirigió a Vinyl, al tiempo que otro escribía lo que la chica explicaba y lo colocaba en el cristal para que le comunicaran lo dicho a Tremor.

Maud P.: Bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

Vinyl asiente, luego Maud miro a Tremor, el cual hizo un gesto con el caso. Después, la hermana de Pinkie levanto su casco.

Maud P.: ¿Listos?...

Ambos Djs se pusieron en posición. Un gesto de concentración apareció en sus rostros.

Maud P.: ¡Ahora!

En el momento en que Maud bajo su casco, los dos ponys musicales activaron sus equipos y las cornetas comenzaron a funcionar. Un sonido de baja frecuencia empezó a ser emitido por ambos grupos de altavoces y estaban enfocados en una misma dirección. De a poco, el muro comenzó a despedazarse de ambos lados, hasta que repentinamente, parte de la pared se pulverizo.

Sin perder el tiempo, los ponys atrapados comenzaron a salir del circo. El muro comenzó a regenerarse, pero la frecuencia sónica emitida por los parlantes los destruia casi de inmediato.

.

.

.

Twilight: ¡Pero eso es riesgoso! ¡Ella no puede hacer eso!

Starlight: ¿Cómo puedes sugerir eso?

Las 2 ponys observaban a Misty, quien tenia un rostro estoico.

Misty S.: Es la única opción. Además, si siguen mis indicaciones, nadie tiene porque salir perjudicado.

S. Striker: Pero, ¿de que servirá arrojarle un hechizo si ya de por si el es capaz de absorber magia?

Misty S.: La absorbió porque el hechizo era muy débil. Además, la combinaremos con uno de mis propios hechizos y no podrá absorberlo.

Starlight: Aunque combinemos nuestra magia, no será suficiente.

Misty S.: Yo me encargo de eso. Ahora prepárense, ese pony ya no tardara en salir de esa prisión.

Twiligth y los demás se asumían sus posiciones para iniciar el plan. Sin que los demás lo notaran, Misty saco una maleta azul de su capa y de ella saco algo que guardo rápidamente. Después, se acerco rápidamente a sus compañeros.

La prisión de hielo repentinamente se quebró cuando una seria de cristales negros emergieron del suelo, para luego separar el hielo. El alicornio salió como si nada de alli, buscando a sus enemigos, cuando divisa al batpony, la pony rosada y al terrestre detective.

S. Striker: (Sarcásticamente) ¿Buscas a alguien?

(Pueden colocar en esta parte "Corrector Yui OST Folder 3 - 15 - Fushigi na Ikuukan 1")

Blight hizo aparecer aparecer dos esferas mágicas de color morado y rojo y las arrojo contra los ponys quienes, esquivaron como pudieron los ataques.

Pinkie: ¡Wow! ¡Eso es nuevo!

Wild S.: (Irónicamente) ¡No me habia dado cuenta!

Pinkie: ¿Es que acaso has olvidado todo lo que ha hecho ese maloso pony en todo el dia?

Wild ignoro la pregunta.

S. Striker: Esto es algo que debimos anticipar, ahora, continuemos.

Wild fue directo a Blight, quien ya preparaba otra esfera mágica, pero un cañonazo sono a su espalda, cortesía de Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: (Sonriendo) ¿No te gusto mi sorpresa, sr. amargado? ¡Porque tengo mas de donde vino esta!

Blight trato de atrapar a Pinkie con sus cascos, pero ella lo evadió utilizando su Pinkie-sentido. Lo intento nuevamente, pero lo evito de nueva cuenta. En eso, sintió un golpe en una de sus alas, cortesia de Wild. Apretando los dientes, le iba a dar un golpe, pero el sonido de una corneta (Cortesia de Pinkie) lo desconcentro.

Pinkie: Tu te comes la energía a los demás, eso no esta bien, y no creo que tenga buen sabor. Estoy segura de que por eso estas tan amargado.

Blight salto hacia Pinkie, pero se le volvió a escaparse de sus cascos. La pony rosa saco un pastel de su melena.

Pinkie: ¿No prefieres un pastel?, Es mas delicioso.

Wild S.: Y si no, siempre puedes optar por un sándwich de dolor.

El alicornio creo 2 nuevas orbes de energía mágica, pero un repentino golpe de algo que parecía un taladro (El cual era Striker quien se lanzo a toda velocidad y girando) le aplasto su otra ala, y lo arrojo lejos. Una de las orbes golpeo el techo de la cúpula sin quebrarla, y la otra impacto en el mismo causando una explosión.

Blight se reincorporo para buscar a sus atacantes, sin embargo, a quien encontró fue a la unicornio modista mirándolo desafiante.

(Fin de OST)

Lejos de alli, ocultas y observando, estaban Twilight y Starlight, preparando el hechizo.

Twilight: (Conteniendo magia en su cuerno) Bien, ya lo tengo. Espero que de resultado.

Starlight: (Imitando a Twilight) Ahora solo debemos esperar la señal.

De regreso con Rarity.

Rarity: Eres un malvado rufian. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mis amigas?

El alicornio le miro indiferente.

Rarity: Vamos, ¿es que acaso no crees que pueda encargarme de ti? -La pony asumió una pose de pelea- Compruébalo si te atreves.

(Para esta parte, pueden colocar "Corrector Yui OST Folder 2 - 11 - Seibu no Kouya mo Oosawagi!")

Blight trato de encerrarla en cristal, pero ella lo evadió atléticamente. El alicornio continuo con sus ataques, pero milagrosamente Rarity los evitaba. En un momento de distracción, Rarity logro darle con un pequeño rayo mágico en la cara.

Rarity: Eres demasiado lento, ¿Sabes?.

Blight se lanzo contra la pony, pero ella dio un salto, pasando sobre el y dándole nuevamente en el rostro con su magia.

Rarity: Esos cristales no servirían para ninguno de mis desfiles.

Un ataque mas de Blight en contra de Rarity fallo, pero en eso, la unicornio empezó a reunir magia en su cuerno.

Rarity: ¡Veamos si puedes con esto!

Rarity cerro sus ojos y dio un pisotón en el suelo.

Un repentino destello de luz cegó al alicornio haciendo que retrocediera, pero tan pronto el destello ceso, Blight abrió los ojos y noto a otra unicornio frente a el. 3 bolas eléctricas flotaban cerca de ella.

Misty S.: ¡Caiste!

2 de las esferas eléctricas impactaron repentinamente en el alicornio paralizándolo.

Misty S.: ¡Ahora chicas!

Twilight y Starlight lanzaron su ataque. Sin perder el tiempo, Misty, coloco en el trayecto su ultima esfera mas una lupa que sostuvo su magia. El ataque eléctrico se combino con el primero y dio en la lupa, y de el, un potente ataque surgió e impacto en Blight, haciendo su cuerpo brillar. Para despues dividirse en 4 esferas. Misty observo las que estaban mas cerca de ellas, pero antes de que siquiera pensara en lo que acaba de notar, las esferas repentinamente se dispersaron. Mientras la de color verde y morado tomaron caminos opuestos, las ultimas 2 (Que eran de color rojo y negro) se marcharon en una misma dirección.

(Fin de OST)

Misty S.: Pero…

Starlight: ¡Misty!

La aludida miro a Starlight, quien llegaba en compañía de Twilight, Pinkie y Wild. Del cielo, descendió Swift Striker llevando en sus cascos a Rarity.

Twilight: ¿Estas bien, Rarity?

Rarity: No te preocupes, Twilight. Ni siquiera me despeine. Por cierto, buena rescate Swift.

S. Striker: Solo hacia mi parte.

Pinkie: ¡Y esas esferas de luz, de verdad son increíbles! ¡¿Me regalas algunas?! ¡Estoy segura de podría hacer una gran y brillante fiesta con ellas!

S. Striker.: (Con una gota de sudor) Ya veremos.

Pinkie Pie se dirigió a Misty.

Pinkie: ¡Y tu plan resulto! ¡Fue increible!

Rarity: ¡Asi es! ¡Y miren allá!

Todos miraron a donde señalaba la modista, pues los cristales en los que estaban encerradas sus amigas estaban desapareciendo, hasta que quedaron completamente libres. Y no solo eso, la cúpula de cristal bajo la cual estaban comenzaba a desaparecer también.

Rarity, Pinkie y Starlight fueron en dirección de Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow y Zecora, quedando el resto mirando donde estuvo Blight antes de ser derrotado.

Misty S.: …

Twilight: Misty…

Misty S.: Princesa, usted…

La alicornio negó con su cabeza

Twilight: Olvidemos eso por el momento. Mejor vamos a ver como están las demás.

.

.

.

Una simple carta de Twilight fue lo que se necesito para que las Hermanas Reales aparecieran en Ponyville, seguidas de un regimiento de guardias. En ese, momento, mientras los soldados tenían en custodia a Grevyile, Celestia y Luna estaban en el Palacio de la Amistad, escuchando atentamente lo acontecido. Por solicitud de la Princesa del Sol, ordeno que Zecora, Misty, Wild y Swift (A estos 3 ultimos Twilight los presento) estuvieran presentes, ya que ellos terminaron, por asi decirlo, involucrados en todo el asunto.

Celestia: Estas diciendo que el mencionado Profesor Grevyile, tenia como prisionera a Chrysalis. Y que por medio de ella y de ciertas gemas con cualidades mágicas, estuvo robando tu magia para asi incrementar sus poderes. ¿Correcto?

Twilight: No estoy segura de la finalidad de esto, pero, en teoría, podemos decir que esa fue la excusa.

Luna: Lo que no entiendo, ¿es como logro capturarla?, y mas aun, ¿cuales eran sus planes?

Applejack: Yo diría que habría que investigar mas a fondo a esa cebra, pero por sobretodo, revisar sus pertenencias, quizás encontremos alguna pista.

Luna: Ya he solicitado que me entregaran una lista de todo lo que el Profesor Grevyile tenia en su carromato destruido. Algunas cosas parecen suyas, sin embargo-

Wild S.: Si me permite, -Se acero a las princesas- ¿Podría ver la lista, por favor?

Striker y Twilight se posicionaron frente a Wild

S. Striker: ¡Habla con mas respeto a las princesas!

Wild S.: Les dije por favor.

Twilight: ¡Refierete a ellas por sus títulos! -Se dio la vuelta y miro a las princesas, muy nerviosa- ¡Por favor, discúlpelo!

Las hermanas no dijeron nada. Luna simplemente levito la lista a donde estaba el detective, y este empezó a ojearla. Al culminar de leer, miro a los presentes.

Wild S.: Algo extravagante, pero nada fuera de lo común. Un cofre pequeño, unos medallones, algunos cubiertos, sortijas, un adorno con forma de ventana, adornos y demás…

Rainbow: Yo no veo nada extravagante en todo eso, listillo.

Wild S.: (Se encogió de hombros) Es verdad, salvo el detalle de que todos esos artículos están hechos oro y plata, o tienen incrustadas algunas gemas de buen valor.

Rainbow abrió grande sus ojos, y Twiligth le dio un rápido vistazo a la lista.

Twilight: Es verdad… todos estos objetos son valiosos. Mas que eso, ninguno parece de uso personal de Grevyile.

S. Striker: Objetos robados, supongo.

Fluttershy: Supongo que, quizás, alguien habrá hecho alguna denuncia, ¿No?

Pinkie: Es verdad, ¿y a quien pertenecen todos esos objetos entonces?, Pues no creo que que sean de algún habitante de Ponyville, y sobretodo, ¿Por que no hemos escuchado de esta serie de robos?, ¿Es que acaso ni sus dueños se han dado cuenta?, ¿Y por que…?

Wild interrumpió abruptamente las deducciones de la rosada.

Wild S.: Me parece que por ahora lo que mas apremia es discutir el punto mas crucial de este asunto… ustedes entienden, ¿Verdad?

Los alli presentes entendieron a lo que se refería el detective. Celestia fue la primera en hablar.

Celestia: Ustedes mencionaron que el Rey Sombra regreso, pero lucia diferente, y que, de algun modo, se fusiono con Chrysalis y dio como origen a, este, ¿Blight Curse?, ¿Es correcto?

Twilight: ¡Asi es! Fue algo que nunca había visto.

Pinkie: ¡Ese malote trataba de encerrar a todos en cristales enormes! ¡Y de paso nos encerró a todos en una enorme gema!

Applejack: Es verdad. Por cierto, Me entere de que a Maud se le ocurrió una excelente idea para rescatar a los demás que aun no eran prisioneros de Blight.

Pinkie: (Con un gesto de orgullo) Cuando se trata de rocas y gemas, mi hermana es la mejor.

Misty S.: Altezas, ¿Cómo están las demás victimas?

Luna: La mayoría están bien, algo cansados, pero en buenas condiciones, sin embargo, una de ellas…

Applejack: Es Cheerilee, ¿Correcto?

Luna: Así es, Applejack. Su condición es distinta. No esta en peligro, pero me temo que esta en una especie de coma. Aun no sabemos cuando despertara, pero lo que si puedo asegurar es que, a pesar de todo, su vida no corre peligro.

Fluttershy: ¡Viva!

Luna: Pero volviendo a nuestro asunto… Twilight Sparkle, mencionaste que cuando tu, Starlight Glimmer y Misty Spellhound, usaron sus poderes en Blight Curse la reacción no fue lo que esparaban, no es asi.

Twilight: Yo tambien estoy confundida. No esperaba que el hechizo de extracción de magia tuviera ese efecto. Se supone que devolvería a Sombra y a Chrysalis como estaban antes, pero ¿Que se transformaran en, digamos, orbes?

Misty S.: Hay algo que no mencione Twilight, en 2 de esas esferas, pude notar el rostro de Chrysalis y Sombra.

Los ojos de todos estaban sobre la Spellhound

Wild S.: Un momento, quieres decir que-

En eso, unos toques en la puerta interrumpió la conversación. Celestia dio la orden de pasar, y uno de los guardias ingreso.

Celestia: Di ordenes de no interrumpir hasta que termináramos nuestra reunión. Explique por favor que sucede.

Guardia1: Lo siento majestad, pero Starswirl el Barbado acaba de llegar dice que necesita hablar con usted, la Princesa Luna y la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Las mencionadas no hicieron mas que mirarse entre si. La repentina llegada de Starswirl a Ponyville, no hizo mas que aumentar las preguntas entre los presentes, preguntas de las que no estaban seguras si querían saber las respuestas…

Continuara…

* * *

**El rincon de Waldorf y Statler**

Statler: Oye Waldorf, he pensado como esta historia puede mejorar.

Waldorf: ¿Asi?, ¿Como?

Statler: Asi.

El viejo apago el televisor, para luego los 2 comenzar a reir.

¿?: Yo no le veo la gracia a esto.

Los 2 ancianos observaron al que acababa de hablar, no siendo otro mas que Gruñón Rebuznon.

Statler: Pero, ¿que es esto?, Wadorf, no sabia que nos habían mudado a un establo.

Waldorf: Yo tampoco, pero siempre he querido dar un paseo en burro.

Gruñón R.: Yo les mandare de paseo de una patada, par de mulas sin chiste.

Statler: Oye, este animal no tiene buen carácter.

Waldorf: Es verdad, y es irrespetuoso… me agrada.

Statler: Oye, bienvenido a nuestro exclusivo lugar. Espero que disfrutes de esto tanto como nosotros.

Gruñón R.: Ya de por si no tengo ni idea del porque acepte venir aquí.

Statler y Waldorf: ¡Nosotros tampoco!

Los 2 Muppets empezaron a reír ante la cara de fastidio de Gruñón.

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas o críticas son recibidas…**_

_**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía...**_

_**Nos leemos...**_


	10. Capitulo 10

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, asi como sus personajes, locaciones y eventos ocurridos en sus ****capítulos**** y libros, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust respectivamente. Mios son ****únicamente****, aquellos lugares y personajes que me vaya inventando, ****así**** como la respectiva trama de este fic.**

* * *

_**Disfruten el capitulo... cualquier duda o pregunta, díganla en los comentarios...**_

* * *

En el Palacio de la Amistad, las mane 6, junto con las princesas Celestia y Luna hablaban sobre el reciente enfrentamiento que había sucedido en Ponyville. Acompañandolas, se encontraban Starlight Glimmer, Zecora, Misty Spellhound, Wild Shock y Swift Striker, quienes habían ayudado durante lo ocurrido.

La reunión fue interrumpida cuando le anunciaron de la llegada sorpresiva de Starswirl el Barbado, a quien Celestia ordeno que le permitieran el paso de inmediato. Tan pronto el mencionado llego, se dieron cuenta de que no estaba solo, venia acompañado de Stygian. Ambos ponys se inclinaron ante las princesas.

Celestia: Bienvenidos a ambos. Realmente fue una sorpresa el que vinieran aquí.

Starswirl: Asuntos importantes nos traen aquí, princesas. Importantes y preocupantes diría yo.

La princesa del sol asumió una cara de poker.

Celestia: Continua.

Starswirl: Mientras estuve viajando… escuché rumores de estaban ocurriendo fenómenos curiosos en unos pocos pueblos…

Twilight: ¿Curiosos?

Starswirl: Si. Ponys que parecían enfermarse, o que se sentían muy débiles. Quise ir a investigar, y durante mi viaje, me encontré con Stygian, quien también escucho los mismos rumores.

Stygian continuo con la narración.

Stygian: Mientras veíamos a los ponys, notamos que ninguno parecía recordar quien o que los habia atacado. En un principio, creíamos que podría tratarse de Tirek, pero lo descartamos cuando notamos que los ataques no coincidían con los síntomas que presentaron los ponys la ultima vez que el ataco, según nos narraron ustedes cuando nos hablaron de todo lo ocurrido en Equestria desde… nuestro regreso.

Starswirl: Además, si se hubiera escapado del tartaro, ustedes habrían dado el aviso de alarma.

Twilight iba a intervenir nuevamente, pero Celestia le hizo un ademan con el casco, y le animo a los visitantes que continuaran con su relato. Al mismo tiempo, Misty, Swift y Wild se alejaban un poco del grupo.

Starswirl: Fue cuando decidimos emprender camino hacia Canterlot para darle aviso de lo que habíamos presenciado. Pero durante nuestro viaje nos topamos con otras 2 victimas, quienes estaban inconscientes en el camino junto con una enorme carreta que nunca habia visto.

Starlight intervino repentinamente.

Starlight: ¡Un momento! Esos 2 ponys, ¿No son por causalidad 2 gemelos unicornios?

Starswirl y Stygian asintieron

Fluttershy: (Impresionada) Los hermanos Flim y Flam.

Stygian: ¿Los conocen?

Applejack: (Entrecerrando los ojos) Los conocemos muy bien.

Stygian: Pues cuando los encontramos, notamos que ellos presentaban los mismos síntomas que las demás victimas, pero, habia algo mas…

El pony se tomo un momento antes de proseguir. El resto de los presentes le miraban expectantes. Su rostro adquirió un gesto de pesadez.

Stygian: Senti en ellos un rastro de magia, una clase de magia con la que estuve familiarizado por un largo tiempo.

Twilight abrió los ojos al sospechar a lo que se refería Stygian

Stygian: La misma magia… que le pertenecia al Pony de las Sombras…

Un silencio invadió el lugar. Y solo fue roto cuando Starswirl prosiguió con el relato.

Starswirl: Averiguamos como funcionaba ese extraño carromato, pero justo antes de ponernos en camino, Stygian y yo vimos una extraña columna de luz oscura, y parecía venir de Ponyville.

Stygian: Y no solo eso. Cuando la columna se disipo, tuve una extraña sensacion, una que solo podia sentir cuando estaba unido al Pony de las Sombras. Casi podia sentir su magia nuevamente, pero, al mismo tiempo, no lo era… no se como describirla.

Starswirl: Y cuando llegamos aquí, nos sorprendió ver el lugar atestado de guardias. Uno de ellos nos informo que ustedes estaban aquí. Ahora, ¿Podrían explicarnos por favor que ocurrió aqui?

Pregunto el unicornio con interés y mirando a las princesas. Ellas, procedieron a relatarles lo ocurrido.

.

.

.

Sweetie B.: Espero que no le haya pasado nada.

Comentaba la hermana de Rarity a sus amigas. Una vez que llegaron los guardias, estos procedieron a hablar con los integrantes del circo acerca de lo ocurrido, asi como investigar todo lo relacionado con el Profesor Grevyile. Si bien, no estaba permitido el paso a los civiles, eso no impidió a las Crussaders y a Spike (Quien quizo venir, preocupado por lo que fueran a hacer las niñas) buscar una manera de colarse en el circo.

Su misión era clara. Desde el ataque de ese extraño alicornio, no sabían nada de Little Smile, ni siquiera lo vieron entre los ponys que salieron de alli una vez que lograron agrietar el cristal. A si que supusieron que quizás fue capturado, asi como muchos de los otros ponys.

Apple Bloom: Ya veras que estará bien.

Spike: ¿Están seguras de esto niñas?, Bien podríamos haber esperado hasta mañana.

Scootaloo: Lo sabemos. Pero queríamos saber como estaba nuestro nuevo amigo. Además, estar paseando en el área donde Rainbow Dash combatio contra un alicornio maligno es sin duda genial. Estoy segura de que ella logro patearle fuertemente el flanco a ese villano.

Comentaba muy convencida la pegaso.

Apple Bloom: Eso, si mi hermana no lo atrapo primero.

Mencionaba la pony granjera.

Spike: Quizás, pero recuerden que Twilight estaba alli. Además…

¿?: ¡… podría considerarlo, pero tiene que ser algo grande!

Las potrillas, asi como el dragoncito escucharon esa voz, y vieron que provenia de una de las tantas carpas pequeñas de circo. Las potrillas y el bebe dragon, permanecieron quietos un momento y se dieron de 2 sombras que se proyectaban desde adentro, la primera era de una yegua, pero la otra era alargada hacia arriba.

Apple Bloom: (Susurrando) Esa voz… estoy segura de que le pertenece a uno de los dueños del circo.

Scootaloo: (Susurrando) Si, a Lovely Funny.

Lovely F.: (Voz seria) Debes entender que no podemos darnos ese lujo… solo mira lo que paso. No esperábamos algo asi.

La sombra alargada se agitaba, parecía algo alterada. Lovely continuo.

Lovely F.: Ya se que deseas este debut, pero entiende. Por ahora es mejor que permanescas asi.

Spike: Ustedes oyen algo.

Scootaloo: Para nada. Quizás deberíamos acercarnos mas.

Pero antes de que la potrilla moviera un casco, escucho a Lovely exclamar.

Lovely F.: ¡NO ENTIENDES! ¡NO ESTAMOS EN CONDICIONES PARA ARRIESGARNOS PARA HACER UN ACTO ASI! ¡TOMA EN CUENTA QUE CON LOS RECIENTES ACONTECIMIENTOS, MI HERMANO Y YO TENDREMOS QUE RETIRARNOS! ¡DE HABER SABIDO QUE ESE SIN VERGUENZA DE GREVYILE HARIA ALGO ASI, JAMAS LE HABRIAMOS PERMITIDO ESTAR CON NOSOTROS EN PRIMER LUGAR! -Lovely se tomo un momento- Mira, hablaremos en otro momento. Pero por ahora no podre complacerte, toma en cuenta que después de esto, tendremos que acelerar nuestra partida de Ponyville. Además, todavía no sabemos la magnitud de daños causados por Grevyile… continuaremos en otro momento.

La sombra de Lovely pareció adentrarse a la carpa, y de esa carpa surgió un cabizbajo Little Smile.

.

.

.

Starswirl: ¡Un momento! ¿Me están diciendo que ese "Rey Sombra" de alguna manera se unió con Chrysalis y formo una nueva entidad?

Celestia: Asi es. Ellos 2 fueron testigos de tal suceso.

La princesa señalo a Wild y Swift, Starswirl se les acerco.

Starswirl: ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hizo Sombra?

Wild S.: Solo se abalanzo sobre la changeling, evitando que huyera.

S. Striker: Luego unió su cuerno con el de ella, y despues, ocurrió la explosión, formando una columna de luz.

Stygian: Eso debió ser la que vimos antes de llegar aquí.

Starswirl asintió.

Starswirl: ¿No vieron nada mas?, ¿No hizo alguna otra cosa?

Wild S.: No vimos ninguna otra cosa.

Stygian se mantenía en silencio.

Starswirl: (Pensativo) Ese tipo de magia es algo que no reconozco…. Es un fenómeno único. Esto crea mas preguntas que respuestas. ¿Cómo lo detuvieron?

Twilight: Entre Starlight y yo le arrojamos un hechizo para ceder magia, solo que lo usamos para extraer. Y antes de impactar en Blight, Misty hizo algo que amplifico el hechizo. -La alicornio purpura se da la vuelta y mira a la mencionada- Por cierto, ¿que fue lo que hiciste?

Misty reía nerviosamente ante la mirada de interés de los dos unicornios expertos en magia, pero una pregunta de Stygian les detuvo.

Stygian: ¿Que fue lo que sucedió con Blight?, ¿Dónde esta ahora?

Starlight: Eso fue lo mas curioso de todo, creíamos que nuestro hechizo devolvería a Sombra y Chrysalis como estaban antes, pero en lugar de eso, salieron 4 esferas de magia y estas desaparecieron volando en distintas direcciones.

Twilight: Lo que me recuerda… Misty, creo que habia algo que me ibas a decir, ¿Verdad?

La Spellhound sabia a lo que se refería Twilight, asi que, respiro profundo y comenzó a hablar.

Misty S.: Cuando aparecieron esas esferas, pude ver algo en una de ellas, en especifico, la verde. En ella pude notar el rostro de la reina changeling.

Rarity: ¡¿En serio, querida?!

Misty: Si, estoy muy segura de lo que vi alli.

Twilight: ¿Dices que en una de esas burbujas de magia viste a Chrysalis?, si es asi, no seria raro suponer que en otra de ellas contenía a Sombra.

Starlight: Entonces, el hechizo de alguna forma resulto, si logro separar a Blight.

Applejack: ¡Detengan sus carruajes un momento! Algo no encaja alli. Si se supone que fueron 2 villanos los que se unieron, entonces, ¿Por qué aparecieron 4 de esas burbujas en vez de 2?, algo no cuadra en esto.

Todos quedaron en silencio un momento, silencio que fue roto cuando la princesa de la noche hablo.

Luna: La respuesta quizás esta en 2 detalles que se han sido mencionados. El primero, la inusual y opacada apariencia con la que describieron al Rey Sombra cuando hizo acto de presencia. Y segundo, el rastro de magia que sintio Stygian.

Con esas palabras, los presentes entendieron a que quería llegar la hermana menor de Celestia.

S. Striker: Princesa Luna, ¿Dice que, de alguna forma, el pony de la Sombra se apodero del Rey Sombra?

Zecora: Es una posibilidad aceptable. Pero ¿como fue posible tal unión tan despreciable?

Rainbow: Un momento, ¿Qué no se suponía que ya el Rey Sombra fue derrotado por el Corazón de Cristal, y que nosotras enviamos al Pony de las Sombras al Limbo?

Fluttershy: (Asustada) ¿Y si el Pony de las Sombras logro liberarse?

Starswirl: (Negando) Es improbable, no hay forma alguna en la que pudiese salir de alli. Recuerden que ya antes estuvo encerrado alli con todos los Pilares de Equestria.

Stygian: Además, yo dije que la magia que sentía era parecida, mas no era la misma, no poseía la misma escencia.

Twilight: Entonces, ¿el comportamiento de Sombra era asi porque su personalidad estaba influenciada por El Pony de las Sombras?

Starlight: ¡No solo por el! ¡Piensen! ¡Eran 4 burbujas de magia las que estaban alli, ¿verdad?!

Twilight se acerca a Misty.

Twilight: ¿Lograste ver las esferas restantes?

La unicornio heterocromática movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

Misty: Lo siento, Twilight, pero solo vi la que tenia mas de cerca. Además, no esperaba que sucediera lo que sucedió.

Celestia se acerco a Twilight.

Celestia: Cuando este "Sombra" llego, y noto la presencia de Chrysalis, de inmediato trato de llegar a ella, ¿verdad?

Twilight: Asi es, Princesa Celestia.

La regente del sol coloco un casco en su mentón, pensativa. Luego, miro a Starswirl.

Celestia: Parece ser que ella era su objetivo desde el principio, no lo crees, ¿Starswirl?

Starswirl: Asi es. Si embargo, hay algo de todo esto que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza… Princesas, ¿Qué hacia la reina Changeling en ese circo?

.

.

.

Las CMC junto con Spike estaban sentadas, y observaban a un serio Little Smile, el cual estaba sentado sobre su balón.

Apple Bloom: … entonces, lo que quieres decir es que, debido a lo ocurrido, el circo posiblemente tendrá que marcharse antes de lo previsto, ¿Correcto?

El terrestre con disfraz de arlequín no hace mas asentir.

Sweetie B.: Y tambien, que quizás no haya posibilidad de que presentes tu acto, ¿verdad?

El potrilllo no contesta, sin embargo, le devuelve una mirada de tristeza a la unicornio, antes de cerrar los ojos y resoplar.

Spike: Esas si son malas noticias.

Scootaloo: ¡Esto no puede quedarse asi! ¡Digo, debe tener su oportunidad para presentarse! ¡Aun si no puede hacerlo frente al publico!

Sweetie B.: ¿Qué quieres decir?

La pegaso mira a su amiga

Scootaloo: Pienso que lo mejor que podemos hacer es hablar con Lovely para que al menos considere ver el acto de Little.

Apple Bloom se une a la pegaso.

Apple Bloom: (Convencida) Es verdad, nada se pierde.

Tanto Spike como Sweetie asintieron, pero en eso, el arlequín se pone frente a ellas, bloqueándole el paso.

Spike: ¿Qué sucede, amigo?

Little Smile, mira a su alrededor y les hace un ademan con su casco, para que los presentes le siguieran. Las crussaders y el ayudante de Twilight se miraron entre si, pero optaron por seguirle. Un par de minutos despues, llegaron a donde estaba escondido su, "proyecto grupal". Una vez alli, el potro señalo aquello que tenían oculto

Sweetie B.: Perdon Little, pero, ¿Qué sucede?

Little Smile señalo nuevamente a donde esta el proyecto, e hizo unos ademanes que parecían ser de martilleo y movimientos de serrucho, para luego llevar sus cascos a su pecho y luego levantarlos en alto, como si estuviera usando una capa. La hermana de Applejack miro a las chicas y a Spike

Apple Bloom: Esperen, creo que se lo que dice.- Mira a Little- Lo que quieres es que te ayudemos a terminar esto rápido, ¿verdad?

Little Smile con una sonrisa asintió ante las palabras de la granjera y luego hizo otros ademanes, lo cuales, Scootaloo comenzo a interpretar.

Scootaloo: Creo que dice que… si finalizamos esto… y se lo mostramos a… los ¿adultos?, ¡si!, a ellos, se lo mostramos a los adultos, Lovely lo aceptara como parte del acto, ¿Correcto?

Al muy estilo de Pinkie, el arlequín soltó confeti por todos lados.

Sweetie B.: Tiene razón. -Baja la cabeza un poco, su expresión se torna algo triste- Aun me siento un poco culpable de lo que le paso a la Srta. Cheerilee…

_Retrospectiva antes del ataque de Blight Curse_

_Varios niños llegaban al circo, y a la cabeza del grupo, iban la CMC. Mientras se dirigían a una carpa en particular, una de las potrillas se aventuro a hablar._

_Twist: Entonces, ¿donde se encuentra el pony a quien vamos a ayudar?_

_Scootaloo: Alli, ya casi llegamos._

_Cuando el grupo entro a la carpa, las amigas de las crussaders observaron a un potrillo revisando varios papeles, al tiempo que revisaba unos planos sobre una mesa, todo eso, mientras se movía sobre una pelota. El potrillo no llevaba su traje de payaso, sin embargo, usaba un sombrero de arlequín color azul con cascabeles, y usaba unos zapatos de payaso en sus cascos traseros._

_Apple Bloom: ¡Hola!_

_En cuanto Little Smile escucho la voz de la potra campesina dejo de mirar sus papeles y volteo a verla y noto que venia junto a las otras chicas, además de un grupo que no conocía. Si esperar, el arlequín se acerco a las chicas y les devolvió el saludo, y luego señalo a los recién llegados._

_Apple Bloom: Sabemos que nos dijiste que no le contaramos de esto a nuestras hermanas…_

_Scootaloo: Pero pensamos que quizás ellos nos podrían ayudar a acelerar el proyecto…_

_Sweetie B.: Asi que les dijimos que nuestro nuevo amigo necesitaba ayuda, no estas molesto, ¿verdad?_

_El potrillo les observo serio un momento, para luego sonreír, negar con la cabeza, y hacer una pose de bienvenida._

_Apple Bloom: ¡Estupendo! Amigos, les presento a nuestro amigo, Little Smile._

_Varios de los presentes le devolvieron el saludo, mientras otros no dejaban de ver como el potrillo no perdia el equilibrio al moverse sobre el esferico._

_Snips: (Impresionado) Oye amigo, eres increíble sobre esa pelota._

_Snails: Sip, parece como si hubieses nacido sobre el._

_Snips: ¿Podrias hacernos algun truco? ¿Por favor?_

_La mirada ofrecida por Little, daba a entender que no sabia que cosa podría hacer. Aun asi, los 2 potrillos recién insistieron._

_Snails: Vamos, cualquier truco._

_Snips: ¡Asi es! ¡Cualquiera! -Mira a los demás recién llegados- ¡Vamos todos! ¡Little Smile! ¡Little Smile! ¡Little Smile! ¡Little Smile!..._

_Comenzo a repetir el potrillo robusto de color azul, acción que fue imitada por su amigo unicornio, y luego por el resto de los presentes con excepción de las Crussaders. Little los miro por un momento y les dedico una sonrisa para luego comenzar a hacer malabares, dejando impresionados a los potrillos._

_Los amigos de las Crussaders gritaron de la emoción por la actuación de Little Smile. Apple Bloom iba a intervenir cuando notaron a alguien ingresando en la carpa._

_¿?: ¡¿Ves?! ¡Te dije que seria aquí!_

_Apple Bloom: (Extrañada) ¿Spike?, ¿Dinky? ¿Qué hacen aqui?_

_Spike: Pues es una curiosa historia, veras…_

**_Flashback_**

**_Vinyl Scratch y Sound Tremor habían empezado a tocar en la consola. Pinkie, Derpy, Amethyst, Octavia y Striker observaban como se desempeñaban ambos unicornios. Dinky y Spike tambien observaron, pero un ruido les llamo la atención. Alli, observaron a un potrillo que iba sobre una pelota, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención es que se movilizaba con los cascos delanteros._**

**_Sin dejar de asombrarse, ambos jóvenes se acercaron al arlequín, sin que los adultos notaran su ausencia._**

**_Dinky: ¡Wow! ¡Asombroso!_**

**_Spike: ¡Si! ¡Eres genial!_**

**_El pequeño payaso se dio la vuelta para ver a quienes le hablaban. Sus ojos se agradaron de sorpresa y quedaron fijos en los presentes._**

**_Dinky: Oye, ¿Qué mas puedes hacer?_**

**_El potrillo sonrio, para luego dar un salto, dar un giro y caer sobre uno de sus cascos traseros en la pelota. Por dicha acción, se produjo un pequeño rebote que lo impulso hacia arriba, cayendo ahora sobre su otro casco trasero, finalizando el acto con una pose que daba la impresión de que se deslizaba sobre hielo, mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro. (Nota de S.K.: Ya sabe, una pierna estirada hacia atrás, y los brazos estirados hacia los lados)_**

**_Spike: ¡Oye! ¡Eso fue increible! _**

**_Dinky: ¡Cierto! ¡¿Podemos ver otro acto?!_**

**_El pony señalo con su casco hacia abajo para luego negar. Despues, movió ambos cascos, como si estuviera enrollando algo, luego se detuvo y afirmo con su cabeza._**

**_Spike: Eh, no entiendo, ¿eso, es un no?_**

**_El arlequín movió su cabeza desde su hombro izquierdo al derecho._**

**_Dinky: Espera, quisiste decir, ¿hoy no… mañana si? _**

**_El pequeño payaso asintio con una sonrisa._**

**_Spike: ¡Estupendo! -Miro a la unicornio- ¡¿Verdad, Dinky?!_**

**_Dinky: (Mirando al bebe dragon) ¡Si, estoy segura de que será divertido!_**

**_Spike: Estoy seguro. Oye amigo, donde-_**

**_Pero al mirar, el potrillo ya no estaba. Sin embargo, en el lugar donde antes se hallaba el pequeño artista circense, habia una nota. El dragoncito la recogió y tanto el como su acompañante la observaron. En ella, estaba dibujado una carpa de circo, con un signo de interrogación, y junto a esos 2 dibujos, una flecha y una lupa._**

**_Dinky: (Mirando los dibujos) ¿Qué piensas?_**

**_Spike: Creo que nos ha dado un reto. ¡Eso es! ¡Nos desafía para que lo encontremos!_**

**_Dinky miro nuevamente la nota y sonrio._**

**_Dinky: Tienes razón. Sera divertido._**

**_El dragoncito y la unicornio comenzaron a dirigirse a la tienda_**

**_Spike: Con esta misión, me siento como si fuera un detective._**

**_Dinky: ¡Tienes razon! ¿Me pregunto como si Wild Shock se habrá sentido asi cuando tuvo su primer caso?_**

**_Spike: No lo se. Pero te apuesto que encontraremos la carpa donde se encuentra es pony, compañera._**

**_Dinky: Bien dicho, compañero._**

**_Los dos jóvenes solo rieron al tiempo que regresaban con los demás ponys y se detuvieron detrás de Swift Striker, quien volteo a verlos nada mas al llegar los niños._**

**_Flashback_**

_Apple Bloom: ¡Vaya! ¿Asi fue como conocieron a Little Smile?_

_Spike: (dudando) ¿Little que?_

_Repentinamente un rostro apareció frente al dragón y la unicornio, haciendo que retrocedieran del susto. Cuando se recuperaron de la impresión, se dieron cuenta de quien estaba frente a ellos. Era el mismo potrillo del día anterior._

_Minutos despues…_

_Spike: Asi que, Little Smile… según lo que nos explico Apple Bloom, necesitas ayuda para preparar todo esto, ¿no es asi?_

_El mencionado asintió con la cabeza. Despues de que dejaron la carpa, los niños iban junto al potrillo. La hermana menor de Applejack les explico a los recién llegados en que consistía su plan._

_Spike: Y tu piensas que con esto, ¿será suficiente para que impresionar a todos?_

_Dinky: Yo creo que si. Además, si todos trabajamos juntos, podremos lograrlo._

_Scootaloo: (Elevandose un poco) ¡Claro que si! ¡Esa es la actitud!_

_Sweetie B.: Ya veras que todo saldrá bien… oigan, miren, es la srta Cherilee. ¡Srta Cheerilee! ¡Hola!_

_Sus amigas trataron de advertirle, pero ya era tarde. La profesora escucho que la llamaban, y observo a varios de sus estudiantes reunidos, además del pequeño arlequín. La maestra no dudo en acercarse con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_Cheerilee: ¡Hola niños!_

_Sweetie B.: Hola maestra. ¿Vino a ver el show?_

_Cheerilee: (Sonriendo) Si. Además, quería ver el lugar un poco mejor. Despues de todo, no todos los días se tiene un circo cerca del lugar donde vives. ¿y ustedes que hacen aqui?_

_Sweetie B.: Pues-_

_La unicornio no pudo continuar, ya que en ese momento, comenzaron a notar que varios ponys emprendían carrera a toda prisa con dirección hacia la salida del circo. Las crussaders, asi como todos los que estaban en esa zona se preguntaban que ocurría. En eso, Whip Safe, Yorkus y varios otros artistas circenses aparecieron repentinamente., A Whip se le notaba agitado._

_W. Safe: ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Debe abandonar los terrenos del circo en este instante! ¡No pregunten, solo haganlo! _

_La maestra Cheerilee se acerco al domador de fieras, queriendo saber que era lo que ocurría. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, una extraña columna negra, que parecía estar hecha de luz surgió repentinamante de algun lugar del circo._

_W. Safe: ¡Son ordenes de Lovely Funny! ¡Solo haganlo!_

_Sin mas que decir, Whip se retiro con prisa de ese lugar. La docente se giro hacia los demás miembros del circo para hablar con ellos. Yorkus hablo por el grupo_

_Yorkus: Yorkus no saber que sucede. Solo saber que pony de las fieras pedirnos que escoltaramos a ponys a la salida por seguridad, y eso es lo que Yorkus hará._

_Cheerilee: Esta bien. Niños, escuchen, avanzaremos en orden hacia la salida. Vamonos, no se separen._

_La profesora, junto con los artistas del circo, emprendieron la salida del lugar seguidos por los potrillos, pero en eso las Crussaders se percatan que Little Smile miraba a donde se fue Whip Safe._

_Apple Bloom: ¿Que sucede, Little?_

_El arlequín miro a las chicas, y luego les hizo señas para que fueran con el resto del grupo, al tiempo que el comenzaba a avanzar, alejándose de ellas._

_Scootaloo: (Comenzo a avanzar hacia el potrillo) ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde-?!_

_Pero Little Smile les dio una mirada serie y les hizo señas de que debian seguir a sus compañeros, y que por favor no le siguieran, y casi de inmediato, se fue tras Whip Safe._

_Fin de retrospectiva._

Apple Bloom: No tienes porque sentirte mal.

Sweetie B.: Es que… si no la hubiese llamado…

Scootaloo: ¡Animate! Nadie sabia lo que estaba pasando. No seas dramática Sweetie Belle. No fue tu culpa, ¿verdad, Little Smile?

El potrillo asintió con una sonrisa. La unicornio blanca al ver como los presentes se se procupaban por ella, empezó a sonreír.

Sweetie B.: ¡Es cierto! ¡Debo dejar de actuar como mi hermana! ¡Bien, ¿Qué esperamos?, hagamos lo posible para ayudar a Little Smile!

Spike: Asi se habla, amigas.

Con eso en mente, los presentes comenzaron a planear como seria su siguiente paso a seguir.

.

.

.

En una de las tantas carpas del circo de la Herradura Plateada, se encontraba el Profesor Grevyile encerrado en una de las jaulas destinadas para bestias peligrosas. Dicha jaula se encontraba bajo vigilancia por un buen grupo de soldados, los cuales no le quitaban la vista de encima.

Pese a su situación, la cebra macho se encontraba tranquilo, aunque molesto por el predicamento en el que se encontraba. No habia creído que sus planes se saldrían de control asi… bueno, nada de que preocuparse, por ahora, solo esperaría que le dieran su sentencia y ya.

Grevyile se quito su sombrero de copa y miro que por dentro estaba vacio, cosa que no le sorprendia. De hecho, ya se imaginaba que le habrían quitado todos sus artículos cuando lo metieron en esa prisión, aun asi, quizás y por suerte habrían olvidado revisar su chistera, pero ese no fue el caso. Al darle un 2do vistazo, una sutil sonrisa apareció y se coloco nuevamente su sombrero, para después observar hacia arriba… no lo revisaron todo… aun habia algo…

¿?: Veo que ya has despertado, lo que para en este momento es de nuestro agrado.

La mirada tranquila del prisionero paso a una de fastidio al escuchar esa voz, y al mirar al frente, ve a Zecora, quien no venia sola, parte del grupo de las mane 6 (Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack y Fluttershy), en compañía de las princesas, Big Funny y 2 ponys desconocidos. Luciendo una falsa sonrisa, inicio la conversación.

P. Grevyile: (Sonriendo) ¡Hola hermana! ¡Veo que ya estas mejor y totalmente sana!

Zecora: No juzgues por las apariencias. Soy mas fuerte de lo que piensas.

P. Grevyile: No lo hago, admiro tu-

El sonido de un casco (cortesia de la Princesa Luna) detuvo la conversación entre ambas cebras.

Luna: Nos atañen asuntos mas importantes que su actual conversación. Ahora debes contestar a nuestras preguntas.

Grevyile (Con un gesto que aparentaba ofensa) rodo sus ojos.

P. Grevyile: Usted si que tiene temperamento, ¿o es acaso que los modales de Canterlot se han reducido a esto?

Big F.: ¡Acaso no has visto todo lo que has hecho Grevyile! ¡Usaste mi circo no solo para robar! ¡Sino que además, trataste de robar la magia de una de las princesas! ¡Y traías contigo una villana de contrabando! ¡¿Es que acaso hay algo mas de lo que deba enterarme?!

P. Grevyile: ¿Si le mencionara que jamás use adorno azulado, será otro motivo para estar encerrado?

La princesa del sol fue quien tomo la palabra.

Celestia: Parece que no tienes el menor conocimiento de los problemas que has causado, y hay varias preguntas, preguntas cuyas respuestas es muy probable que conozcas… sin embargo, existe una con la que quiero iniciar, y esa es, ¿Qué hacia la reina de los Changeling atrapada en su carromato?

Grevyile mira directamente a la gobernante a los ojos, antes de responderle simplemente.

P. Grevyile: Cualquier criatura moribunda es fácil de atrapar, claro, solo un buen cebo se ha de necesitar.

Twilight: La atrajiste y atrapaste, ¿no es asi?

P. Grevyile: (Sonríe maliciosamente) Buena deducción, merece mi admiración.

Twilight: Pero eso no contesta como la mantuviste prisionera, y sobretodo, como le arrebataste su magia.

La cebra miraba a los presentes con indiferencia.

P. Grevyile: Eso… es mi secreto…

.

.

.

Apple Bloom: ¡Muy bien Crussaders! ¡Procederemos tal y como lo planeamos!

Las 3 potrillas iban de camino a la salida del circo, habían estado planeando junto con Little Smile su plan, y ya una vez aclarado todo, decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a sus hogares. Spike decidio adelantarse, ya que las 3 potrillas decidieron quedarse un poco mas viendo el circo.

Sweetie B.: ¡Si! ¡Mañana buscaremos a nuestros amigos e iniciaremos con el plan!

Scootaloo: ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Ya quiero que sea mañana!

En eso, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom notan que Sweetie Belle se detiene, y se acercan a ella.

Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle, ¿Qué sucede?

Sweetie B.: (Acercándose a una carpa) Es que… me pareció ver a mi hermana.

Las 3 potrillas se acercan y ven que efectivamente, alli estaba la pony modista, acompañada de Pinkie Pie, y frente a ellas, estaba Lovely Funny. Las niñas observan como Rarity le entrega a algo Lovely, la cual al recibirlo se alegra de sobremanera.

Lovely F.: (Emocionada) ¡Gracias! ¡Crei que lo habia perdido! ¡¿Dónde lo hallaste?!

Rarity: (Sonriendo) Se te callo durante el ataque de ese pony oscuro. Te lo quería devolver antes amiga, pero, pasaron muchas cosas.

Pinkie: ¡Uy, si! ¡Muchas cosas! ¡Dejame que te cuente! ¡Nosot-!

La modista le pone un casco en la boca a su amiga fiestera.

Rarity: Pinkie, querida. Eso puede esperar hasta despues.

Pinkie: (Ya sin el casco en la boca) ¡Oki dokie lokie! -Luego observa a la pony circense- Veo es muy importante.

La hermana de Big Funny guarda lo que tenia en el casco dentro de su traje y mira hacia otro lado.

Lovely F.: Es algo… muy importante para mi.

Los ojos de Rarity se agrandan para luego asumir una picara sonrisa

Rarity: ¡Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho! ¡No me digas, cariño! ¿Es acaso un recuerdo de algun corcel? -le pica con el codo a Lovely- Vamos cuenta, te prometo que no le diremos nada a tu hermano, ¿cierto, Pinkie?

La pony asiente energicamente

Pinkie: ¡Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo! ¡Ahora, dinos!

Sin embargo, una risa enérgica y alegre salió ante la mirada extrañada de Rarity y sorprendida de Pinkie Pie. Luego, Lovely negó con la cabeza y sus ojos cerrados.

Lovely F.: Se equivocan amigas. No tiene que ver con eso. Es solo que… -se toma un momento, y luego responde con solemnidad- es solo que esto representa para mi, lo mas importante en el mundo.

Despues de esas palabras, las amigas de Twilight no siguieron preguntando.

.

.

.

En Ponyville, Swift Striker se encontraba dirigiéndose a cierto local de chocolates. Cuando las princesas decidieron ir a interrogar a Grevyile, les ordenaron retirarse. Obviamente, Striker y sus 2 compañeros no objetaron nada, despues de todo, ante los ojos de los habitantes ellos eran unos simples fuereños, asi que no podían arruinar su pantalla, al menos, no hasta que las princesas se los ordenaran.

Una vez salieron del castillo, cada uno tomo un rumbo distinto, pero acordaron verse luego para hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

Ya casi habia llegado a su destino, cuando vio a Bon Bon y Lyra, despidiéndose de otras 3 yeguas. No sabía los nombres de estas ultimas, pero si recordaba haberlas visto en una tienda que tenia toda la pinta de una floristería. Apresuro el paso y les hablo.

S. Striker: ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Aun esta abierto el local?

Las dos amigas se dieron la vuelta y contemplaron al Batpony. La chocolatera sonrio.

Bon Bon: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Pasa!

Lyra: ¡Hola Swift!

Ya están los 3 en el local, (y con 3 tazas de chocolate cada uno), Swift comenzó a hablar.

S. Striker: ¿Saben?, Es increíble ver todos en el pueblo están tranquilos.

Las dos yeguas se miran entre si con un gesto de no comprender, luego miraron al corcel.

Bon Bon: (Enarcando una ceja) ¿Qué quieres decir?

S. Striker: Bueno, esta lo del ataque de ese pony oscuro en el circo. Eso, sin mencionar todos los ponys que quedaron atrapados en esa cúpula de cristal. Y agreguemos que las princesas vinieron con todos esos soldados. Díganme, ¿No es algo fuera de lo común?

Las amigas nuevamente se miraron, para luego comenzar a reír con ganas, ante la mirada desconcertada del batpony. Cuando ya comenzaban a recuperar el aliento, Lyra hablo.

Lyra: (Limpiandose una lagrima) ¡Ja Ja Ja! Perdona, no te ofendas… pero, realmente…

Bon Bon: (Tomando aire) En este pueblo ya estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones.

Striker escuchaba atento a lo mencionado por las 2 yeguas. Sus ojos se ampliaron ante esta información.

S. Striker: (Con cautela) ¿Qué quieren decir?

Bon Bon: Es normal que toda esta situación te parezca llamativo.

Lyra: Pero para nosotras, ya es algo rutinario

S. Striker: ¿Rutinario? Acaso, ¿Aquie siempre sucede algo como esto?

Bon Bon: (Pensativa) Pues, al menos una vez cada semana, diría yo.

Lyra: A veces hasta 2 incidentes.

La cara del batpony era todo un poema.

S. Striker: ¿Y siempre ha sido asi?

.

.

.

Amethyst S.: Desde la llegada de Twilight a Ponyville, diría yo.

Dinky: ¡Asi que como vez, no due algo tan fuera de lo normal!

Cuando se separaron, Wild Shock habia decidido buscar a Dinky para ver si estaba bien, puesto que ella estaba cuando Blight Curse habia atacado. No es que le preocupara ella en particular, sin embargo, estaba seguro que se vería muy sospechoso si no iba a ver como se encontraba ella y su familia tras este ataque. Al encontrarla, ella estaba en compañía de Derpy, Amethyst, Octavia y Vinyl y se acerco a ellas. Quedo algo descolocado cuando les encontró hablando como si nada hubiese pasado, y cuando el detective saco el tema a relucir, ellas le explicaron como se manejan ese tipo de crisis en Ponyville.

Bueno, pensando por otro lado, si han tenido tantas crisis y aun asi, todos están tan tranquilos, quizás sea porque se resuelven con rapidez… y esto quizás pudiera jugar a su favor. Si los problemas se arreglaban tan rápido, esto llevaría al cierre del caso, a que Cadence ya no estuviese preocupada por Twilight, cobrar sus honorarios, abandonar el pueblo, retornar a su hogar, volver a encargarse de crímenes comunes, retomar… en fin, todo seria como antes…

¿Estaba tranquilo?... realmente si, sin embargo…

Wild S.: ¿Asi nada mas?, debe haber algo mas.

Amehtyst: ¡Por favor! -Menciona como si nada- ya paso ese trago. Fin de la historia. Ahora solo queda olvidarse del asunto.

Octavia: Asi es. Olvidalo como alguna mala tonada. ¿Verdad, Vinyl?

La Dj pony asintió con una sonrisa.

Derpy: Bien ya superado eso, ¿Alguien quiera mas Muffins?

.

.

.

Misty S.: ¡Delicioso!

Spike: ¡Cierto, aunque me hubiese gustado un que estuviese glaceado con turquesas!

La unicornio heterocromática queria ver si encontraba algun lugar para comprar recuerdos, pero en su camino se encontró con el dragón morado, quien iba en camino a Sugar Cube Corner, y terminaron dirigiéndose juntos alli. Los sres. Cake les dieron una caja de postres en bajo precio, aunque Misty quería pagar el precio completo, pero ellos se negaron. De alguna forma, se enteraron que habían ayudado ante la crisis ocurrida. Con este comentario, la unicornio se rindió.

Misty S.: Ok. Pero dejando eso de lado. Veo que este pueblo si sabe como enfrentar un desastre.

Spike: Se podría decir que si.

En eso, la pareja vio a las Crussaders. Las niñas, al notar al par, fueron donde ellos.

Apple Bloom: ¡Hola Misty! ¡Hola Spike!

Misty S.: Hola niñas, ¿Qué hacen?

Scootaloo: Pues, solo caminando.

Sweetie B.: Por cierto, Srta Spellhound. ¿De donde viene usted?

Misty S.: ¿Yo?, de un pueblo muy lejos de aquí. He viajado a gran parte de mi vida.

Scootaloo: ¿En serio?, ¿Y has visto muchas cosas?

Sweetie B.: Estoy segura de que has visto cientos de lugares.

Misty S.: Algo asi.

Reconoció la unicornio. Apple Bloom dio un paso al frente.

Apple Bloom: Podrías contarnos algo de tus viajes, ¿Por favor?

Las amigas de la potrilla granjera se sumaron a su ella, y las 3 pusieron la cara con "ojos de cachorrito".

Misty S.: (Con una gota de sudor en la nuca) De acuerdo, vamos.

.

.

.

Rainbow: ¡No estamos llegando a nada!

Despues de varias preguntas, la cebra solo les habia dado algunas respuestas a medias y varias evasivas. El asunto comenzaba a exasperar a los presentes.

P. Grevyile: Todavía puedo continuar, ni siquiera he comenzado a sudar.

Applejack: Amigo, das mas vueltas que un cerdo en su lodazal. Ya danos una respuesta directa.

P. Grevyile: Si respuestas quieren, ahondar mas en el asunto deben.

Starswirl: No haces perder el tiempo. Tal vez deberíamos darle un castigo aparte de su confinamiento.

Starlight: ¡Esperen!

Todos miran a Starlight.

Starlight: ¡Denme un momento!

Sin mas desapareció. Un minuto después, reapareció, y traía 2 bolsas consigo.

Starlight: Esta… -Vaciando el contenido de una- son los cristales que estaban en el sarcófago donde tenias a Chrysalis, los cuales, deduzco usabas para quitarle a la Changeling sus poderes. Además, tambien traje el cristal que le disté a Twilight, el cual usabas para absorber su magia.

Seguidamente, vacio el contenido de la segunda bolsa.

Starlight: Estos, son los restos del cristal que tenias en tu bastón. Alli almacenabas toda la magia que robabas.

P. Grevyile: Pero que astucia has tenido en este asunto, y sin embargo, no entiendo tu punto.

Starlight: Con todo lo que has hecho, podrás pasar mucho tiempo sin ver la luz… incluso quizas podrías terminar en El Tartaro.

Grevyile miro a la pony, tratando de dudar de sus palabras.

P. Grevyile: ¿y cómo podría acabar en ese lugar?, si no es tan grande lo que tengo que pagar.

Starlight: ¿Eso crees?, puede que tengas razón que el haber robado algunas cosas no sea un grave delito. Y puede que pienses que lo mas grave que has hecho es quitarle algo de magia a Twilight, peor justo en eso radica tu falla.

La cebra parecía no comprender y daba la impresión de que los presentes tampoco, hasta que repentinamente, Stygian intervino.

Stygian: Solo piénsalo, ¿Un hechizo capaz de robar la magia de un pony para poder usarla?. Ningún pony habia podido hacer eso. Solo Tirek habia logrado tal cosa. Y si por casualidad, ¿Hubieses usado ese conjuro para hacerle lo mismo a otros?

P. Grevyile: No llegaba a tanto mi ambición, para mi solo era suficiente una porción.

Stygian: Eso no quita el hecho de lo que pudo haber ocurrido, ¿Cierto, Starlight?

Starlight: Tu lo has dicho.

Grevyile no sabia que decir ante este hecho.

Starlight: Aunque quizás, podrías conseguir un trato.

Grevyile les observa con incredulidad.

P. Grevyile: ¿Me ofrecen un trato?, ¿y cual seria el precio de este pacto?

Zecora: Estoy mas que segura que conoces bien la respuesta, y al hacerlo tu camino podrías cambiar de una línea torcida a una recta.

La cebra observa los ojos de Zecora, y la mirada del resto de los presentes.

P. Grevyile: (Dudando) ¿Debo entender que hablando, tendré un mejor trato asegurado?

La princesa Celestia decidió intervenir.

Celestia: Eso, dependerá de lo que nos digas.

.

.

.

Scootaloo: ¿En serio?, les diste una buena lección.

Ya era el ocaso del día, y las potrillas, Spike y Misty se encontraban dentro del Castillo de la Armonía. Específicamente, en el cuarto de la heterocromática, la cual se encontraba revisando algunas cosas en su alforja, sacando algunas y guardando otras en una gaveta abierta de la mesita. Parte del contenido estaba en la cama.

Misty S.: Asi es. Muchos ladrones piensan que por ser yegua, puedo ser una presa fácil para robos.

Sweetie B.: Hablas como mi hermana, a ella la secuestraron una vez unos perros diamantes. Y cuando Twilight y las chicas la fueron a rescatar, ella misma ya se habia salvado.

Spike: (Con ojos soñadores) Si… Rarity es increíble.

Apple Bloom: Mira cuantas cosas tienes.

Menciono la granjera viendo algunos objetos en la cama de Misty.

Misty S.: Son necesarios para un viaje. Nunca se esta lo suficiente mente preparada.

Apple Bloom: ¿Y estos frascos?

Mientras Misty le respondia a Apple Bloom, Scootaloo se acerco a Spike y le hizo un gesto con el casco. El dragon se le acerco y ella le hablo susurrando.

Scootaloo: (Susurrando) Spike... respecto a lo que hablamos con Little Smile...

Spike: (Susurrando) ¿Si?

Scootaloo: (Susurrando) ¿Crees que podrías conseguir un libro para fabricar-?

Spike puso una garra en la boca de la pony

Spike: (Susurrando) Lo habia pensado, y se donde encontrarlo.

Al mismo tiempo, la hermana menor de Rarity se acerco por curiosidad al cajón abierto en la mesita. Alli vio las cosas que Misty había sacado de su alforja, pero además, habían 2 objetos mas. Uno de ellos llamo poderosamente su atención, tanto asi, que hablo en voz alta.

Sweetie B.: Wow… es parecido… debe ser alguna clase de moda… o quizás estuvieron en el mismo lugar.

Las palabras dichas por la unicornio llamaron la atención de los alli presentes.

Apple Bloom: ¿De que hablas Sweetie Belle?

La potrilla mira a sus amigas.

Sweetie B.: Es que Misty t-

Golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación, Misty hablo, y a tras la puerta se azomo uno de los guardias reales.

Guardia1: Disculpe, Misty Spellhound. Las princesa solicitan su presencia en este instante. Sus amigos tambien esta allá.

Misty pensó que era por causa de la misión, asi que se encamino. Las potrillas y Spike se disponían a seguirla, pero un segundo guardia les corto el paso.

Guardia2: Lo la Srta Spellhound fue llamada. Se me ordeno permanecer aquí cuidándolas hasta que terminen la reunión.

Apple Bloom: ¡Pero no es justo!

La Spellhound mira a las niñas.

Misty S.: No se preocupen niñas. En otro momento seguimos hablando. Por el momento, obedezcan al guardia, ¿entendieron?

Las niñas asintieron.

Spike: Seguro yo si puedo ir, despues de todo, soy el ayudante numero 1 de la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Menciono el dragoncito con un tono algo presuntuoso, pero el guardia le corto el paso.

Guardia2: La princesa Twilight tambien menciono que debias quedarte aquí.

Spike: ¡No! ¡No es justo!

Scootaloo: (Sarcásticamente) Bienvenido al club.

.

.

.

La Spellhound llego al salón donde estaba el Cutie Map, alli estaban las princesas, Twilight y sus amigas, Swift y Wild, junto con Starswirl y Stygian. Desde el momento en que entro, noto 2 cosas, una, un pergamino que habia en sobre el Cutie Map, y dos, que pese a lucir tranquila, Celestia (Quien estaba sentada en el puesto que le correspondía a Twilight en el mapa) tenia un dejo de preocupación muy bien disimulado. La princesa del sol comenzó a hablar.

Celestias: Misty Spellhound, Wild Shock, Swift Striker… al frente por favor.

Los aludidos se acercaron hasta quedar frente a las princesas.

Celestia: Hice que estuvieran aquí, primero que nada, para agradecerles por su ayuda, no solo para la captura de Grevyile, sin tambien durante el ataque de Blight Curse. Ustedes tienen nuestra gratitud.

Los 3 ponys simplemente se inclinaron ante las princesas. Esta vez, la princesa Luna fue quien tomo la palabra.

Luna: Aun asi, quisiéramos que por favor, no hicieran mención de los detalles de lo ocurrido. Es nuestro deseo que esto se mantenga en un bajo perfil. ¿Podemos contar con su silencio?

S. Striker: Como ordene, princesa Luna.

Wild S.: No dire nada.

Misty S.: Si asi lo quiere, asi será.

Celestia: Entonces ya aclarado ese asunto, pueden retirarse.

Luna: Les agradezco nuevamente su ayuda. Deben estar muy cansados por el combate, deberían considerar en irse a dormir temprano.

Los 3 sintieron y salieron por la puerta. Una vez afuera, y ya lejos de los guardias, empezaron hablar.

Misty S.: Ustedes lo notaron, ¿no es asi?

S. Striker: ¿Que cosa?

Wild S.: Es posible que porque tu trabajas mas con la princesa Luna no lo notaras. Pero a diferencia tuya, ella noto que la princesa Celestia se veía preocupada.

S. Striker: Bueno, estoy seguro de que nos enteraremos pronto, recuerdan lo que dijo la princesa Luna, lo de dormir temprano… quiere hablar con nosotros.

Misty S.: Supongo que alli, sabremos que pasa.

.

.

.

Twilight: Princesa Celestia, ¿que pasa?. Desde que hablamos con Grevyile ha estado, no se, extraña.

Desde el momento en que los enviados secretos de las hermanas reales salieron, la princesa del sol se dio la vuelta y soltó un largo suspiro.

Starswirl: No entiendo que pasa aquí, desde que vio este pergamino ambas están muy misteriosas, ¿Qué tiene que ver este hechizo?

Celestia: …

_Flashback_

_P. Grevyile: (Dudando) ¿Debo entender que hablando, tendré un mejor trato asegurado?_

_La princesa Celestia decidió intervenir._

_Celestia: Eso, dependerá de lo que nos digas._

_La cebra miro los ojos de Celestia y luego los de Zecora… al final, exhalo fuertemente._

_P. Grevyile: Supongo que lo he de intentar -Se quito su sombrero y y metió su casco en el- en lo que se refiere a las respuestas, con esto puedo comenzar._

_Del sombrero saco un pergamino, el cual fue atraído por Celestia con su magia. Observo el papel sin abrirlo aun, y luego miro a la cebra._

_Celestia: ¿Que hay aquí?_

_P. Grevyile: Querían respuestas para sus dudas aclarar, y en ese papel una parte de ellas podrán hallar._

_La alicornio blanca abrió el pergamino y miro el contenido. Pese a su color, Luna, Starswirl y Twilight notaron que su rostro se hacia pálido, al tiempo que sus ojos se impresionaron por un momento. Luna se acerco a ver el papel, al tiempo que, con un tono controlado, Celestia se dirigió a Grevyile._

_Celestia: ¿Dónde obtuviste esto, exactamente?_

_P. Grevyile: Lo encontré mucho tiempo despues de que me fui de mi tierra. Estaba semi enterrado bajo una piedra. Cuando lo tome pensé que me serviría para hacer alguna anotación, pero su contenido me hizo ver que tendría otra función. Asi que lo probe con algun pony errante, pero al final, el resultado fue impresionante._

_Luna: ¿hay algo mas que puedas decirnos de esto?, como por ejemplo, ¿Habian otros pergaminos que no tomaste o que tengas guardados?_

_Grevyile miro a la princesa Luna._

_P. Grevyile: Solo habia un documento presente, y si hubo algun otro ya estaba ausente. Si tuviera que agregar algo para variar, con ese pergamino fue que a la changeling pude controlar, aunque estoy seguro de que ustedes mismas lo pudieron adivinar._

_Fin del flashback_

Starlight mira el pergamino.

Starlight: Este hechizo es algo que nunca habia visto, y no fue hecho por ningún novato. Pero aun asi...

El sonido del casco de Celestia silencio el lugar.

Twilight: (Preocupada) Princesa Celestia, que-

Celestia: El hechizo que contiene ese pergamino no es lo que me ha llamado la atención, sino la letra con la que esta redactado… yo… conozco ese estilo de escritura.

La princesa miro a los presentes. Luna, con su mirada, le animo a continuar hablando.

Celestia: Conozco esta escritura, mejor dicho, conocí a quien escribía de esta forma… este estilo de escritura… -Se detuvo un momento- bueno, Twilight, quiero que sepas que… Sunset Shimmer no fue la primera alumna en traicionarme.

Continuara…

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas o críticas son recibidas…**_

_**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía...**_

_**Nos leemos...**_


	11. Capitulo 11

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, asi como sus personajes, locaciones y eventos ocurridos en sus ****capítulos**** y libros, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust respectivamente. Mios son ****únicamente****, aquellos lugares y personajes que me vaya inventando, ****así**** como la respectiva trama de este fic.**

* * *

_**Disfruten el capitulo... cualquier duda o pregunta, díganla en los comentarios...**_

* * *

**_Retrospectiva de siglos atras_**

**_Una figura alta se encaminaba por un jardín, pensativa en el asunto que la llevaba alli. No paso mucho hasta que llego a su destino. Alli, se podía notar que habia alguien, quien estaba de pie en un claro._**

**_… justo a quien buscaba._**

_**Por la silueta, se notaba que era un unicornio muy pequeño. Alrededor de la misma, se podía apreciar varias macetas vacías. Cerro sus ojos, su cuerno comenzó a brillar y un domo verde apareció por unos segundos, para luego disiparse. Al abrir sus ojos, la figura se daba cuenta de que en 2 de las macetas había crecido algo de verdor, pero nada mas.**_

**_¿?: Has hecho un notable esfuerzo. Te felicito._**

**_La silueta se dio la vuelta y al ver a la alta figura, no hizo mas que inclinarse y cerrar los ojos. _**

**_Fin de retrospectiva_**

Twilight: Princesa… no entiendo… ¿que quiere decir?…

La princesa del sol dio se encamino a su mas fiel alumna, y luego miro a los presentes.

Celestia: Despues de que Starswirl… desapareciera, Luna y yo, comenzamos a hacer lo posible para poder dirigir Equestria de la forma correcta. Y como todo principio, no fue fácil… y pasado unos años, conocí a alguien.

_Flashback_

_Celestia: He visto que siempre vienes aquí con frecuencia. Has trabajado mucho por tu cuenta, ¿como te llamas, joven pony?_

_Frente a la princesa, habia un potrillo de ojos cafes, pelaje azul, crin roja y cascos blancos (Nota de Shunk K.: Como los de Sunburst), quien, aun estando de rodillas, le contesto a la princesa._

_¿?: Star Wisdom, su alteza._

_Celestia: Y bien Star, con solo verlo, debo entender que intentaste hacer florecer algo en estos recipientes… pero, ¿por que hacerlo con varios en vez de uno?, habría sido mas sencillo._

_El joven, sin abrir los ojos y sin levantar la cabeza, respondió._

_Star W.: Le explico, Alteza. Ya había tenido éxito con uno, o por lo menos, que al menos pudiera retoñar, asi que he estado practicando para que funcione con varios… -Su tono bajo un poco- pero hasta hora, solo he logrado hacer crecer pasto en 2 o 3._

_Celestia miro al potrillo y solto una pequeña risa, la cual, trato de disimular, sin mucho éxito, cubriéndola con su casco. El joven, al escuchar la risilla, levanto su rostro, abrió sus ojos y le miro sin entender, hasta que ella comenzó a hablar._

_Celestia: Es verdad, no obtuviste el resultado que querías. Sin embargo, no significa que hayas fallado totalmente. Te has concentrado tanto en tu meta, que has olvidado ver lo que te rodea._

_El potro seguía sin comprender, hasta que la alicornio le señalo hacia abajo. Bajo su mirada, y por un momento no entendió, hasta que cayo en cuenta. Allí, bajo sus pies, el suelo estaba cubierto de una verde grama, cuando antes solo era tierra._

_Celestia: Es bueno estar enfocado en tu meta, pero jamás debes dejar de ver lo que hay a tu alrededor, de lo contrario, no sabes de lo que podrías estar perdiéndote._

_El joven seguía viendo impresionado la grama._

_Celestia: Solo necesitas control, y concentrarte bien en lo que deseas._

_Star W.: (Esperanzado) Usted… ¿podría enseñarme?_

_Fin del Flashback._

Twilight: ¿Star Wisdow?

Celestia: (Con cara de poker) Era un potrillo con una innata curiosidad por aprender, siempre buscando la manera de saber mas. Aunque obstinado para trabajar con otros.

Applejack: ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

Comento la granjera picándole con el codo a la alicornio morada, la cual se sonrojo. La princesa continua su relato.

Celestia: En ese entonces, además de enseñarle magia, hacia lo posible por demostrarle que la empatía hacia otros podía ser una fuente importante para la vida. -Se detuvo un momento- Al principio crei que no lo lograría, tal vez por que era muy joven, pensé. Pero para mi fortuna, sucedió algo inesperado.

_Flashback_

_La alicornio blanca caminaba junto a Star Wisdow, quien ya empezaba a entrar en la adolescencia. Ambos paseaban por las calles. Ahora el unicornio tenia una cutie mark, una estrella mágica, con varios recipientes a los lados._

_Celestia: Has tenido un progreso aceptable, Star._

_Star W.: Gracias, majestad._

_Celestia: Sin embargo, aun veo que no convives con otros ponys. No puedes creer que la vida es solo estar entre libros._

_Star W.: Claro que no… -Contesta el joven, adelantándose a la princesa- También están las investigaciones, las practicas, el ensayo y el error… todo se complementa… gracias a eso, es que hemos logrado lo que tenemos hasta ahora._

_Celestia se lleva un casco a la frente. Su estudiante podrá ser muy hábil en la magia pese a su juventud, pero era un ignorante total en lo que se refería a relaciones con otros. La princesa iba a insistir, pero…_

_¿?: ¡AHHH!_

_Un grito seguido de una explosión les tomo por sorpresa. Una puerta con "algo" pegado a ella, dio contra Star, y ambos salieron volando unos metros. Habia humo rosa saliendo de la casa de donde antes estaba la puerta._

_Celestia, quien por fortuna resulto ilesa, se acerco a donde estaba su estudiante, y vio que no estaba solo. Star Wisdom, con dificultad se puso de pie, tenia un casco en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. _

_Star W.: ¡Aghh! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡¿Qué me golpeo?!_

_¿?: ¡Ayyyyy! ¡Demonios! ¡Otra vez fallo!_

_El unicornio abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que cerca de el, habia una unicornio amarilla, de larga crin blanca y unos expresivos ojos morados, su cutie mark era una botella con símbolos de explosiones. La voz de la chica, pese a que sonaba algo decepcionada, también se le podía notar alegre._

_¿?: ¡Siento lo que paso, amigo! ¡Quizas me pase un poco con los ingredientes! ¡O tal vez debi trabajar en un lugar mas amplio! ¡Pero dime, ¿Te encuentras bien?!_

_Star Wisdom no respondió, solo se quedo observando, atónito, como la pony gesticulaba cada palabra que salía de sus labios._

_Fin del Flashback. _

Fluttershy: ¡Que lindo!

Rainbow: ¡Aburrido!

Pinkie: ¡¿Humo rosado?!, Twilight, ¿Crees que me puedas hacer una poción que suelte humo de colores?, Podría usarlo como apertura para algunas fiestas.

Twilight: ¡Pinkie! ¡No es el momento! Princesa Celestia, no entiendo a donde va esto. Y, ¿quien era esa pony?

Luna: Su nombre era Bright Burst. Era un pony con demasiada energía, siempre estaba animando a todos, aunque con una tendencia a coleccionar cosas peculiares. Además de que tenia un talento singular para ver lo positivo a todo, no importaba la situación. Pese a que muchos vieron sus orígenes como algo indebido, supo ganarse a todos la amistad de quienes le rodearon, lo que la llevo a ser alguien muy querida por todos los que la conocieron.

Twiligth: ¿Sus origenes?

Celestia: A pesar de que su madre era una unicornio, su padre fue un pegaso. En aquel entonces, a pesar de que se habia establecido la paz entre las 3 tribus, habia algunas costumbres que una mínima facción no toleraba, como el matrimonio entre razas.

Flutteshy: ¡Eso no es bueno! ¡No tenían derecho a juzgarla!

Applejack: ¡Es una estupidez diría yo! ¡Que importan los orígenes de un pony!

Las princesas sonreían por las respuestas de los elementos de la bondad y honestidad.

Celestia: Cuando Star conoció a Bright, supe de antemano que ella seria quien me podría ayudar a que el saliera de su actitud de, ermitaño.

Twilight: (Mirando a la alicornio blanca) ¿Y como ella lo iba a hacer?

Varias risitas de sus amigas captaron la atención de la alicornio morada, quien se volteo a ver a sus amigas.

Twilight: (Con una ceja levantada) ¿Qué dije?

Rarity: ¡Por favor, Twilight! ¿No entiendes?, ¡Fue un caso de amor a primera vista!

Twilight: (Dudando) ¿En serio?

Rarity: (Colocándose a su lado) ¡Claro que si! ¡Se le veían todas las señales! ¡Que romántico!

Twilight puso una cara de aburrida y les dio la espalda a sus amigas.

Twilight: ¡Por favor! ¡Eso no es posible! ¿Acaso conocen a alguien que haya quedado enamorado de alguien solo por verlo una vez?

La pony granjera se coloco al lado de su amiga la modista, e intervino en la conversación con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Applejack: Pues, ¿Que me dices de una pony que se sonrojo al ver a un nuevo recluta pegaso de la Guardia Real de Cristal, luego de que esta regreso de una misión por recuperar una corona?

La Princesa de la Amistad se movió rápidamente hasta quedar cara a cara donde su amiga. El rostro de la morada estaba sonrojado, sudaba a mares y su crin estaba en llamas.

Twilight: ¡ESO FUE DISTINO! ¡Y NO PRUEBA NADA! ¡NADA! -luego, nerviosamente se dio la vuelta y miro la princesa Celestia- ¡No le haga caso, Princesa Celestia! ¡Por favor, continue!

La alicornio del sol sonrio al ver a su estudiante en ese estado, ya que era algo que nunca habia visto de ella. Sin embargo, dejo eso de lado y continuo su relato.

Celestia: A pesar de lo, aparatoso del encuentro, Star Wisdom y Bright Burst lograron congeniar muy bien. Me alegraba ver que ahora ocupaba su mente en otros asuntos a parte de los estudios. Era satisfactorio ver su rostro serio, tornarse alegre por algo que no fuese trabajo, sobretodo con la tranquilidad que teníamos. -Tomo un momento de pausa, luego prosiguió- Pero entonces, apareció Discord, sumiendo todo el reino en caos.

Luna: Y como ya saben, Celestia y yo lo detuvimos.

Celestia: Sin embargo, después de petrificarlo, llego alguien que no esperábamos.

_Flashback_

_Luna y Celestia observaban lo que era ahora su mas reciente enemigo, quien paso de ser el Señor del Caos, a una simple estatua de piedra. El sonido de cascos rápidos hizo que ambas hermanas se dieran la vuelta, solo para ver que Star Wisdom, quien llegaba con una alforja._

_Celestia: ¿Star?, ¿Qué haces aqui?_

_Star W.: (Recuperando el aliento) Princesas. Viene a ver si podía ayudar. Crei que quizás, podría serles útil._

_Luna: (Alzando sus alas) Como puedes ver, Celestia y yo ya nos hemos hecho cargo del invasor._

_Celestia: Asi es. Todo esto gracias a los Elementos de la Armonia._

_El unicornio observo las gemas que portaban las princesas, hasta que ellas las guardaron en sus respectivas alforjas. Despues, Star Wisdom miro la estatua que estaba sentada en el trono, para luego acercarse cautelosamente a ella, y mirar el rostro de Discord. Celestia siguió con su mirada a Star Wisdom, mientras Luna observa como el reino volvía a la normalidad._

_Star W.: Asi que, este es el causante de todo el caos que aconteció en todo el reino, ¿verdad?_

_Celestia: Asi es. No hay de que preocuparse, ya no hará daño a nadie._

_La mirada de Star paso del rostro de la estatua hasta la base del trono, para luego hablar de forma tranquila._

_Star W.: Ya veo…_

_Luna: ¡Celestia!_

_La alicornio blanca miro a su hermana menor la cual solo le miro de reojo._

_Luna: ¡Debemos marcharnos! ¡Debemos ver como se encuentran nuestros subditos!_

_La princesa de la noche partio volando del lugar. Celestia se dio la vuelta para llamar a Star, y vio que el joven se estaba levantando del suelo. La alicornio iba a decir algo, pero al final, no le dio importancia, y decidió cambiar de tema._

_Celestia: Y dime, ¿Qué tal las cosas con Bright Burst?_

_El unicornio sonrio algo sonrojado, mientras se acercaba a la princesa._

_Star W.: Pues, todo bien. De hecho, me trajo un pequeño obsequio._

_Star abrió su alforja y de ella saco una mascara, cuya mirad derecha era blanca y la otra negra, la cual se puso. Al colocársela, se noto que dicha mascara le cubría el rostro de tal forma que solo su labio inferior estaba descubierto, su boca se torno seria._

_Star W.: Dijo que cuando la vio, se acordó de mi, que esta mascara demuestra mis 2 facetas en la vida, el alegre y el amrgado. -De inmediato, sonrio- pero quizás exagera._

_Celestia: (Ocultando una pequeña sonrisa) Tal vez, pero no siempre recibes obsequios, asi que, atesóralo. Por cierto, ¿donde esta ella en este momento?_

_Wisdom guardo la mascara y procedió a responder._

_Star W.: Esta junto con sus… "guardasepaldas", y varios soldados, ayudando a los que pueden en los pueblos cercanos._

_Contenta por la respuesta, ambos procedieron a marcharse del lugar._

_Fin del flashback._

Twilight: Es curioso, pero no extraño que haya llegado a ayudarle. De haber estado alli, yo tambien habría acudido a-

La alicornio blanca levanto un ala para hacer que Twilight se callara, y luego prosiguió.

Celestia: Desde ese día, Star Wisdom comenzó hacer investigaciones sobre las posibles amenazas al reino, primero inicio con Discord, luego, las sirenas… en fin, estuvo buscando y revisando pergaminos, hasta que un día, supo de Tirek, su historia y donde estaba encarcelado. Por lo que fue a verlo.

Rarity: ¡Fue a ver a ese horrible monstruo!

Luna: Cuando mi hermana y yo llegamos alli, Tirek se veía furioso y agitado, además, trataba de alcanzar a Star Wisdom, a pesar de que sabia perfectamente que no podría salir de su jaula.

Celestia: No recuerdo haber estado mas enfadada con él hasta ese momento. Recuerdo que hablamos largo y tendido cuando regresamos al castillo.

_Flashback_

_Celestia: ¡Como pudiste ser tan imprudente! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea del peligro al que te expusiste?!_

_Luna: En primer lugar, Star Wisdom, quiero que nos expliques, ¿Que hacías allí en primer lugar?_

_Star W.: Investigando, Majestades._

_Luna: (Con una ceja enarcada) ¿Y que clase de investigación, requiere que busques a uno de los peores enemigos de Equestria?_

_Star W.: La que trata de como frenar la maldad, y la de detener a cualquier enemigo de los ponys._

_Fin del Flashback_

Starswirl: ¿Detener el mal?

Luna: Si. Según Star Wisdom, a pesar de que vivíamos ahora en una epoca pacifica, le preocupaba el hecho de que futuros peligros acecharan al reino.

Fluttershy: Pero estaban los Elementos de la Armonia.

Pinkie: ¡Asi es! ¡Ellos podrían con cualquier villano! ¡Ya lo han hecho! ¡Y somos testigos!

Celestia: El creía que podría ocurrir algo que impidiera que contáramos con los Elementos, por lo que decidió investigar sobre todos los enemigos de Equestria, además de eso, comenzó a recopilar diferentes hechizos.

Luna: Hechizos que el fue descubriendo… o creando.

Los ojos de la alicornio morada comenzaron a brillar y su sonrisa a crecer.

Twilight: ¿Recopilar? ¿Crear?

Pero en eso, la sonrisa de Twilight desapareció.

Twilight: Un momento, princesa Celestia, princesa Luna… el hechizo que uso Grevyile…

Celestia: Es como lo supones Twilight. Ese fue uno de los hechizos que fue creados por Wisdowm para defendernos de enemigos que poseyeran magia mas fuerte que la nuestra. Incluso… -Se quedo callada un momento, y luego soltó un suspiro- incluso tomo nota de hechizos peligros.

Applejack: No me esta gustando a donde esta llevando esto.

Luna: Star Wisdom nos aseguro de corazón, que nunca tuvo la intensión de usar esos hechizos, tal cual como se describían alli. El quería modificarlos para que fuera en beneficio de todos los ponys.

Stygian: Creo que puedo entenderlo.

Celestia: Explico que su trabajo, no solo era para la protección de Equestria, sino además… para proteger, a su futuro hijo.

Twilight: ¿Hijo?

Luna: Despues de un largo tiempo de haberse conocido, Star Wisdom y Bright Burst se unieron en matrimonio.

Starlight: Un momento, ¿Bright Burst estaba embarazada?

Los demás presentes no dijeron nada, solo comenzaron a procesar lo que estaban escuchando tanto de las princesas como de Starlight.

Celestia: Le aconsejámos que hiciera un alto en sus investigaciones para ocuparse de Bright, que viviera con ella la experiencia ver una vida crecer hasta el día del nacimiento.

Luna: Pero, cuando llego el momento del alumbramiento… ese día, gano un tesoro, pero también perdió otro.

_Flashback_

_Star Wisdom cargaba en su casco un pequeño bulto, mientras contemplaba una cama frente el. en dicha cama se encontraba la fuere en vida su esposa, Bright Burst. Su mirada vacía, observaba el rostro de la unicornio, cuyos ojos se hallaban cerrados, a la vez que una sonrisa adornaba su cara. El unicornio pensó que cualquiera que la viese, pensaría que simplemente dormía, y que en cualquier momento despertaría. El pensó por un momento, que quizás era otra forma de ella darle una sorpresa, y que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos y le besaría como tantas veces lo habia hecho. Pero nada mas lejos de la realidad, y la realidad era lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, por mas difícil que fuera aceptarlo._

_Detrás de Wisdom, se apreciaban 6 ponys, 2 de ellas se acercaron al unicornio. Se trataban de las princesas Celestia y Luna, quienes se colocaron a su lado. Celestia cubrió el lomo de su amigo con un ala._

_Celestia: Se que no hay palabras que puedan servirte en este momento, pero aun asi, quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotras._

_Star no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza._

_Luna: Es verdad que esto, significa un gran dolor para ti, asi como quienes la conocieron -La princesa de la noche observa a los otros 4 ponys que estaban atrás- pero tambien, debes pensar que ahora, hay alguien que cuenta contigo._

_Sin cambiar sus facciones, Star Wisdom destapa un poco la sabana que cubría ese bulto que llevaba consigo. Un rostro de pelaje amarillo y con una crin roja se asomba por las mantas. Lo mas llamativo de la criatura es que…_

_Star W.: … no tiene cuerno…_

_Las princesas permanecieron en silencio._

_Star W.: No tiene cuerno… y no me importa en lo mas mínimo…_

_El unicornio dio unos pasos al frente hasta quedar cerca de su difunta esposa._

_Star W.: Este es mi… no, nuestro hijo. Bright Burst, mira a nuestro hijo… mira a… Blast Wisdom…_

_Al decir este nombre, el potrillo abrió los ojos y miro a su madre. Los inocentes ojos castaños del pequeño se posaron en la yegua que yacía en la cama, y comenzó a sonreir. El padre le dedico una sonrisa al pequeño y miro nuevamente a su difunta esposa._

_Star W.: Por nuestro hijo… me asegurare de que haya paz y seguridad en nuestro reino, para que pueda crecer feliz…_

_Fin del flashback_

Celestia: Pero, nos enteramos de un hecho terrible pocos días después.

Luna: Se examino el cuerpo de Bright Burst para preparar su sepultura y alli se descubrió que la causa de su muerte fue provocada.

Los presentes no salieron de su asombro.

Starswirl: ¿La muerte de esa pony fue intencional? Pero, ¿por que?

Celestia: No lo sabemos. Todo lo que descubrimos es que quien dirigió el alumbramiento se encargo de que Bright no sobreviviera.

Luna: Nuestros guardias buscaron al responsable, pero desafortunadamente, no fueron ellos quienes dieron con lo encontraron primero.

Twilight: … Star Wisdom lo encontró, ¿No es asi?

La princesa les dio la espalda, sin embargo, Twilight noto que una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Celestia: Aunque Star y Bright tenían una casa en el reino, tambien poseian otra en las afueras. Alli, Star Wisdom revisaba sus notas y probaba los hechizos que, según el, podrían ser volátiles y perjudiciales para los habitantes... Ese dia fuimos alla, pero no estábamos preparadas para lo que veríamos.

_Flashback_

_En el umbral de la entrada de una casa se encontraban las hermanas reales, las cuales veían un desorden, el cual no coincidía con la clase de pony que era Star Wisdom. Celestia fue la primera en entrar y vio un grupo de papeles los cuales comenzó a examinar, mientras Luna se acercaba a una de las habitaciones, la cual, sabia que era utilizada como una especie de laboratorio. Tan pronto la princesa de la noche abrió la puerta, el sonido de una botella rompiéndose se escucho._

_Ante tal ruido, Celestia dejo de ver las notas y volteo a ver a su hermana, la cual fue cubierta por un humo azul oscuro, provocándole tos y haciéndole retroceder. Celestia llego a su lado justo cuando la nube se disipo._

_¿?: Me disculpo por eso, no imagine que eran ustedes, altezas…_

_Cuando las dos hermanas vieron al frente, notaron a Star Wisdom, el cual les estaba dando la espalda. Era el quien les habia hablado. Ambas hermanas entraron al cuarto, el cual estaba sumergido en tinieblas._

_Celestia: ¿Star?, Que es lo que…_

_Star Wisdom le interrumpió. Su voz sonaba carente de emociones._

_Star W.: ¿Saben?, es increíble pensar que alguien, pudiera provocar tanto dolor… como si fuera un monstruo._

_Celestia: …_

_Star W.: Este tipo de cosas me hace replantear varias de… mis ideas…_

_Las princesas parecían preocupadas, el unicornio frente a ellas parecía… muy distinto al que conocieron._

_Luna: Star Wisdom… ¿Que es-_

_Star W.: … lo que ha pasado? -menciono interrumpiendo a la princesa, pero- No mucho. ¿Saben?, si esto fuera una cuento de suspenso, este diría que, quien atendió el alumbramiento de Bright Burst, asi como el esposo de la unicornio, estuvieron frente a frente, que hubo un intercambio de palabras, un enfrentamiento y… en fin, digamos que al final, solo quedo el silencio._

_Una gota de sudor bajo por la sien de la alicornio blanca, quien seguía sin ver el rostro de Star, el cual no se habia dignado a verlas ni por un momento._

_Celestia: Star Wisdom… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?…_

_Star W.: (Interrumpiendo a Celestia) … Para esa pregunta, y todos los demás detalles, deberían hablar con el pony que esta alla, atrás de ustedes…_

_Un escalofrio recorrio el lomo de ambas hermanas, quienes se dieron vuelta. Alli, sentado contra una pared, se hallaba el esqueleto de un pony unicornio, el cual usaba una capa verdosa, la cual era usada por los ponys médicos de esa época._

_Luna: (Asombrada y temerosa) …_

_Celestia: (Quien voleto a ver aterrada a Wisdom) Star, ¿Que has hecho?_

_Star W.: Lo que crei necesario… y esto es solo el comienzo, para una… Equestria segura._

_De inmediato, tanto Luna como Celestia se prepararon para atacar a Wisdom, quien aun les daba la espalda._

_Luna: ¡Star Wisdom! ¡Te sugiero que te entregues pacíficamente!_

_Celestia: ¡No queremos lastimarte! ¡Asi que no nos obligues a iniciar algo de lo que podrías arrepentirte!_

_Star soltó un suspiro junto con el, una pequeña risa, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta. Las hermanas vieron que su rostro no estaba visible, ya que estaba usando una mascara, la cual fue reconocida por Celestia. Fue uno de los regalos de Bright a Star._

_Star W.: … muy tarde._

_Las hermanas dispararon contra el unicornio, quien se teletransporto un segundo antes de que el impacto diera en el. Su mesa, así como varios frascos estallaron, asi como la pared que yacía al fondo._

_Fin del flashback._

Celestia: Después del escape de Star, revisamos el lugar, y solo encontramos varios papeles destruidos, los cuales, me di cuenta que eran sus descubrimientos. Sin embargo, no estaban todos.

Luna: Supusimos que él se los habia llevado cuando escapo.

Celestia: Una vez regresamos al castillo, organizamos un grupo de búsqueda para tratar de encontrarlo.

Luna: No queríamos alertar al pueblo y que se sumiera en pánico. Asi que encargamos su búsqueda solo a aquellos que fuesen nuestros mas fieles guardias, Star los llamaba mis guardaespaldas. Para nuestra fortuna, lograron dar rápidamente con Star Wisdom, el cual se habia ocultado en una gruta con un rio subterráneo, no muy lejos del reino.

Celestia: Desafortunadamente, hubo un derrumbe provocado por el combate, perdimos a uno de los guardias al caer en la corriente, y Star fue aplastado por las piedras del techo de esa cueva.

Luna: Los 3 guardias restantes salieron rápidamente del lugar para no morir alli, aunque lo que mas deseaban era poder ayudar a su compañero. Cuando el derrumbe ceso, ellos, junto con mi hermana y yo nos abrimos paso en la caverna. Nunca lo encontramos, pero si lo que quedo de Wisdom.

Celestia tomo un momento, y volteo a ver a los presentes en el cuarto.

Celestia: Recogimos el cuerpo y regresamos con el. Solo un grupo muy reducido sabia la verdad de lo ocurrido, asi que la versión oficial fue que Star Wisdom murió en un accidente, y que su cuerpo quedo tan maltrecho que no podíamos mostrarlo, por lo que fue cremado, lo cual hice.

Twilight y sus amigas se veían tristes por el relato de las princesas. Fluttershy estaba recostada de Pinkie, quien lloraba a lagrimas. Applejack se cubrió el rostro con su sombrero, mientras Rarity y Rainbow trataban de disimular su tristeza. Twilight se aparto una lagrima y hablo.

Twilight: No puedo creer que lo que hizo. Es cierto que el dolor por haber perdido a su esposa fuera grande, pero, ¿Por qué llegar a tal extremo de quitarle la vida a otro pony?, ¿Cómo fue capaz?

Luna: Nadie sabe de lo que es capaz, hasta que sufre un gran impacto en su vida.

Twilight: No todos pueden ser asi.

La princesa Luna levanta un casco y miro directamente los ojos de la alicornio morada.

Luna: Es verdad, pero nadie, Twilight Sparkle, nadie puede evitar el ser tentado de hacer algo asi. Recuerdalo.

Twilight no dijo nada, pero se quedo pensativa con las palabras de Luna. Starlight decidió intervenir.

Starlight: Disculpe, Princesa Celestia. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con el hijo de Star?

La princesa del sol miro a la alumna de Twilight.

Celestia: Cuando le relatamos a los padres de Bright Burst lo ocurrido con su hija y con Star, ellos tomaron la custodia de su nieto. Después, decidieron marcharse a otro pueblo, lejos de aquí. Antes de irse, les dije que podían contar conmigo si necesitaban algo. Pero perdi el contacto con ellos, supuse que quizás necesitaban algo de privacidad y que me avisarían cualquier cosa, pero nunca sucedió.

Starswirl: Altezas, mencionaron que Wisdom se llevo varias notas, ¿Qué paso con ellas?

Luna: No supimos mas de ellas, hasta que sucedió el asunto con Grevyile.

Stygian: ¿Quién era el pony medico que le quito la vida a Bright Burst, y por que lo hizo?

Luna: Nunca supimos su identidad.

Applejack: ¿Como es eso, altezas?

Celestia: Cuando descubrimos que la muerte de Bright fue provocada, envié a mis guardias a la casa del medico que atendió el parto, solo para encontrarlo amordazado, inmovilizado en un ropero y con señales de no haber comido nada en por lo menos 2 días.

Las palabras de las princesa Celestia retumbaba por los oídos de quienes no conocían la historia.

Celestia: El medico nos dijo que lo ataco un pony unicornio que nunca habia visto, nos dio su descripción y procedimos a buscarlo. Un día después, fuimos a la casa de Star Wisdom para visitarlo y darle ánimos.

Luna: Pero alli, en la casa solo estaban los padres de Bright Burst. Según ellos, Star Wisdom les pidió que lo cuidaran mientras iba a su cabaña, que habia algo que debía hacer. Ustedes ya saben lo que paso. En cuanto a la identidad de aquel pony, y a los motivos de su proceder, nunca los supimos. Y si Star Wisdom logro sacarle la verdad, el secreto se lo llevo consigo.

Twilight quería preguntar algo acerca del hijo de Star, pero la princesa Celestia dio un paso al frente.

Celestia: Creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. Es tarde, y lo mejor será irnos a descansar. Quizás mañana podamos distraernos un poco de todo esto.

Rarity: ¿A que se refiere, princesa?

Twilight: Es verdad, ustedes no estuvieron cuando interrogaron a Grevyile. Big Funny tenia tanta vergüenza por lo que sucedió hoy que invito a las princesas para una función mañana al atardecer en el circo. Tambien dijo que nosotras podíamos asistir.

Celestia: ¡Asi es! ¡Siento que han pasado siglos desde la ultima vez que fui a uno!

Luna: Hermana, ¿Estas segura de esto?, digo, puede que hayan cosas que hacer y no seria correcto dejar asuntos pendientes.

Celestia: (Guiñando un ojo) Yo me encargo.

La alicornio blanca se acerco a una ventana, su cuerno (El cual comenzó a brillar) apunto hacia arriba, y un disparo salió en hacia arriba. Un par de minutos después, las puertas se abrieron y una pony entro. Era una unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin castaña arreglada, portaba unos lentes y un cuello blanco del cual colgaba una corbata roja. Su cutie mark era una pluma con un tintero. Llevaba consigo una alforja.

Celestia: Bienvenida, Raven.

La mencionada miro a la alicornio blanca.

Raven: Saludos Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna. ¿En que puedo servirles?

Celestia: Solo necesito que revises mi agenda, verifica si no tenemos algo pendiente para mañana en la tarde.

La unicornio reviso rápidamente una libreta que cargaba consigo. Despues de ver algunas hojas, miro a ambas hermanas.

Raven: Ninguna reunión de importancia hasta despues de mañana, majestad.

Pinkie: ¡Una nueva pony!

Como un bolido, la rosada se poso frente a la asistente de Celestia, y le tomo del casco y comienza a saludarla enérgicamente.

Pinkie: ¡Hola nueva amiga! ¡Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie! ¡Es un gusto saludarte! ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?! ¡Ya se que la princesa Celestia lo menciono, pero quiero oírlo de ti! ¡Asi que por favor, dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?!

Algo aturdida por el saludo, Raven se acomoda los lentes y contesta.

Raven: Soy Raven Inkwell*. Archivista y asistente de su majestad, la princesa Celestia. -En eso, fija sus ojos en Twilight- Oh, princesa Twiligh, no la había visto, mis disculpas.

Twilight: ¡No hay cuidado, Raven!

Celestia: Bien, si no hay nada mas, debemos retirarnos.

Luna: Hermana, quizás debas quedarte aquí. Despues de todo un día fuera del palacio quizás te sirva para despejarte un poco.

Celestia: (Algo insegura) ¿Estas segura?

Luna: Totalmente. Yo me ocupare de todo, y luego nos veremos mañana para la función. No te preocupes. Y Raven Inkwell puede quedarse contigo.

Celestia: Bueno, si Twilight no tiene ning-

Twilight: ¡CLARO QUE NO HAY INCONVENIENTE ALGUNO! ¡ES UN HONOR QUE SE QUEDE AQUÍ! ¡MI CASTILLO ES SU CASTILLO! ¡ARREGLARE SU HABITACION! ¡QUE HORROR, NO HAY UNA HABITACION PARA USTED! ¡YA LE PREPARO UNA! ¡SPIKE! ¡ESE DRAGON NO ESTA CUANDO SE LE NECESITA! ¡SPIKE, VEN AQUI! ¡ES VERDAD, SON 2 HABITACIONES QUE HAY QUE PREPARAR! ¡SPIKE!

La alicornio morada salió con prisa seguida por sus amigas. Starswirl tambien se dirigió a la salida.

Starswirl: Creo que yo tambien le preguntare a Twilight si nos permitiría a Stygian y a mi quedarnos por hoy aquí.

Celestia: Algun motivo en especial.

Starswirl: De hecho, si. Me gustaría hablar con esa unicornio, Misty. Hay algunas preguntas que quisiera hacerle.

.

.

.

(Secuencia en blanco y negro)

Una potra unicornio algo crecida se encontraba frente a alguien. Su mirada era decidida.

Potrilla: Pues claro que tengo razón, debes darte cuenta de eso.

Una sombra que estaba frente a la potrilla le dice algo, pero ella no cambia de parecer.

Potrilla: Debes entender que al obtener una, será una muestra de lo que el futuro aguarda. Además, ese ha sido uno de los principales motivos para todos estos estudios.

La sombra (que parecía triste) trata de razonar con la niña, pero ella le da una mirada tranquilizadora.

Potrilla: Hay que pensar en el futuro. Nuestro futuro. Ya veras que al final, todo habrá valido la pena.

(Fin de secuencia en blanco y negro)

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente.

**(Wild Shock narrando)**

**"Mi nombre es Wild Shock. Detective. Una ayuda para aquellos quienes buscan la verdad, y un dolor de espalda para los criminales a quienes investigo. Por petición de Cadence y las princesas Celestia y Luna, me encuentro actualmente investigando una serie de sucesos ocurridos en varios pueblos. Según las estimaciones de las gobernantes de Equestria, el siguiente blanco será Ponyville, que es en donde actualmente me encuentro."**

**"Siempre actuo por mi cuenta para cada solicitud, sin embargo, esta vez tengo que actuar en equipo con otros 2 ponys. No me agrada la idea, pero si Cadence estuvo de acuerdo, no me queda más que aceptar. Los 3 decidimos hacernos pasar por turistas, y como parte de nuestra cubierta, accedimos a estar ayudando en una granja de nombre Sweete Apple Acres."**

**"Pero volviendo a lo que nos interesa. Después de una larga espera, al fin ocurrió y de forma inesperada. Un caso de un simple robo de magia termino mezclándose con mi actual misión, en la cual terminamos contando con la ayuda de la Princesa Twilight y las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonia. Pero ahora, el sospechoso se encuentra detenido. Además, la criatura, que según lo hablado con la princesa Luna la noche anterior en el mundo onirico, fue la responsable de los ataques a los pueblos, parece estar aniquilada."**

**"En fin, una vez que regresemos a Canterlot podremos dar fin a la misión. Por ahora, despues de un "interesante y demoledor" encuentro matutino (Nótese el sarcasmo), decidí venir a la Granja Apple cumpliendo la rutina. Mientras Big Mac se encontraba arando un terreno, yo, en compañía de la más pequeña de las Apple, nos encargábamos de la cosecha de manzanas. Trabajo pesado, pero uno se acostumbra, además de que es un buen ejercicio."**

**"Sin embargo, no imaginaba lo que estaba por llegar…"**

Applejack: ¡No te resistas, ladrón!

**"Apple Bloom y yo al escuchar esa frase, no acercamos rápidamente a ver que sucedía. Cuando divisamos a Applejack, pudimos notar que ella habia amarrado a alguien en uno de los tantos manzanos de la granja, sin embargo, aun no podia ver a quien. Pude notar que la yegua parecía muy enfadada. Cuando llegué, comencé a escuchar lo que hablaban los 2".**

¿?: Srta. No es para tanto.

Applejack: ¡¿Qué no lo es?! Escuche amigo, no se como se hacen las cosas allí de donde viene, pero en este lugar, las manzanas no son gratis.

¿?: Solo habran sido una o dos manzanas. ¿Es que acaso no hay una política de hospitalidad con el recién llegado?

Applejack: Solo para aquellos que se comporten como visitantes, no como invasores. Y usted tomo esas manzanas como si fuesen suyas. ¡Y fueron 4 las que se comio!

¿?: Calmese srta. o quizás nunca consiga esposo.

**"Pude notar que la campirana lo miro de forma penetrante. Sin embargo, esa voz… me parecía conocida"**

¿?: Bueno. No todo esta perdido, creo que puedo pagarle, no se enfade.

**"La pequeña Apple llego al lugar, mientras yo me acercaba a ver al supuesto ladron"**

**(Fin de la narrativa de Wild Shock)**

Apple B.: ¿Qué pasa aqui?

Applejack parecía no escuchar a su hermana, por lo que siguió hablando con el pony.

Applejack: Deberías aprender modales, amigo. Nunca juzgo a alguien por sus ropas, pero para mi pareces un simple ladrón.

Apple Bloom toco el hombro de su hermana.

Apple B.: Hermana, ¿que sucede?

La campirana parecía que por fin noto a la niña a su lado, para luego volver a mirar al pony atado en el árbol.

Applejack: Pues sucede que pesque a este bribón comiendo manzanas de uno de los huertos. Y cuando le grite para que se detuviera, trato de huir.

¿?: Me asustaste con tu alarido. No iba a quedarme a sabiendas que hubiese una posibilidad de que una yegua loca me me hiciera daño.

Applejack: ¡Yo le enseñare de daño a usted, sr. …!

Wild S.: ¿Hurry Break?

Applejack y su prisionero detuvieron su discusión y miraron al detective. Apple Bloom se acerco y vio al pony atado en el árbol. Era un pony terrestre delgado de pelaje gris, de melena corta negra, usaba un sombrero de tipo visera color gris y un sobretodo café claro, y portaba una alforja negra. Su cutie mark no era visible.

¿?=Hurry B.: Wild Shock, amigo mio. Ya tenia tiempo que no te veía. ¿Crees que me podrías ayudar?

El pony hablo como si estuviese preguntando por el clima. Applejack ignoro al pony flaco, y se dirigio a Wild.

Applejack: Wild, ¿Tu conoces a este sujeto?

Wild S.: Si. Su nombre es Hurry Break. El…

El llamado Hurry Break interrumpió al detective.

Hurry B.: Soy su amigo y confidente. Además, yo le he ayudado varias veces en su trabajo.

La mirada de la pony granjera pasaba del pony gris al pony detective.

Applejack: ¿Es cierto eso? (Preguntaba con un deje de duda)

Wild S.: (Con una voz cansada) Si. Hurry Break me ha brindado su apoyo en algunos casos. Me disculpo por las dificultades ocasionadas por el. ¿Podrias, por favor, soltarlo?

Applejack, al ver que el detective no daba señales de estar mitiendo, aflojo las amarras que sujetaban a Hurry, quien solo se estiro un poco al estar ya libre.

Hurry B.: Listo, asi esta mejor. Gracias, Wild. Y gracias, srta.

Applejack: (con rostro serio) Me llamo Applejack. Solo paga mis manzanas y quedamos en paz.

Wild S.: Yo pago por ellas, Applejack.

Applejack: Nada de eso, este pony dijo que pagaría por las manzanas.

Hurry B.: (con una enorme sonrisa) Es verdad, pero ya que mi buen amigo Wild se ofrecio a pagar por mi, ¿Cómo yo podria dar tal desaire?

El elemento de la honestidad se volvió a ver Hurry al escucharlo hablar de forma tan inocente.

Applejack: Un momento con ese argumento. Tu dijiste…

Hurry B: (De forma inocente y tranquila) Se lo que dije, pero Wild se ofreció a ser una buena obra. Ya para la próxima, yo pagare. Ademas, no seria de amigos, ni mucho menos cortes, si yo me negara a recibir su ayuda. Después de todo, ¿Qué pony se negaría a recibir la ayuda sincera de un amigo?...

Applejack quería decir algo, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

.

.

.

Wild S.: ¿Por qué viniste aquí, Hurry?

Hurry B.: Necesitaba un cambio.

Wild S.: (con una ceja alzada) Hurry…

Hurry B.: Es un pueblo tranquilo…

Wild S.: (Alzando un poco la voz) Hurry…

Hurry B.: Y pensé… ¿Por qué dar informacion por cartas en vez de personalmente?

Wild iba a reclamar, pero quedo pensando en lo que acababa de mencionar el pony.

**(Wild Shock Narrando)**

**"Era verdad, antes de partir en esta misión, le habia escrito a Hurry Break para que buscara cualquier información, pasada o reciente de los pueblos afectados. De hecho, esperaba que enviara alguna otra misiva, no que viniera personalmente aquí… ahora que lo pienso, si había decidido venir aquí en vez de mandarme alguna carta, solo podia significar una cosa…"**

**"Habia encontrado algo importante, o por lo menos era lo que yo esperaba" **

**"Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando note que Hurry tomaba algo del suelo y lo guardaba en su traje… algunas cosas no cambian"**

**(Fin de narrativa de Wild Shock)**

Wild S.: Lo que sea que hayas tomado, es mejor regresárselo al dueño.

Hurry B.: Calma amigo, solo fue un trozo de papel. No armes tanto alboroto por algo tan sencillo.

El detective insistió en que le mostrara lo que encontró. En cuanto Wild noto el color rosa, hizo un ademan de su casco, evitando que sacara por completo el papel que habia encontrado. Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro Wild Shock al tiempo que se alejo unos pasos.

Wild S.: Si eso es lo que creo que es, entonces es un mensaje para ti.

El pony gris no entendio que quizo decir, asi que saco por completo la hoja y la desdoblo. Una lluvia de confeti dio en su cara al tiempo que una corneta sonaba, tomando por sorpresa Hurry.

Wild S.: Si. No me equivoque.

.

.

.

**(Wild Shock narrando)**

**"Sugar Cube Corner… un buen lugar para comprar pasteles o postres, o inlcuso para darle una recepción a alguien, lo que nos lleva al caso actual…"**

**"De alguna forma, como solo ella podia hacerlo, Pinkie Pie se entero de la llegada de Hurry Break al pueblo, y ya le habia preparado su fiesta de recibimiento faltando poco para el medio dia. Ella lo llama, Pinkie Sentido… y siendo sinceros, si tal habilidad es cierta, no convendría que cayera en malos cascos."**

**"Dejando eso de lado, era entretenido ver como Hurry Break era acosado por la pony rosa. Applejack también se encontraba allí, junto con Rarity, Rainbow y Starlight. Era gracioso ver actuar de forma evasiva a un pony que le gustaba hablar siempre y cuando estuviesen dispuestos a pagar. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no reir cuando el accedió a contestar algunas preguntas para Pinkie si le prometia que se calmaría. ¿Hurry Break dando información sin cobrar un bit?, ahora si lo había visto todo"**

**(Fin de la narrativa de Wild Shock)**

Pinkie P.: ¿Y bien? (Pregunta la rosada mirando intensamente al recién llegado)

Hurry B.: Mi nombre es Hurry Break. Resido en Philidelfia. En ocasiones ayudo a los ponys. En general, soy un buen tipo.

Mencionaba el pony con algo de vanidad y orgullo.

Rarity: Tu traje parece algo pasado de moda, si gustas podria sugerirte algo mas actual. Estaria mas que feliz de ayudar a un buen pony como tu.

Hurry B.: Gracias.

Applejack: Pues no me fio de ti.

Las presentes vieron a Applejack, quien miraba con el ceño fruncido al amigo de Wild.

Rainbow D.: ¿Que sucede, Applejack?

Applejack: Puede que Wild confie en ti. Pero a mi no me pareces un pony de total confianza. Ya he visto a muchos como tu, como para darme cuenta de que tienes toda la pinta de un embaucador.

Hurry B.: (Mirando su traje) ¿Lo dices por mi traje?...

La granjera se acerco al pony

Applejack: Sabes a lo que me refiero. Te comiste algunas manzanas de mi huerto.

Las amigas de Applejack se quedaron calladas y miraron a Hurry, pero antes de que alguna pudiera hablar, el contesto.

Hurry B.: Te ofreci pagarte el consumo.

Applejack: (En tono de reclamo) ¡Dejaste que Wild Shock pagara por ti!

Hurry B.: Ya te expliqué que el se ofreció a pagar por mi. Ademas, le das demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Applejack: Pero es que…

Hurry B.: ¿Acaso faltaron bits?

Applejack: No, pero…

Hurry B.: ¿Aun falta algo que pagar?

Applejack: (Molesta) No. Sin embargo…

Hurry B.: Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?, en mi opinión, te estas tomando el asunto demasiado en serio. Y si sigues asi, seguro que te quedaras criando gatos y guardando los tesoros de la familia.

Applejack le iba a reclamar, pero la risa de Rainbow Dash por el comentario del Hurry. Mientras la pony campirana y la pegaso de crin arcoíris comenzaban a discutir, Fluttershy, Swift Striker y Misty Spellhound habian llegado a la pastelería. Pude notar como esta ultima lucia algo despeinada.

S. Striker: (Con una ceja levantada) ¿Mañana entretenida por lo que veo?

Wild S.: (Sin voltear a ver al batpony) Algo Asi.

Fluttershy fue en dirección de sus amigas para tratar de calmarlas.

Misty S.: (Con cara alegre) ¿Y quien es pony con cara de ladron?

Wild S.: Se llama Hurry Break. Es un pony que conozco desde hace mucho.

S. Striker: ¿Es su visita una casualidad?

Wild S.: (Negando con la cabeza y susurrando) En absoluto. Estoy seguro de que tendrá algo interesante que contar, y que nosotros 3 debemos oir.

Spellhound y Striker no dijeron nada, solo siguieron observando al recién llegado en compañía de las otras amigas de Twilight.

.

.

.

**Cerca del circo de la Herradura Plateada.**

Apple B.: Muy bien amigos ponys, ¿están listos?

La menor de las Apple se haya frente a sus amigas Crussaders, todos sus compañeros del colegio, además de Spike, y cerca de ellos, Little Smile veía con una sonrisa a todos aquellos que habían llegado a ayudarle

Los potrillos y Spike: ¡SI!

Apple B.: Pues bien, ¡A trabajar!

.

.

.

Hurry B.: Vaya con esas chicas. De verdad que son únicas, ¿no lo crees?

Hurry hablaba con Wild mientras caminaban por el bosque. Ellos dos, junto con Striker y Misty iban de camino a la tienda de Jade para conversar con un poco mas de privacidad.

Wild S.: La verdad son, especiales.

S. Striker: Digamos que si.

Wild S.: Por cierto, Misty, hay algo que quiero saber. Por que tu crin esta algo desarreglada, parece que hubieras tenido un combate con un huracan.

Misty S.: Pues algo asi.

S. Striker: Si, con el huracán Sparkle para ser precisos.

Wild detuvo su marcha ante esa frase. El grupo que le acompañaba le imito.

Wild S.: ¿Como es eso?, explícate.

S. Striker: Pues para comenzar, digamos que Jade Trade ya no será el único blanco de la princesa de la Amistad.

Misty se llevo un casco a su frente y comenzó a narrar lo ocurrido.

_Flashback_

_"Toc" "Toc" "Toc" _

_Misty S.: Adelante._

_La puerta se abrió y por el se asomo Spike._

_Spike: Eh, Misty. No quiero molestar, pero, Twilight me dijo que fueras al salon del mapa._

_Misty S.: … de acuerdo._

_(2 minutos despues)_

_Twilight: Gracias por reunirte con nosotros, Misty._

_La mencionada estaba frente a Twilight, Starswirl y Celestia, los cuales estaban sentados con el mapa frente a ellos.. El unicornio de barba tomo la palabra._

_Starswirl: Srta. Spellhound, hable con Twilight sobre como derrotaron a Blight Curse. Quiero felicitarla por la ayuda brindada._

_Misty S.: No es necesario, en serio._

_Starswirl: Aun asi, hay algo que me dejo pensativo. Y estoy seguro de que la princesa Twilight y la princesa Celestia. ¿Podrias explicarnos como ayudaste a que el hechizo que se uso para detener a Blight Curse ganara poder?_

_La mirada de Misty pasaba de Starswirl a Twilight, para luego ver por un momento la alicornio blanca. Un discreto asentimiento de la alicornio solar motivo a la Spellhound a hablar._

_Misty S.: Yo… no use ningún hechizo. Solo me servi de un objeto para amplificar el magia de Twilight y Starlight._

_Starlight: ¿Podrias mostrarnos ese artefacto?_

_El cuerno de la Spellhound brillo y de su capa salió una maleta de color azul claro, la cual se apoyo en la mesa. La maleta se abrió y de alli saco una lupa para luego cerrarla. Hizo flotar la lupa hasta donde estaba Starswirl, quien tomo el objeto y comenzo a examinarlo minuciosamente. En eso, un ligero chispazo salió del cuerno del unicornio directo en la lente de la lupa. La minúscula particula del tamaño de una canica creció al triple de su tamaño original con solo pasar a través del cristal._

_Starswirl: (Impresionado) Un pieza muy interesante y sorprendente. No creo recordar haber visto algo similar a esto. No se de donde saco esto Srta Spellhound, dígame, ¿como lo obtuvo?_

_ Misty S.: Pues-_

_Un chillido proveniente de Twilight interrumpió la conversación de ambos unicornios._

_Desde el momento en que Starswirl pidió el objeto usado por Misty, los ojos de Twilight no la perdieron de vista, hasta que vio la lupa que saco la heterocromática. Pero su mirada se desvio a la maleta que yacía en la mesa, y sus ojos captaron algo. Con un sigilo digno del mejor ladrón se acerco a donde estaba Misty, la cual hablaba con Starswirl. La alicornio morada se enfoco en la maleta, particularmente, en una especie de marca que estaba en la tapa de esta. Dicha marca, tenia la forma de un corazón, pero debajo de ella, habia otro símbolo, una estrella mágica, con el dibujo de un yunque adentro. Su garganta dejo escapar un chillido de asombro._

_Twilight: Es… es…_

_Starswirl: ¿Que pasa Twilight? _

_Twilight: Una… una maleta… de Troton el Forjador._

_Fin del flashback._

Wild S.: (Sin entender) ¿Troton el que?

Misty S.: (Soltando un suspiro) Troton el Forjador. Veras, hace varios siglos atrás, Troton fue conocido como un estudioso de la magia, pero, estaba mas inclinado en los artefactos mágicos, su estudio e incluso, su creación. Su especialidad de hecho, era buscar la forma de crear artículos mágicos.

Hurry B.: (Sonriendo) Pues no entiendo nada, salvo el hecho de que parece que esa maleta que tienes, vale mucho.

Wild S.: Controlate, Hurry -Menciono en tono de advertencia- Continua.

Misty S.: Ya estando muy avanzado de edad, fabrico lo que el mismo pensó, era el punto máximo en su carrera. Fabrico un juego de maletas mágicas, cada una distinta, pero al mismo tiempo similares. Cada una conteniendo un distinto grupo de artículos mágicos, todos creados por el mismo Troton. Una vez listas, las entrego a unos ponys en especifico. En mi caso, uno de mis ancestros la obtuvo, y ha permanecido en mi familia por generaciones.

Wild S.: Ya me puedo imaginar lo que sigue.

S. Striker: (Con una pequeña sonrisa) Y como te imaginas, Twilight se volvió como loca ante esto y quizo que le permitiera examinar la maleta junto con todo su contenido, además de quería saber todo lo que ella supiera de ella. Pero Misty retiro la maleta de los cascos de la princesa. Incluso Starswirl estaba renuente a permitir que una simple civil tuviera algo tan importante, aun cuando haya pertenecido a los antepasados de Misty, pero unas palabras de Celestia le hicieron desistir de su idea, mas no asi a Twilight. Por fortuna, pude llevármela con la excusa de que teníamos que ir a recibir a alguien, y antes de que Twilight dijera algo, nos fuimos de alli.

Wild S.: (Sonriendo abiertamente) Y supongo que en medio de ese interrogatorio fue que te quedo la melena asi, ¿No?, Je Je, bueno, mira el lado bueno, por lo menos te entretuviste mucho.

Una sonrisa maliciosa adorno el rostro de la Spellhound.

Misty S.: Pues, hasta donde se, yo no fui la única que tuvo una singular mañana.

La sonrisa alegre del detective se torno nerviosa y un ligero sonrojo adorno su rostro, al tiempo que se dio la vuelta y retomo el camino.

Wild S.: No hay tiempo para cosas sin importancia. Debemos apurarnos a la casa de Jade Trade.

Hurry B.: (Sonriendo) ¿Cual es la prisa?, yo creo que tenemos tiempo.

Wild S.: ¡No lo creo!

Misty S.: Yo diría que si, veras…

.

.

.

**Mientras, en Ponyville**

Starlight y Raven Inkwell miraban un escenario, y alli, una unicornio de pelaje azul claro y de crin gris con blanco, su cutie mark era una varita con una estrella en la punta, hacia algunos trucos de magia.

Trixie: ¡La Grrran y Poderrrosa Trrrixieee, lo ha logrado otra vez!

Una explosión de humo y varios cohetes salieron en todas direcciones estallando en varios colores

Starlight: ¡Wohooo! ¡Un gran espectaculo! ¡Como siempre, te luciste, Trixie!

Trixie: ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Starlight: ¿No crees que fue genial, Raven?

Raven: (Con voz tranquila) Si… genial.

Al fijar su mirada en el rostro de la asistente de Celestia, noto que aunque se veía asombrada por la actuación, poseía el ceño algo fruncido.

Starlight: ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ya supéralo! ¡No dejes que un accidente asi te amargue el dia!

Raven: (Con una ceja enarcada) De haber sido tu… ¿Cómo lo olvidarías?

_Flashback_

_La asistente de Celestia despertó temprano como era lo usual, despues de todo, ya era costumbre estar levantada al mismo tiempo que la princesa del Sol para asistirla como era su deber._

_Recién salía de tomar una ducha, y ya se preparaba para salir a cumplir con su deber, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una figura entro de golpe y la derribo, quedando sobre ella._

_Lo único que podía ver en esos momentos, eran unos ojos azules que la miraban, con intensiones totalmente desconocidas._

_Momentos despues, el dueño de esos ojos, el cual era un pony morado y con un traje que parecía ser de detective trataba de decir algo, pero en su mente solo tenia una palabra, y una frase fue lo que salió de su boca, al tiempo que su cuerno brillaba._

_Raven: ¡UN ACOSADOR!_

_¡CRASH! ¡TRASH! ¡BANG!_

_Fin del Flashback_

.

.

.

Hurry B.: ¡JA JA JA JA JA!

Wild S.: (Molesto) ¡Eso no fue gracioso!

Hurry B.: ¡Je!, pues para mi si. ¿Y ella pudo ganarte?, ¿Que paso con el detective de mente fría que parecía intocable?

Wild S.: ¡¿Como iba a saber que su primera reacción fue usar su magia para levitar su cama y azotarla contra mi?!

El pony flaco soltó una sonora carcajada.

Hurry B.: (Sonriendo) Habría pagado por tener fotos de ese momento.

S. Striker: Me sorprende que no hayas escuchado todo el alboroto, Misty.

Misty S.: Debi estar demasiado cansada como para reaccionar por el ruido. Aun asi, ¿Por qué ingresaste a esa habitación en particular?, y por otro lado, ¿No recuerdas que la princesa Luna nos comento que su hermana y su asistente se quedarían en el castillo?

Wild S.: En el poco tiempo que llevamos alli, he aprendido los horarios tanto de la Princesa Twilight, Spike y de ustedes. Cuando pasé por esa habitación me di cuenta de que habia movimiento, y crei que era algun intruso. -el detective bajo su cara algo apenado- Además de que, aun tenia sueño cuando caminaba por el pasillo, lo que me hizo olvidar esa información. Esa guardaespaldas si que es ruda.

S. Striker: Es su archivista y asistente, no su guardaespaldas.

Wild S.: Pues no me sorprendería que tu amiga Blossom le haya dado algun tipo de instrucción para defenderse. Para mi, es una agente de seguridad trabajando de encubierto.

Misty S.: Pues alégrate que al menos puedes caminar.

S. Striker: Si no hubiera sido porque Spike y yo llegamos, seguro que estarías en el hospital.

.

.

.

Spike: ¡Lo hubieran visto! ¡Je je je! ¡Si no fuera porque Swift y yo llegamos, seguro que Wild termina en el hospital!

Sweetie Belle reía mientras Little Smile sonreía mostrando los dientes. Los 3 se encontraban en la tienda del pequeño arlequín, ya que este necesitaba buscar algo, entonces la unicornio y el dragón quisieron acompañarlo.

Una vez que el pony y el dragón recogieron unos adornos, se dispusieron a salir, cuando la voz de la hermana de Rarity se oyo.

Sweetie B.: Oye, Little Smile, ¿Qué hay aqui?

Ambos chicos se acercaron y vieron que la potrilla estaba frente a un enorme baul, mas grande que el mismo potrillo, el cual tenia un candado. Dicho baul estaba detrás de una cortina casi al fondo del lugar.

Spike: ¡Ese baul si es grande!, ¿Qué guardas alli?

Little les dio una sonrisa y se alejo de ellos, en dirección a su cama. Alli, saco una llave, la cual, estaba debajo de su almohada, para luego regresar donde los 2 amigos. Usando la llave, retiro el candado para luego abrir el baul y revelar el contenido de este. Los ojos de Sweetie Belle brillaron y mientras Spike se impresionaba.

Sweetie B.: ¡Es increíble! ¡Que cantidad!

Spike: ¡Nunca habia visto tantos! ¡Y tan bien conservados! ¡Un momento! ¡Claro! ¡Tu quieres usarlos para tu acto, ¿verdad?!

El arlequín sonrio y asintió con la cabeza.

Sweetie B.: ¿Los usaras alli una vez terminado?, Me dan un poco de envidia. -Menciono mientras seguía viendo el contenido del baul- Quisiera estar alli yo tambien.

.

.

.

Jade T.: Bienvenidos sean. Y veo que han traído una cara nueva a mi humilde tienda.

Los 3 enviados de las princesas, junto con Hurry Break, estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa. La dueña de la tienda se quedo cerca para escuchar lo que tuvieran que decir.

Wild S.: Bien, ahora comienza a hablar, Hurry.

El pony delgado mira a los presentes, para luego sacar unos papeles, los cuales empieza a leer.

Hurry B.: Pues déjame decirte que ese circo a dado vuelta por varias partes de Equestria y hasta en las afueras del reino. Además de eso, no ha presentado ningún tipo de incidente.

El detective se quedo mirándolo, animándolo a proseguir.

Hurry B.: Pues como dije, dicho circo no presento ningún tipo de problema, hasta hace un tiempo…

S. Striker: Que fue cuando ocurrieron los ataques a los pueblos.

Hurry B.: Exacto.

Misty S.: Pero, eso no tiene sentido. ¿Que hubo de diferente?

Hurry B.: Pues retrocediendo un poco, despues de que el circo regresara de una función en Griffinstone (que por cierto, fueron un publico muy dificil), comenzaron a contratar nuevos actores.

Wild S.: ¿Y por casualidad, tienes la lista?

Hurry levanto una ceja.

Hurry B.: ¿Por quien me tomas?... claro que la tengo. Pero solo hasta que se iniciaron los ataques.

Mientras el pony informante sacaba una hoja en particular y se la entrega a Wild quien comenzo a ojearla, Striker le pregunta.

S. Striker: ¿Cómo la obtuviste?

Hurry esbozo una sonrisa.

Hurry B.: Mis apostadores pueden llegar a ser eficientes.

Misty S.: (Con cara de duda) ¿Apostadores?

Wild S.: (Sin levantar la vista del papel) Sus informantes, sus contactos por varias partes de Equestria, el les llama sus corredores de apuestas.

Hurry B.: Es que llamarlos soplones me resulta algo insultante.

Misty S.: ¿Por qué no referirte a ellos solo como informantes?

Hurry B.: Porque pasa mas desapercibido referirte a alguien como apostador, que como un informante. En fin, ¿Viste algun nombre interesante?

Wild S.: Pues, lo mas curioso es que todo comenzo desde la ultima contratación que hicieron, quieren chequear el ultimo nombre de la lista.

El batpony y la unicornio vieron que al final de la lista estaba el nombre de Grevyile.

Hurry B.: (Sonriendo) Y que opinas, ¿Mi información ayudara?

Wild S.: Pues has acertado, pero me temo que esta vez, la información ha llegado algo tarde.

La sonrisa del pony terrestre informante se le esfumo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Striker tomo la palabra.

S. Striker: Lo que sucede es que antes de que llegaras…

.

.

.

**Mientras, en Ponyville**

Twilight: Asi que un amigo de Wild llego a Ponyville.

Pinkie: (Alegre) ¡Asi es! ¡Es mi nuevo amigo! ¡Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos bien!

Applejack: Pues no lo se, Pinkie Pie. Mas parece del tipo de persona que podrían relacionarse con cualquier tramposo.

Twilight y sus amigas caminaban por Ponyville. Starlight se unió con ellas, mientras Raven Inkwell regreso al castillo para estar con la princesa Celestia, en caso de necesitar algo.

Rarity: Por favor, tranquilízate Applejack. Solo cometió un pequeño error, mientras no se repita, todo estará bien.

Applejack pareció pensarlo, despues respiro profundamente y sonrio.

Applejack: Ok, olvidare esto.

Fluttershy: ¡Eso es bueno, Applejack!

Twilight: Bueno, dejando eso de lado, será mejor que preparemos todo. Recibiremos a la Princesa Luna en el castillo, y cuando sea la hora, acompañaremos a las princesas al circo.

.

.

.

Hurry B.: Vaya, eso es… inesperado.

S. Striker: Como ves, atrapamos al culpable de los ataques. No solo descubrimos quien ataco a los habitantes de todos esos pueblos, sino que, además descubrimos que se efectuaron robos en esos pueblos.

Wild S.: Y todos los artículos robados, son piezas que se pueden vender muy caras en le mercado negro.

Hurry B.: (Con interes) ¿De cuantos bits hablamos?

Wild S.: Eso no tiene importancia, Hurry.

Hurry B.: ¡Vamos! ¡No seas asi! ¡Al menos dime lo que viste!

Wild S.: Yo no vi ninguno de los objetos robados. Solo la lista.

S. Striker: Yo si los vi.

Los ojos de los presentes se enfocaron en el batpony.

S. Striker: Despues de que te rescate de la asistente de Celestia…

El detective volteo la cara molesto y algo sonrojado.

Wild S.: Aun creo que es una guardaespaldas disfrazada.

S. Striker: … regrese al castillo y estuve hablando con la princesa Twilight y Celestia, y pregunte si podía ver lo robado por Grevyile. La princesa Twilight se mostro algo suspicaz, pero la princesa Celestia dijo que no habría problema. De esta forma, Twilight me llevo a una habitación en la que almacenaron todo lo encontrado en el carromato de Grevyile. Algunas cosas simples, como adornos y cuchillería, otras muy extravagantes, como un antifaz con plumas y hasta un portarretrato con un seguro numerico, pero todos con algo en común, todos hechos con materiales finos o con incrustaciones.

Misty S.: En resumen, muchos objetos de valor.

Jade T.: Yo diría que con esto, el caso debe estar técnicamente cerrado.

Wild S.: Cierto, aunque aun queda el origen de esa criatura.

S. Striker: Correcto, pero a las princesas les preocupaba mas los ataques y que encontraramos al culpable. Pues bien, encontramos al culpable y de paso fue destruido.

Misty S.: Yo diría que sus altezas se ocuparan ya de eso en un segundo plano.

Wild S.: Supongo que tienen razón… ok, me olvidare de eso.

Misty S.: Bien, supongo que podemos realizar una pequeña celebración.

Jade Trade miro extrañada a su amiga heterocromatica.

Misty S.: Como dijiste, el caso esta casi cerrado. Y la princesa Luna nos comunico que descansáramos hoy y que a partir de mañana podiamos ir retirándonos de Ponyville, que ya nos contactaría para reunirnos nuevamente.

Wild S.: En mi caso, seria esperar la llamada para mi pago.

Hurry B.: Cuando avisen, dime y te acompaño.

S. Striker: Tu y tu obsesión por el dinero.

Misty S.: Por otro lado, no quiero regresar aun al pueblo, prefiero quedarme aquí un rato. Que dicen muchachos, ¿Un pequeño festejo por una misión bien cumplida?

El terrestre morado y el batpony café se miraron. Uno asintió y el otro se encogió de hombros. En eso, Hurry Break se levanta de su silla.

Hurry B.: Bueno, creo que me dare una vuelta por el circo.

Wild S.: (Entrecerrando los ojos) Cuidadito con lo que haces, Hurry.

Hurry B.: No te preocupes, solo voy a mirar. Y tan pronto inicie el espectáculo me ire.

S. Striker: ¿No veras la función?

Hurry B.: Nah, no me interesa en absoluto, solo ire a ver los alrededores del circo, siempre hay algo interesante que ver tras bambalinas. Luego regreso con ustedes e iremos al castillo, digo, supongo que no habrá problemas si me quedo alli hoy, ¿no?... bien, nos vemos.

Sin esperar mas, Hurry Break salió de alli.

S. Striker: ¿Siempre es asi?

Wild S.: … A veces, pero sabe hacer su trabajo, y es alguien de mi confianza.

Repentinamente, el pony delgado regreso.

Hurry B.: Por cierto, Wild. Les deje algo para recordar su bien hecha misión. Despues me agradecen.

Una vez se retiro nuevamente, el grupo noto que en la mesa, habían unos pequeños cuadros de papel. Al voltearlos, se dieron cuenta que eran fotografías, y las fotos eran de un apenado Wild Shock. Eran del momento en que mencionaron lo del incidente con Raven por primera vez.

Misty S.: Pero que… como lo…

S. Striker: ¿Cuando tomo esas fotos?

Wild S.: (Cubriendo su rostro avergonzado con su sombrero)… Hurry es especialista en reunir información… incluso si sirve para avergonzar a los demás… y siempre olvido que carga una cámara escondida…

.

.

.

**De regreso al circo.**

Spike: ¡Listo, con esto acabamos!

Menciono el bebe dragón, una vez que oculto (Con ayuda de los demás estudiantes de Ponyville) algo enorme detrás de unas cortinas.

Apple Bloom: ¿Estas seguro que no necesitas ayuda para manejar esto, Little Smile?, podemos echarte un casco si quieres.

El arlequín con una sonrisa confiada les dio a entender que no habría problema.

Sweetie B.: ¿Crees que podrás convencer a Lovely Funny tu solo?

Con una mirada de decisión, el potrillo les indico que no se preocupara por eso.

Scootaloo: Estoy segura de que será un éxito. Aunque me sorprende que hayamos podido hacer todo esto, la verdad entendí mucho los planos.

Dinky: Pues claro, debes entender que es importante que no lo vean mientras realiza su espectáculo, es parte de la magia de este, ¿verdad, Little Smile?

El mencionado asintió muy contento por las palabras de la potrilla unicornio.

Scootaloo: Bueno, lo importante es que muestres que todo esto valio la pena.

Apple Bloom: Y no te preocupes, no diremos nada hasta que nos indiques, ¿verdad, amigos?

Todos los presentes asintieron.

Sweetie B.: Bueno, ya basta de hablar de trabajo. Mejor, vamos a dar una vuelta. Aun hay cosas que ver antes del espectáculo y aun tenemos tiempo, ¿Little, nos darias un tour?

El potrillo se coloco al frente y empezó el recorrido.

.

.

.

Ya el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte y la luna ha ascender. El ambiente dentro de la gran carpa del circo era de mucha emocion, pues alli, muy cerca de los habitantes de Ponyville, las princesas Celestia y Luna, habían hecho acto de presencia ante todos sus súbditos, con el fin de pasar un momento tranquilo y entretenido. Junto a ellas, estaban las mane 6, Starlight, Spike, Raven Inkwell y las CMC.

Celestia: Veo con alegría como nuestros súbditos parecen contentos.

Luna: Asi es.

Twilight: (Sonriendo nerviosa) Me alegra que les guste como esta todo. ¿Se les ofrece algo?, Cualquier cosa que necesiten yo-

Applejack: Tranquila caramelo. Yo diría que las princesas en este momento solo quieren relajarse.

Luna: Deberías escuchar a la representante del Elemento de la Honestidad.

Celestia: Escucha a mi hermana, Twilight.

Luego de escuchar a las hermanas reales y ver como sus amigas sonreían, se dio cuenta de que eso, era lo que necesitaba para sentirse tranquila.

Scootaloo: Esto es genial. Estoy viendo una función de circo con Rainbow Dash y las princesas. ¡Que alegría!

Rainbow: (Sonriendo) ¡Calmate! ¡No es para tanto! ¡Oye, Scootaloo!

Scootaloo: ¿Si?

Rainbow: Mañana voy a practicar algunas acrobacias, si tienes tiempo, ven a verme.

Scootaloo: (Con ojos brillantes) ¡CLARO QUE SI!

Apple Bloom: Shh, calmate, Scootaloo.

Celestia: Por cierto, Raven, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Raven: (Con un rostro neutro) Excelente, Majestad. Gracias por preguntar.

Celestia: (En un tono calmado) Raven, se que estas molesta. Pero estoy segura que lo que sucedió esta mañana solo fue un accidente, el no tenia malas intenciones. Pudo asegurar que es un buen pony. Además, el junto con otros, ayudo a la princesa Twilight a detener una posible amenaza para Ponyville recientemente.

Raven: (Tono neutral) Es un total desconocido para mi. Era natural que reaccionara asi.

Celestia: Y es comprensible, pero te aseguro que si hablas con el, veras que tengo razón.

La unicornio de lentes se quedo pensando un momento, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos tambores que se escucharon en el lugar. Los ojos de los presentes en el publico se enfocaron en el centro del escenario, y vieron a Big Funny junto a su hermana.

Big F.: ¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos al circo de la Herradura Plateada!

Lovely F.: ¡Y un saludo muy especial a nuestras invitadas! ¡Las princesas Celestia y Luna!

Todos los ponys presentes aplaudieron con los cascos delanteros. Una vez terminaron, el pony de circo continuo.

Big F.: ¡Ahora, queridos amigos, es hora de iniciar con el espectaculo!

Lovely F.: ¡Con ustedes… nuestros artistas!

**(Pueden colocar "Party in the Castle - Solstrom", esta en youtube)**

Varios ponys con antorchas, marchando en fila india hicieron acto de presencia, al tiempo que lenguas de fuego surgían de sus bocas, para luego dividirse en 2 grupos y arrojarse antorchas entre si, al tiempo que se turnaban para escupir flamas.

Un grupo de ponys payasos gordos surgieron rodando como si fuesen balones, para luego montarse uno sobre otro, sin caerse. Despues, un payaso fornido montado en unos enormes zancos y armado con un enorme mazo los fue golpeando de uno en uno. Cada uno fue a dar contra una diana, y al golpearla, surgía una bailarina pony o una grifo.

Los hermanos grifos Razor y Claw daban vueltas describiendo muchas curvas o círculos a través del trapecio, al tiempo que evitaban estrellarse contra Trapeze Star, la cual se desplazaba de barra en barra, al tiempo que hacia piruetas. Habia momentos en los que la chica no alcanzaba las barras del trapecio, pero era parte del acto, ya que era recibida en el aire por alguno de los hermanos grifo para luego ser lanzada en el aire y retomar su recorrido aéreo. En cada recibimiento, ella hacia surgir serpentinas de sus cascos delanteros.

Sound Tremor tocaba su consola musical, siendo cargado por Yorkus. El enorme yak se movía por todo el lugar, y cargaba al pony junto con su equipo musical como si de una pluma se tratase, y aun asi, el unicornio no se equivocaba en ninguna de las notas. Ni siquiera cuando brincaba o se hacia a un lado bruscamente para que Scream, el murciélago mascota de Sound, el cual iba volando hacia ellos como parte del acto, era suficiente para que el unicornio errara la música.

Hidden Face hizo aparecer varias pequeñas burbujas transparentes de colores (Cosa que le gusto mucho a Derpy y a Dinky), de a poco, las burbujas se fueron uniendo, formando una burbuja mas grande hasta quedar del tamaño de una carreta. El unicornio enmascarado se acerco a la burbuja, como si estuviera buscando algo. Adopto una pose como de estar pensando mientras miraba la burbuja, para luego asumir pose de haber tomado una decisión, y de forma repentina, pincho la burbuja con su cuerno, haciéndola estallar (Para tristeza de Derpy). Del lugar donde habia reventado la burbuja, aparecieron varios acróbatas, los cuales hicieron varias piruetas al tiempo que aterrizaban. El publico soltó un generalizado generalizado ¡Ohhhhh! y Hidden aplaudia con los cascos.

Repentinamente, el escenario se oscureció. Segundos despues, unas luces que surgían del suelo iluminaron únicamente algo que habia aparecido en medio del escenario. Las CMC, Spike y muchos otros potrillos de Ponyville sonrieron al reconocer lo que vieron.

Las luces surgían de lo que parecía ser enorme teatro con las cortinas cerradas. En la parte de arriba, la cutie mark de Little Smile se notaba. Las cortinas de dicho escenario se abrieron y la escenografia era de Ponyville y Canterlot. Una marioneta blanca de un alicornio (Que simulaba a la princesa Celestia) surgió y, tras de ella salió el sol. Varios otros títeres que representaban a distintos ponys surgieron, elevando sus diminutos cascos al aire, como alabando a la alicornio de juguete. Algunos otros títeres pegasos se alejaron del escenario y volaron sobre el publico. Acción que fue imitada tambien por algunos títeres unicornios, los cuales emprendieron vuelo tan pronto un aura mágica azul les rodeo. Momentos despues, los muñecos regresaron al escenario.

Despues surgió un nuevo titere, el cual traía consigo la luna. Era el titere alicornio de la Princesa Luna. Tan pronto la falsa luna estuvo en lo alto, y el titere de la alicornio azul bajo ella, varias camitas con ponys títeres durmiendo surgieron. El escenario cambio a uno con un fondo azul claro, y de golpe, los títeres salieron de sus camas, y rodearon a la alicornio azul de madera, bailando alrededor de ella, para luego volar por el lugar, seguida por los muñecos, al tiempo que aplaudían con sus pequeños cascos.

Una nube de humo surgió en el teatro, la escenografía cambio nuevamente a Ponyville, los títeres que representaban a las hermanas reales aterrizaban en el que parecía ser la plaza de Ponyville, varios títeres salieron y se acercaron a los de las princesas, e hicieron un saludo al publico, para luego cerrar las cortinas. Las luces del teatro se apagaron y la gran carpa quedo en tinieblas. Unos segundos despues, las luces de los reflectores se encendieron, y el teatro habia desaparecido.

(Un rato despues)

Fluttershy y Sweetie Belle regresaban a sus asientos ya que Whip Safe las habia escogido de entre el publico para que le ayudara con un acto (El cual involucraba a 3 tigres, 2 manticoras y un perro de las praderas). Despues, Whip, al igual que sus animales, se despiden del publico y salen de la arena del circo, e ingresaron Big Funny y Lovely Funny a este.

Big F.: ¡Gracias por su asistencia, querido publico! ¡Y gracias en especial a las princesas por haber aceptado nuestra humilde invitacion!

Varios de los actores (Payaso y trapecistas haciendo reverencias) se acercaron a los 2 hermanos.

Big F: Tambien, les comunicamos que este ha sido nuestra ultima función. Agradecemos la asistencia a nuestras funciones, y por las calidas sonrisas brindadas a nosotros. Muchas gracias, habitantes de Ponyville.

Lovely F.: ¡Y como un acto de despedida, les tenemos una ultima sorpresa! ¡Por favor salgan de la carpa!

.

.

.

Afuera, varios fuegos artificiales surgieron en el cielo, dejando caer una estela de brillantina sobre los presentes, quienes miraban asombrados el espectáculo. Las amigas de Twilight veain encantadas el evento, sobretodo Pinkie quien brincaba de un lado a otro. La alicornio morada se dio la vuelta, y vio que las princesas aun no salían de la carpa, pero veían todo aun estando dentro de la misma. Sin esperar mas, se acerco a ambas hermanas, al tiempo que dejaba de caer la brillantina. La princesa Celestia fue la primera en hablar.

**(Detener canción aquí.)**

Celestia: Hacia tiempo que no disfrutábamos de un show como este.

Luna: Asi es. Nos divertimos mucho, Twiligth Sparkle.

Twilight: Me alegra que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Se quedarán esta noche?, Les preparare una habitación de inmediato.

La alicornio ya iba a salir, pero la asistente de Celestia (Quien no se habia apartado de las hermanas reales) hablo.

Raven: Desafortunadamente, las princesas Celestia y Luna tienen un compromiso mañana. Por lo tanto, deben regresar al castillo para que descansen y… -un bostezo sale por parte de la unicornio- salgan temprano.

Celestia: Efectivamente, tenemos que ir a arreglar unos asuntos, pero estaremos de regreso luego. Asi que debemos irnos.

Twilight: ¿Qué sucederá com Grevyile?

Celestia: He dejado a 4 guardias vigilándolo. Hoy se quedarán aquí, y mañana lo llevarán a Canterlot para vigilarlo mejor y pensar sobre su sentencia.

Twilight: Entiendo.

Luna: (Abriendo sus alas) Ya hablaremos nuevamente, Twilight Sparkle.

Celestia: (Imitando a su hermana) Raven, estas cansada, asi que, ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas en el palacio de Twilight esta noche?, de hecho, tomate el día de mañana.

Raven: (Enarcando una ceja) Pero, majestad…

Celestia: No te preocupes, despertaremos a tiempo, y estoy segura de que Kibitz* puede encargarse de nuestros asuntos por un dia

Raven: (Dudando) No estoy segura…

Celestia: Todos necesitamos un momento para relajarnos, asi que pienso que puede ser este. Además, es una orden real.

Esto ultimo, la princesa lo menciono sonriendo, al tiempo que le guiño un ojo.

**Al mismo tiempo, cerca de alli.**

Apple Bloom: Eso fue increíble, salió mejor de lo que pensé.

Las CMC, junto con Spike, fueron donde Little Smile, al momento de divisarlo a un costado de la gran carpa.

Scootaloo: SI, fue algo que nadie olvidara, eso es seguro.

Sweetie B.: Oigan, miren lo tiene colocando en su sombrero.

Las niñas y el bebe dragón vieron que en el gorro de arlequín, habia un cristal de color blanco.

Spike: Wow, es parecido al que utilizan los otros artistas, ¿A ti tambien te dieron uno?, Genial.

Apple Bloom: Seguro se lo dio Lovely Funny. -La granjera miro al potrillo- ¿No te sientes contento, Little?

El arlequín sonrio emocionado y dio un brinco 360, cayendo sobre su pelota sin caerse.

Spike: Entonces, ¿pronto te iras?

Little Smile asintió algo triste.

Scootaloo: Es una lastima, justo cuando comenzábamos a ser amigos.

Apple Bloom: No te preocupes, aunque te vayas, siempre seremos amigos.

Sweetie B.: Y estaremos contigo a pesar de la distancia.

Spike: ¡Asi es!

La hermana menor de Rarity se dio la vuelta.

Sweetie B.: Debemos regresar con las chicas.

Apple Bloom: Nos veremos mañana Little Smile. Como mañana no habrá función, seguro podremos verte sin problemas.

Scootaloo: ¡Hasta mañana!

El pequeño arlequín movió su cabeza de lado sonriendo, mientras veía a las niñas y el dragón marcharse de alli.

.

.

.

**Al día siguiente**

Pocas horas habían pasado desde que habia salido el sol en Ponyville, y todo se desempeñaba con habitual tranquilidad. Los 3 enviados por la princesa Celestia estaban cada uno sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ni Swift ni Wild se habían acercado a la granja Apple ya que el día anterior, Applejack le dijo a Wild que no iban a trabajar ese día. Con esta resolución, Misty decidió quedarse en el castillo; Striker habia decidido dar un paseo por el pueblo antes de marcharse; Wild también eligió dar una vuelta por el lugar y Hurry seguía durmiendo.

El batpony se dirigió a la chocolatería de Bon Bon para un ultimo bocado. Al llegar alli, como era habitual, vio que la terrestre estaba acompañada de Lyra.

S. Striker: Buenos días, srtas.

Bon Bon: Hola Swift, bienvenido.

Lyra movió el casco a modo de saludo y le invito a acercarse. Striker no dudo, y se sento frente al mostrador.

Bon Bon: ¿Deseas algo?, Justo hice algo de chocolate caliente, pruebalo.

La unicornio acerco una taza con chocolate liquido, el cual el batpony no rechazo y probo.

S. Striker: Gracias.

Menciono el batpony quien no quitaba la vista de su taza. Las chicas se miraron entre si.

Lyra: ¿Sucede algo, Swift?

S. Striker: No, solo pensaba en algunos asuntos personales.

Bon Bon: (Interesada) ¿Es algo malo?, Quizás podamos ayudarte.

El batpony sonrio.

S. Striker: No. Es solo que ya va siendo hora de retirarme.

Lyra: ¿Retirarte?, ¿Tu y tus amigos se van ya?

S. Striker: Bueno, yo me voy primero. Ellos se iran luego, posiblemente.

Bon Bon: ¿Ya regresas a tu hogar?

S. Striker: Asi es.

Lyra: ¿Cuándo?

S. Striker: Hoy mismo.

Las amigas se miraron entre si, y luego vieron al batpony algo molestas.

Bon Bon: Oye, nos hubieras avisado con tiempo cuando te ibas.

Lyra: Asi es, al menos te hubiéramos preparado una buena despedida.

S. Striker: Es que surgió algo inesperado, y ahora debo irme.

Lyra enarco una ceja, y Bon Bon le miro con sospecha.

Bon Bon: ¿Que estas ocultando?

S. Striker: (Con una voz tranquila) Nada, nada en absoluto.

Lyra: Bueno, es una lastima que te tengas que ir tan pronto. Espero que nos visites nuevamente.

S. Striker: (Sonriendo) Cuenten con ello.

**Mientras, en Sweet Apple Acres…**

En los terrenos que daban a la Granja Apple se pudo sentir como el terreno estaba temblando. A lo lejos, se podía observar como un gran numero de carretas se iban acercando a toda velocidad al lugar. Cuando estas llegaron, bajaron de ellas varios ponys terrestres al tiempo que se agolpaban en la entrada de la granja. Alli, fueron recibos por la Abuela Smith y Big Mac, los cuales estaban sonriendo.

Abuela Smith: ¡Bienvenidos todos! ¡Bienvenidos a la reunión anual de la familia Apple!

Los presentes aplaudieron con sus cascos por el entusiasmo.

Abuela Smith: Ahora todos síganme, para que podamos iniciar con las actividades.

**En el castillo de la Amistad…**

Starlight se dirigía a la biblioteca para revisar unos libros en la biblioteca para despues ir a reunirse con Trixie. Ya estaba por entrar a la biblioteca cuando un destello proveniente de la misma se hizo presente, cegándola por unos instantes.

Una vez la luz ceso, el rostro de la alumna de la Princesa Twilight se torno serio e ingreso a lugar, solo para darse cuenta de que habia alguien alli. La seriedad de su rostro fue reemplazada por una sonrisa al ver quien estaba alli.

**En otro lado de Ponyville…**

Wild Shock caminaba por las cercanías de Ponyville sin un rumbo fijo. Disfrutaba mucho de la tranquilidad del lugar, y pensaba que cuando regresara difícilmente encontraría algo asi en su hogar. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que habia llegado al colegio de Ponyville, actualmente cerrado debido al reciente ataque ocurrido, en el que resulto herida la maestra Cheerilee, asi como otros ponys.

A pesar de que sabia que las victimas se recuperarían, no podía dejar de pensar pudieron hacer algo mas. Ya habia regresado al pueblo, y tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no noto a un grupo de ponys frente el, y termino chocando con quien iba al frente del grupo.

Wild S.: Disculpe, no fue mi intención, yo estab-

Sus palabras murieron al ver el rostro de la pony que estaba frente a el.

Wild S.: ¡No puede ser! ¡Se ha recuperado muy rápido! ¡Que alegría!

**En la salida a Ponyville…**

Swift Striker se preparaba para irse de Ponyville. No lo iba a admitir, pero habia sido una agradable experiencia. Le dio una larga mirada al pueblo, como si quisiera dejar grabada esa imagen en su mente.

Yegua: Disculpe, ¿Qué pueblo es este?

El batpony miro atrás de si y observo a una pareja de ponys unicornios, después, observo el rostro de la yegua.

S. Striker: Perdón, ¿Cómo dijo?

Yegua: Le pregunte que como se llama este pueblo. Es que es la primera vez que mi esposo y yo salimos de viaje, habíamos planeado esto por mucho, y queríamos saber si habíamos llegado al lugar correcto.

S. Striker: Pues si querían llegar a Ponyville, lo lograron.

Yegua: Que bien, llegamos al lugar correcto, ¿No estas contento, amor?

El corcel, quien habia estado en silencio, se acerco a la yegua mostrando una sonrisa.

Corcel: Claro que si, mi dulce flor no podría estar mas alegre.

La pareja se acerco y se frotaron la nariz entre ellos. Al ver tal escena, a Swift solo le apresuraron las ganas de partir de una vez, sin embargo, algo habia llamado su atención, y se quedo mirando a la pareja fijamente. En eso, algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

S. Swift: ¡Un momento! ¡yo los conozco! ¡Deben venir conmigo!

**En Sweet Apple Acress…**

Applejack: ¡Que bien! ¡Hemos iniciado con buen pie esta reunión! ¿No lo crees Big Mac?

B. Mac: ¡Sip!

¿?: ¡Prima Applejack!

La portadora de la honestidad se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre y se topo con una potrilla de cuero marron claro y crin color fresa, su cutie mark era un par de tijeras.

Applejack: ¡Hola Babs! ¡¿Disfrutando la reunion?!

Babs S.: Pues… si…

Applejack: ¡Es bueno escuchar eso! ¡Y ya veras lo que sigue!

Babs S.: Que bien… pero yo…

Applekjack: ¡¿Pasa algo, pequeña?!

Babs S.: Pues quería saber…

**En el Castillo de la Amistad**

Misty lo habia pensado bien, y habia decidió quedarse un tiempo mas en Ponyville. Si bien, la encomienda de las princesas estaba resuelta, aun quedaba ayudar a Fluttershy a ver que habia sucedido con Discord. Ahora solo tendría que planear como proceder, quizás podría pedrile ayuda a Wild.

Toques a su puerta llamaron su atención. Luego de indicar pasen, Hurry Break ingreso a la habitación.

Misty S.: Hola Hurry, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Hurry B.: Nada. Es solo que no tenia nada que hacer, asi que vine a curiosear. Y nuevamente gracias por convencer a la Princesa Twilight de quedarme hoy.

Misty S.: Esta bien.

La chica simplemente se sento aun lado, y comenzo a hablar.

Misty S.: ¿Viste algo interesante ayer, despues de que nos dejaste?

Hurry B.: No realmente, solo vi el jolgorio que ocurre en los espectáculos como ese. Solo me aburri un poco, pero son gajes del oficio. Lo único bueno es que tengo mas información grafica para agregar.

Misty S.: ¿Tomaste mas fotos?

Hurry B.: Claro, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Misty S.: Me imagino. Wild nos conto que te gusta recolectar información.

Hurry B.: (Sonriendo confiado) Solo hago lo que puedo.

Misty S.: Querras decir, que solo lo haces por dinero.

El terrestre delgado agito su casco despreocupadamente.

Hurry B.: Detalles, detalles, siempre que la información sea acertada, no debería haber problema.

Misty se dio la vuelta y comenzó a revisar sus cajones.

Misty S.: Quizás algún día te contrate para algo. Aunque lamento que te hayas aburrido, hubieras ido a la función de ayer. Según me comento Twilight hace rato, ayer fue la ultima función en Ponyville por parte de los hermanos Funny.

Al estar revisando los cajones de su mesa, la unicornio heterocromática no noto la rara mirada que el rostro de Hurry adopto ante lo mencionado por ella.

**En el salón del Cutie Map**

Twilight: ¿Cómo piensas aprovechar tu día de descanso, Raven?

Quizo saber Twilight mientras revisaba unos pergaminos que habia traído de la biblioteca desde temprano

Raven: No lo se, princesa Twilight. Por lo general siempre estoy ayudando a las princesas. Casi nunca tomo tiempo para mi.

Twilight: Es bueno cumplir con las obligaciones asignadas, pero tambien es necesario tomarse un respiro de vez en cuando. Mi fiel asistente me enseño eso.

Raven: Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde esta el?, La princesa Celestia me comento que el puede usar su aliento para enviarle cartas, asi que me gustaría que le hiciera llegar una, en caso de que hubiera olvidado alguno de los puntos de su reunión.

Twilight dejo su lectura para observar a la unicornio de lentes. Su rostro denotaba claramente no comprender.

**En otra parte del castillo de Twilight.**

Striker habia conducido a los 2 unicornios al Castillo de la Amistad. Los 3 habían ingresado a una habitacion en particular. Nada mas entrar, Swift les pidió a la pareja que esperaran un momento, mientras el buscaba algo entre un pila de diversos objetos, los cuales habían sido confiscados a Grevyile. Ellos solo asintieron mientras se sentían honrados de poder ingresar al castillo de una princesa.

Yegua: No crei esto posible, ¿Crees que podremos conocer a la Princesa Twilight?

Corcel: Si, una foto con ella nos vendría de perlas.

S. Striker: (Revolviendo cosas) Si… supongo, solo… ¡AJA! ¡LO ENCONTRE!

El batpony tomo algo de la pila y se acerco a los unicornios, para luego mostrarles lo que llevaba consigo.

S. Striker: Sabia que los habia visto. Esto es suyo, ¿verdad?

La pareja veía un portarretrato, en cuya foto se veían a ellos mismos pero mas jóvenes. Una cerradura numérica estaba sobre una sección de la foto.

Yegua: (Impresionada) ¿De donde saco eso?

S. Striker: Entonces, ¿si es suyo?. Lo sabia.

Yegua: Bueno, no se… ¿Tu que dices, querido?

El corcel mira el portarretrato y despues mira a Swift.

Corcel: Ciertamente, se ve como una de las piezas que yo he fabricado.

S. Striker: ¿Usted fabrico este marco?

Los ojos del corcel no dejaban de ver el seguro en la foto. Sin quitar la vista, responde al batpony.

Corcel: Si, vera. Me dedico a la cerrajería, y me especialice en este tipo de seguros. Pero, ¿Un candado en una foto?, Yo los he hecho solo para esconder algun tipo de sorpresa y algo que se atesore.

Yegua: ¿Crees que la puedas abrir?

Corcel: (Entrecerro los ojos) Cada cerradura que hago es única… pero siempre dejo una especie marca en el diseño para indicarme la combinación de este.

S. Striker: ¿Y eso no es, peligroso? Si le llegan a descubr-

El corcel le interrumpió, mientras movía algunos números y observaba cada esquina del objeto.

Corcel: Solo hago esto con cerraduras de mi uso personal, no con aquellos que vendo. Veamos y… ¡LISTO!

Un liegro clic sono y el candado se giro, como si de una puerta se tratase. Los presentes miraron con el contenido secreto. Mientras el rostro de uno se mostraba comprensible con lo que veía, los otros 2 se sentían confundidos.

**En Sweet Apple Acres**

La Abuela Smith tenia una muy agradable conversación con Apple Rose, Goldie Delicious y Applesauce. Pero fueron interrumpidas cuando una preocupada Babs Seed se paro frente a ella, seguida de unos confundidos Big Mack y Applejack.

Babs Seed: ¡Abuela Smith!

Abuela Smith: (Sonriendo) ¿Qué ocurre, jovencita? Pareces tan preocupada como cuando una gallina esta fente a un zorro.

Babs Seed: ¡Son Applejack y Big Mac!. ¡Algo les pasa!

Las 4 ponys de edad avanzada miraron a los 2 hermanos Apple.

Applejack: (Algo ofendida) ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada, eres tu -Señalo a Babs Seed- la que esta confundida!, ¿verdad, Big Mac?

Big Mac: ¡Sip!

Applejack: ¡Abuela Smith, habla con ella! ¡Dile que se equivoca!

Abuela Smith: ¡Cálmense por favor! ¡Hoy no es un día para pleitos! ¡Muy bien, jovencita, explicame que ocurre!

Babs Seed se acerca a la abuela, y comienza a hablar.

**En otro sector de Ponyville**

Wild: ¡me alegra verla en pie nuevamente! ¡Sus alumnos están muy preocupados! ¿Sabe?

El detective le hablaba a la maestra Cheerilee, la cual parecía estar en perfecto estado. Quizás, lo mas llamativo es que ella se encontraba acompañada de un grupo de ponys, a los cuales podía asegurar que jamás los habia visto. Uno de ellos, una pony terrestre de pelaje verde lima, crin naranja corta y pecas en el rostro se une a la conversación.

¿?1: (Sonriendo) Disculpa, pero creo que te confundes de yegua.

Wild S.: De que hablas, ella es la maestra del colegio de Ponyville.

¿?1: (Calmada) Hay te equivocas, ella viene con nosotros. De hecho, acabamos de llegar.

Wild S.: Pero eso no-

Rarity: ¡Que sorpresa! ¡Bienvenidos a Ponyville!

Los presentes vieron a la Portadora de la Generosidad acercarse. Lla pony de verde mira a la recién llegada.

¿?: ¡Hola Rarity! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Rarity: Lo mismo digo, querida.

Wild S.: Oye Rarity, ¿Conoces a estos ponys?, Dicen que que acaban de llegar, y parece que son amigos de Cheerilee.

¿?: (Sin inmutarse) Ya te dije que ella no es a quien buscas.

Rarity: Eso es cierto. Creo que tu sentido de la observación no esta funcionando el día de hoy Wild.

Wild: (Confundido) No lo entiendo.

Rarity: Solo observa su-

Rainbow: ¡OIGAN ALLA ABAJO!

Rainbow descendió rápidamente a donde estaban Rarity y el detective. La pony arcoíris parecía ansiosa y molesta.

Rainbow: (Hablando rapido) ¿Han visto a Scootaloo? Se suponía que me iba a observar mientras entrenaba unas maniobras hoy. ¡Y me dejo plantada!

Rarity: ¡Pero que modales son esos Rainbow Dash! ¡¿No ves que tenemos visitas?!

La pegaso arcoíris mira a los presentes, y se disculpa. Wild toma la palabra.

Wild S.: No la hemos visto Rainbow. De hecho, no he visto a las Crussaders el día de hoy.

Rainbow bufo molesta

Rainbow: ¡Genial! ¡Seguro salió con Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle! Rarity, ¿Sabes a donde puede estar Sweetie Belle? Asi no tendré que pasar por la Granja Apple y preguntar por Apple Bloom. No es que fuera una molestia ya que podría llegar en unos segundos. Pero en fin, ¿Sabes algo de ella Rarity?

**(Recomendado, colocar "18 Resolution! Jim Luugane", esta en youtube, escucharla hasta que termine)**

**En Sweet Apple Acres**

Babs Seed: ¡Pero, Abuela Smith!

Abuela Smith: Lo lamento jovencita, pero estas equivocada.

Apple Rose: Que tu cabeza este empezando a fallar es una cosa, pero, -Mira a Applejack y a Big Mac- ¿La de ellos?.

Babs Seed: Applejack, tu no eres una mentirosa.

Applejack: Lo se, por lo mismo te digo que no se de quien me estas hablando.

Goldie Delicious: ¿Y me puedes decir entonces quien sale aquí en esta foto?

Applejack observa el cuadro de la ultima reunión de la familia Apple, sus ojos se ensancharon y se le notaba confundida.

**En el Castillo de la Amistad, habitación de Misty.**

Misty S.: ¡Tiene que haber un error! ¡Obtuviste información errada!

Hurry B.: Al contrario, siempre compruebo mis fuentes y la información recibida. Jamás me atrevería a cobrar por datos falsos. Es muy arriesgado para el negocio.

Misty S.: Pero no entiendo… tiene que haber alguna explicación… ¿No podrías estar equivocado?

Hurry saco unos documentos.

Hurry B.: Esto de aquí no miente.

**En Ponyville**

Rainbow: ¡Rarity! ¡No es momento para bromas!

Rarity: Por favor, Rainbow Dash. No me avergüences frente a nuestros visitantes.

Rainbow: (Insistente) Pero, claro que la conoces.

Rarity: (Molesta) Y yo te digo que estas equivocada.

Wild S.: Rarity, ¿estas bien?, ¿Que te sucede?

Rarity: No me pasa nada. -Mira a los presentes- Ahora debo irme, debo alimentar a mi Opalescence, sino, ¿Quién lo hará?

La unicornio se retiro mientras el detective y la arcoíris se hacían una misma pregunta.

**En la sala del Cutie Map**

Raven: (Insistente) ¿Cómo puede decir eso Princesa Twilight?, Se supone que es su asistente.

Twilight: (Algo molesta) No se a quien te refieres, pero estas equivocada. Solo he tenido ha alguien que me a ayudado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Raven: Pero yo crei-

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Starlight.

Starlight: Twilight, mira quien acaba de-

Twilight: Hola Starlight. Que bueno que llegaste. Quiero que le expliques por favor a Raven quien-

Repentinamente se apareció Striker seguido de 2 unicornios.

S. Striker: ¡Princesa Twilight! ¡Tenemos un problema!

Su respiración lucia agitada y bajo uno de sus cascos llevaba un portaretratos.

Continuara…

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**_

**Kibitz: Es el asesor de programación real de la Princesa Celestia en los comics.**

**Raven Inkwell: Es la ayudante de la princesa Celestia en los comics, y ha salido en ****algún**** capitulo. Personalmente, me gusta su diseño.**

_**Comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas o críticas son recibidas…**_

_**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía...**_

_**Nos leemos y cuídense...**_


	12. Capitulo 12

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, asi como sus personajes, locaciones y eventos ocurridos en sus ****capítulos**** y libros, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust respectivamente. Mios son ****únicamente****, aquellos lugares y personajes que me vaya inventando, ****así**** como la respectiva trama de este fic.**

* * *

_**Disculpen si el capitulo anterior estuvo un poco enredado llegando casi al final, pero todo tiene su motivo. Estoy seguro que aquí encontraran algunas respuestas, y las otras en el próximo capitulo. **_

_**Este capitulo sera un poco mas corto que los anteriores, ya que sera mas que de introducción. El próximo sera mas extenso.**_

_**Asi como en el anterior habran varios flashbacks pero son para aclarar ciertos detalles.**_

_**Disfruten el capitulo... cualquier duda o pregunta, díganla en los comentarios...**_

* * *

**_Retrospectiva de hace varios siglos atrás._**

**_Poco despues de haber visto como el pueblo habia vuelto a la normalidad luego del ataque de Discord, Star Wisdom ingresaba a un improvisado laboratorio que habia construido. Una vez cerrada la puerta, saco de su alforja lo que parecía ser una semilla de color negra, la cual habia encontrado en la base del trono del Señor del Caos y procedió a examinarla._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Un tiempo despues…_**

**_Star W.: Los exámenes solo han arrojado lo que yo venia sospechando. Efectivamente, esta, "semilla", por llamarla de alguna forma, esta impregnada con energía caótica proveniente de Discord._**

**_La llamada semilla, ahora estaba en un recipiente, fuertemente cerrado, siendo observado por el unicornio._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Varios días después...**_

**_Star W.: … parte de la magia de Tirek, la cual pude arrebatarle antes de que lograra hacerme algo… esencia mágica restante de sirenas, extremadamente difícil de conseguir por su débil rastro magico… una parte de la extraña magia que poseen los timberwolf del Bosque Everfree… todo esto, unido con la semilla del caos, alimentado con una mínima cantidad de magia, ha dado como resultado algo pequeño pero que puedo definir como una muestra de mal puro._**

**_Una pluma flotando escribía todo lo que Star Wisdom decía en un pergamino. El unicornio miro una mesa y alli, en el recipiente en el que anteriormente se hallaba la semilla negra, ahora habia una especie de masa negra y roja de tamaño pequeño, la cual estaba quieta._**

**_Star W.: Sin embargo, durante la búsqueda de una de las amenazas mas grandes desaparecidas para los ponys, los resultados fueron… imprecisos._**

**_El unicornio observo 2 hebras azules, las cuales estaban en un pequeño recipiente. Luego, miro unos documentos_**

**_Star W.: Hasta no comprobar si pertenecen al sujeto de en cuestión, no seran usados en el experimento. Tambien seria bueno decir, que de no haber sido por esos hechizos a los que tuve acceso no habría sido posible este gran avance._**

**_El unicornio toma un suspiro._**

**_Star W.: No fue sencillo, finalmente pude modificar varios hechizos peligrosos para que fueran útiles. De todos, El hechizo de extracción de magia fue el mas útil de todos, modificado de tal manera que fuera 5 o 10 veces mas fuerte, dependiendo del usuario, aun asi, no escribire como realizarlo, no hasta que hable con Celestia. Sin embargo, prepare en un borrador una versión menor, solo para fines de ultimo recurso. Y ahora, regresando a lo que interesa…_**

**_Star Wisdom se acerco al recipiente, su cuerno se ilumino y la tapa del frasco tambien._**

**_Star W.: Ahora aplicaremos un poco de magia que he aprendido en mis años de estudio con la princesa Celestia, un hechizo de ataque basico._**

**_El unicornio abrió el frasco, sin embargo, mantuvo la tapa cerca. De inmediato aplico el hechizo contra la masa rojinegra, la cual empezo a empequeñecer. Pero casi de inmediato duplico su tamaño. Rápidamente cerro nuevamente el frasco. La masa dentro del recipiente se agito por un tiempo hasta que se detuvo._**

**_Star W.: Bien, no resulto com quería. Pero tengo nuevos resultados, seguro uso parte de la magia de Tirek. Tal vez tengo que usar algo mas fuerte._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Un tiempo despues…_**

**_Star W.: … Despues del reciente accidente… he aprendido dos cosas: numero uno, tener mejores seguros para las ventanas para evitar las fuertes ráfagas de viento… y numero dos, que no puedo continuar empleando solo mi magia contra esta… cosa._**

**_El unicornio miraba como el recipiente se agitaba con fuerza, y el contenido de la misma parecía haber crecido mas, aun asi, no lograba salir de su recipiente._**

**_Star W.: Me temo que mis experimentos llegaron a un punto muerto en este momento… la única forma de continuar… es empleando otro tipo de magia a parte de la mia… _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Un lapso mas tarde.._**

_**Star W.: Después de muchas pruebas, un pequeño desastre ocurrido, y algunos otros tropiezos, por fin puedo decir que… mi trabajo esta dando frutos.**_

**_La pluma en el mesón no dejaba de escribir, al tiempo que, la masa rojinegra dentro del frasco, la cual ahora tenia un lunar blanco, se agitaba en distintos intervalos, pero era considerablemente mas pequeña que en ocasiones anteriores._**

**_Star W.: Fue una buena fortuna para mi, que justo cuando le pedí a la princesa Celestia ver los elementos de la Armonia tuviese que salir por un momento, eso me dio la oportunidad para examinar de forma fugaz la magia en cada uno, aunque con dificultad en alguno. Pero al final, la replicación de su tipo de magia combinada parece que ha funcionado. Su magia, mas la mia propia, empleando un hechizo modificado ha reducido, la que yo llamo, la escendia del mal._**

**_Miro el frasco y el contenido en ella ya se habia detenido._**

**_Star W.: Bien, listo por hoy._**

**_Su cuerno brillo y la pluma dejo de agitarse, cayendo suavemente en el pergamino. Tomo este ultimo, lo enrollo y lo guardo en un estante._**

**_Un rato despues, Star Wisdom se hallaba cerca de su hogar. Mientras ya estaba cerca de su casa, sus pensamientos estaban fijos en sus acciones._**

**_Star W.: (Pensando) "Bien, un poco mas y abre creado el hechizo perfecto para detener a cualquier criatura de corazón maligno que amenace la vida de cualquier pony o ser viviente. Quizas haya sido exagerado no haber escrito el hechizo en algun pergamino y tenerlo solo en mi memoria, pero una vez que este completo, se lo presentare a Celestia y seguro estará feliz. Despues de todo, tengo que pensar en mi futuro, y en el de los mios"_**

**_Mientras ingresaba a su hogar, suelta un suspiro de satisfacción, y pensó en distintas cosas. Su hechizo esta casi completo, la paz continuaba… y pronto seria padre._**

**_¿?: Es bueno ver que aun recuerdas que tienes un hogar._**

**_Quien habia hablado, era Bright Burst, la cual lucia una mueca de enfadada mal hecha. El semental solo se disculpo._**

**_Star W.: Disculpa Bright. Se que te prometí que no volvería a mi laboratorio hasta despues de tu alumbramiento, pero es que se me ocurrió algo repentinamente y no podía dejarlo pasar._**

**_La mueca en el rostro de Bright desapareció y fue reemplazada por un gesto dulce._**

**_Bright B.: ¡Lo se! Es imposible detenerte cuando se te ocurre algo. Es solo que, me pregunto si es correcto que sigas con esto_**

**_El rostro de Star Wisdom reflejaba que no entendía lo que decía su esposa. Ella continuo antes de que el pudiera hablar._**

**_Bright B.: Se que tu investacion es para el beneficio de todos, asi como la protección de nosotros. Pero no debes dejar que esto te consuma._**

**_Star W.: Bright, yo solo-_**

**_El casco de la yegua se poso en la boca del semental._**

**_Bright B.: Por favor, déjame terminar… Lo que quiero decir, es que, no importa las cosas en las que te enfoques, lo que importa, es que nunca dejes de ver lo que te rodea… o podrias perderte de cosas importantes._**

**_La yegua finalizo su discurso mientras tomaba el casco de su esposo y lo colocaba en su panza. El unicornio se estremecio cuando sintio el movimiento en la barriga de su esposa y le miro su rostro. Los ojos de ella lucían calmados y su sonrisa era enorme. No aguanto mas y abrazo a Bright._**

**_Star W.: (Con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo) No se que haría sin ti…_**

**_Bright B.: Nunca te dejare… de una forma…_**

**_Repentinamente, la pony se separo de el unicornio. Cuando abrió los ojos, sintio que algo se posaba en su cabeza. Al mirar en un espejo cercano, observo que Bright le habia puesto la mascara blanqinegra que ella le habia regalado anteriormente. Al mirar a Bright, ella solo sonreía pícaramente._**

**_Bright B.: … u otra… siempre estaré contigo…_**

**_Fin de retrospectiva_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tiempo actual…

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde en Ponyville, y lo mas llamativo de ese momento era que… todo estaba en calma… pero no una normal. De hecho, el motivo de este silencio es que Ponyville se encontraba casi desierto. Los pocos habitantes que habían permanecido en el pueblo (la mayoría, ancianos) se encontraban se encontraban en un refugio dentro del Castillo de la Amistad.

Al mismo tiempo, un gran numero de Ponys, se encaminaba con un rumbo fijo, y al frente de ese grupo, se contraba Twilight Sparkle. La Princesa de la Amistad era seguida por sus amigas, y en cada uno de sus rostros se reflejaba la seriedad del asunto que las unia en ese momento.

Habia que actuar rápido, habia mucho en juego tanto para sus amigas como para el pueblo.

Los pensamientos de la alicornio purpura estaban en ciertos detalles hablado hacia poco.

_Flashback_

_En el salón del Cutie Map se llevaba una reunión algo singular. Por un lado, estaba Twilight junto con Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Starlight. Y frente a ellas, estaban Misty, Rainbow, Raven, Wild, Swift, Hurry y Jade (Quien fue traida por Swift). Twilight comenzo a hablar._

_Twilight: No entiendo a que se refieren._

_Wild S.: Es algo que no logro comprender, pero las pruebas están aquí, princesa. Hurry, entregamelas._

_El delgado pony se acerco al detective y le entrego un grupo de fotografías, fotos que habia tomado el día anterior. En ellas se veían diferentes lugares del circo, los cuales estaban atestados de distintos grupos de ponys, todos residentes de Ponyville._

_Wild S.: Todo esta aquí, piensenlo. Las fotos, su conversación con Raven, lo que han mencionado las chicas…_

_S. Striker: Y si necesita mas, solo piensen en los 2 unicornios que traje conmigo y que ahora están allá afuera. Y además, mire._

_El batpony enseño la foto del portarretrato que traía consigo, en la que salían los dos unicornios que habia conocido hace poco. Solo que sin el candado, ahora se veía una foto mas, una mas pequeña. En ella salía un potrillo unicornio._

_S. Striker: Ellos dos son una pareja de casados. -comenzo Striker- Ellos están en este momento allá afuera de esta habitación. -Luego señala la foto del potrillo- ¿Sabe quien es este pony?_

_Pinkie: ¡Yo se! ¡Yo lo se! ¡El es su hijo, ¿verdad?! ¡¿Verdad?!_

_El batpony mira a la terrestre rosa_

_S. Striker: Eso seria la respuesta mas lógica. Pero ellos la vieron, su respuesta fue que no tienen ni idea de quien es._

_Twilight: ¿De que estas hablando?, Explicate._

_S. Striker: Lo que quiero decir es que ha estos ponys les han borrado la memoria._

_Wild S.: Y no solo ha ellos. Hay otras victimas, y no solo de donde ellos vienen._

_Rarity: ¡Que Horrible! ¡¿A cuantos mas les han hecho eso?!_

_Wild S.: Muchos, y de hecho, algunos de ellos están frente a mi en este momento._

_Twilight y varias de sus amigas se miraron entre si. La alicornio iba a hablar, pero el detective mostro una foto en particular. Una en donde salían las CMC observando a un potrillo vestido de arlequín señalando un puesto de tiro al blanco._

_Wild S.: ¿Alguna de ustedes reconocen a las niñas que salen aquí?_

_El detective ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, y la cara de desconcierto reflejada en las presentes solo confirmaba su respuesta._

_Fin del flashback._

Mientras, Rarity y Applejack tambien estaban sumidas en sus propios pensamientos mientras recordaban algo en particular.

Flashaback

_Applejack: (Ceja enarcada) ¿Hermana?_

_Rarity: (Impresionada) ¡¿Tengo una hermana?!_

_Wild S.: Siempre han tenido una hermana pequeña, Apple Bloom Y Sweetie Belle respectivamente._

_Rarity: Debes estar confundido, Wild._

_Applejack: Eso no… no es posible. Yo la recordaría. Estas mintiendo._

_Rainbow: El no miente, ellas son sus hermanas, ambas son amigas de Scootaloo._

_Menciona la pegaso arcoíris mientras señala a la potrilla pegaso que aparecía en la foto. Las dos amigas observan lo señalado por Rainbow._

_Rarity: ¿Ella se llama Scootaloo?, ¿Es que tu tambien tienes una hermana, Rainbow?_

_Rainbow: No, pero es como si lo fuera. Y ella es su amiga de sus hermanas._

_La portadora de la lealtad se quito su sombrero y su rostro se deforma en confusión._

_Applejack: Pero no tiene sentido. Primero, mi prima Babs me pregunta por una pony ni Big Mac, mi abuela y yo recordadmos. Despues, todos mis parientes que vinieron hoy me muestran fotos de esta pony y luego ustedes, ustedes tambien dicen que ella y yo estamos relacionadas._

_Rarity: Y no solo eso. Parece ser que ustedes son los únicos que parecen recordar a estas niñas, ¿por que? _

_MIsty S.: Eso es algo que no comprendemos aún. Lo que si sabemos es que si no actuamos rápido, quizás, no solo ellas, sino varios otros ponys jamás podrán regresar con sus familias, ¿Serian capaces de continuar con susvidas si, esto que dije, se cumpliera?_

_La terrestre naranja y la unicornio blanca se miraron entre si. ¡No! Sabían perfectamente que ninguna de las dos podría tener su conciencia tranquila si se llegase a probar que ellas dos efectivamente tenían una hermana, y que no hicieron algo para recuperarlas._

_Fin del flashback_

Starlight veía a los 3 ponys que habían llegado a Ponyville hace un tiempo. Esos 3 viajeros quienes han estado viviendo en el castillo desde que colocaron un casco en el pueblo. Esos 3… emisarios de Celestia.

_Flashback_

_Starlight: Un momento, aun hay cosas que debemos aclarar._

_Misty: Explicate._

_Starlight: Bien. Ustedes parecen saber mas de lo que dicen. ¿Saben?, llegaron a Ponyville diciendo que eran viajeros, que simplemente se encontraron por casualidad, y nos ayudaron. Primero, durante la desaparición de Zecora. Despues, a descubrir los planes de Flim y Flam. Y por ultimo, durante el reciente ataque de ese pony malvado en el circo de los hermanos Funny._

_La unicornio heterocromática iba a hablar, pero el pony detective le hace un ademan con el casco para que no hable, y el decide intervenir._

_Wild S.: ¿Y tu punto es…?_

_Starlight: Lo que quiero decir, es que, no solo parecen saber mas de lo que dicen, sino que tambien, no son quienes dicen ser._

_Twilight: ¿Eso es verdad? -Su rostro de impresionado, cambio a uno de enfado- Si eso es cierto, ¡entonces digan quienes son!_

_Los 3 ponys no sabían que decir. Los cuernos de Twilight y Starlight comenzaron a brillar, pero Rainbow se pone frente a los enviados de Celestia._

_Rainbow: ¡Un momento, por favor! ¡Amigas, escuchen! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡Hay asuntos mas importantes!_

_Starlight: ¡Rainbow, apártate! ¡Por favor!_

_Rainbow: ¡Starlight, escucha! ¡No tenemos tiempo!_

_Starlight: ¡No! ¡Tu escucha! ¡Hay cosas muy raras en esto! ¡Y no sabemos quienes son o que no son!_

_Twilight: ¡Entiende Rainbow! ¡No tengo nada contra ellos! ¡Pero hay mucho que no sabemos!_

_Rainbow: Pero…_

_La pegaso arcoíris sintio un casco en su hombro, al girar el cuello, vio el rostro de Misty, el cual lucia tranquilo._

_Misty S.: Tus amigas tienen razón. Hay preguntas, y merecen respuestas. -Se dio la vuelta y miro a sus compañeros- Creo que ha llegado el momento de explicarle a la princesa Twilight lo que esta ocurriendo, despues de todo, necesitaremos la ayuda, de todos los presentes para poder resolver esto._

_Al ver el rostro de Misty, Striker asintió, en tanto que Wild, simplemente se encogió de hombros y dio un paso al frente._

_Wild S.: Ok, princesa Twilight, srtas… por favor, presten atención…_

_Minutos despues…_

_Las mane 6, Starlight y Raven no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando. Twilight, mas que todas, lucia algo abatida._

_Twilight: No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué la princesa Celestia no me hablo de esta misión?, ¿Es que no nos creyó capacitadas?, ¿Es que no confiaba en mi?, ¿Acaso…?_

_Misty S.: ¡Princesa Twilight, por favor, cálmense! ¡Esta equivocada! ¡La princesa Celestia confía en usted mas que en nadie!_

_Twilight: Entonces, ¿Por qué…?_

_Wild S.: Por todo lo que has hecho por Equestria, tanto tu como tus amigas. -El detective mira a las presentes- Según nos conto, todas, y cada una de ustedes, han hecho tanto por Equestria, que lo que menos deseaba era poner alguna otra pesada carga sobre sus hombros, no ahora que parecían haber comenzado a ganar algo de estabilidad en sus vidas._

_S. Striker: La princesa Celestia nos encargo esta misión y nos pidió que hiciéramos lo posible para evitar que usted se viera involucrada, para que pudieran tener un tiempo de tranquilidad. Y si estamos hablando con usted, Alteza, es porque estamos seguros de que ella querria que hiciéramos esto._

_Twilight: …_

_Applejack: … Les creo…_

_Twilight y las chicas miraron a la Pony naranja._

_Fluttershy: Applejack._

_Applejack: Escuchen amigas ponys. Lo que ellos nos han contado suena increíble, demasiado increíble. Pero, si de algo estoy segura en este momento, es que no logro ver alguna muestra de que ellos estén mintiendo._

_Raven dicidio intervenir en la conversación._

_Raven: En el palacio habia escuche hablar a la princesa Celestia con la princesa Luna sobre estos acontecimientos… -Su mirada paso por los 3 enviados de Celestia, dedicándole una especial seria mirada a Wild- No estoy segura del por que de "ciertas" decisiones de sus Altezas, pero, si ellas los designo, y despues de escuchar a la Portadora del elemento de la Honestidad, tienen mi voto de confianza._

_Wild S.: Muchas gracias Srt-_

_La unicornio le interrumpe_

_Raven: (Mirada seria) 2 cosas: numero uno, para ti, soy la Srta Raven Inkwell. Y dos, a ti, te doy el beneficio de la duda._

_Wild S.: (Con una gota de sudor en la nuca) … ok._

_Twilight: Applejack, Raven, entiendan esto. Yo necesito algo que demuestre lo que han hablado ellos, ¿Enviandos de Celestia?, ¿Perdida de recuerdos?, como saber que estas ponys siquieran existen._

_Misty: En cuanto a nuestra misión, puede preguntarles a las princesas luego._

_Applejack: Pero en cuanto a las identidades de estas ponys, por fortuna, tenemos a alguien que quizás pueda ayudarnos._

_La pony naranja se dirigió a la puerta e hizo un ademan con el casco a alguien afuera. Instantes despues, una pony ingreso a la habitación. Su pelaje ambar brillante, su crin roja y amarilla y su cutie mark en forma de sol divido en colores rojo y amarillo eran inconfundibles para quienes la conocían._

_Era Sunset Shimmer._

_Fin del flashback._

Starlight: (Pensamientos) "Cuando Sunset confirmo que efectivamente, las pequeñas eran familiares de Rarity y Applejack, tuvimos que creerles. A pesar de aun no confiar demasiado en esos 3. Pero, presiento que esto es lo correcto"

Mientras, Wild Shock miraba a varios de los que residentes de Ponyville que lo acompañaban, en especial, a cierta pegaso gris. Para el poco tiempo que la conocía, la seria mirada de Derpy no era habitual. Mientras hablaban de la perdida parcial de memoria que sufrieron las Portadoras de la Armonia, y al recordar la actitud de la abuela Smith o Big Mac no pudieron evitar el pensar que otros estuvieran pasando por lo mismo. Cuando Wild recordó el extraño comportamiento de Derpy y Amethyst, no dudo en ir a preguntarles por Dinky, y como se lo temia, ellas no tenían ni idea de quien hablaban.

Y además de ellas, varios otros en Ponyville.

_Flashback_

_Twilight: … No puede ser… ¿es Verdad?... no lo creo._

_La mirada de preocupación reflejada en el rostro de la alicornio morada era compartida por varios de los presentes._

_Wild S.: Me temo que si. Todo Ponyville parece haber olvidado las Crussaders y a Dinky, y no solo a ellas. Hay varios desaparecidos en el pueblo. Y al pregutnar por ellos, nadie parece saber quienes son. Ni sus propias familias saben, aun cuando vieron fotos de ellos._

_Fluttershy: (Preocupada) Pero, ¿Dónde están?_

_S. Striker: Todo esto comenzo desde que ese circo llego aquí, asi que lo mas lógico, es que alli es en donde están todos los que han desaparecido de Ponyville._

_Twilight: ¿El circo de la Herradura Plateada?, ¿Por qué alli?_

_Misty S.: Según la información con la que contamos, otros 3 pueblos que formaron parte de la ruta de ese circo presentaron problemas._

_S. Striker: Problemas causados por ese pony de nombre Blight Curse._

_Rarity: Pero, ¿que tiene que ver el?. Además, el ya fue eliminado._

_Misty S.: Blight Curse buscaba a Grevyile porque el tenia a Chrysalis prisionera. Pero, ¿Grevyile actuo solo todo el tiempo?... Además, la princesa Luna nos indico que varios Ponys presentaron alteraciones en sus sueños, es decir, alguien modifico sus sueños. Hablando de posibilidades…_

_Los ojos de Starlight se agrandaron y se unió a la conversación._

_Starlight: Alguien modifico sus memorias para que ni siquiera pudieran soñar con algun pony que, posiblemente ya no este. Asi, nadie preguntaría por el o ella. _

_Pinkie: ¿Quieres decir que los cirqueros han estado secuestrando ponys no solo en este pueblo, sino en otros?, Pero, ¿Dónde los tienen?_

_Raven: ¿Y para que los necesitan?_

_Wild S.: No lo se. Pero hay algo que deberíamos resolver de inmediato si es posible._

_Fluttershy: ¿Qué cosa?_

_Wild S.: Hay algo que me he estado molestando desde hace rato. Hemos visto los ponys de Ponyville, además de Twilight y sus amigas, con excepción de Rainbow Dash, no recuerdan nada acerca de los ponys que han desaparecido._

_S. Striker: (Interviniendo) Pero nosotros, Rainbow y la Srta Inkwell si las recordamos._

_Misty S.: Sin olvidar a la Srta Shimmer, que conoce a las niñas por alguna razón._

_Pinkie: Claro que saben quienes son, pues ellas las conoció en la dimensión del espejo._

_Misty S.: (Con una ceja enarcada) ¿Disculpa?_

_Pinkie: La dimensión del espejo, un mundo como el nuestro, pero totalmente diferente, con una Twilight diferente, una Applejack diferente, una Pinkie diferente, pero que son iguales a nosotras. Estoy segura de que a mi otro yo le gustan las fiestas tanto como a mi._

_ Misty S.: (Con una ceja enarcada) Ehmm, si, claro._

_Wild S.: Volviendo a lo que nos corresponde, pensemos por un momento los acontecimientos. Pensemos en el día en que llego el circo._

_Rarity: Pues llegaron al pueblo haciendo un desfile._

_S. Striker: Exacto… nosotros lo vimos._

_Misty S.: Pero Raven no, aunque si hicieron algo durante el desfile no nos afecto._

_Applejack: ¡Un momento! Antes de que aparecieran, ¿Recuerdan lo que paso?_

_Los presentes la vieron, y Pinkie hablo._

_Pinkie: ¡Yo si! ¡Yo si! ¡Los cohetes que estallaron en el cielo!_

_Misty S.: Recuerdo esos cohetes. Cuando estábamos regresando al pueblo despues de quedarnos en la tienda de Jade, escuchamos explosiones y nos apresuramos al pueblo. Pero al llegar, ya habían cesado._

_Pinkie: ¡Los hubieras visto! ¡Los colores en el cielo! ¡El ruido por todas partes! ¡El confeti que soltaron! ¡Fue tan colorido!_

_Wild S.: ¿Confeti?_

_Pinkie: ¡Sip! ¡Confeti! ¡Recuerdo como nos cubrió a todas! ¡Fue increible! ¡Creo que cubrió a todo Ponyville!_

_Los 3 viajeros se miraron entre si._

_Wild S.: Misty, tu crees…_

_Misty S.: Se lo que estas pensando, pero algo asi no funcionaria solo… necesitaría un catalizador o algo._

_Rainbow: Oigan, aun estamos aquí. ¿De que hablan?_

_Misty: Creemos que de alguna forma usaron el confeti para borrarles la memoria._

_Rarity: ¿Ustedes lo creen?_

_S. Striker: Un momento. Revisemos unos detalles primero, ¿Quiénes de ustedes fueron cubiertos por ese confeti?_

_Twilight: Veamos, yo recuerdo que cuando iniciaron las explosiones, estaban Applejack, Pinkie, Starlight y… y… mas nadie, creo._

_Wild S.: Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity, ¿Dónde estaban ustedes cuando llovió ese confeti?_

_Fluttershy: Yo… estaba comprando algo de zanahorias para Angel ya que se se me habían agotado._

_Rarity: Yo estaba en mi boutique. Estaba revisando mis últimos diseños, y asi poder crear unos mejores, cuando esas explosiones interrumpieron mi visita a mi zona de confort. Asi que Sali de mi casa y vi fue recibida por esa lluvia de papel colorido._

_Rainbow: Yo estaba… durmiendo._

_Todos los ojos se enfocaron en la pegaso arcoíris._

_Rainbow: Mis músculos estaban algo cansados despues de esa pelea que tuvimos con los timberwolves cuando fuimos a buscar a Zecora, y pues, dormi mas de la cuenta. Las explosiones me despertaron, y cuando me di cuenta de donde venían, vine a toda velocidad. Pero al llegar, escuche la música y de inmediato busque a mis amigas._

_Wild S.: Si lo analizamos, podemos darnos cuenta que solo aquellos que recibieron esa lluvia de confeti fueron los que actualmente han perdido parte de sus recuerdos._

_Rainbow: Ya antes hemos visto y luchado contra problemas de memoria. El problema es, como lo solucionamos._

_Twilight: Quizas haya alguna forma. Chicas, ¿recuerdan cuando Discord ataco por primera vez?, nos hipnotizo para que olvidaramos lo que representábamos cada una._

_Pinkie: Yo lo recuerdo, fue cuando Applejack se volvió mentirosa, a Fluttershy una mala pony, que Rarity-_

_La unicornio le tapo la boca a su amiga._

_Rarity: -Susurrando a Pinkie- No cuentes eso. -Luego mira a Twilight- Por favor, continua._

_Twilight: Lo que quiero decir es que en esa ocasión use un hechizo para que todas recordaramos que éramos buenas amigas. Quizas, si uso ese hechizo pueda desbloquear esos recuerdos, si que de verdad existen._

_Applejack: (Dando un paso al frente) Entonces, hazlo._

_Twilight fue a donde su amiga granjera, y al llegar alli, cerro sus ojos y su cuerno se ilumino, y lo coloco cerca de la cabeza de su amiga (La cual cerro sus ojos tambien). Segundos despues, el destello se apago y la granjera abrió los ojos y miro a los demás._

_Wild S.: ¿Y bien?_

_La pony naranja miro al detective._

_Applejack: Lo siento, pero no he recordado nada de lo han estado diciendo._

_S. Striker: Algo debe haber fallado._

_Rarity: O quizas, nos han estado mitiendo, e hicieron algo para que Rainbow se les uniera._

_Rainbow: Pero, es verdad lo que dicen._

_Misty comenzo caminar en círculos, y luego miro a Twilight._

_Misty S.: Quizas tenga 2 posibles motivos del porque no dio resultado. -La alicornio miro a la heterocromática- Veras, el hechizo pudo haber fallado porque tu tambien sufres perdida de los mismos recuerdos, o porque tu hechizo no era lo suficientemente fuerte._

_Misty se acerco a Twilight._

_Misty S.: Esta vez, yo realizare el hechizo, usando los pocos recuerdos que tengo de las chicas para poder realizarlo. Además, Sunset._

_Las nombradas miraron a la heterocromática._

_Misty S.: Necesitare que me ayudes con el hechizo._

_Sunset S.: Pero yo…_

_Misty S.: No te preocupes, solo necesitaremos tu magia para potenciar el hechizo._

_Twilight: Dejame ayudarte tambien._

_Misty S.: No seria recomendable. Quizas lo que esta bloqueando tu memoria, afecte el uso del hechizo. Confía en nosotras._

_Twilight: (Resignada) Esta bien._

_Sunset S.: Hace tiempo que no uso magia como en mi forma de unicornio, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo._

_Misty no quizo preguntar a que se refería, asi que simplemente decidió ignorarlo. Misty comenzo a preparar el conjuro y Sunset se acerco a la pony. Los cuernos de ambas brillaron y se acercaron a la granjera, la cual cerro los ojos. Instantes despues, los cuernos de ambas Ponys se alejaron de Applejack, quien aun tenia los ojos cerrados._

_La pony terrestre no hizo ningún movimiento, sin embargo, todos notaron que una lagrima descendió por su rostro al tiempo que su rostro se enfadaba._

_Fin del flashback._

EL rostro del detective se torno serio.

Wild S.: (Pensando) "El rostro de Applejack fue solo la punta de todo lo que nos esperaba. Los rostros de las demás chicas una vez que recuperaron la memoria, fue como haber despertado de un sueño, para ingresar a una pesadilla."

Miro nuevamente a los ponys a su alrededor.

Wild S.: (Pensando) "Y si ha eso le sumanos, que le aplicaron el mismo hechizo a cada habitante de Ponyville… el resultado dado no fue nada bueno"

El ver cada uno de los rostros de los residentes de Ponyville, sabia que solo le interesaban recuperar lo que les fue arrebatado. En eso mira de reojo, y observa a Hurry, quien le seguía. Por la expresión de su rostro, parecía que habia consumido algo de mal gusto.

_Flashback_

_Hurry B.: ¡Me rehuso!_

_Wild S.: ¡Hurry! ¡Esto no es opcional!_

_Hurry B.: ¡Yo solo soy un informante! ¡Solo intercambio información por dinero! ¡Estoy de tu lado, es verdad, pero no veo el porque tengo que acompañarlos!_

_El pony flaco lucia algo asustado, Wild se acerca a el y le pone un casco en el hombro._

_Wild S.: Necesitamos la ayuda de todos. Asi que lo mejor que puedes hacer venir con nosotros._

_Alli cerca, los demás veían como se desarrollaba todo._

_Applejack: No creo que sea buena idea que venga con nosotros. En mi opinión, ayudaría mejor si se quedara lejos de todo esto._

_S. Striker: Coincido. Además, no se le ve que quiera ayudarnos._

_De regreso con el detective y el informante._

_Wild S.: (Con cara de fingida resignacion) De acuerdo, no insistiré mas. Pero despues no llores al ver lo que te pierdes._

_Hurry le da la espalda._

_Hurry B.: (Desconcertado) ¿Y por que habría de llorar?, creo que lloraría mas si voy con ustedes._

_El detective pone cara de "quien no quiere nada", al tiempo que le da la espalda_

_Wild S.: Bueno, es que pensé que una vez termine esto, las felicitaciones que recibiríamos por parte de las princesas en su presencia…_

_Una de las orejas de Hurry se agita._

_Wild S.: (Con voz de drama) Las posibles condecoraciones…_

_El cuerpo del terrestre flaco estaba inmóvil._

_Wild S.: (Sonriendo) Y la posibilidad de una inesperada recompen-_

_El detective se quedo mudo cuando Hurry se movió (A una enorme velocidad) frente a el. Su rostro estaba serio._

_Hurry B.: No puedo quedarme tanquilo, sabiendo que habrá ponys en peligro. Asi que, ire con todos ustedes._

_Cerca de alli._

_Applejack: (Cara de poker y voz plana) Le domina el interés._

_S. Striker: (Cara de poker y voz plana) Totalmente cierto._

_Fin del flashback._

Wild sabia lo que pensaba Hurry, sabia que que a el no le gustaba la idea de venir, pero tampoco dejaría escapar la oportunidad de obtener algunos bits extras.

Pocos minutos despues…

Todo el grupo estaba llegando a los terrenos donde el circo se habia establecido. Twilight miro todos los que le acompañaban.

Twilight: Muy bien. Ahora procederemos con cuidado y como lo planeamos. Apóyense entre ustedes, y cuídense. No sabemos con que podríamos toparnos, cualquier cosa puede ser peligrosa.

¿?: … ¿Y que podría haber de peligroso en un circo?

La princesa se dio la vuelta ante la voz que se escucho. De alguna manera, un pony terrestre enano de pelaje crema y crin negra, vestido con un traje morado, se habia colocado detrás de la Twilight, a solo unos 10 metros, y nadie se habia dado cuenta. Portaba un cristal verde en su corbatín.

¿?: Los circos son para hacer reír a todos. Para ayudarles a olvidar sus problemas del día a día, con la ayuda de las risas y el entretenimiento. Asi que no hay peligro alguno. Pero ya no hay funciones, por lo tanto, estamos cerrados. Asi que deberán regresar ya que nos estamos retirando.

Twilight: Justamente por el detalle que mencionas de olvidar sus problemas es que hemos venido.

¿?: Lo lamento princesa, pero no hay paso.

Rainbow se acerca al pony de estatura pequeña.

Rainbow: Pues yo digo que si hay. Y si no te gusta, intenta detenernos.

¿?: (Sacando un silbato) Ok…

El ruido del silbato al ser usado se escucho por todo el solitario terreno únicamente lleno de carpas y tiendas. Unos pocos segundos despues de habes culminado el silbido, un ruido de murmullos y cascos comenzaron a escucharse por el lugar, sobrecogiendo a algunos de los presentes (Fluttershy se escondio detrás de Pinkie).

Varios de los artistas del circo hicieron acto de presencia, saliendo por todas partes frente a los presentes, y no lucían como los simpáticos y alegres personajes que vieron durante cada una de las funciones. Muchos lucían enfadados, pero otros si lucían alegres… aterradora y psicóticamente alegres.

El pony enano dio un brinco largo hacia atrás, y cayo al lado de otro pony igual a el, y vestido con el mismo traje, pero del tamaño de Big Mac.

¿?: (Sonriendo) ¿Empezamos?

Dicho esto, ambos grupos se lanzaron en choque para iniciar el enfentamiento. Rápidamente, y eludiendo los enfrentamientos innecesarios, Twilight, junto con sus amigas y los 3 enviados marcharon a toda prisa.

Misty S.: Princesa, ¿esta segura de esto?

Twilight: Confio en cada uno de estos ponys, se que ellos podrán mantenerlos a raya en lo que llegamos con a la gran carpa.

Misty S.: Entiendo, pero ¿podemos confiar en ellos?

Un pony payaso dio un salto sorpresivamente a donde estaba Twilight, pero Derpy paso volando y se lo llevo consigo alejándola de la princesa.

Twilight: (Sonriendo) Claro que si.

Applejack: Oigan, ¿Dónde se metió ese pony tramposo?

Pregunto la granjera refiriéndose a Hurry Break mientras corría con los demas.

Wild S.: No lo veo, quizas se mezclo entre los ponys que están luchando contra los del circo.

Applejack: Pues yo digo que se escapo.

Fluttershy: Ojala todos estén bien.

Rainbow: (Confiada) Claro que lo estarán. Además, estoy segura de que podrán resistir lo suficiente hasta que lleguen los refuerzos. -Mira a Striker- ¿Seguro que llegaran tus aliados?

S. Striker: (Sonriendo) Tan seguro como de que tus amigos llegaran aquí.

Starlight: Ojala tengan razón, y que toda la ayuda llegue pronto.

El grupo continuo y lograron divisar la entrada de la gran carpa. La alicornio morada miro a sus amigos.

Twilight: Ya casi llegamos a la gran carpa, estoy segura de que una vez encontremos a los hermanos Funny podremos resolver esto.

Pero justo cuando ya estaban por llegar un repentino destello detuvo la marcha del grupo. Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos, se impresionaron por lo que vieron.

Rainbow: Pero que… ¿2 carpas?

Frente a ellos, ahora había dos grandes carpas de circo, cuando antes solo habían visto una.

Applejack: Pero, ¿Qué corrales significa esto?

S. Striker: Tratan de hacer tiempo, pero, ¿Por que?

Twilight: ¿Para escapar?, o quizas planean algo mas. No se, y no podemos demorarnos revisando cada carpa.

Wild S.: No será necesario. Por fortuna somos un grupo muy grande.

Las mane 6 vieron al detective, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

Twilight: Comprendo, nos dividiremos en 2 grupos y asi revisaremos cada carpa. De esa forma, nos evitaremos cualquier truco sucio.

Rarity: Entiendo, pero ¿Cómo nos dividiremos?

S. Striker: Quizas seria mejor que la princesa y sus amigas fueran a una carpa, y nosotros a otra

El batpony miro al detective y a la heterocromática quienes asintieron, pero Twilight intervino.

Twilight: No podemos arriesgarnos, no sabemos que encontraremos alli. Asi que lo mejor, es equilibrar el poder en los equipos.

Asi, un grupo estaría conformado por Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Misty y Striker, y en el otro estarían Starlight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity y Wild. Con esta formación, el grupo de Twilight se dirigió a la carpa de la izquierda, dejando a Starlight con la carpa restante. A pesar de desconocer el peligro escondido en cada carpa, estaban seguros de que nada los detendria.

Continuara…

_**Nota del autor:**_

**Como recordatorio, Rarity le tapo la boca a Pinkie para que no mencionara el incidente con la enorme piedra que ella pensaba que era una gema.**

_**Comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas o críticas son recibidas…**_

_**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía...**_

_**Nos leemos y cuídense...**_


	13. Capitulo 13

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, asi como sus personajes, locaciones y eventos ocurridos en sus ****capítulos**** y libros, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust respectivamente. Mios son ****únicamente****, aquellos lugares y personajes que me vaya inventando, ****así**** como la respectiva trama de este fic.**

* * *

**En una oficina, se llevaba una interesante conversación entre 2 individuos sentados, uno frente al otro.**

**S.K.: Mira se que estas preocupada, pero debes entender que hay un momento y lugar para todo.**

**Frente al detective (cuya apariencia era humana) se hallaba una pony rosada, con crin violeta y blanco, sus ojos morados y en forma de espiral, tenia un sombrero con una hélice y una cutie mark que tenia un tornillo y una pelota de beisbol. Su nombre era Screwball. Dicha pony miraba feo al detective.**

**S.K.: Mira, aunque no lo creas, se como te sientes. A veces es duro estar alli y no hacer nada.**

**La pony le saca la lengua en señal de desaprobación.**

**S.K.: Solo te pido un poco de paciencia… ya veras que dentro de poco… todo saldrá bien.**

**La pony de ojos locos le mira con una ceja enarcada, pero decide aceptar. Luego desaparece.**

**Shunk se acomoda el traje, se pone de pie y apoya su paraguas en el suelo.**

**S.K.: Disculpen la demora… ahora si… comencemos…**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hace varios siglos atrás.**_

_**Star Wisdom observaba a su pequeño, el cual estaba despierto en su cuna. Sus ojos castaños miraban con curiosidad al unicornio, al tiempo que estiraba sus cascos hacia el. La mirada del padre se detuvo en la espalda del niño, específicamente, en sus alas.**_

_**Star W.: Mi pequeño Blast… me encargare de hacer un lugar seguro para ti. -Se llevo un casco a su sien- Una vez que logre completar mi hechizo, no habrá nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte… porque no habrá ningún monstruo que amenace la paz de nuestra especie...**_

_**Pocos días despues…**_

_**Star W.: … ¿Por que?... Solo… dime… ¿Por que?...**_

_**Frente a Star Wisdom, un pony unicornio de pelaje rojo y crin negra usando una capa verde, se encontraba en el suelo, contra una pared. El unicornio rojo lucia aterrado, en contraste con la fría mirada que le dedicaba Star Wisdom.**_

_**Star W.: ¿Por qué un pony como tú… quizo quitarle la vida a Bright?... dime… -Su cuerno empezó a brillar- ¿¡Por que!? **_

_**El pony asustado tomo aire y con voz temblorosa**_

_**¿?: Porque era lo correcto.**_

_**El unicornio azul pone na mirada incrédula.**_

_**Star W.: ¿¡Lo correcto!? ¡EXPLICATE!**_

_**Los ojos del unicornio temerosos y mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa**_

_**¿?: Esa chica era… era… ¡era producto de una relación que no debió ser!**_

_**Star Wisdom no dijo nada, pero su mirada se endureció. El unicornio medico continúo hablando, parecía enajenado.**_

_**¿?: ¡Un pegaso y una unicornio juntos es algo que jamás debió haber ocurrido! ¡Esa pony nunca debió haber existido!**_

_**El cuerno de Star Wisdom echaba chispas y su rostro se tensaba cada vez mas. El unicornio repentinamente se puso de pie, su ojos se dilataron y lucia una sonrisa demente.**_

_**¿?: ¡Es mas! ¡Quien debía morir era ese crio que nacio! ¡Es una abominacion que nunca debió haber nacido!**_

_**Un impacto mágico dio contra el pony de pelaje rojo enviando contra la pared. Star Wisdom se acerco con una fiera mirada mientras su cuerno brillaba mas.**_

_**Minutos despues…**_

_**Algo impacto contra la pared y cayo en el suelo. Se puede ver el esqueleto de lo que alguna vez fue un pony unicornio usando una capa verde. Una mascara blanquinegra flota hasta colocarse en el rostro de un pony unicornio, del cual, solo podemos ver su espalda.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flashback de la noche de la ultima función del Circo de la Herradura Plateada.**_

_**Little Smile estaba contento… no… feliz era la palabra. Habia sido un gran éxito esta función, y todo gracias a los infantes habitantes de Ponyville. Miro el baul cerca de su y sonrio, y sin embargo, este no era el final… no, era el comienzo, y aun habia mucho que preparar. Despues de todo, el siempre pensaba a futuro.**_

_**El potrillo observaba una serie de objetos que estaban en la mesa de su tienda objetos, objetos que saco al vaciar una bolsa, cuando buscaba que podría emplear para otra funcion: una pequeña bola de acero la cual tenia dibujada una cara sonriente, un libro con la cubierta desgastada, un espejo cuadrado… y otros mas, aparte de eso, recordó otros que ya habia usado aunque no estaba seguro aun de los resultados, pero en fin, ya los comprobaría.**_

_**Mientras los pensamientos de un sonriente Little Smile se concentraban en los artículos frente a el, Lovely Funny, habia llegado a la carpa del potrillo. La pony, a paso lento y en silencio, se acercaba por detrás a Little, quien aun no se daba cuenta de la presencia de la yegua.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Una hora antes de dar inicio al plan de invasión al Circo de la Herradura Plateada.**_

_**Misty estaba en la habitación que la princesa Twilight le habia permitido. Llevaba puesto un traje azul y un collar con un medallón dorado. La chica miro por un momento el espejo y luego miro su cama, una capa azul, su bastón y su maleta familiar estaban alli. Se coloco la capa, su cuerno brillo y la maleta se encogió para luego proceder a guardarla junto con su bastón bajo sus ropas.**_

_**Despues de salir de su habitación se encamino por uno de los pasillos. En su trayecto, vio a Rarity mirando por una ventana, asi que decidió acercarse a ella.**_

_**Misty S.: ¿Pensativa?**_

_**La modista vio a su interlocutora.**_

_**Rarity: (Sorprendida) ¡Oh! Pues si, un poco.**_

_**Misty S.: Me imagino, todo esto debe tenerte confundida. No es para menos.**_

_**Rarity: Asi es. Solo espero que todo salga bien.**_

_**Ambas unicornios miraron por la ventana. En eso, la modista decidió cambiar un poco el tema.**_

_**Rarity: Por cierto, ese traje que estas usando…**_

_**Misty S.: (Algo sonrojada) Bueno, Striker y Wild dijeron que iban a prepararse para la misión, asi que yo tambien decidí arreglarme un poco.**_

_**Rarity: Nada mal. Se ve que el traje esta diseñado para brindarte comodidad y sin estorbarte. Uy, y esta capa. Puedo notar que es difirente a la que usas habitualmente.**_

_**Menciono Rarity con una mirada analítica mientras tocaba la prenda.**_

_**Misty S.: Asi es, fue un regalo de Jade. Es… especial.**_

_**Rarity: Lo imagino con solo tocarla, querida.**_

_**En eso, Rarity observa el collar de Misty y lo señala con interes.**_

_**Rarity: Misty, ¿De donde sacaste eso?**_

_**La unicornio hetercormatica se extraña por la pregunta, y pone una mirada melancolica.**_

_**MIsty S.: ¿Esto?, solo algo que proveniente de mi pueblo. Solo se hacían alli.**_

_**Contesto la pony como evadiendo la pregunta. La modista no lo noto ya que estaba absorta con el accesorio.**_

_**Rarity: Es increíble. Es una lastima pensar que ella tenga tus mismos gustos. De estar bajo otras circunstancias, estoy segura de que serian amigas de la moda. **_

_**Al notar la cara de confusión de la heterocromática, la modista procedió a explicarle...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Poco despues de que Twilight y su grupo se separo de los habitantes de Ponyville…**_

_**Los habitantes de Ponyville se habían lanzado contra los integrantes del Circo de la Herradura Plateada a fin de evitar que se interpusieran en el camino de Twiligth y sus amigas. Se podía ver a algunos ponys de tierra cargando contra algunos de los payasos. Mientras, algunos unicornios usaban su magia para derribar o contener contra el enemigo.**_

_**Uno de los payasos, uno muy delgado, habia permanecido escondido para sorprender a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado, y cuando vio a la alicornio morada vio la oportunidad perfecta. Dio un salto y estuvo a punto de atraparla, pero en eso, Derpy salió repentinamente y lo alejo de las Portadoras de la Armonia. La pegaso gris arrojo al payaso flaco contra otro grupo circense, dejandolos algo confundidos. Los habitantes de Ponyville comenzaron a rodear a los integrantes del circo.**_

_**Derpy: Parece que esto va a ser mas fácil de lo que pensamos.**_

_**De repente, un destello cego a todos los presentes haciendolos retroceder. Cuando los residentes de Ponyville recobraron de inmediato sintieron un temblor que los hicieron tambalear a los ponys. Algunos miraron a sus espaldas, y otros miraron a los cirqueros que tenían acorralados, los cuales, ahora lucían mas terribles que antes.**_

_**Derpy: (Nerviosa) Ups, creo que las cosas acaban de complicarse.**_

.

.

.

Tiempo actual…

Despues de ingresar en la carpa, el grupo de Twilight caminaban por un pasillo largo y oscuro.

Twilight: Es extraño, no recuerdo que la carpa tuviera este… túnel…

Rainbow: Es tedioso. Me adelantare y les dire cuanto falta.

La pegaso de la lealtad se preparo para salir volando, pero Twilight la retuvo de la cola

Twilight: (Deteniendose) No lo hagas. No sabes con lo que podrias toparte.

Rainbow: Pero…

S. Striker.: (Seria) Hazle caso a tu amiga. Este lugar no es normal.

La pony rosada se acerco al batpony hasta quedar a su lado.

Pinkie: (Sonriendo) ¿A que te refieres?

Swift miro a su alrededor, evadiendo el rostro de Pinkie. Retomo la marcha, seguido por los demas

S. Striker: Piensen por un momento lo que acaba de decir Twilight. Este corredor no estaba antes, en ninguna de las veces que ustedes fueron al circo, ¿o me equivoco?

Twilight y sus amigas no respondieron.

Misty S.: Esto es obra de alguna clase de hechizo. Me pregunto si saldremos de aquí.

Pinkie: Pues yo digo que si, solo miren al frente.

El resto de los presentes vieron una clase de cortina, en lo que parecía ser un marco de puerta. Apresuraron el paso e ingresaron alli. Adentro, estaba la pista que normalmente se ve en un circo, con las diferencias de que este era mas grande de lo normal. Alrededor de la pista principal, se hallaban varios trampolines. Arriba, en lo mas alto, se dislumbraban algunos trapecios. Al fondo de la carpa, se podía apreciar otra entrada, idéntica a la usada por ellas para ingresar. Todo el lugar estaba perfectamente ilumunado. Y en el centro del escenario, se encontraba…

Twilight: Lovely Funny…

La nombrada, simplemente hizo un ademan elegante a modo de saludo, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Lovely F.: Bienvenidos todos, a esta función privada. Espero, que se diviertan…

.

.

.

Mientras, el grupo de Starlight ya habia ingresado a la carpa, y cuando estuvieron adentro, vieron que habían llegado a un lugar enorme, pero lo extraño es que se asimilaba mas a una caverna, al mirar arriba, solo vieron un techo de lo que parecía ser de piedra, el cual, estaba ubicado demasiado alto. Sin embargo, lo mas llamativo del lugar era una tarima, la cual tenia encima una enorme caja y a un pony que estaba sentado en la silla. Cuando Starlight y los otros se acercaron, pudieron ver a Big Funny sentado alli. Por su rostro, lucia complacido.

Big F.: Estaba esperandolos, damas y caballeros.

Starlight: (Seria) Es mejor que no intente nada, Big Funny.

Big Funny se levanta de la silla y observa a los presentes.

Big F.: Pero es necesario que lo haga. Despues de todo, para realizar una función es necesario que los participantes actúen.

Rarity: (Molesta) Pues no queremos ver su función. Además, tenemos asuntos con usted y su malvado circo.

Applejack: (Enojada) Asi es. Asi que mas vale que se entregue y nos conteste nuestras preguntas, o se las vera con Casco McFuerte y Patadas McGee.

Big F.: Es una buena sugerencia… desafortunadamente, no es aceptable. No cuando la función va a dar incio, tanto para ustedes, ¡como para los ponys que están en mis terrenos!

Wild S.: ¿Qué quiere decir?

.

.

.

Con Twilight y Co.

Twilight: ¿De que problemas hablas?

Lovely F.: Dígame algo, princesa Twilight, ¿Recuerda esa luz que los cegó antes de que llegaran aquí?, ¿No creo que eso tuvo otro efecto además de impedirles continuar su camino por un momento?

Las presentes trataban de entender lo que decía la pony.

Lovely F.: Digamos que ahora… sus amigos allá afuera están teniendo un ligero contratiempo.

.

.

.

En los terrenos del circo

Los ponys de Ponyville estaban en una situación poco favorecedora. Frente a ellos, Los enemigos a quienes estaban dominando hacia unos instantes, parecían haber obtenido nuevas energías. D despues de que esa luz les cego por un momento, aparecieron mas integrantes del circo de los que habían esto enfrentando en un principio, pero no solo era por la cantidad, ahora habían payasos en zancos, pirómanos, payasos gordos, artistas lanzuchillos, y otros. En el aire, algunos intimidantes pegaso, además de los grifos gemelos Razor y Claw.

Razor: Es hora…

Claw: … del segundo round.

.

.

.

Wild S.: Ese comité de bienvenida… solo fue un señuelo, ¿verdad?

Big. F.: (Sonriendo) Que asertivo. Pues si. Si hubiésemos mandado a todos mis amigos desde el inicio, posiblemente ustedes se huebieran quedado, y no seria divertido.

.

.

.

Twilight.: ¿Le divierte la situacion?

Lovely F.: (Mirada maliciosa) Solo trato de disfrutar el momento. Si sale alguien lastimado, sera por su culpa al no tomar en cuenta las medidas necesarias.

.

.

.

Big F.: Debieron pensarlo bien antes de venir aquí como una chusma desorganizada...

.

.

.

Lovely F.: Y solo por eso…

.

.

.

**(Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: En esta frase, imagínense la mitad izquierda de la cara de Lovely unida a la mitad derecha de Big)**

Lovely F. y Big F.: (Al mismo tiempo) … ¡Todos lo pagaran!

.

.

.

Ambos grupos escuchaban lo dicho por los presentes… Sin embargo, Twilight dio un paso al frente y le comento a Lovely con una sonrisa.

Twilight: Ya nos imaginábamos algo asi.

El desconcierto se veía reflejado en el rostro de la pony de circo.

.

.

.

Big F.: ¿Que es lo que quiere decir?

Starlight: Twilight sabia que algo asi podría pasar… asi que preparo una medida de contingencia para esta situación.

.

.

.

Afuera de las carpas, los integrantes del circo de la Herradura Plateada habían reiniciado su ataque, pero repentinamente se detuvieron cuando por el ruido de varios fuegos artificiales.

¿?: ¡La Grrrran y Poderrrrosa Trrrrixie hace su acto de aparición!

Los payasos y demás actores vieron a la pony artista.

Trixie: ¿Impresionante, verdad?, Nadie puede negar que la Grrrran y Poderrrrosa Trrrrixie es única. Y no bien sola...

Los artitas de circo, observaron varias sombras detrás de la unicornio amiga de Starlight, listos para iniciar el combate.

.

.

.

De regreso con Starlight…

Big F.: Eso fue… algo que no esperaba.

Applejack: ¡Asi es! ¡Me imagino que habras reconciderado todo y te rendiras! ¿Verdad?

Rarity: Es lo mas recomendable, rufian.

La risa que empezó a soltar Big Funny no era la respuesta esperada por los presentes.

Big F.: ¿Rendirme? ¡Para nada! ¡La intervención de sus amigos solo hará mas emocionante esto!

Big Funny se levanto de su silla y golpe la caja a su lado.

Big F.: ¡Ahora, es momento de dejar de hablar! ¡y debemos iniciar el combate de una vez!

Los presentes toman una posición desafiante.

Starlight: (Sonriendo) Si asi lo quieres… pero dudo que puedas hacer algo tu solo.

El pony gordo le dio un segundo golpe a la caja. Su rostro anerco una ceja mientras sonreía en grande.

Big F.: ¿Quién dice que estoy solo?

Un ultimo golpe y la caja se abrió por el frente. De alli salió un pony unicornio vesitdo de negro usando una mascara blanca. Se trataba de Hidden Face. Tan pronto salió Hidden observo a Wild y luego a Starlight, y de su cuerno salió un destello rojo.

Starlight: ¡Rarity, Applejack! ¡Ustedes conmigo! ¡Fluttershy, Wild! ¿Creen poder encargarse de Big Funny?

Wild S.: Desde luego.

Fluttershy: Lo intentare.

El unicornio de negro salto en una dirección y Big Funny salto hacia la opuesta, y fueron perseguidos por Starlight, Rarity y Applejack, además de Wild y Fluttershy respectivamente.

Starlight: Bien amigo, somos 3 contra uno.

Rarity: Asi es, y te detendremos.

Applejack: ¿Algo que quieras decir?

El unicornio simplemente levanto sus cascos y los golpeo contra el suelo. Una ráfaga de magia se hizo presente, haciendo retroceder a las 3 chicas considerablemente.

Starlight: Bien, creo que nos toca, amigas.

Mientras, con Big Funny.

Wild S.: Bien, gordito, no te resistas, no quiero lastimarte.

Fluttershy: Seria bueno si se rindiera, digo, si le parece bien, claro.

Big F.: Como ya dije… es hora de combatir.

Wild S.: A menos que pienses en aplastarnos, me temo que no podrás hacernos nada.

El pony de circo se pone un casco en el sombrero.

Big F.: Es justamente… lo que pensaba en hacer…

Big Funny comieinza reír y se quita su sombrero sin soltarlo. Un aura azul comienza a rodearlo y, ante la vista de los presentes, el pony gordo comienza a crecer. Cuando el aura que le cubría se disipo, el detective y la pegaso veían ahora que Big Funny ahora gigante. El enorme pony se balaceaba un poco de adelante hacia atrás, dándole un aire de un tentetieso*. Su "base", por llamarle de alguna forma tenia por lo menos 4 metros de diámetro, y su rostro, estaba cargado de maldad, que contrastaba con la mirada impresionada del Wild y la cara aterrada de Fluttershy.

**(*Nota de Shunk: El tentetieso, o Porfiado, son esos muñecos que al golpearlos se levantan por si solos*)**

Big F.: ¡Que empiece el show!

.

.

.

Con Twilight…

Lovely F.: ¿Debo entender que quiere que continuemos con este encuentro, no es asi, princesa Twilight?

Twilight: (Con voz firme) No hay necesidad de encuentro, Lovely. Solo ríndete y las cosas serán mas fáciles.

Lovely F.: ¿Rendirme?, ¡Que aburrido! ¡Si la diversión va a comenzar ahora!

Misty S.: (Molesta) ¡Ya basta de hablar! ¡Te vas rendir quieras o no!

Misty se iba lanzar contra la terrestre de circo, pero una figura se interpuso repentinamente frente a Lovely.

Lovely F.: Lo lamento, pero si quieres algo conmigo tendrán que ocuparse de mi pequeño amigo.

Frente a las chicas, se veía un potrillo con traje de arlequín, montado sobre un enorme balón, el cual, pudieron reconocer como el potrillo que estaba con las CMC en la foto **(Nota de Shunk: Ajem, Little Smile, Ajem)**. Su mirada, era vacia.

Lovely F.: Aquí mi pequeño amigo, jugara con ustedes un rato. Estoy segura de que encontraran su acto… entretenido. -Little Smile no dice nada- O pero que desarreglado… permíteme.

La pony terrestre le acomodo su gorro de bufon al potrillo.

La princesa vio a sus acompañantes.

Twilight: Escuche, lo primero sera apartar a ese potrillo, luego seguiremos con Lovely.

Rainbow: (Decida) ¡Pues hagamaslo de una vez!

S. Striker: (Serio) ¡Adelante!

Ambos voladores se lanzaron al ataque.

.

.

.

Mientras en los terrenos del circo.

**(Colocar "Ringleaders (Boss Battle) - Batman Returns (SNES) OST Extended" para esta parte, disponible en youtube)**

Varios payasos gordos rodaban por el terreno tratando de embestir a los ponys de Ponyville, pero Moon Dancer uso su magia para crear una barrera mágica con forma de rampa curvada para desviarlos. Por su parte, Lemon Hearts, y Twinkleshine quienes estaban con Moon Dancer, emplearon su magia para reforzar la barrera y asi ayudar a su amiga.

Otros ponys armados con antorchas intentaron atacar con llamaradas de fuego al grupo de Moon Dancer, pero Sunset Shimmer acompañada de Minuette emplearon un hechizo de barrera para soportar el fuego, dando oportunidad a un grupo de ponys conformados por Jeff Letrosky, Walter, Donny Kerabatsos, Pinny Lane y Berryshine, a que atacaran al enemigo usando bolas de bolos (Un barril de sidra en el caso de Berryshine), haciendo que los circenses cayeran.

En otra parte, payasos en zancos eran distraídos por los trucos pirotécnicos de Trixie, permitiéndoles a unos pegasos derribarlos y dejarlos fuera de combate.

Cerca de alli, el pony de traje morado que vieron al llegar y su gemelo de mayor tamaño lograban derribar a Filthy Rich, al Sr Cake y a Shoeshine. Lilly, Rose y Daisy fueron a respaldarlos, pero no esperaban que el pony enorme tomara al mas pequeño de su corbata y lo arrojara (a modo de Yo-yo) a las chicas, derribándolas, para luego retornar a el. El pequeño hablo.

¿?: ¡Se necesita mas que eso para ganarle a los hermanos Hooves! ¿Verdad, Stone Hooves?

Iron H: Cierto, hermano mayor Steel Hooves.

¿?: ¿Algo asi como nosotras?

Un puño mágico enorme impacto por sorpresa contra el par de hermanos. Rápidamente se recuperaron y vieron a sus atacantes. Eran Lyra (La cual estaba de pie en sus cascos traseros) y BomBon. La terrestre mira a su compañera con reproche.

BomBon: ¿Es necesario que estes asi?

Lyra: Completemos la misión primero, después hablamos. Oigan ustedes -se dirigía a Filthy y a las otras ponys- Nosotras nos encargamos de ellos, ustedes retírense.

Los ponys se levantaron y salieron de alli, dejando a ambas chicas, quienes se alistaban para iniciar el combate contra los hermanos Hooves.

Mientras el grupo de Filthy intentaban huir, una pony terrestre de crin roja, pelaje crema y leotardo rojo, les arrojo un grupo de cuchillos, pero estos fueron bloqueados por una bola de picos que cayo frente a ella. La pony se dio la vuelta y vio a una pegaso rosada que usaba un extraño traje que tenia unas mangas largas. De una de ellas salía una cadena que conectaba con la esfera de pinchos.

Era Blossom Sharp

Blossom S.: (Sonriendo) Tu pelearas conmigo.

La pony lanzacuchillos no dijo nada pero sonrio de forma desquiciada, movió sus cascos delanteros y de cada uno salieron 3 cuchillos. La recién llegada sonrio como una depredadora.

En otro lugar, Bulk Biceps, Hard Hat y Jack Hammer, trataban de retener a Yorkus, pero el yak era un rival difícil, el cual resoplaba furioso.

Hard H.: ¡Vamos, con fuerza!

Bulk Biceps: ¡SIIIII!

Sin embargo, el yak logro librarse de sus opresores lanzándolos en distintas direcciones.

Yorkus: ¡Yorkus aplastar a quien se interponga!

¿?: Eso no sera posible.

Dijo la voz tranquila de una yegua. Yorkus se dio la vuelta y miro a su nueva oponente.

**(Fin de la música)**

.

.

.

Mientras, en la carpa de Big Funny.

Fluttershy: ¡AGHHH!

Fue el grito de la pegaso al evadir al enorme Pony-Tentetieso, quien habia brincado tratando de atrapar a la chica, para luego caer, casi aplastando en el proceso a Wild, quedando frente a el.

El detective rápidamente se acerco a Big, con el fin de atacarlo. Pero tuvo que retroceder al ver que el enorme pony se recargo hacia atrás para luego balancearse con fuerza al frente, azotándose contra el suelo frente a el, creando una onda expansiva que casi manda a volar al detective, de no ser porque clavo su bastón en el suelo para aferrarse a el. Fluttershy bajo donde el detective tan pronto se disipo el viento.

Fluttershy: (Preocupada) ¿Estas bien?

Wild S.: Perfectamente.

Big Funny (quien ya estaba de pie) observo de forma sarcástica a sus oponentes.

Big F.: Espero que la brisa les haya refrescado

Ambos ponys observaron al gigante.

Fluttershy: ¿Como lo enfrentaremos?

Wild S.: Cómo podamos. Haremos lo necesario. El caso es que -saco de su bastón su espada- no debemos rendirnos.

Big Funny les miro sonriendo.

Big F.: ¿Ya hablaron? ¡Entonces, continuemos!

Dio otro salto para reiniciar el ataque.

En el otro extremo del lugar, Hidden Face no le hacia las cosas fáciles a Starlight, Rarity y Applejack. El enmascarado emitia magia contra las 2 unicornios, y cuando Applejack se acercaba para atacarlo el unicornio, este lograba evadirla con mucha facilidad o simplemente alejándose.

Starlight: (Molesta) Esto no puede estar pasando.

Applejack: Ese sujeto es mas escurridizo que un conejo.

Rarity: Pues debemos continuar.

El cuerno de Starlight comenzo a brillar.

Starlight: ¡No lo dudes!

Un rayo mágico salió en dirección a Hidden Face, el cual respondió con el suyo propio. Applejack y Rarity fueron en dirección a el, quien no se movió. Cuando las chicas ya estaban cerca del unicornio, este cancelo su hechizo y dio un salto muy alto. El rayo de Starlight paso de largo, al tiempo que Applejack y Rarity se detuvieron para no chocar contra el hechizo de Starlight. Cuando alzaron la mirada, vieron que una bola roja mágica salió de su cuerno e impacto en el suelo frente a Starlight, estallando, y lanzando atrás a la unicornio.

Al ir cayendo, Hidden empieza a dar vueltas en dirección a Applejack. La pony campirana se prepara para recibirlo con un buen par de patadas, pero al momento de ejecutarla, Hidden usa su magia para impulsarse, pasar sobre ella y caer frente a su rostro. Antes de que lograra reponerse, Hidden junto sus cascos y le dio un golpe de abanico a la granjera, semi noqueandola. Rarity fue en su auxilio, pero Hidden cargo rápidamente contra ella. La modista creo un escudo mágico, pero el unicornio se envolvió en magia e impacto contra el escudo, destruyéndolo y mandanlo lejos a Rarity, quien, a pesar de todo, no perdió el conocimiento.

La alumna de Twilight mira la situación, tanto la suya como la de Fluttershy y Wild, y se pone a analizar como proceder.

Starlight: (Pensando) "Bueno, por lo menos Twilight y las demás no pueden estar peor".

.

.

.

En la carpa de Lovely.

El sonido de algo derrapando en el suelo, el sonido de un golpe y algo que cae al suelo. El sonido de derrape no se detiene, otro impacto se escucha y algo da en el suelo con fuerza.

Twilight veía como Rainbow y Striker habían caido al suelo. Ambos ponys alados volaron rápidamente contra el potrillo, pero este se desplazo sobre su balon, a una enorme velocidad contra ellos derribándolos. A pesar del choque, se recuperaron de inmediato, pero solo para ser sorprendidos por el arlequín, quien golpeo con su esfera a Rainbow y despues, a toda velocidad, dio contra Striker, para luego regresar con Lovely, haciendo una pose de estar parado en una pata sobre el balón, con los cascos superiores estirados a los lados.

Lovely F.: Bien hecho, potro. Ahora, acaba con ellos.

El pony choco sus cascos 2 veces como aplaudiendo, y se dispuso a acatar la orden.

**(Colocar ost Rockman 4 Minus Infinity OST: Boss (Fire Emblem 3 - Off To War)).**

El esferico (con el arlequín encima) comenzo a girar sin avanzar, al tiempo los ojos del potro se entrecerraron y una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en su cara. Repentinamente, bufon y pelota, salieron disparados contra Twilight y Co., quienes brincaron en distintas direcciones para evadirlo. Rainbow, ya recuperada, decidió retomar el ataque lanzándose contra el.

El arlequín se percato, y decidió cargar contra ella, mientras evadia los ataques mágicos de Twilight. Ya casi cerca, y para sorpresa de la pegaso, Little Smile dio un brinco hacia ella y, paso a su lado sin tocarla, distrayendo a la pegaso, y provocando que fuera impactada por el enorme balón del bufon, y lanzándola a un costado. La pelota rápidamente avanzo y llego debajo del Little, quien cayo sobre ella casi hundiéndose. 2 bolas de fuego (Invocadas por Misty) fueron a toda velocidad contra el arlequín. Pero, para sorpresa de los presentes, Little Smile, con todo y balón, rebotaron desde el suelo (Producto de la caída y peso del potrillo), evadiendo la primera flama. La segunda, parecía que iba a impactar en el chico, para terror de Twilight, pero de alguna forma, el pequeño bufon hizo girar el esferico a una velocidad imposible, disipando el ataque al momento del impacto.

Misty S.: ¡Esto aun no termina!

La Spellhound estiro sus cascos a los lados, otras dos bolas de fuego aparcieron sobre cada casco y las arrojo contra el chico, pero este (Quien ya habia retornado al suelo) los evadio con suma facilidad. La princesa fue donde la unicornio.

Twilight: ¡Misty, calma!

Misty S.: ¡Es que debemos detenerlo!

Twilight: ¡Lo se! ¡Pero debemos pensar con la cabeza fria!

Pinkie y Striker (Quien ya se habia recuperado) cargaron contra Little Smile, pero este lograba evadirlos mientras se desplazaba sobre el esferico. Striker le pidió a la rosada que se alejara y volo alto, luego dio un giro y fue contra el potrillo con para embestirlo, pero este dio un pequeño salto, hundiéndose en la pelota, evitando el ataque. Striker se habia anticipado a eso, asi que dio un giro y se lanzo a toda velocidad para impactar en la espalda del potrillo.

O eso debería haber pasado, de no ser porque Little Smile (junto con el esferico) logro dar un salto vertical hacia arriba, dejando pasar al batpony por debajo. El batpony apenas logro recuperarse de la sorpresa, cuando sintio un repentino impacto en su espalda, enviándolo contra una pared. Pero no dio contra ella, ya que fue recibido por Rainbow.

Desde el suelo, Pinkie noto con detalle cuando en el momento en que el batpony paso por debajo del potrillo, este habia arrojado su balón al batpony, impactando en el, para luego regresar al arlequín. Por lo que decidió atacarlo tan pronto cayo en el suelo, pero el balón empezó a girar sin moverse levantando una capa de tierra que que lo cubrió todo, cegando a la pony rosa, frenando su paso y dándole oportunidad al potrillo de retroceder.

Los acompañantes de Twilight decidieron reagruparse sin perder de vista al bufon, quien les observaba parado de cabeza sobre su balón.

Twilight: ¡Rainbow! ¡Striker! ¿Estan bien?

S. Striker: (Estirando sus alas) ¡Pues, si!

Rainbow: ¡No! ¡No lo estoy! ¡Expliquenme, ¿Cómo es que un potrillo como ese nos esta dando una paliza?!

Pinkie: ¡Quizas tiene un Pinkie sentido como yo!

Misty S.: ¡Olvida eso! ¡Vamos por el de una vez!

Twilight: Calmense todos. Creo que tengo un plan para solucionar esto. Si funciona, no tendrá por donde huir y al menos uno de nosotros logrará llegar a el. ¿Entendido?

Nadie quizo refutar y procedieron a escuchar el plan de la alicornio. Una vez que terminaron, se pusieron en marcha para ir contra pequeño bufon, el cual los miraba sin saber que esperar.

Striker y Rainbow volaron hacia Little Smile, este iba a retroceder, pero el par de voladores viraron para ir hacia arriba. De inmediato, el potrillo miro al frente y evadio un ataque de Twilight desplazándose hacia su izquierda, solo para cambiar de dirección para evitar un ataque de hielo de Misty. Rainbow, seguido de Striker bajaron nuevamente, pero al estar cerca, desviaron su curso cuando el potrillo parecía que iba a atacarles. Repentinamente, Pinkie salió de sorpresa, pero el joven corcel logro esquivarla por centímetros. Solo para darse cuenta de que era rodeado por sus atacantes.

S Striker: (Asombrado) Funciono.

Misty S.: (Con un trozo de hielo afilado) Bien hecho.

Pinkie: ¡Vamos a atraparlo, amigos!

Rainbow: Tu lo has dicho.

Twilight: No habrá forma de que salga de esta.

Como si fuera una respuesta, Little Smile junto sus cascos delanteros y dio un brinco sobre su balón hundiéndose. La sorpresa fue mayúscula para Twilight cuando al subir el potro a causa del rebote, ahora se encontraba sobre una torre conformada por 6 balones y en perfecto equilibrio.

Haciendo un movimiento con sus cascos traseros **(Nota de Shunk: el movimiento es el Kazotsky Kick, o el baile que hace Zangief al final de Street Fighter II)**, pateo un balón a cada pony en el lugar (Con excepción de Lovely), impactando en cada uno y empujándolos varios metros atrás, salvo Pinkie Pie, quien evito el ataque gracias a su Pinkie Sentido.

Rainbow Dash mira de mala gana a Twilight.

Rainbow: (Sarcastica) No habia forma, ¿verdad?

**(Detener la música aqui.)**

.

.

.

En los terrenos del circo, varios ponys terrestres fueron mandados a volar por un estruendoso sonido, proveniente de 2 enormes parlantes, instalados en una especie de consola musical movil, dirigida por Sound Tremor. La consola era toda roja, azul oscuro y negro, además, tenia en el centro unos lentes negros enormes a modo de emblema. A su lado, Scream (Cuyos ojos estaban rojos) veía con una sonrisa lo que ocurria.

Acompañandolos en la carroza, Quick Master veía complacido lo que ocurría.

Quick M: ¡Oye Sound! ¡O estos ponys no aprecian tu música o no la escuchan bien! ¡¿Por que no les das una muestra mas… contundente?!

Ante las palabras del maestro de cereminias del circo, el unicornio de lentes, sin dejar de utilizar su consola, le miro sonriente. En eso, un tono en Do, muy fuerte se dejo escuchar. El terrestre naranja, y en especial el unicornio musical miraron a su alrededor, y entonces la vieron. Otra consola musical con 2 parlantes igual de grandes de color azul, blanco y negro y con un emblema en forma de herradura en el medio. La consola era manejada por Vinyl Scratch, y la acompañaban Octavia y Amethyst Star.

Octavia: Si un duelo musical es lo que quieres, es lo que tendrás. ¿Verdad, Vinyl?

La sonrisa de la unicornio blanca fue suficiente para indicar que no estaba jugando. Quick mira a su compañero.

Quick M.: Veo que ha llegado la hora de que les muestres quien hace mas ruido por aquí. ¿Verdad, amigo?

El unicornio azul oscuro le hizo un gesto de aceptación, y se volvió contra las 3 ponys. Ambos Djs se miran con desafio, justo antes de empezar el duelo musical.

.

.

.

Varios payasos acróbatas tuvieron que huir derrotados al verse superados por la fuerza de varios ponys terrestres, los cuales no eran otros que miembros del clan Apple al completo. La Abuela Smith (Quien traía un casco militar) se encontraba dando ordenes a su familia.

Abuela Smith: ¡Sigan asi, Apples! -Dandole un sartenazo a un payaso que se apareció de repente- ¡No nos detendremos hasta lograr nuestro objetivo! ¡¿Cierto, Big Mac?!

Big Mac: (Serio) -Al tiempo que dio una doble patada a unos acróbatas- ¡SIP!

Abuela Smith: ¡Teniente Apple Rose! ¡Informe!

Apple Rose: (Haciendo saludo militar) ¡Señor! ¡El enemigo esta huyendo, aun asi!…

La anciana pony lanzo un cucharon a un enemigo haciendo que se tropezara y derribara a unos de sus compañeros, y siendo inmediatamente sacados del área a patadas, cortesia de Braeburn y Red Gala.

Apple Rose: … ¡quedan algunos que se resisten!

Abuela Smith: ¡Pues continuaremos! ¡Ya perdi a 2 seres importantes y no me dare el lujo de perder a alguien mas en mi guardia! ¡Todos! ¡ADELANTE!

El ruido de un motor hizo que los Apple se detuvieran (Momento aprovechado para los integrantes del circo de retirarse), y vieron llegar el carromato muy conocido por ellos.

¿?1: ¡Saludos Familia Apple! ¡Que placer! ¡¿No lo crees, hermano?!

¿?2: ¡Desde luego, mi querido hermano!

Abuela Smith: (Entrecerrando los ojos) ¡Flim y Flam!

Asi es, se trataba de los 2 hermanos unicornios, Flim y Flam, quienes parecían estar en buen estado de salud. Sin embargo, la anciana Smith podía notar que había algo raro en ellos, no parecían los de siempre.

Flim: Desafortunadamente, no podemos dejar que continúen con esto.

Flam: Y como somos considerados, les daremos la oportunidad de retirarse.

Cuando vio los ojos de ese par por primera vez, ya sabían que solo eran unos granujas y tramposos. Pero ahora, esos ojos… eran de todo, menos de algo bueno. Aun asi, no se dejo amedrentar.

Abuela Smith: Pues se equivocan si creen que nos iremos asi como asi.

Los Apples se reunieron en torno a la Abuela Smith.

Abuela Smith: Asi que mas les valdría que no se metieran en este asunto, muchachitos.

Flim: Lamentamos no poder cumplir su deseo, Abuela Smith…

Flam: Pero es que nosotros…

Flim y Flam: ¡No les podemos dejar pasar de aqui!

Los hermanos jalaron cada uno una palanca, y, ante la vista de los presentes, el carromato se transformo en un cuadrupedo mecánico de 10 metros de altura, el cual tenia 2 extremidades superiores y dos cabezas (En cada cabeza estaba uno de los gemelos). Una antena se asomaba en medio de ambas cabezas. Su extremidad izquierda parecía tener una garra con 3 dedos, mientras que la otra terminaba en lo que parecía una especie de cañon enorme.

Flim: (Mirada complacida) ¿Desean…

Flam: (Mirada maligna) … reconsiderar?

.

.

.

Yorkus realizaba una embestida con todo, pero fue frenado cuando algo dio contra el… una enorme piedra. Pese al impacto, el yak no parecía muy lastimado. El enorme pedrusco fue lanzado por Maud Pie, la hermana de Pinkie Pie.

La pony miraba sin ningún tipo de emoción a su oponente.

Maud P.: ¿Ya terminaste?

Yorkus dio un grito, se lanzo nuevamente contra la terrestre, pero ella se movió muy rápido y logro torear al yak. Mientras lo evadio, empezó a hablar a los otros ponys.

Maud P.: Ustedes… váyanse, yo me ocupo de este.

Bulk B.: (Junto con Hard Hat y Jack Hammer) ¡No podemos irnos! ¡Vinimos a ayudar a nuestros amigos! ¡Y tu no podrás sola!

Yorkus cargo nuevamente contra la terrestre, y, para sorpresa de los ponys y del yak, Maud logro frenarlo. La pony empezó a hablar con su típica voz.

Maud P.: Créanme, lo tengo controlado. Lo mejor que pueden hacer es ayudar a otros. No pierdan el tiempo, y ayuden a sus amigos.

Los 3 sementales asintieron y se retiraron. Dejando a Maud frente al enorme yak, que seguía empujándola, y comenzando a hacer un pequeño zurco con ella.

Yorkus: Yorkus creer que pony ser tonta al pensar que podrá ganarme por solo haberme detenido un poco-

El enorme yak de pronto sintio que lo despegaban del suelo. Al ver hacia abajo, noto como Maud lo habia levantado, solo para ver como lo arrojaban lejos y dándose contra el suelo. La pony esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante los enfadados ojos del enorme animal de cuernos.

Maud P.: No subestimes a una pony pequeña.

Algo retirados de alli, Blossom Sharp chocaba su espada contra las afiladas navajas de su contendiente. La terrestre de crin roja dio un salto hacia atrás y arrojo un grupo de cuchilos que la pegaso, increíblemente esquivo corriendo en vez de optar por volar.

La terrestre arrojo contra la pegaso otro grupo de cuchillos pero la pegaso hizo sus cascos delanteros hacia atrás y luego hacia el frente. Un grupo de cuchillas giratorias salieron de las mangas de Blossom, chocando contra las cuchillas y desviándolas.

Blossom S.: Esto me esta gustando. Por cierto, no vine sola, traje a varios guardias reales conmigo como apoyo, ¿que opinas?

La terrestre de crin roja no dice nada.

Blossom S.: ¿No hay respuestas?, espero al menos que me puedas responder a estas 2 preguntas. Uno, ¿como te llamas?, y dos, ¿que mas tienes?

La terrestre sonrio.

¿?: Mi nombre es Scarlet Cut… y no vengo sola.

La llamada Scarlet saco dos cuchillos y los hizo chocar, produciendo un ruido fuerte, e hicieron acto de aparición 5 personajes. Estos eran un pony terrestre usando zancos, la acróbata mágica Trapeze Star, un grifo con traje de mimo, una pony terrestre bailarina con traje verde, y un terrestre piromaníaco.

La pegaso mira a los recién llegados, y junta sus cascos.

Blossom S.: ¿6 contra uno? Es posible que fuera una temeridad de mi parte el querer pelear contra todos ustedes… felizmente, ¡no tengo que hacerlo!

La pegaso emite un silbido muy fuerte. 5 sombras hicieron acto de presencia, y se colocaron a espaldas de la pegaso.

Blossom S.: Muy bien, mis niños. Ustedes, elijan a sus oponentes, pero a la del leotardo rojo me la dejan a mi.

.

.

.

En el aire, los hermanos grifos Razor y Claw no estaban teniendo problemas. Los guardias reales pegasos, junto con algunos pegasos, pese a que superaban en numero a los grifos, no lograban igualar la velocidad con la que ambos hermanos se desplazaban.

Uno de los guardias, a pesar de ser herido por Razor, se lanzo en ataque para por lo menos lograr herirlo, pero fue tacleado por la espalda. Comenzaba a caer cuando fue sujetado por Claw, quien lo atrapo y lo llevo ante su gemelo.

Claw: Oye hermano… mira que este quizo pasarse de listo contigo.

Razor: ¿Asi?, pues mira que valiente. Y a los valientes, hay que premiarlos, ¿no es asi?

Preguntaba el grifo con una mirada maliciosa, la cual su hermano pareció entender, e imito su sonrisa

Claw: Pues si… ya que es tan listo, me pregunto, ¿podrá volar sin alas?

Pero antes de que alguno de los 2 pudiera hacer algo, un borron paso rápidamente frente a ellos, y cuando se dieron cuenta, el guardia habia desaparecido.

¿?: Se les perdió algo, ¿amigos?

Ambos hermanos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a 2 pegasos (los cuales sostenían al guardia), una de pelaje amarillo y crin naranja oscuro y naranja claro, mientras que el otro era azul pálido y con crin azul oscuro. Ambos usaban un uniforme color azul con dibujos de rayos amarillos. Eran Spitfire y Soarin, de los Wonderbolts. La pegaso (quien habia hablado anteriormente) les hablo nuevamente.

Spitfire: Los siento chicos, pero creo que se les acabo la diversión.

Razor le mira desfiante mientras se para en una nube, acción imitada por Claw, quien solo sonríe. El mayor de los 2 grifos hablo.

Razor: Asi, ¿ustedes y quienes mas?

El semental pegaso fue quien hablo ahora.

Soarin: Que tal… ¡ellos!

Los rostros de ambos grifos se tornaron serios, y miraron a su alrededor. Alli, rodeándolos, habían otros 14 pegasos con los mismos uniformes que los que tenían al frente.

Claw: (Llevando sus garras a su espalda) … como que nos superan en numero, hermano.

El nombrado toma la misma pose de su hermano.

Razor: Tienes razón… ¿Qué tal si igualamos los numeros?

Ambos grifos llevaron sus garras al frente y soltaron un puñado de plumas. Para sorpresa de los Wonderbolts, los voladores del circo empezaron a brillar, al igual que las plumas que habían arrojado, y repentinamente, cada pluma se convirtió en un grifo, muy similares a los hermanos, solo que sus ojos eran totalmente negros.

Razor: Con esto equilibramos la balanza, ¿no?

Claw: Hora de retomar el combate.

Soarin le hablo al guardia.

Soarin: Nos ocuparemos de esto… póngase a salvo con los demás.

El guardia asintió y comenzo a descender. Spitfire miro a los otros Wonderbolts.

Spitfire: ¡Wonderbolts! ¡En formación!

Ambas facciones se reagruparon (Wonderbolts de un lado y los grifos del otro), y se preparon para iniciar el combate.

.

.

.

Devuelta a la carpa de Big Funny

Big Funny caía estrepitosamente en el suelo, intentano aplastar a Wild o a Fluttershy, pero no lo lograba, ya que uno se lograba anticipar al ataque y la otra lograba huir con rapidez. Aun asi, no dejaba de atacar.

Wild S.: No podemos seguir asi.

La pegaso bajo hasta donde estaba el detective.

Fluttershy: (Algo asustada) Pero, ¿que podemos hacer?

Wild S.: Quizas… si lo distraemos por un momento, logremos hacerle algun daño.

La pegaso amarilla le miro algo horrorizada, pero los ojos del detective se clavaron en los suyos.

Wild S.: Se bien que no estas de acuerdo en que ninguna criatura salga herida, pero esto es distinto. Hay vidas en riesgo, vidas inocentes que cuentan con nosotros, tus amigas incluidas. No podemos fallarles.

Esas palabras hicieron efecto en Fluttershy, quien, con renovados ánimos, le planto cara a Big Funny.

Fluttersht: Tienes razón, ¿tienes algun plan?

Wild S.: Nos separaremos. Trataras de llamar su atención, yo llegare detrás de el y subiré por su espalda… luego lo enfrentare, y si intenta algo, vuela frente a su cara. ¿Entendiste?

La pegaso asintió y ambos fueron en dirección del enorme pony, quien al verlos solo sonrio y se lanzo contra ellos de un salto. Ya estando cerca del suelo, Fluttershy volo alto mientras Wild brinco a un lado para evadir a Big Funny. El pony inflado iba a buscar con la mirada a sus enemigos cuando Fluttershy frente a su rostro. Al ver a la pegaso, inteno golpearla con sus cascos pero la pegaso era mas rápida.

En eso, Big Funny sintio que algo trepaba por su espalda, se trataba de Wild, quien rápidamente ascendía para tratar de llegar a al cuello del gigante. Big Funny trato de hacer algo pero Fluttershy le hablo.

Fluttershy: ¡Alto!

El gigante le miro, ella puso sus ojos en los de el, aplicandole la mirada.

Fluttershy: ¡TU! ¡VAS A PERMANECER QUIETO! ¡¿ME OYES?! ¡Y NO LE HARAS NADA A NADIE!

Big Funny solo miraba impresionado los ojos de la pegaso.

Al mismo tiempo, alli mismo, Starlight continuaba atacando a Hidden Face, haciendo lo posible por darle oportunidad a Rarity y a Applejack de atrapar al escurridizo unicornio, pero este seguía evitándolas. La alumna de Twilight se telestransportaba a distintos puntos y le atacaba, pero este lograba anticiparse.

Las amigas de Starlight se reunieron junto a ella.

Rarity: No estamos avanzando.

Applejack: Ese sujeto no se queda quieto, y de paso nos logra atacar.

Rarity: ¿Que podemos hacer?

Starlight se pone pensativa.

Starlight: (Pensando) "Cuando lo atacamos, el nos esquiva… solo permanece quieto para atacarnos, y ni asi logramos llegarle… usa magia mientras esta lejos, pero de cerca usa sus cascos… tal vez…"

Starlight les habla a sus amigas.

Starlight: Tal vez haya una manera de atraparlo… debemos provocarlo, hacer que utilice un hechizo fuerte.

Applejack: Y cuando lo haga, Rarity y yo nos lanzamos contra el, ¿cierto?

Starlight: ¡No! ¡No lo atacaran hasta que yo les indique! Eso es importante, confíen en mi, ¿de acuerdo?

La terrestre y la unicornio blanca asintieron.

Las 3 chicas se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque, siendo Applejack la primera que ataco tratando de embestirlo, pero Hidden retrocedio para evitarlo. Su cuerno brillo, y trato de atacarla por la espalda, pero se detuvo y nuevamente se movió para evitar una roca que Rarity le habia arrojado usando su magia. El unicornio se lanzo contra ella pero varios disparos del cuerno de Starlinght le hicieron desviarse, para ir contra ella. La unicornio rosada seguía disparando, pero este seguía acercándose a la chica. Starlight comenzo a huir, momento que aprovecho Hidden Face para lanzar uno de sus rayos mágicos, el cual Starlight logro evadir al dar un salto.

Justo antes de llegar a tierra, Starlight logro dar media vuelta y lanzo una bola mágica, la cual Hidden evito de la misma manera que Starlight esquivo su ataque. Una pequeña sonrisa invadió el rostro de Starlight.

Starlight: (Pensando) "¡Ahora!"

Rápidamente, la unicornio lanzo un rayo mágico cargado contra Hidden, quien ya estaba cayendo a tierra. Hidden, viendo que no podría eludir el ataque, decidió lanzar su propio rayo de magia. El rayo rojo logro anular el rayo de Starlight, quien coloco un escudo para protegerse del ataque, el cual no se habia detenido.

El unicornio seguía impregnándole magia al ataque, pero Starlight continuaba protegiéndose con escudo mágico. El unicornio detuvo su ataque, y repentinamente, el escudo estallo, creando una onda expansiva que que tomo desprevenido a Hidden, lanzándolo hacia atrás y dejándolo indefenso.

Starlight: ¡Ahora! ¡Rarity y Applejack!

Sin esperar, ambas ponys salieron contra el unicornio, siendo Applejack la primera en llegar. La campirana se lanzo en barrida para posicionarse debajo de el unicornio (El cual seguía en el aire por la onda expansiva) y dándole una doble patada que lo elevo hacia arriba. Luego Rarity, quien llego justo cuando Hidden ya iba a caer a tierra, y el aplico una patada giratoria enviándolo a un lado y haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Starlight: ¡Rápido, no le den tregua!

Fluttershy: ¡AAAGGGHHH!

El grito llamo la atencio de las 3 chicas, quienes detuvieron su ataque y vieron como su amiga pegaso se daba contra el suelo, a varios metros lejos de ellas.

Instantes antes, durante la pelea contra Big Funny.

Wild habia llegado a la parte mas alta de la espalda de Big Funny y se lanzo con su bastón-espada listo para herirlo, pero para su sorpresa y de Fluttershy, la cabeza del jefe del circo se hundió, evitando el ataque y cayendo donde debería estar su cabeza.

Casi de inmediato, su cuerpo se movió hacia el frente, lanzando al terrestre con fuerza. El detective se hubiera estrellado en el suelo, si no fuera por el hecho de que la pegaso amarilla rápidamente volo hacia el, atrapándolo en el aire, para luego aterrizar con suavidad.

Fluttershy le iba a preguntar como estaba, pero presintió algo y vio como Big Funny ya estaba en el aire y ya casi sobre ellos. Casi por incercia, lanzo al detective hacia un lado, al tiempo que trato de alejarse, pero a pesar de que logro evitar ser convertida en una "estampilla de pegaso", el impacto levanto una corriente de aire y algunas piedras. Dicha corriente, hizo que la pegaso diera un grito, al tiempo que una de las piedras diera contra su frente dejandola semi-inconsciente. La fuerte ola de viento logro mandarla varios metros lejos de alli, y cayendo cerca de donde estaba sus amigas.

Tiempo actual.

Luego de ver la caída de su amiga, las chicas fueron a su encentro, solo para ser impactadas por una explosión que ocurrió frente a ellas, desorientándolas. En eso, sintieron que algo paso rápidamente junto a ellas, y cuando se dieron cuenta, pudieron ver con terror como Hidden estaba frente a ellas, con Fluttershy como rehen.

Una aura roja empezó a cubrir al unicornio y varios murciélagos, que estaban escondidos arriba en el techo bajaron y se colocaron a los lados de Hidden Face. Con un golpe de su casco, los voladores se lanzaron al ataque.

Rarity: ¡No! ¡Asquerosos bichos! ¡Alejense de mi crin!

La unicornio blanca corría desesperada tratando de alejarse de los murciélagos. Applejack, por su parte usaba su sombrero para tratar de espantarlos, al tiempo que Starlight (quien estaba a su espalda) empleaba su magia repelerlos.

Applejack: ¡No podemos perder el tiempo! ¡Ese sujeto tiene a Flutteshy!

Starlight: ¡Lo se! ¡Pero primero debemos quitarnos a estos murciélagos de encima!

Ajeno a las chicas, Flutteshy comenzaba a despertar. Hidden, quien tenia algunos murciélagos a su alrededor, tampoco se habia percatado de que la pegaso estaba despertándose. Usando su magia, Hidden hizo aparecer unas alas de murciélago en su lomo y comienza a elevarse.

Fluttershy observaba todo esto, su corazón comienza a palpitar y sus ojos a dilatar.

.

.

.

En la carpa de Lovely.

**(Colocar aqui el tema LoLK Clownpiece's Theme: Pierrot of the Star-Spangled Banner, buscarlo en youtube)**

Little Smile se balanceaba en los trapecios que estaban en la carpa, evitando a Rainbow y a Striker. El arlequín, ahora utilizaba los trampolines del lugar para alcanzar los trapecios y asi alternar entre ellos y su balón, de tal forma que lograba descontrolar a Twilight y compañía, ya que, al momento de comenzar a columpiarse, el potrillo arrojaba balones en varias direcciones, de tal manera que mientras estos rebotaban, tambien lograban atacar a los ponys. Lo peor de todo, es que lo hacia con una facilidad que rayaba en lo ridículo.

Twilight: (Evitando un balón) Esto parece interminable…

Misty coloco una pared de hielo para bloquear una pelota que casi el impacta.

Misty: Es difícil, aun asi, debemos seguir.

Pinkie: Vamos, amigas. Esto no es tan complicado.

Decía lo rosada mientras esquivaba los balones con mucha facilidad. En eso, Little Smile cayo sobre su balón, seguido por Striker y Rainbow, quienes trataron de sorprenderlo por la espalda, pero este, reboto en el balón, para caer en un un trampolín cercano y regresar a los trapecios.

Rainbow: (Molesta) ¡Ahhhg! ¡Por favor!

S. Striker: Ese chico parece una pelota de hule, rebota en todos lados.

Rainbow: Y si no esta brincando o colgado, esta rodando sobre ese balón.

Twilight: ¿Están bien?

Rainbow: Si, pero ya nos estamos fastidiando de este asunto. ¡Por Celestia! ¡Es solo un potrillo!

Twilight: Necesitamos otro enfoque… ¡Por supuesto! Solo hemos estado atacándolo a el, no a sus armas.

Los presentes no logran entender, salvo Pinkie, que hacia gestos para que le vieran.

Twilight: Lo que quiero decir, es que debemos inhabilitar cualquier método que tenga para atacarnos.

Pinkie se queda tranquila, ya que Twilight acababa de decir lo que ella quería mencionar.

Misty S.: ¿Tienes algun plan?, Espero que este si funcione.

Twilight: Lo hará. Pero necesito que hagan lo que digo.

La alicornio comienza a relatar su nuevo plan, y por como se escuchaba, tenia plena confianza en el éxito.

Twilight: Swift, Rainbow, ¿Creen que podrán hacerlo?

S. Striker: Yo puedo encargarme. -Mira a la pegaso- ¿Podrías distraerlo? Eres mas rápida que yo, así que no debería ser un reto.

Rainbow: (Golpeandose el pecho) Por supuesto.

Twilight: Las demás, ¿entendieron que hacer?

Misty S.: ¡Si!

Pinkie: Oki dokie loki.

Twilight: Entonces… ¡empecemos!

El arlequín (Quien ya habia vuelto a bajar) les observaba desde su balón con una sonrisa vacia. Twilight y los demás fueron contra el arlequín, siendo Pinkie la primera en llegar a donde el. Cuando Little vio a su atacante, se limito a evitarla, pero dio un pequeño salto tan pronto se dio cuenta de que Twilight empezó a atacarlo.

Little hizo un movimiento similar al de dar una patada y un balón surgió del suyo propio, para ir en dirección de Rainbow, quien logro esquivarlo al desviarse a otro lado y alejándose del arlequín. El potrillo iba a cargar contra la pegaso arcoíris, pero tuvo que retroceder ya que una serie de bolas de fuego (enviados por Misty) empezaron a caer cerca de el, obligándolo nuevamente a retroceder mientras ella lo seguia. Despues de algunos ataques, Misty se alejo del enemigo.

Al percatarse de ello, Little Smile se prepara para arremeter contra la unicornio heterocromática, pero en eso, se da cuenta de que Pinkie, Twilight y Rainbow venían contra el desde distintas direcciones, no dándole mas opción que dar un brinco sobre su pelota, cayendo fuerte y rebotando hacia arriba junto con el esferico, el cual, arroja casi de forma inmediata contra la alicornio morada, quien logra proyectar un escudo para desviar el ataque. Dicho salto, hace que caiga sobre un trampolín que lo impulsa muy para alcanzar uno de los trapecios. Y ya se preparaba para alcanzar otro cuando en eso se percata que un sonriente Swift Striker le observaba.

S. Striker: (Sarcásticamente) ¿Vas a algun lado?

El arlequín retrocede y mira atrás de el, y se da cuenta de algo, no hay ningún trapecio atrás. De hecho, tampoco habia alguno al frente. La voz del batpony llamo nuevamente la atención del pequeño bufon.

S. Striker: (Sarcasticamente) ¿Se te perdió algo, acaso?... tal vez… ¿Esto?

En los cascos de Swift estaban algunos bastones los cuales reconoció, eran los trapecios en los que se habia estado columpiando. Ahora se habia percatado, que en el que estaba, era el único trapecio que habia. Al volver su vista hacia abajo, se percato que su balón seguía rebotando, y en este momento, se dirigía hacia arriba. Aprovechando el impulso, se soltó en dirección hacia el balón y logro aterrizar sobre su balón. Esto era observado por Striker, quien esbozo una sonrisa.

S. Striker: (Hablando bajo) ¡Cayo!

Mientras caía, Little Smile se percato de un ataque mágico que venia de Twilight (Quien habia volado para estar a su altura). Este, no perdió el tiempo, y empezó a girar su balón para desviar el ataque como habia hecho anteriormente, teniendo éxito.

Lovely F.: ¡CUIDADO ABAJO!

El grito llamo la atención atención del arlequín, y justo en eso, llego a tierra, solo para comenzar a perder el control de su balón.

Twilight: ¡Funciono!

Y es que la pista del circo, ahora estaba cubierta de hielo, cortesia de Misty.

Pinkie: ¡Excelente!

Twilight bajo a donde estaba Pinkie

Twilight: ¡Ahora, Misty!

Sin esperar mas, la Spellhound hizo que el hielo alrededor del balón del arlequín creciera, frenándolo y casi provocando que Little se cayera, pero eso no duro mucho ya que Rainbow Dash salió sorpresivamente a su esplada, empujándolo, alejándolo del balón y noqueándolo en el proceso.

**(Detener música aquí)**

Twilight: (Molesta) ¡Rainbow! ¡No tenias porque exagerar!

Rainbow: ¡Al menos ahora no nos molestara! ¡Lo importante es que tu plan funciono!

Swift Striker descendió a donde estaban las demás chicas.

S. Striker: ¡Buen plan, Princesa Twilight! ¿Cómo estaba segura de que funcionaria?

Twilight: Solo tuve confianza en que podríamos distraerlo lo suficiente para que el no se diera cuenta de lo que planeábamos. Bien hecho todo el mundo. Pero esto aun no termina.

Los presentes voltean a ver a Lovely Funny, quien en ningún momento habia dejado de verlos.

Lovely F.: Vaya… creo que debi tener a alguien mas fuerte para que me ayudara, y no un simple mocoso.

Twilight: ¡Es tu ultima oportunidad, Lovely! ¡Rindete!

Lovely F.: Ya te he dicho que no me interesa tu oferta en lo mas mínimo… no cuando todavía hay posibilidades de triunfo…

Rainbow: ¿De que estas hablando?

Lovely F.: (Mirada de desprecio) Nada que te interese.

Misty S.: (Enfadada)Ni a mi me interesa tus motivos. Y te recomendaría que mejor te entregaras… porque creeme que no me voy a contener…

Lovely Funny mira con intriga a la unicornio.

Lovely F.: Vaya actitud. Cualquiera diría que tienes asunto conmigo…

La unicornio heterocromática dio un paso al frente.

Misty S.: … podría decirse que si.

El resto de amigos de la unicornio no entendía que quería decir.

.

.

.

Un extraño grupo de payasos de apariencia fuerte y portando mascaras habían logrado evitar a los atacantes de Ponyville y se disponían a invadir el pueblo. Sin embargo, fueron interceptados por un vario pinto grupo de ponys terrestres. Todos estos, usaban uniformes distintos, sin embargo, todos compartían una característica común, todos llevaban antifaces.

¿?: Lo lamento, pero las vías de acceso están cerradas.

Hablo una yegua que vestia con un traje verde de una pieza que se pegaba a todo su cuerpo. Portaba unas botas y guantes amarillos, y ropa interior tambien amarilla sobre su traje. Una mascara (con un dibujo amarillo) del mismo color que el traje cubría su rostro y crin pero no sus ojos verdes ni su boca. Pese a todo esto, se podía notar que su pelaje era fucsia y su cola era de color rosa. En eso, otra voz, esta vez de un macho, llama la atención de los ponys con traje.

¿?2: Una sorpresa inesperada debo decir, yo creía que a cualquier hora se podía venir.

Detrás del grupo de payasos, apareció una cebra de traje y negro, cuyo rostro reflejaba una mirada astuta y maliciosa. Otro pony con un traje similar a la primera uniformada, solo que sustituyendo el verde por gris, y el amarillo por azul oscuro, además de que su cola era ocultada por una parte del uniforme; Su mascara tambien era azul, y ocultaba sus ojos, haciéndola parecer que no tenia pupilas, solo su boca estaba expuesta, dejando ver su pelaje verde, dio un paso al frente. Cuando hablo, se noto que tambien era una yegua.

¿?3: Pues lo lamentamos, pero tendrán que venir de donde vinieron.

¿?2: Eso esta por verse, ya que no permitire que nuestra marcha se reverse.

Los raros ponys se preparan para ir al ataque. Rápidamente, la primera yegua uniformada hablo a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿?: (Siseo) Iron Hock. Tu y los demás ocúpense de esos payasos. La cebra es mia.

¿?2=Iron H.: ¿Estas segura?

¿?: Tengo una cuenta que ajustarle.

La llamada Iron Hock iba adecir algo, pero sabia que no podría hacer cambiar a su amiga.

Iron H.: Ok, solo ten cuidado, amiga. Y no te dejes llevar por tus emociones.

La pony no dijo nada. Un movimiento del casco de la cebra, y los payasos se lanzaron contra los terrestres. La pony de traje verde evadio a los atacantes y llego frente a la cebra a unos escasos 10 metros.

¿?: En esos ojos rencor logro ver, pero no nunca te habia visto, a mi parecer.

¿?2: Si no me equivoco, tu nombre es Grevyile, ¿verdad?.

El nombrado asintió.

¿?=Grevyile: No se de donde me conociste, pero no sabes en lo que te metiste.

¿?2= Al contrario, yo quería verte.

La pony choca sus cascos y suelta un resoplido.

Grevyile: (Saca un muñeco de su bolsillo) Interesante… muy interesante.

La cebra mira el muñeco y lo deja en el suelo. La yegua mira por un momento lo que estaba en el suelo, por la forma, era el muñeco de un oso, pero su rostro estaba hueco.

Grevyile: Enfrentarme a casco limpio como un bruto, siempre lo he considerado como algo muy sucio y demasiado abrupto. Pero si no se puede evitar, entonces, lo tengo que aceptar.

Del sombrero de Grevyile salió un un rayo que cegó a la yegua, y cuando recupero la visión, observo que el muñeco que la cebra habia dejado en el suelo, media ahora 2 metros de alto. Garras afiladas se asomaban en cada brazo, y su cara, era la de Grevyile. Alli entendió que sucedía. La cebra se había metido en el muñeco y lo usaba como disfraz.

Grevyile: Ha llegado la hora de luchar, y ni creas que podrás ganar. Solo una cosa me restaría por aclarar, el nombre de mi rival a derrotar.

La pony le mira desafiante.

¿?: Mi nombre es Mystery Mare. Y tu eres quien va a caer… ¡y fuerte!.

.

.

.

En la carpa de Lovely Funny

Twilight: Misty, ¿Qué esta pasando?

Misty S.: Sucede que tengo unas preguntas para la srta Lovely, y me gustaría que me las contestara.

Rainbow iba a intervenir, pero Striker le puso el casco en medio para que la dejara hablar.

Misty S.: Me entere muy recientemente de unos hechos muy curiosos y me gustaría que me los aclarara… por las buenas.

La terrestre de circo le miraba con interés. La unicornio heterocromática prosiguió.

Misty S.: Primero, estuve hablando con Hurry Break cuando ya estaba preparándome para irme del pueblo. Y durante nuestra conversación, hubo algo que le llamo la atención fuertemente.

**(Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Conversación de Misty y Hurry ocurrida en el capitulo 11)**

Los presentes esperaban expectantes.

Misty S.: Según unos documentos que me mostro Hurry, el circo le pertenece a un solo Funny.

Rainbow: ¿Y eso de que nos sirve?

Misty S.: Según la historia que lei, este circo ha sido heredado por cada generación de la familia Funny… y este circo solo tiene un heredero porque su dueño anterior solo tuvo un descendiente.

Rainbow y Pinkie lo recién procesaban, cuando Twilight comenzo a formular una pregunta.

Twilight: Pero, ¿estas diciendo que solo…?

Misty S.: El padre de Lovely y Big solo fue padre de uno de ellos, es decir, uno de ellos no es de esa familia.

Rainbow: Es decir, ¿Que Big y Lovely nos mintieron cuando nos dijeron que eran hermanos?, pero, ¿Por que?

Pinkie: Mas importante, quien de los 2…

Misty S.: Es algo que podremos resolver dentro de poco… por ahora, hay otra pregunta que quisiera hacer, y debo agradecerle a Rarity por esto.

Lovely y Twiilighr enarcaron una ceja. La unicornio dio unos pasos al frente y miro a Pinkie Pie, su cuerno se ilumino y un collar dorado salió de debajo de su ropa.

Misty S.: Pinkie, ¿habías visto un collar como este?

La rosada se acerco y lo examino, luego dio unos saltitos.

Pinkie: Claro que he visto uno asi, es igual al que tiene Lovely, solo que el de ella es de plata.

Misty S.: (Con voz monocorde) ¿Estas segura?

Pinkie: (Con el casco derecho en el corazon) Por el pastel de manzana con caramelo.

Misty guarda su collar y observa a Lovely, Striker empezó a notar que la respiración de la unicornio se estaba acelerando.

S. Striker: Misty-

Misty S.: ¡¿Como conseguiste ese collar?! ¡¿COMO LO CONSEGUISTE?!

Lovely (cuya expresión parecía de piedra desde el momento que el collar de Misty salió a la luz) mostro una rara sonrisa mientras su cabeza caía hacia un lado sin dejar de ver a la Spellhound.

Lovely F.: ¿Estas… enfadada?

Una furiosa Misty se lanzo contra la cirquera. La unicornio saco su bastón, esgrimiéndolo con un casco, dio un salto contra la terrestre, dispuesta a borrarle la sonrisa con un golpe.

Pero este no llego ya que fue bloqueado por un bastón de color negro, sostenido por Lovely. Los ojos de Misty se abrieron por la sorpresa, para luego ser mandada hacia atrás por una explosión mágica, proveniente del arma enemiga. Rainbow y Striker atraparon a la unicornio en el aire y luego la bajaron a tierra.

Los ojos de Misty miraban con incredulidad a Lovely al tiempo que tenia una idea fija en su mente. Por otro lado, la terrestre veía a la unicornio con una sonrisa, señal de que estaba disfrutando de la confusión que debía estar teniendo en este momento.

.

.

.

En unos matorrales, se encontraba Hurry Break, mirando como se desarrollaba todo, mientras se escond.. ejem, se preparaba por si tenia que ayudar.

Hurry B.: (En voz baja) Parece que pese a los inconvenientes, todo esta saliendo como la princesa lo planeo… -El pony mira hacia arriba y veo el feroz combate que se desarrollaba entre los grifos y los Wonderbolts- Hasta ellos parecen que están bien…

El pony delgado sale de los matorrales y se oculta tras una carpa, mientras seguía viendo los combates.

Hurry B.: (Despreocupado) Bien… como que no soy necesario aquí… claro que una recompensa por ayudar sonaba tentadora, pero tambien debo pensar en mi integridad… en fin, creo que sera mejor que me retire.

Se dio la vuelta, solo para toparse con los rostros de 2 hambrientas manticoras, las cuales, tenían el pelaje negro, melena rubia y ojos rojos. Detrás de ellas, Whip Safe miraba de forma maliciosa al delgado pony.

Whip S.: ¡Que bien! ¡Servicio a domicilio!

Continuara…

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Aqui se pudieron resolver algunas de las dudas presentadas en el capitulo 11.**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas o críticas son recibidas…**_

_**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía...**_

_**Nos leemos y cuídense...**_


End file.
